


I Won't Say I Love You Part 1: Resonance

by Spunky0ne



Series: I Won't Say I Love You [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 117,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new heir to leadership of the Shiba clan, Ichigo is forced to submit to an arranged marriage. An attempt to finagle a more comely match for his son by Isshin backfires and leaves a shocked Ichigo engaged to the Kuchiki clan leader. Can the two find happiness together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choosing

"I can't believe that you made me go to this thing, old man!" Ichigo objected, tugging uncomfortably at the sleeve of the lovely, red and black formal kimono he wore, "Most of the people here are freaking ancient! And why in the hell can't I just wear a shihakushou? This thing itches like crazy!"

"Eh, you'll get used to that," Shiba Isshin laughed, looking around, "And look, not everyone is old. There are Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Tetsuya with Byakuya-san. They're youngsters like you."

"Well," said Ichigo, crossing his arms and frowning, "technically, even they are hundreds of years older than me."

"Oh, that's just in shinigami years. Don't worry about that. They are equivalently aged. Now, it's time to take a seat. They will be starting soon."

"Great," Ichigo mused sarcastically, "Sooner it starts, the sooner I can go back home and get this annoying thing off."

"Come on, now," Isshin chided him, still smirking, "You're the heir to the leadership of the greatest of the noble clans."

"Huh? I thought that was the Kuchiki clan," Ichigo said, scratching his head.

He yelped as Isshin smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"The Kuchiki clan did not have as their family member, the person who defeated the ones who rose up against the king. Add to that, the fact that, as you are now officially a member of the Shiba clan and our name has been restored, our clan's total power exceeds theirs."

"You told me it was mostly because they have less babies than our clan tends to," Ichigo reminded him."

"Ah, don't get lost in the details," Isshin said off-handedly, "Point is, we are the greatest of the noble clans and today you are being introduced to the Noble's General Council. You're an adult now, so they'll have to stand up and take notice."

"Hey, is that Renji with Byakuya, Tetsuya and Rukia?" Ichigo asked, squinting, "I didn't know non-nobles were allowed to come to these things."

"They usually aren't," Isshin explained, "but if they are part of the family entourage attending the presentation of a new heir, then for that meeting, it is allowed. That's why there are so many people. Regular meetings only include clan leaders and council heads for each clan."

"That'd still be a lot of people," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "But I still wonder why Renji came. You'd think someone who didn't have to wouldn't bother. It's going to bore the pants off me, I think."

"Well, Renji-san is your friend, ne?"

"Yeah."

"So, he's probably here to see you step up and get noticed! Or maybe it's that he and Byakuya-san's pretty cousin, there are going steady...seeing each other...probably riding each other pretty hard if the rumors are right."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo cried, looking alarmed, "I didn't know that Renji was gay! Not that it matters, but I really didn't think he was, you know? He doesn't seem like he would be..."

"I wouldn't have thought so either. And really, I don't get boys getting it on with other boys. Boy haven't got any boobs on them, hardly at all."

"Dad!" Ichigo objected, blushing, "Sheesh! I think I liked it better when you were just my goofy human dad and you were banished! You're such a pervert!"

"Aw, come on, Ichigo, lighten up a little. I was just joking. And actually, those Kuchikis are all damned beautiful, even the males. But they'll choose a girl for you. Maybe you'll get a pretty Kuchiki of your own. Too bad Rukia-chan was adopted..."

"Whoa! Hey, what are you talking about? No one told me I have to get married! I'm not letting a bunch of old farts pick my wife for me! You didn't!"

"Eh, yeah, you're right about that part, but remember, I was also banished, partly for falling in love with your mother."

"I know, but..."

"Come on. They're starting."

Isshin hustled his still objecting son to his seat, joining the full contingent of the Shiba elders.

"Welcome back, Isshin-sama," the head elder greeted him.

"Hey, yourself," Isshin greeted the old man, earning a tolerant smile.

_Well, at least the clan I'm in is less snooty than Byakuya's, Ichigo thought, shaking his head, I think I'd run away screaming if I had to put up with crap like that._

He sat down beside his father, trying not to notice just how many of the others there were peering in his direction.

_Gods, I hate this. I didn't ask to be their heir, and unlike Byakuya, I didn't grow up expecting something like this. It's all gotten so complicated. This is nuts._

_And now I have to get married?_

_Shit..I'm only eighteen.._

"The Noble's General Council will now convene," said a stately old man that Ichigo remembered as Aomori Daisuke, "It is our honor today to present to the council, the newly returned Shiba family. And we are doubly pleased to welcome their new heir, Shiba Ichigo to our ranks."

"Ah, I prefer to be called Kurosaki Ichigo," the young man said, standing.

Daisuke went silent, sending the massive meeting hall into an unnatural silence.

"I understand that I was only given my mom's name because my father had been banished, but that's the name I'm used to...the one I've always gone by. And that is the one that I am keeping...sir."

Isshin yanked Ichigo back into his seat, sweat drops rising on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in a whisper, "Sit down and be quiet. You're just here to be introduced and to have a fiancé chosen for you. Don't go off on tangents."

"Hey, I'm not letting them sweep it under the rug that, hero or not, noble heir or not, I am damned proud of who my mom was, and I am not going to let everyone pretend like she didn't matter!"

"Hey," Isshin said reprovingly, "I'm the last one you need to remind about what a great person your mother was, but give me a break here! This is the Noble's General Council!"

"Yeah? Well, to me, they're just a bunch of old farts who want to tell me what to do and who to marry. And I don't want any part of that!"

"Your objection is duly noted," Daisuke said in a stately fashion, "And outside of this place, you may go by whatever name you wish. But here, in the heart of the seat of power of the noble families, you will be called Shiba Ichigo. That is not subject to argument."

"We understand," said Isshin, gripping Ichigo's arm and holding him down in his seat, "Here, he will be referred to as Shiba Ichigo."

"Very well," said Daisuke, "The council welcomes Shiba Ichigo, heir to leadership of the Shiba clan."

At the pronouncement, the nobles gathered in the meeting hall applauded politely, before stopping to allow Daisuke to continue.

"Now that we have welcomed the new heir, it is this council's solemn duty to announce the name of the person chosen to be wed to him."

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt," Ichigo said, dodging his father's grabbing hand, "But, you see, I don't want other people playing matchmaker for me. I just turned eighteen and I'm not ready to think about settling down and having babies and all that. I'm not saying that I won't. I'm just saying that I'll do it when I feel ready for that."

"Shiba Ichigo," Daisuke said, frowning down at him, "While this council understands that you are a human and you were not raised here, you were given the choice of whether to accept the mantle of leadership in your father's clan."

"Yeah, well, it really meant something to him for me to do that. I don't know yet what it means to me. I just haven't gotten there yet. But when I do, I will be glad to marry the person the council chooses, I guess. I just don't want to do it now, you know? Surely, you can understand that, right?"

"Shiba Ichigo," Daisuke said sternly, "You are new and still being educated in our ways, so I will forgive your rudeness, and the fact that you continue to resist the will of this council. But remember, young sir, that you did willingly accept this position. And when you did, you agreed to obey this council. That means, accepting the hand of the one who our delegates have decided to be the one most worthy of you."

"Fine...whatever," Ichigo sighed, dropping back into his seat, "I think I have more sympathy for Byakuya now...But wait! How come he got to choose his bride? You didn't marry him off to some girl when he was eighteen! How come I have to...!"

"The council approved a waiver for Kuchiki Byakuya, as there had been upheaval in his family when his parents passed."

"But you let him marry a commoner!"

"Shiba Ichigo, our past decisions and the reasons are matters of council and not up for deliberation! You will cease interrupting now, or we will have you removed from this proceeding and have your father just deliver you the name of your intended!"

"Like it matters," Ichigo muttered under his breath, "I don't have any say over it anyway, so who gives a fuck..."

"Shut up, will you?" his father snapped softly, "Just sit down and be quiet. You are making a mockery of our clan!"

"Says the guy who got them banished!" Ichigo shot back.

"Now then," said Daisuke, "The council has gone to a great deal of trouble to choose a person of good quality from one of the five great clans for you. She has been groomed carefully to take a place at the side of the next noble leader. She comes from my own Aomori clan and..."

"Hold on a second," said Isshin, "Are you talking about Aomori Asa?"

"Yes, actually," answered Daisuke, "Asa is a well mannered and distinguished young lady."

"No way!" objected the Shiba clan leader.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo complained, "They wouldn't let me object. Why do you think they'll listen to you?"

"Shh! I'm a clan leader now. You're just a wannabe clan leader. Shut up and let me do this, okay?"

"Oh, that's the last thing I need is you screwing with who I'm going to marry!"

"Shut up! And sit down. I'll take care of this."

"Shiba Isshin, would you care to make an argument to explain your objection?"

"Yeah, I'll explain," Isshin went on, "Asa might be a sweet thing, but the problem is, the girl's a mouse! And she hasn't got enough up top to keep my boy interested long enough to get to the altar!"

"What? DAD!" Ichigo cried.

"You're not giving my kid a wife that's beneath him. I want you to go back and find someone who is powerful, beautiful and spirited enough to please my son."

"Gomen nasai," Daisuke said, his reiatsu flaring, "Did you refuse my cousin because her breasts are too small?"

Isshin nodded.

"Her breasts are too small, she is a weakling and she isn't really all that smart, you know? But you find me someone like I described and I'll let you marry my boy off like you want, okay?"

He turned back to Ichigo, who was blushing furiously and trying to disappear into his chair.

"There. Now, they'll have to go back to the drawing board and..."

"Shiba Isshin," Daisuke answered, making the clan leader turn in surprise, "The council has already considered an alternative, in case our first choice did not meet with your approval."

"There's no way that you..."

"This person is captain class, is considered a very attractive person, and has proven to be spirited enough to give this council reason to suggest the person as an alternative. And it is a member of the Kuchiki noble family."

Isshin's eyes widened.

"See!" he whispered to Ichigo, "Dear old dad comes through. You didn't want that little mouse anyway. A Kuchiki! Kami, I wonder if it's Kuchiki Kazumi! It must be! She's beautiful, Ichigo. Beautiful, smart, busty and can take the head off an Arrancar, no sweat. You'll love her!"

"You crazy old man!" snapped Ichigo, "I hate you for this. I don't want to get married!"

"Does this person meet with your approval, Shiba Isshin?" asked Daisuke.

"She doesn't meet with mine!" complained Ichigo, "Why don't you just give a little while...a year or two, a few months...a day? Something?"

"The Shiba clan humbly accepts the choice of the council," Isshin said, bowing his head, "Thank you, Daisuke-san. And no offense intended about your cousin."

"Oh, none taken," Daisuke replied, giving Isshin a smile that made a chill go through Ichigo, "As the council has agreed to this match and the Shiba clan leader has happily accepted, I am pleased to announce the engagement of Shiba Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo and Isshin froze, staring at the head councilor as applause broke out all around the room.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo whispered dizzily, "Did...did that guy just say that I...have to marry Byakuya?"

Isshin stared back at Ichigo, at a loss for words.

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted, stepping forward and glowering at the head councilor, "You can't be serious! You think I'm going to marry Byakuya? I mean, I could understand a woman, but Byakuya? He's a guy! And I am not gay! How can you make me marry a guy? And isn't the marriage all about having kids? How are two guys going to have kids, huh? Tell me that! You guys are fucking crazy. I'm not marrying Byakuya. No way!"

"Your clan leader has already accepted," Daisuke said firmly.

"But that was only because you tricked him into thinking it was that Kuchiki girl with brains and a rack!"

"Shiba Ichigo, sit down! I will eject you from these premises if I have to."

"But what about Byakuya? I mean, he can't have agreed to this, right? Byakuya's not gay. He was married to a woman! Tell him, Byakuya," Ichigo pleaded, "They can't make you get married to me."

Byakuya stood, and Ichigo went quiet. The room went still around them as the Kuchiki clan leader turned to face his affianced. He met Ichigo's widened eyes quietly and nodded briefly in acceptance.

"I have no objection to this arrangement," he said calmly.

"What?" Ichigo managed, blinking in surprise at his answer, "Really?"

"Very well, then," said Daisuke, "We will adjourn this meeting so that the Kuchiki and Shiba clan representatives can meet to plan the wedding. The courtship will commence tomorrow, with the wedding to take place in sixty days."

"Sixty days," mused Ichigo, "That doesn't give a guy time to arrange to have his life destroyed."

He glanced over at his father, who sat with his head in his hands.

"Come on, Dad," Ichigo said, nudging him, "I guess we'd better go and talk to Byakuya. There's something weird about this. I want to know why he agreed to this wedding!"


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo demands to know why Byakuya agreed to the wedding arrangement.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo called, panting as he reached the Kuchiki clan leader and slid to a stop.

Rukia, Tetsuya and Renji offered sympathetic looks, as Byakuya turned to face him.

"Shiba Ichigo," the noble said dispassionately, "you should not approach me without your attendant and mine being present."

"What? Why? What's that all about? Why can't I just talk to you without attendants around?"

"We are engaged," Byakuya said solemnly, "There are strict rules that govern our interactions until after our wedding. Your attendant will explain this to you. Farewell, for now."

"What? Hey! Don't just take off like that. I want some answers! You owe me some, I think. Byakuya!"

He made a sound of annoyance as Byakuya disappeared in a flash step. Tetsuya gazed at Ichigo apologetically.

"Perhaps you should find your attendant and then contact the manor. I am head of house security. I will arrange a meeting for the two of you."

"Thanks, Tetsuya," Ichigo said, still looking frustrated, "But I don't know about talking about this stuff in front of other people. It's damned embarrassing!"

"How do you think my brother feels?" Rukia asked pointedly, "Although, being a member of the Noble's General Council, he could not object or vote on the issue of his being an alternative candidate. He was forced by rules of council to abstain from the vote, and to keep all information to himself until it was revealed as the council decided."

"Well, at least he had some warning," complained Ichigo, "I was totally blindsided!"

He thought for a minute, then shook his head in frustration.

"I still don't get this. Why would they pick a guy for me? We're supposed to have kids, right? How're Byakuya and I supposed to do that when we're both guys?"

Rukia and Tetsuya exchanged cryptic glances, then Rukia bit at her lip gently.

"We're not allowed to say anything else," she explained, "I am sorry, Ichigo, but you will have to go to the manor and get an explanation from Nii-sama, himself."

"Damn, I knew you were gonna say that!"

"Why don't you have Arashi take you to the manor?" Tetsuya offered, "I will send word to have your attendant summoned and Torio-san and Byakuya-sama notified of your impending arrival."

"I still don't get why all of that is necessary," complained the ginger-haired youth, "It's not like I want to have sex with the guy. In fact, I'm really hoping we can make sure this whole marriage thing goes away!"

"Erm," Renji said uncomfortably, "Ichigo, you'd better not bank too much on that."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not noble. But even I know how hard it is to go against those elders."

"And you are not just attempting to defy the elders of your own clan, but the elders of all of the clans of the Seireitei," Tetsuya added.

"But you guys, Byakuya and my father both didn't have to marry who the council chose, ne? Why are they being such hardasses about this?"

"You must ask Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya insisted, "Go on, now. I will make certain that they are ready for you when you arrive."

"Fine!" Ichigo huffed, nodding to Arashi, "Hey, big guy, you mind giving me a hand?"

Arashi gave a soft, equine snicker and stepped closer, allowing the young man to mount him.

"Thanks Tetsuya."

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," the noble answered.

"Aw, knock it off," Ichigo chided him, "My friends don't have to use honorifics when they talk to me."

"Go on, Ichigo," chuckled Renji, "Get outta here. We'll see you after you talk to Kuchiki taichou."

"Thanks, guys," Ichigo, touching his heels to the stallion's sides.

Arashi charged forward, sensing his rider's impatience and moving into flash steps. Ichigo was once again amazed by how fast the spirit steed closed the distance between the Nobles' Grand Meeting Hall and Kuchiki Manor, making the trees and buildings around them blur.

_I wonder who will reach the place first...us or Tetsuya's hell butterfly?_

The feel of the wind against his face and the rumble of the stallion's blazing flash steps calmed him slightly, so that by the time they reached the manor gates and slowed, logic was overtaking some of the young man's roiling emotion. He blinked in surprise as they were waved through the gates, then slid off of Arashi's back as the stallion stopped in the gardens, and Byakuya appeared, attended by his servant, Torio. Ichigo's own attendant appeared a moment later, panting harshly as he ran through the gates and into the gardens.

"S-sorry, Shiba-sama!" the young man managed, his chest heaving, "I came as quickly as I could."

"Stop that, will you?" Ichigo told the exhausted, green-eyed youth, "I told you to just call me Ichigo. And the last name's still Kurosaki. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Shi...erm...Ichigo-sama!" answered the youth, backing away a step as Ichigo glared at him.

"Come with me to the patio table," Torio offered, noting the Shiba attendant's discomfort, "You can catch your breath and have a bit of tea with me while we allow our masters to talk."

"Oh...arigatou...hah...?"

"Torio," said Byakuya's attendant, inclining his head politely.

"T-torio-san," Toshi panted, nodding.

Byakuya and Ichigo watched in silence as the two walked to the table together, then turned to face each other.

"Ichigo-san," Byakuya said quietly, the honorific offered seeming wrong emanating from this man's mouth, "I understand that you have questions. I will answer as well as I am able."

Ichigo looked back at him skeptically.

"Don't call me that," he said, crossing his arms, "And don't start acting like you're buying in to that bullshit about my clan being above yours."

"As usual, you choose to malign the measures of respect that our noble families have handed down over centuries of our interactions," Byakuya said, remaining calm, even as he delivered the stinging rebuke, "One would think that having been made heir to the ranking clan, you would at very least learn the meaning of these exchanges of respect before trampling them."

"Yeah, well I was a little distracted by the sudden forced marriage they threw at us in that meeting, you know? But you already went into that meeting, knowing that you could be chosen to marry me, didn't you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes."

"And when it happened, not only weren't you surprised, you also agreed, then and there, to go through with it. I'm pretty damned sure that you're not gay or bisexual, and I don't think you've developed a crush on me, so I want you to tell me why you are going along with this so easily!"

"You think that this is easy for me?" Byakuya asked, arching an elegant eyebrow, "You think that I want this any more than you do?"

"Then, why aren't you fighting this?" Ichigo snapped, "I mean, I understand that you promised not to go against the laws of the clans again, but this is no joke, Byakuya. This is the rest of both of our lives! This is our chance at true love and they've got us thrown together by force and thinking that's going to work?"

"Some arranged marriages do result in the growing of true love," Byakuya argued, "And an alarming number of freely chosen relationships end badly. There is no one way to fine love, Shiba Ichigo. And to limit ourselves to a certain way of seeking it may cost us finding it."

Ichigo scowled.

"First of all, stop calling me that. You know I don't like being called that, and we aren't in that den full of stuffy elders, so just call me Ichigo."

"It would not be proper, Ichigo-san," the noble answered stubbornly.

"Damn it! Come on, we are alone with our attendants. Can't you just drop the formality and say my name?"

"It would not be proper, Ichigo," Byakuya said placatingly, "But as we are in private, I suppose I will indulge you."

"Gee, thanks," the younger man said, rolling his eyes, "But getting back to what I came here for, I want you to tell me why you agreed to do this. You just said that you don't want to marry me, so why are you?"

"Didn't you just say that you understood my reason?" Byakuya asked, turning away to study a blossoming red rose, "You did say that you understood that I made an oath to obey the rules of the clan. The rules in this situation are clear. It is the duty of the Nobles' General Council to arrange the marriages of all heirs to the leadership of the five great noble clans. This balances the power between them and provides a way for the lower clans to make a contribution to the keeping of our traditions."

"But that isn't why you're doing this," Ichigo insisted, meeting Byakuya's eyes meaningfully, "I know you. I can feel that there is more to this than just that."

"I have made every effort to dedicate myself to following the rules of the clans, ever since..."

"You've been breaking rules right and left, for a long time now, to protect the people you care about, Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Maybe back when Rukia was facing execution, you could have made that argument, but I know you better now, and I know that there's something else going on! I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me why you agreed to this so easily!"

Byakuya was silent for a moment. He looked down at his hands, realizing suddenly that they were clasped together and trembling slightly, and he separated them quickly.

"I am sorry," the noble said, lowering his eyes, "I can only reveal that to you once we have been wed."

"What?" Ichigo asked, staring, "What do you mean, you can 'only reveal that' once we're married? Why? Why can't you just tell me now?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Because clan rules forbid me to discuss it with anyone but my familial superiors or my spouse. You are neither, so it must wait until after the wedding."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said, frowning, "You're the clan leader. Who are your familial superiors?"

Byakuya took a surprised breath and Ichigo caught his breath softly at the almost hidden flash of pain that touched his eyes for a moment. He recovered himself immediately and nodded perfunctorily.

"My familial superiors would only be my parents and grandparents, if any were still living."

"And the only one living is Ginrei, but he's in the spirit dimension, ne?" Ichigo queried.

"Yes."

"So, you just have to keep this all to yourself until we're married?"

"That is the rule of the law," Byakuya replied firmly.

Ichigo went quiet, watching with somber eyes as Byakuya turned back to touch the newly blooming rose with a pale fingertip. The younger man moved closer, eyeing the rose and the finger that touched it. As he watched, he calmed somewhat, and found a question forming in his mind.

"Byakuya," he said more quietly, "I'll accept for now that you can't tell me why you're doing this, but can you tell me something else?"

Byakuya's gray eyes lifted slightly and met his curiously. Ichigo looked back at him, taking a steadying breath, then forcing the words out.

"Byakuya, tell me honestly. Do you think that there's a chance in hell that you and I could make a marriage work?"

Byakuya looked back at him in surprise as he simply stopped talking then, and didn't elaborate on the question at all. He turned his eyes back to the blossoming rose and thought quietly for several long, achingly silent minutes, before meeting Ichigo's eyes again.

"I do not think it impossible that we could learn to be contented together," he admitted.

"Are you attracted to me right now?" Ichigo asked, a little more confrontationally than he intended.

"No."

"But you think you could be?"

"Perhaps. I am willing to make the attempt in good faith and I hope you will be, as well," the noble said calmly, "I know that you are having to adjust to much that is new, and not all of it pleasant, but understand that it is necessary...that these laws and traditions that you are so annoyed with exist for good reason...and if you seek the reasons, then you may be able to make some kind of peace with what is asked of you."

Ichigo fought down the urge to be angry at the words, but simply nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, calming, "But while we're being honest, I have to admit that I don't see how this is ever going to work. You're my friend, Byakuya, but I am not gay and I can't see you as a lover right now."

He didn't miss the fleeting look of hurt that his words caused and he instantly regretted being so blunt.

"Sorry," he said, sighing and looking down at the grass, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am fine," Byakuya said, recovering his calmer expression, "I did not expect that it would be easy for you to change the way you see me. And while being compelled to marry me, understand that it is not required that you love me or seek sex from me, other than that needed to make our heirs."

"Heirs?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "You mean, we have to have more than one?"

Byakuya nodded.

"There must be an heir for each of our home clans. That is the rule when clan leaders and heirs marry."

"So, uh...how is that going to work anyway?" Ichigo asked, still frowning, "Last time I checked, we were both guys, ne?"

"Yes."

"Then..."

He broke off as a tall, garishly dressed, golden haired and blue eyed man that Ichigo remembered seeing at the Nobles' General Council meeting stepped into the gardens.

"Who...?"

"Ah, there you are, you two sweet lovebirds!" the man called out in a pleased voice.

He joined them beside the rosebushes, pausing to study the rose that Byakuya had been admiring and smiling widely.

"Byakuya-kun, what a lovely addition to the gardens!" he gushed, "That rose is the color of the blush on your cheeks!"

"Greetings," Byakuya said, more color rising on his face.

"Eh, who is this guy?" Ichigo asked bluntly, "Byakuya...?"

"This is Yukihana Hinata," Byakuya said, an odd tension in his voice, "He is to be our couple's adjustment counselor."

"Our...wh-what?" Ichigo stammered, staring.

"What a wild, rustic match you've been made, Byakuya, dear!" Hinata exclaime, "Oh...I think you will not be disappointed!"

"Our couple's adjustment counselor," Byakuya repeated, frowning more deeply, "When noble couples cross certain boundaries, a counselor is assigned to assist them in bonding properly."

"What?" Ichigo gasped, "This guy is...what? He's going to help us deal with being in a gay marriage? Is that right?"

"Oh, I assure you that you will be on your knees thanking me profusely when I'm done with you two!" Hinata announced, "I am going to have you two happily mated and on your way to parenthood in no time!"

He looked from one to the other, still grinning.

"Now, who is going to be the lucky childbearer?" he asked, smirking as though he already knew.

Byakuya swallowed hard and cleared his throat, looking as though he would rather be eaten by hollows.

"Shiba Ichigo's clan is of higher status," he said stiffly, "That means that the one bearing the child will be me."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Hinata, "Byakuya-kun, you? But then, you are right about the Shiba clan being on top!"

He giggled at the scathing look Byakuya gave him and turned his eye on Ichigo.

"Hmmm, this is going to be fun. Ichigo-kun, have you ever mounted a man?"

A blush roared across the younger man's face.

"What the fuck?" he mused dizzily.

"Exactly!" laughed Hinata, "Well now, shall we get started?"

"Get started with what?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, has either of you two lovely young men ever see two men fuck?"

"Do you not mean make love?" Byakuya asked through gritted teeth.

"Details...," Hinata said off-handedly, "Have you seen two men make love, then?"

"I have not had the dubious pleasure," Byakuya replied coarsely.

"Me either," said Ichigo, "And I really don't want to change that, if you know what I mean..."

"Very well," said Hinata in a businesslike voice, "We'll need to fix that right away."

He nodded in approval as Renji and Tetsuya entered the gardens, "You there, Tetsuya-kun and Renji-kun! Can I borrow you?"

The two approached the three near the rosebushes as Byakuya and Ichigo blushed and avoided their eyes.

"You need something from Renji and me?" asked Tetsuya.

"Yes," said Hinata, "Would you give us a hand with the couple's bonding?"

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "Of course. What would you like us to do?"

"Well," Hinata said, his smirk returning, "I want you and your handsome boyfriend, Renji-kun to have sex while we watch. Would you mind?"


	3. The Art of Lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya, Ichigo and Hinata watch Renji and Tetsuya have sex...for 'instructionl purposes...'

"I want you and your handsome boyfriend, Renji-kun to have sex while we watch. Would you mind?"

Tetsuya's blue eyes widened and his lips parted, but nothing came out as he struggled to think of what to say. Renji's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu flickered warningly.

"I think you'd better use better manners when you speak to my boyfriend," he growled warningly.

"Oh, aren't you all rough and threatening!" mused Hinata, looking impressed, "I'll bet you're an absolute tiger in bed, Renji-kun!"

"G-gomen nasai," said Tetsuya, finally finding his voice, "Did you just say that you want Renji-san and me to...?"

"Have sex while we watch, yes," Hinata said blithely, "These two men are going to be married in sixty days...well, fifty-nine, now that this day is ending. And neither of them has any clue what he is getting into. It is my job to gently instruct these fine men in the nuances of handling their marriage of state, and what personal relationship they choose to have beyond that, if any. Gentlemen, there are cherries to be popped and babies to be made here. It is important work. But we aren't going to get anywhere with these two knowing each other's bodies about as well as Zaraki Kenpachi knows about the art of tact. It is the art of lovemaking we will be learning. And the best place to start is with two young, virile, beautiful men who are oozing with sexual desire for each other!"

Hinata went suddenly silent as Byakuya's reiatsu rose ominously, darkening the air around them and sending a rush of wind through the trees.

"You need to rethink yourself, Yukihana Hinata," the clan leader said in a low, threatening tone that sent a quiver through the others, "You tread upon the honor of our respective houses and you insult my favored cousin with your suggestion. If Ichigo-san and I require instruction, then we are quite capable of learning via the myriad of visual sources available both here and in the living world. We needn't trouble Tetsuya and Renji with your perversions!"

To the surprise of the others, Hinata remained unruffled, even as Byakuya's flaring reiatsu sparked in the air around them. His smirk tightened and his own eyes narrowed in challenge as he glared back at the Kuchiki clan leader.

"Bya-kun," he said in a stern, but somehow still sultry voice, "That is pretty cheeky, coming from a man who is very soon to have another man's cock inserted in his virgin ass for the first time."

He moved closer, his reiatsu darkening ominously and swirling around the furious clan leader.

"Now," he went on, his eyes going golden and glinting dangerously, "I can make that experience grippingly beautiful, or I can make it a living hell...the single most painful thing you have ever experienced, love. And that includes your recent experience of being struck with your petal-bladed bankai, what was it, three times, Bya-kun?"

Tetsuya's eyes blazed and his hand moved to the hilt of his blade.

"Do not dare speak to the leader of our clan that way, you perverted freak!"

A chill went through the noble as Hinata's hand touched his and Tetsuya found himself frozen in place. Byakuya bristled, but said nothing. Ichigo stared uncomprehendingly as Renji tried to stir his spellbound boyfriend.

"Tetsuya-san?" he said urgently, "Tetsuya-san, are you all right? You bastard! Let him loose. Let him loose now or I'll...!"

"Oh, very well," Hinata sighed, loosing the restrictive kido, "But you'd best make sure he behaves himself, or I'll just render that doe-eyed, milky thighed little cock-tease unconscious next time!"

Suddenly released, Tetsuya swayed and leaned against Renji, reeling from the power that had bound him.

_I think we underestimated this man. He is dangerous..._

"Now, if the four of you are ready to cooperate, we can get back to the matter at hand," Hinata said, casually, as though nothing at all had happened, "Going back to your suggestion, Bya dear, no...porn videos will not teach you and Shiba I..."

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo insisted.

"...Ichigo," Hinata went on, ignoring him, "the art of lovemaking. Those videos are generally made by actors, which means that they are not real. To truly recognize the beauty of gay lovemaking, you must witness the way two men truly in love interact with each other."

"But if they know that they are being watched, then will they not subconsciously alter their actions anyway?" Byakuya asked.

Hinata gave him a look of approval.

"Very astute, Bya-kun."

"Byakuya."

"Whatever. Very good observation. I think that you will learn quickly. All to the better. And to answer your brilliant question, yes, knowing that they are being observed will certainly heap unnatural stress on our lovely young models, so...ahem..." Hinata said, extending his hands to touch Tetsuya and Renji each on one shoulder, "Nemuri."

Renji and Tetsuya went still for a moment as Hinata's golden eyes gazed into theirs, and he muttered unintelligibly.

"What the hell are you doing to them, you...!"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Ichigo-kun," he said, smiling as the two spellbound shinigamis blinked in surprise and looked around.

"What just happened?" Tetsuya asked, glancing up at Renji, "Was someone here? I seemed to lose my bearings for a moment."

"Y-yeah, me too," said Renji, shaking his head, "Weird."

"You see," said Hinata, "I have placed a sleep kido on them, so that they will not be at all cognizant of our presence while we observe them."

"And what makes you so sure that they will have sex?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "What if they're not in the mood?"

"Ah, very good," Hinata said, nodding at the two, "The sleep kido I have placed on them leaves them open to suggestion. I will not tamper with their natural responses to each other, but will only initiate a slight feeling of arousal to get them started. Hmmm, what a lovely moon!"

Tetsuya's head tilted back and he looked up into the evening sky, smiling.

"What a lovely moon, Renji-san," he said, slipping a slender hand into the redhead's.

"Mhmm," Renji sighed, stealing a sidelong glance at his lovely friend and admiring the way the moonlight made small blue highlights in Tetsuya's wavy, black hair, "Tetsuya-san, are you...off duty now?"

"Yes, actually," Tetsuya answered, meeting Renji's eyes and smiling, then turning his sapphire eyes back onto the moon, "I just completed my rounds for the evening."

"He did not," Ichigo objected, "He and Renji just got back from the meeting!"

"Not that he knows that," giggled Hinata, "Hush now, and watch."

Renji followed Tetsuya's eyes up to the moon, then let his eyes stray slowly downward, taking in the surreal sight of his lover lit with evening haze and scenting the sakura on the breezes around them. Renji's free hand lifted and drew the hair away from the side of Tetsuya's white throat. He loosed heated breath onto the area, making Tetsuya's eyelids flutter and a soft sigh escape him.

"That's much better," commented Hinata, "Now see? Both a little bit moonstruck and more than ready to embark on an evening of passion and delightful sin."

"Eh...is this really all right?" Ichigo asked, blushing as Renji's eyes took on a more feral look and his lips brushed against Tetsuya's exposed throat, sending a shiver through the young noble, "I mean, they really didn't agree to this..."

"Yes, Tetsuya-kun gave his permission for them," Hinata said with certainty, "Don't you remember, Ichigo-kun? I asked if they would assist me and Tetsuya-kun said 'Of course.' Didn't you hear?"

"Hey, that was before you told them you wanted them to have sex right in front of us!"

"Will you please focus, Ichigo-kun?" Hinata chided him, "If you do not pay attention then you are going to hurt your new husband when you attempt to penetrate him."

"Ugh! Will you stop!" Ichigo complained, "I'm getting kinda sick, here."

"And your sweet intended is getting aroused," Hinata observed, noting the odd look in Byakuya's smoky gray eyes.

"You are delusional!" Byakuya hissed softly, looking away before Ichigo could get a closer look, "Just...get on with it."

"What? You're going to let him do this?" Ichigo argued, "Byakuya, that's crazy! A second ago, you were about to take the guy's head off yourself, and now you just say to let him do what he wants? What's going on with you? Has he hypnotized you too?"

"No," the clan leader said unhappily, "But...he has a point. Neither of us has any idea how to...to...approach this. He is council approved and has been assigned to help us adjust. His methods are odd, but he would not dare to overstep the boundaries of his task...although he might push boundaries within that assignment. Still, we have no choice, as he is the only one approved by the council to instruct us."

"Yeah?" Ichigo snapped furiously, "Well, I think that Zaraki Kenpachi would do a better job! This guy is nuts!"

"Be quiet!" Byakuya fumed, taking his hand and pulling him along after Hinata as Renji turned Tetsuya towards his bedroom, and the two made their way across the gardens, exchanging kisses all of the way.

"You see, when love strikes them and they become aroused," Hinata explained, "they lose all track of what is going on around them. Their focus is on the giving and receiving of pleasure...of love!"

"Okay, great," said Ichigo, "I will admit, Tetsuya and Renji are cute together, but that doesn't mean..."

"They are not just cute together," Hinata said appreciatively, "They are adorable! Such a perfect example of what love and lovemaking is all about!"

The three followed as Tetsuya and Renji entered the bedroom and adjourned to the dressing area to prepare for bed. They returned several minutes later, in sleeping yukatas that had been left open in front. Tetsuya climbed onto the bed and knelt in the middle, while Renji slid in behind him, leaning over his shoulder from behind to kiss him. Tetsuya smiled warmly and met the redhead's kiss eagerly and he made a light, quivering moan as Renji's hand curled around his waist and reached down between his thighs to tease his blushing genitals.

Ichigo's face flushed and he tried to look away. Byakuya averted his eyes, but stole veiled glances as Renji's mouth found Tetsuya's over a pale shoulder, and his tongue thrust deep into the noble's hungry mouth.

"Kami, do we really have to do this?" Ichigo asked, sounding as sick as he had proclaimed himself to be. Byakuya made a sound of discomfort and sweat broke out on his forehead. Hinata's lips quirked and he chuckled softly.

"Well, well, someone is getting aroused, ne?" he commented, making Byakuya catch his breath and look away.

Ichigo stared at Byakuya in surprise for a moment, but looked away as Byakuya's head turned back in his direction.

"Arousal," Hinata said dreamily, startling the other two observers into looking at him, "It is necessary to induce arousal to stimulate the physical responses you will want for comfortable lovemaking. So, that will be your first homework assignment, gentlemen. Before I return, you will discover for yourselves what touches arouse you, and you will show them to your partner when we meet again, so that I can see how you are able to interact."

"I have to...?" Ichigo began weakly.

"Yes. You will practice first, by touching yourselves to learn all of your most sensitive places, and then when I return, you will touch each other's naked bodies in an attempt to arouse each other."

Hinata stole a glance at Byakuya's discomfited expression.

"But I think that his task will not be so difficult as yours, Ichigo-kun. He doesn't have nearly the level of distaste for this as you do."

"Enough," Byakuya hissed, scowling, "You have made your point."

"Hmmm," mused Hinata, turning his eyes back to the two lovers.

Tetsuya had turned to face Renji and the two were deeply involved in a heavy exchange of hard, open-mouthed kisses and provocative touches.

"Look closely," Hinata instructed them, "Renji-kun knows his lover's sensitive areas well. Skin of all sorts is reactive, but the most sensitive areas on a person will vary. I, myself, love to be tickled along the inner thighs, but you see, Tetsuya-san's appear less sensitive and his lips and throat more reactive. Perhaps all of that riding on his horse makes his thighs less sensitive...but it also makes them stronger, as we should witness later."

He watched, smirking as Tetsuya pounced playfully on Renji and brought the redhead down onto his back.

"Or maybe sooner!" Hinata gushed happily.

Tetsuya's thighs tightened around Renji's body, and his hips moved rhythmically as he rubbed their thickened, leaking members together. His pink tongue found a blaze of tattoos along the side of the redhead's throat, and he attacked them eagerly, following the borders, then teasing the rest with long, languid strokes that Renji's chest heaving softly and his very large member swollen and damp.

"Ah!" Renji gasped, arching his back as Tetsuya tormented his tattooed belly with a barrage of warm kisses and scorching caresses with his tongue, "Oh, fuck, that's good! Ah! Ah...hah, fuck!"

"Oh, that Renji-kun is very vocal, ne?" chuckled Hinata as Renji turned and threw Tetsuya down on his back, "I was right. He is an absolute beast! But then, that works very well for an outwardly shy creature like Tetsuya-kun, who harbors a feisty, devilish whore on the inside."

"How dare you!" Byakuya fumed, stiffening with anger, but holding himself in check, just barely.

He went quiet again as Tetsuya and Renji wrestled back and forth, nipping and kissing, exchanging upper and lower positions, savoring the tastes of each other's bodies and driving each other slowly into a heightened state of arousal.

"You see now, how their eyes have changed and their expressions are more primal," Hinata observed, "They are getting more serious. We should see some more intense sexual play now."

They went quiet again as Renji fell down on his back and Tetsuya dove onto his mouth, kissing him into a heated frenzy, then blazing a trail of more kisses down his body. He placed his hands on the redhead's inner thighs, pushing them wide, then spreading his own body out provocatively between Renji's parted legs. The redhead glared hungrily down at where Tetsuya's waves of tumbled hair splayed out over his pale back, dancing prettily as the noble inhaled his lover's length and closed his eyes, sucking and licking, smiling at the sounds it coaxed from his red haired lover.

"Oh my kami," Ichigo muttered, feeling warring jolts of aversion and arousal, "Can we please stop for now? Please?"

"No, Ichigo-kun," Hinata said reprovingly, "You need to see this in its lovely entirety. Don't worry, you and Byakuya won't actually be allowed to copulate until after your nuptials."

"R-right," Ichigo panted uncomfortably, not daring to look at Byakuya at all.

"You see now, how Tetsuya-kun is both pleasuring his lover and also preparing the two of them for intercourse? He is well aware of just how well endowed Renji-kun is, so he bathes his lover's cock in saliva to ease its passage into..."

"Gah! Stop!" Ichigo shouted.

"Relax, Ichigo-kun," Hinata said, smirking as his fingertips touched the young man, and Ichigo went still, "Ah, that is better. Now, where was I? Oh yes, when Renji-kun's erection is sufficiently wet, you see how he turns the tables on his pretty mate."

Renji turned Tetsuya onto his back and slowed the pace slightly, delighting breathy moans from the noble as he licked his way down the younger man's chest, teasing his nipples shamelessly, then working his way slowly down over Tetsuya's soft belly. He paused and parted the noble's soft thighs, kissing along the insides, then turning his attention to Tetsuya's exposed nether region.

"Renji-kun may be a beast," Hinata narrated, but he is a very considerate lover. He takes his time, slowly preparing his mate for their intercourse. He relaxes him first by finding his prostate and caressing it until Tetsuya-kun relaxes around his fingers, then he stretches the tissues so that they will not tear or sting too much during their lovemaking. Not all lovers are as caretaking of each other as these two. And some prefer rougher penetration with less preparation."

"We understand," Byakuya said, cutting him off as Renji released Tetsuya and found himself laid down on his back again.

"Now, this is one way of mounting," said Hinata as Tetsuya climbed onto Renji's heaving, sweat-slicked body and positioned himself over the redhead's flushed and thick member, "You can see where his riding experience comes in handy here. His thighs tighten around Renji-kun's body, intensifying his enjoyment. And like a feisty, untrained stallion, Renji-kun bucks, bringing heavy stimulation inside his lovely partner and bringing Tetsuya-kun quickly to climax."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and gripped Renji's hands, his slim hips writhing and unrestrained moans escaping his parted lips. Seeing that he was nearly overcome, Renji turned suddenly, forcing Tetsuya down on his belly and entering him from behind.

"Ah, a sudden change of positions, well done!" Hinata praised the two as Renji grabbed his lover's white hips and held on tightly, thrusting into the shaking noble and turning his mindless moans into screams of pleasure.

He gave a final groan of intense pleasure as Renji stiffened behind him, filling his lover's body with his hot release and making Tetsuya's erupt and spill out onto the bed.

"Beautiful!" Hinata sighed, "I am as hard as a rock now. How about you gentlemen? Ready to give it a try?"

"I thought that you said that we had to wait..."

"Just kidding, Ichigo-kun!" Hinata laughed, "But soon enough, ne?"

He glanced back to where the two lovers laid collapsed and panting in the haze of afterglow.

"Ah, what a perfect example of mutual love. I hope the two of you will aspire to something like that. Too many noble arrangements end in horrid exchanges of cruelty as the marrieds take out their frustrations on each other. Here's hoping that you break that mold. But, look at the time! I must be going. Do remember to do your homework. I will be quizzing you upon my return."

He rose and led the two quickly from the bedroom, releasing the hallucinative kido he had employed. Within the bedroom, Tetsuya opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

"Renji-san?"

"Hmmm?" Renji sighed dizzily.

"Renji-san, do...do you remember coming to bed?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, not really...no. But then, I usually can't think of anything else, once we start making love. C'mere!"

"But Renji-san...!" Tetsuya objected, trying to scramble away.

"I said, come here," the redhead said, tackling him and invading his mouth hungrily.

Tetsuya sighed and yielded to the other man's marauding tongue, his mind spinning as he tried to remember.

_What happened?_

_That man said that he wanted us to have sex in front of them...and we have obviously had sex._

_Did we do that in front of them?_

He blushed brightly at the thought. But moments later, Renji's fingers touched his recovering member and his concerns quickly faded. He sank hungrily into his lover's kisses, surrendering himself to their next joining.

Out in the gardens, Byakuya and Ichigo watched Hinata disappear into a senkaimon, then stood quietly, avoiding each others' eyes.

"That guy is insane," Ichigo said shortly, trying to ignore the hard ache in his loins, "And I don't give a damn what he says, I am never going to feel like this is okay. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but you know, I am not like other nobles. I wasn't raised like that, Byakuya."

"I understand," the clan leader said softly, "You do not need to apologize. Go then."

"What are you going to do when that guy returns?" Ichigo asked, "He'll be expecting me to be here with you."

"I will tell him that you are not interested in his assistance," Byakuya said calmly.

"And what about you?" Ichigo asked, feeling another twinge of regret at having been so harsh.

"I will do what I need to so that our necessary sexual joining will not be unduly painful. And when we have delivered our heirs, I will understand if you choose to leave me."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said with sincerity, "I don't mean to make you look bad in front of your family, but I really can't do this. I don't know how you can."

Byakuya met his eyes solemnly and Ichigo felt another hard jolt of guilt at the register of pain in the dark eyes looking back at him.

"I was raised to give everything in the name of my family's honor...even when it seems unbearable."

Ichigo glanced in the direction Byakuya's eyes had traveled and found that the noble was looking at the family cemetery.

"I have done nothing but dishonor the ones who came before me. This one time, I will do right by them."

Ichigo paused, swallowing hard at the emotion that the gesture conjured in him. Then, he reached out a tentative hand and captured Byakuya's. The noble turned in surprise and stared, wide-eyed at Ichigo as the younger man smiled at him, then released his hand.

"You make them proud, Byakuya. You don't need to worry about that."

The words echoed loudly in Byakuya's roiling mind long after Ichigo had collected his flustered attendant and gone.

_Was that simple human kindness I felt coming from him just now...or did I sense the presence of some amount of hope for us?_

_Do I want there to be hope?_


	4. Byakuya's Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya explores himself...for the purpose of his assignment, of course!

"Kami, Ichigo!" exclaimed Shiba Isshin, slamming down the cup in his hand and spilling his tea as his son entered the room, "Where have you been? I've been wanting to tell you...damn it, I am sorry about the mistake with your engagement. I've been all over working on fixing it so you don't have to marry that ice prince Kuchiki clan leader!"

"Hey, don't talk about Byakuya that way," Ichigo said, surprising himself with his own words, "I may not want to marry the guy, but you know, he is one of my friends, and I won't have people putting him down like that."

"Eh, sorry," Isshin went on, calming a bit and salvaging the last of his tea from the bottom of the cup, "I forgot that the two of you had become friends. It's hard to keep up with who's an enemy and who's a friend, what with you making friends of half your enemies after you defeat them!"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, growing a very slight smile at the truth in the words, "I guess I do at that, don't I?"

He sighed and looked out the window, noticing suddenly a rosebush with flowers the color of the ones that Byakuya had been admiring.

"So...did you have any luck?" he asked absently.

"Luck?" his father repeated, frowning, "Luck with what?"

Ichigo let out an annoyed breath.

"You just said that you were trying to undo the engagement to Byakuya!" he exclaimed, "Did you have any luck with doing that?"

"Eh...oh, sorry, no," Isshin confessed, "But don't take that to mean I won't. I'll keep working on them. Don't worry. You won't have to marry that...um...Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Great," Ichigo sighed, looking harder at the roses, "Hey uh, Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did that rosebush come from?"

"Eh, what? What rosebush?"

He followed his son's gaze out the window.

"Oh, that. It arrived while you were gone. I think it's from the Kuchiki clan. There's a note that came with it for you over there."

"Huh," Ichigo mused.

He crossed the room and picked up the imprinted envelope bearing his name as the recipient and Byakuya's as the sender. He was surprised to find his fingers trembling slightly as they opened the elegantly crafted envelope and removed the note from inside.

It had been penned in Byakuya's own hand. Ichigo recognized his calligraphy from having seen it before on official orders that Rukia and Renji had carried with them into the living world. His heart pounded strangely as he read the words.

_Ichigo-_

_Sometimes beautiful things can be found in unexpected places. Places that are not beautiful. Even places that are painful in their origin. It takes courage to trust in our fate and to take steps forward into the uncertain future. And despite how we came to this place, I am comforted that I will take those steps alongside you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let this small gift be a reminder of my gratitude and my trust._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo whispered, a smile touching his lips.

_But then, Byakuya notices things like that. He understands what that name means to me, and why I'm in no hurry to stop using it. I may not be in love with the guy, but he is my friend...a better friend than I realized. I guess that if this wedding is really going to happen, I need to be sure that he knows I still consider him one of my nakama. I don't want him to feel like I'm holding this against him._

_But how do I do that?_

"Son?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said, blinking and looking up at Isshin.

"I said that I am going to meet with some of the elders from the general council. I am going to continue working on getting you sprung from this marriage."

"Oh...sure Dad. Thanks," Ichigo said, turning his head and looking at the pretty rosebush again.

Isshin traced the path of Ichigo's gaze and shook his head briefly.

"You sure you still want me to get you out of this?" he asked quietly, "Because it's okay if you don't, you know."

"What?" asked Ichigo, shaking his head and coming out of the daze he'd been in, "Yeah! Yeah, I want to get out of this. It isn't right for Byakuya or me. Whoever decided that forcing people to get married against their will was a good thing oughta have his ass kicked."

"O-kay then. I will be back later. We'll have breakfast together in the morning and e can talk."

"Right," Ichigo said, only half paying attention.

He watched his father leave, then left the living room and walked down the hall to his richly decorated noble quarters.

_It sure is different from my room in Karakura Town..._

He undressed and snuggled down under the covers, closing his eyes and recreating his room in his mind.

_Things were so much simpler before._

He yawned widely and felt sleep coming on.

_Then Rukia came and everything started to change. Some of it has been really bad and a lot has been good._

"Good night, Ichigo-sama."

"Good night, Toshi."

_Sometimes, I want to go back to how it was. But, at the same time, that whole life I was living was a lie. I may not always enjoy being noble. But it is the truth of who I am...just as much as being a quincy is a part of who I am. I just have to learn how to be both of those things without losing track of who I am inside._

Sleep started to overtake him, but a small voice nagged at him, reminding him that he had forgotten about Hinata's assignment.

_Yeah, well, I'm not going back, so I don't have to deal with that screwball..._

But as he started to drift off, the mocking voice and demanding presence that rose up in his stunned mind, told him something different.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arigatou, Torio," Byakuya said quietly as the attendant set a cup of tea at the clan leader's bedside, "You may retire."

"Good night, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya laid in his bed, taking sips from the cup and looking out into the moonlit gardens outside his room. He remembered, of course, that he had been given something to do, and he fully intended to comply, but then thoughts of what he had seen of Tetsuya and Renji's lovemaking and a sadness stole into his heart.

_They are happy together. They treasure the giving and taking of pleasure because they have chosen it of their own free will. As of yet, Ichigo and I have not done that. It is not impossible that we might, at some point, fall in love, but Ichigo seems very resistant. And I do not want him to be forced into this. If we are to fall in love, I want it to be something that we choose. And even though we are being forced to marry, we are not being forced to give our hearts to each other._

_That means that we still have the choice of doing that freely._

_Or not..._

He left his bed and moved on silent feet into his dressing area, where he stood in the half-light in front of his mirror. He studied his reflection for several minutes, his heart throbbing slightly at what he was about to do, then he untied his yukata and let it fall open.

He had, of course, looked upon his naked reflection many times before, almost always with Torio at his side as he dressed in preparation for a new day. But this time was different. There were no lights on in the dressing area. What light there was, stole in from the gardens, where the moon shined brightly. He liked the way it softened the edges around his body, gently erasing the small imperfections that were hardly noticeable, but that he, of course, couldn't miss.

Yes, he was always very critical of himself. It came with being noble. One must, he had been taught, always review oneself with a critical eye and make improvements.

But that was not why he was in front of the mirror.

Hinata's voice returned to his mind, irking him slightly, but making his heart quicken in anticipation.

_"It is necessary to induce arousal to stimulate the physical responses you will want for comfortable lovemaking. So, that will be your first homework assignment, gentlemen. Before I return, you will discover for yourselves what touches arouse you, and you will show them to your partner when we meet again, so that I can see how you are able to interact."_

_"I have to...?" Ichigo began weakly._

_"Yes. You will practice first, by touching yourselves to learn all of your most sensitive places, and then when I return, you will touch each other's naked bodies in an attempt to arouse each other."_

Starting at the top, Byakuya ran his slender fingers slowly through the long strands of his hair, noting how the tickle of that hair against his neck caused light flutters inside. His face registered comfort and warmth upon being caressed, with his lips being especially sensitive. His earlobes and throat responded fairly strongly to heat and touch. He already knew from having indulged in the occasional massage, that rubbing his shoulders, chest and back relaxed him. But that did not arouse him. His nipples were highly sensitive, causing his heart to quicken sharply and his awakened member to leak upon stimulation, and the skin of his belly, along with the interior of his navel was surprisingly responsive as well. His most surprising find was that the skin along his inner wrists, just underneath where his fingerless gloves rested during the day, was as sensitive as his nipples, if not even more so. In fact, after stimulating the area gently with his fingertips and warm breath, he ran his tongue lightly over the area and felt his erection harden painfully and leaked more ominously.

He was panting softly now, having never done something so personally indulgent and seemingly naughty. Sweat moistened his skin and he felt slightly dizzy as he contemplated his exposed nether region.

_Perhaps I should stop. I think I have enough information to give to Ichigo._

He walked back to his bed, his heart still racing softly under his breast and his yukata left opened. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the troubling ache in his loins.

_I am sure that Hinata was aware what would happen as we explored ourselves..._

He wanted to think that he was above such things. He had been able to resist most other forms of emotional indulgence. But then, this wasn't the same as the urge to laugh or cry out loud. He had made his body hungry for something that was instinctually based...something that usually led to procreation, but was often an avenue for emotional and sensual release as well. And, he reminded himself, it wasn't wrong to masturbate on occasion to relax oneself into sleep...especially after such an exercise as Hinata had given them. In any case, he had neglected his genitals in his explorations of self, and they were not inclined to let him get away with that.

Byakuya's hand moved somewhat of its own accord, sliding down over his soft abdomen and teasing his quivering navel, before following the line of fine hairs down to his damp, neglected member. His erection throbbed painfully as his fingers neared it. But he left it wanting, so as to explore a few other areas.

The first was the cool, soft sac that lay just beneath that hotter, harder appendage. He caressed the area lightly, unable to stifle a hungry moan that welled up from inside him. Brushing his fingers along his inner thighs made his heart skip and beat faster.

_Should I...?_

_There?_

He shivered hard as he remembered Hinata's stern rebuke.

_"That is pretty cheeky, coming from a man who is very soon to have another man's cock inserted in his virgin ass for the first time."_

A trembling fingertip touched the puckered opening, tentatively tracing the area.

_Oh...!_

His erect member leaked furiously now, and a jolt went through Byakuya's loins as he contemplated what it would feel like when Ichigo touched him there. He remembered seeing Renji, and how he had put his fingers inside Tetsuya to prepare his body for their coupling. Panting harder, he rubbed the area gently, then pushed at the opening, letting out a gasp of shock at the intense sensation as his fingertip breached his virgin entrance.

His body seized grippingly and pleasure seemed to explode all over at once. He released helplessly, in long, hot spurts onto his bare belly, his heart pounding hard and dizziness passing over him.

Byakuya's fingers strayed down to touch the pale fluid that had come out of him. He lifted his hand to study the pearly essence in the moonlight, then slowly brought it to his lips to taste it. Still slightly warm from being in his body, it was vaguely salty, but not unpleasant at all. And it occurred to him to wonder then what Ichigo would taste like.

He quivered inside, remembering how Tetsuya had looked, spread out on the bed, with his head lowered between Renji's parted thighs and his mouth wrapped around the redhead's hardness.

_I wonder how big Ichigo is._

_I wonder if it will be as painful as Hinata tried to make me worry it is._

He thought back again to the counselor's scathing warning.

_"I can make that experience grippingly beautiful, or I can make it a living hell...the single most painful thing you have ever experienced, love. And that includes your recent experience of being struck with your petal-bladed bankai, what was it, three times, Bya-kun?"_

Byakuya shivered harder.

_I don't know if I can go through with this._

_But...although Hinata can be cruel, Ichigo is not a cruel person. And even though he doesn't want this marriage, we are friends. I am sure that he will not want to cause me undue pain._

_Although..._

_He is not committed as I am to this. He admitted he would not be doing as Hinata asked, and that means that when the time comes, he may hurt me without meaning to. Still, if I can face down the wrath of my own bankai, then I can handle the pain of anal intercourse. It cannot be as bad as that man said. He was only attempting to intimidate me by playing on my fears. He has obviously forgotten who he is dealing with._

_But even so, he didn't relish the idea of finding out if he had judged the situation too hastily._

He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom, where he disrobed entirely and stepped into the shower. He washed himself slowly, enjoying the last bits of pleasure that licked at his body as the hot water ran down his naked flesh.

And as he stood, enjoying the comforting warmth, he found his mind drifting, imagining what it would be like when he and Ichigo were married and they might shower together. He had seen Ichigo naked once, while he was being healed after one of the battles with the quincies. He hadn't specifically looked at him then, but he remembered well enough, the somewhat pale color of the younger man's skin. And although there were only a few times they had made physical contact, he knew that the skin of Ichigo's hands was rougher than his. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like for those rougher hands to touch his softer skin.

Then, sadly, he remembered that Ichigo didn't want to marry him.

_"Will you please focus, Ichigo-kun?" Hinata chided him, "If you do not pay attention then you are going to hurt your new husband when you attempt to penetrate him."_

_"Ugh! Will you stop!" Ichigo complained, "I'm getting kinda sick, here."_

Byakuya bit his lip gently, his heart aching at the memory.

_Will he feel sick having to touch me?_

_Will it repel him to have me touch him?_

_Why does it have to be this way?_

_Am I just unlovable?_

_But Hisana loved me, didn't she?_

_Or was she just being kind?_


	5. Ichigo's Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is forced to compete his "homework!"

"So, Shiba Ichigo," Hinata said mockingly, appearing out of thin air and sitting down in a chair by the Shiba heir's bed, "You have chosen to ignore your assignment. You have no intention of making a good faith effort to make your noble marriage work?"

"Hey!" yelled Ichigo, "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? Get out of here!"

Hinata's lips tightened and his eyes flickered dangerously.

"I don't think so," he said, crossing his arms, "You see, Shiba Ichigo, I was given a task, a very important task, handed to me by the Noble's General Council. I am to see that you and Kuchiki Byakuya have the best possible start to your arranged marriage...and I fully intend to use every weapon in my considerable arsenal to do that."

"What? Which includes invading my dreams? And stop calling me that name! It's Kur-o-sa-ki Ichigo!" the ginger haired youth shouted.

"Yes, you undisciplined little worm. It includes the insertion of my presence into your dreams and a whole array of abilities that you can only begin to imagine. You know, Ichigo-kun, brute strength and raw power will only get you so far and then finer abilities like mine will be the deciding factor."

"Not if I kick your ass out of here first," Ichigo threatened, rolling to his feet.

He went still as Hinata's fingertips touched his shoulder, then collapsed back onto the bed.

"Shit..." he mused, "Forgot about that ability."

"Yes," agreed Hinata, looking pleased with himself, "Proving, as I said that brute strength has its limits. I was not chosen for being the strongest marriage counselor, but for being the most capable. I am good at what I do, because I stay on my toes, which puts me ahead of barbaric little twits like you. While you are trying to throw your weight around, I am busy at work tying your shoelaces together so that I can later watch you trip on them as you try to overwhelm me. So...it is futile to resist. You might as well settle down and do what I told you to do. And since you are a slow student, I will remain here to assist you."

"Wh-what? Assist me in...?"

"Touching yourself," Hinata finished, smirking, "If you will not 'do the job' yourself, then you shall have to lie there while I divine where your sensitive areas are."

"What? Whoa! You are NOT putting your hands on me you pervert!" Ichigo snapped, shattering the kido that had taken hold of him and backing away into a corner on his bed, "Get away from me! You're not touching me."

"Then...that means that you will do the exercise yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Just, get out of my room and don't come back in here, at least without knocking!"

"Oh no, Shiba Ichigo," Hinata said, narrowing his eyes, "I don't think I can trust you to stick to the plan. I shall have to watch you."

"Uh-uh. No way! I am not...doing that in front of you!" Ichigo cried, blushing brightly at the thought.

"Would you prefer...someone else, then? Someone you know and even trust?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, his face reddening even more as Byakuya appeared alongside Hinanta, wearing a sleeping yukata and looking confused.

"Oh, come on! That's even worse. Will everyone please just get out of my bedroom and let me sleep in peace? I'll do what you told me to. I just don't want to do this in front of other people, you know?"

"You're going to have to 'do it' for real with Byakuya," Hinata reminded him coyly, "So, you might as well get used to the idea right now. Byakuya had no problem doing his homework. But then, he understands that the burdens that are placed on us nobles are not meaningless. You...might take an occasional lesson from him, you know. Despite being somewhat of a rebel from time to time, he really does comprehend the responsibilities of the noble class. Not that an arrogant, overly proud Shiba would ever reach that level of understanding, but..."

"Yukihana Hinata, will you please excuse us?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

To Ichigo's surprise, the counselor merely smirked and faded from view. The younger man remained in the far corner of the bed, glaring at the noble and saying nothing.

"Don't worry," Byakuya said calmly, "I will leave if you want me to. But, before I do, I want to apologize if I have made you uncomfortable with me."

Ichigo said nothing, but relaxed slightly as Byakuya continued.

"While an arranged marriage was always a possibility for me, you have only recently been given that responsibility, and I think that when you accepted your father's request to become the Shiba heir, you were not cognizant of the full meaning of the decision that you were making."

"You can say that again," Ichigo sighed.

Byakuya paused, measuring his words carefully, then continued.

"My father and my grandfather had their marriages arranged by the Nobles' General Council."

"Huh," Ichigo mused, relaxing more and uncurling his body so that he sat more comfortably on the bed, "I didn't know that."

"Most of the clan leaders and heirs are arranged into marriages, There is more freedom for those not bound for leadership, but marriage is a way for lines of power to be protected and alliances to be maintained. It assists in keeping the peace between the hundreds of clans, greater and lesser."

"Oh, I see," Ichigo said, looking down at his hands, "I didn't even think about asking why."

"That is because you do not yet have awareness of your exact place within your clan."

"My place? You mean, as the leader someday..."

"Yes. But when you are a leader, you do more than act as a figurehead."

"You act as an example to others," Ichigo supplied, "That's something I learned from you. And I also know that it's not easy sometimes when being an example gets in the way of what you think is right."

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "And you saw, firsthand, that it is not always possible for one burdened with leadership to decide what is best to do. I became lost between what I thought to be the right thing and what I saw as my solemn duty to the noble class and to my family. Whatever I chose to do, someone was going to be hurt. Rukia, most obviously, but the noble families if my disobedience caused others to think it is all right to disobey the rules. What I learned was that disobedience is something to be reserved for when the laws and rules are unjust. In that position, we then have no choice but to do what we can to change what is wrong...even at the risk of our own lives."

Byakuya's eyes rose and met Ichigo's, sending a jolt through the younger man's heart.

"That...is something that I learned from you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up straighter and crossed his legs, his eyes focused steadily on Byakuya.

"Tell me something, Byakuya. I want you to tell me if you think it's right for us to be forced to get married. Is this really necessary, or is this one of those things that we should fight?"

Byakuya took a slow breath, letting Ichigo's question circle in his mind. His smoky eyes looked back at the younger man calmly as he delivered his answer.

"Are you asking me if I think that the law is fair? Or are you asking me if I understand and accept the principles the law is based upon? And are you asking me this as it relates to us or as it relates to nobles in general?"

"I want to know what Byakuya, the person, not the clan leader, thinks," Ichigo explained, "How do you really feel about this?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Remember, Kurosaki Ichigo, that this is a dream. Could you honestly trust my answer if I gave you one?" the Kuchiki clan leader asked solemnly.

"Oh...right," Ichigo said, scratching his head thoughtfully, "I forgot this wasn't real."

Byakuya looked at him as though he meant to speak, but then decided against it.

"I will leave you now," he said, rising from the chair.

"W-wait," Ichigo said, stopping him.

Byakuya turned back and met his eyes quietly.

"L-look, I'm going to confess something to you. It's a dream, so it's not like I'm really telling you, right? It's all just in my head. So...if I tell you, I can get Kuchiki Byakuya's perspective, even though you're not really him."

Byakuya continued to look at him without answering.

"I uh...I guess you already know that I have never really been interested in anyone sexually, right? I have guy friends and female friends, but I have never had a girlfriend...or a boyfriend."

"I am aware."

"Well," Ichigo said, keeping his eyes lowered, "I think there's a reason. It's something that nobody knows. So, I'm going to ask that, on the off chance that you are real and you do remember this, you can't tell anyone."

Byakuya looked calmly at Ichigo's bowed head and nodded.

"I will not speak of it to anyone."

Ichigo took a steadying breath and forced the words out.

"When I was little, my dad had to go to a convention somewhere. It was after my mom died, but my sisters and I were too little to stay alone. My sisters were staying over with their friends, but the friend I was going to stay with had to go out of town suddenly, so my dad's friend from work said that I could stay with him for the night."

Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes, the memory replaying itself before him as he went on.

"It was real late at night and I heard loud voices, so I came up from the basement room that the guy had given me. His wife had died and he just lived there with his daughter, Maya."

He swallowed hard, shivering as he continued.

"Maya was great. She was older than me. She cooked all of the meals and she did fun things with me to keep me busy. But...that night, he was mad at her. I didn't get why. I crawled up the basement stairs and followed the sound of their voices to Maya's bedroom, and...he was...hurting her. She was undressed and he was...it was his own daughter, you know? It was sick. I didn't understand, but it made me angry that he was hurting her like that. I don't know what happened, but everything went black. And when I woke up again, my dad was there. He said that the guy had died and that Maya was going somewhere safe. He didn't say anything else, but...it didn't take me long to figure out that somehow, I had killed the guy to protect her. I was just a little kid. After my shinigami powers emerged, I was able to figure out that seeing what I did caused my powers to flare and that's what killed him. But anyway, ever since then..."

"While abstaining from love relationships, you have had an unquenchable desire to protect your friends," Byakuya concluded.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "I guess that's why I work so hard at protecting everyone. But...I don't look at anyone as a romantic partner, really."

"Because of what you saw?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Ichigo swallowed hard and took a steadying breath, releasing it in a sigh.

"Because you saw things associated with love, but used violently, you began to see love in a different light."

"It all seemed like violence," Ichigo explained, "I didn't think of it that consciously, but I guess it really changed me."

"Such things can," Byakuya affirmed, "But if you wish it, I can offer you a new perspective."

"What do you mean," Ichigo asked, finding himself smirking, "Are you gonna 'help me' with my homework?"

"I would like to retrain your body to accept gentle touching, Kurosaki Ichigo. And before you object, let me explain that I will do nothing but touch you gently in platonic ways to help you sleep more comfortably."

"But I'm already asleep!" Ichigo objected.

"But you are dreaming. I will make the dreams disappear so that you can sleep more deeply. Will you trust me?"

"Heh, you always ask me that like you don't expect me to. And it's funny, because I trust what you say more than I trust what most other people tell me."

"Why is that?"

"Because even if you have to piss me off by telling me something that I don't wanna hear, you tell me anyway. And you never lie to me."

He paused for a moment, looking away, then turned his head back towards Byakuya and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"As you wish."

Byakuya's dark gray eyes gazed steadily down into his, And Ichigo felt as though he was falling deeply into those eyes. He forgot his nervousness, trusting the noble to do exactly as he had promised and no more. And true to his word, Byakuya's soft, slender hands only brushed lightly against his hair, then a touch of reiatsu joined his fingers, passing through the strands. Fingertips and gentle, warm reiatsu left his hair and worked their way slowly down his body, seeming to sense the places that would only relax him further. The feeling of relaxation was intensified by the fact of looking up into those solemn, tranquil eyes...eyes that saw and accepted quietly, eyes that appreciated without being invasive, and eyes that seemed to wrap around him and call him ever closer to drifting off.

"Good night, Kurosaki Ichigo," the clan leader whispered as he began to disappear into the late night stillness.

Ichigo meant to let him go...to fall into sleep and stay buried there until morning. But as Byakuya moved to stand, a staying hand came to rest on his arm and Ichigo's brown eyes opened again. They looked sleepily up into Byakuya's, as though searching for something.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked softly, freezing as Ichigo's fingers touched his lips.

He caught his breath and closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, sitting back down beside the bed.

A tentative smile touched Ichigo's lips.

"Homework," he whispered back.

He captured Byakuya's hand in his and gazed at it silently for a moment, then kissed the fingertips that had been caressing his skin. A soft haze fell over the clan leader's eyes and he went very still, letting Ichigo's hand guide his to the younger man's lips.

"My lips are sensitive too," he said, rubbing his lips against Byakuya's fingertips and watching the reaction in his fiancé's eyes.

Byakuya said nothing, but nodded briefly as Ichigo guided his hand to the Shiba heir's cheek.

"I'm not so sensitive there, but it feels good to be touched there," he reported.

His hand guided Byakuya's to his earlobe, then his throat, just beneath the area.

"When I'm touched here, I feel it in my stomach...like hell butterflies."

His hand shook slightly as it guided Byakuya's to a pink nipple left partially exposed by his yukata. A very soft exclamation escaped him as Byakuya's fingertip traced cautiously around the nipple. He waited as Ichigo recovered himself, then gazed into his eyes as the younger man considered what to do next.

"We can stop now, if you wish," Byakuya suggested.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo agreed, a little breathlessly and feeling an ache in his loins, "I think that would be good."

"Very well," the clan leader said, starting to withdraw his hands.

He made a sound of surprise as Ichigo sat up and touched a hand to Byakuya's soft cheek.

"Ichigo," Byakuya whispered, watching wide-eyed as the younger man's face moved closer to his, "I thought that..."

He froze as Ichigo's lips brushed very lightly against his.

"Sorry," he breathed, "I guess I am curious about this. I still feel kinda strange about it, but at the same time, I feel okay about trying this with you."

"But you realize that when you do this, I want to kiss you back."

"Okay," Ichigo said, closing his eyes, "It's okay if you want to."

The breath left him as Byakuya's lips pressed harder against his and moved so that both of their mouths opened slightly. He could smell Byakuya's gentle sakura scent, and his tongue registered a sweetness as their kissing continued.

"Augh! What the hell?" Ichigo cried, sitting up suddenly in his bed.

He looked around frantically, only to find himself alone in his room and painfully aroused.

"Damn it!" he hissed softly, "What...was that?"

He panted lightly, a mist of sweat on his skin and feeling light-headed.

"I was...kissing Byakuya...and...and I...liked it?" he mused.

He thought he might have caught a trace of sakura on the air around him, but shook his head and laughed at himself.

"Huh, it's gotta just be all of this marriage crap getting to me."

He climbed out of bed and walked to the window, where he stood, looking out at the brilliant, white moon. His eye followed the moonlight to where it gently illuminated the pretty rosebush that Byakuya had sent, that had been replanted in the garden.

"If I had to be totally honest," he whispered to himself, his breath misting the glass of the window, "I'd have to admit that I do feel attracted to him. Still, that doesn't make it right for those old bastards to force us to get married. That should be something you do of your own free will, because you fall in love with someone. That's what it's supposed to be, right?"

The silence he received in answer seemed haunting.

He sighed and shook his head, returning to his bed and lying down, trying to ignore the painful ache in his loins and the memory of just who had made it feel that way. But when he closed his eyes, he felt Byakuya's close presence again. And in that space between waking and sleep, he welcomed it. His mind drifted, and he again felt those soft, cool lips brushing against his, that gentle sakura scent surrounding him and the slender hands gripping his yukata, pulling him closer.

He groaned as his arousal increased and shifted restlessly.

And though he was hardly aware of willing it, Byakuya's presence came to him again, and he felt the other man's hands caressing his body...gentle and firm, sensuous without feeling invasive. It seemed that they followed his will, sliding slowly down his wanting body and beginning to touch him in places that no one ever had. Ichigo moaned feverishly under the spell of those hands, yielding slowly, the most sensitive, secret places that caused him pleasure. He felt like he could just disappear into the warm, beautiful sensation as Byakuya's fingers tickled his inner thighs, as they teased the soft skin of his sac, then moved down further and gently traced his entrance.

For a moment, his anxiety returned, but soft kisses on his belly relaxed him. Byakuya's lips moved slowly downward, until those petal-soft lips wrapped around his painful erection, making him pant and sweat. He curled his fingers into Byakuya's silken hair, encouraging the up and down movement on his throbbing member. He gave a final, deep, hard groan as pleasure flooded his body, and he loosed his hot, wet release into his lover's warm, hungry mouth.

"What?" Ichigo gasped, sitting up and shattering the dream.

He looked down at where pearly fluid decorated his sated body, then sighed in annoyance and slid out of bed, heading for the shower.

Miles away in his bed at Kuchiki manor, Byakuya woke in much the same state, his heart pounding, the taste and scent of the younger man still teasing him and the warm, lovely feeling of afterglow bringing a slow, longing smile to his lips.

"Ichigo," he whispered, recognizing as it escaped him that the inflection he used had changed.

There was hope in the utterance of that name, and it felt like a reassurance that the loneliness he had felt since the loss of his wife would soon end. He burrowed deeply into the blankets and whispered the name again, letting the soft reverberations of it in his mind carry him back to sleep.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._


	6. Blood, Sweat and Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo spar...

"Byakuya-sama is down at the training grounds," Tomio informed Ichigo as the ginger-haired youth entered the gardens.

He started to say more, but was interrupted by the sound and soft shaking of a powerful sword release in the distance.

"Oh, he is in fine form today," chuckled Torio, glancing in the direction of the blast, "I think he will give Tetsuya-san a good working over."

"Bite your tongue!" his brother, Tetsuya's attendant said in a joking tone, "Tetsuya-san is very skilled. And he has faced down Senbonzakura bravely many times. I think he does very well, considering that Senbonzakura is a taichou and clan leader's blade!"

"Of course, of course," laughed Torio, "But then, Ichigo-sama has actually beaten my master's Senbonzakura, ne?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said ruefully, "But just because I beat him doesn't mean I didn't get a good ass kicking in the fight. It's hard to believe that Tetsuya does that for fun."

"Ah, Byakuya-sama does not aim to injure him, only to instruct him," explained Koji, "Tetsuya-san is very appreciative that Byakuya-sama handles his training personally. The two are as close as brothers."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo, "I've noticed. It's good to see Byakuya can let down his guard with someone like he does with Tetsuya."

"Their bond is special," Torio said appreciatively, "But you will be sharing an even closer bond with my master soon, ne?"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo agreed, "That's what they tell me."

Torio's eyes strayed to the silent attendant who stood a step behind Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Toshi, would you like to join Koji and me in the kitchen for a cup of tea while Ichigo-sama joins Byakuya-sama and Tetsuya-san for training?"

"Whoa! I'm not doing training with those two," objected Ichigo, "I had a hard enough time waking my ass up so early and dragging myself over here."

"Oh come now," laughed Torio, "we all would love to be worthy of sharing the training grounds with Byakuya-sama, but we will never be so skilled as the likes of you, Byakuya-sama, Renji-san and Tetsuya-san!"

"Eh..." Ichigo said, blushing, "Well, believe me, getting beat up by my future husband isn't really all that fun. He takes it pretty seriously, it sounds like."

He turned to Toshi and smiled, seeing the blush on his face that Torio's presence caused.

"Go on. Go have some tea. I promise I'll behave myself down at the training grounds."

"V-very well, Ichigo-sama," Toshi said, blushing more brightly as Torio gave him a friendly wink.

"We will join you when your training is done to help you bathe, sir," Torio said, taking Toshi by the hand and flash stepping away.

"B-bathe?" Ichigo repeated, frowning, "Oh right. They have that whole bathing room. Real pretty, but man, I don't like having other people around while I'm taking a bath!"

"Well, you'd better get used to that, Shiba Ichigo," said a mocking voice from behind him.

Ichigo groaned inwardly.

"What, don't you ever take a break?" he complained, "Why the hell do you have to follow us around from morning until night? Look, Byakuya and I know what to put where. We don't need you pushing us around. And just call me Ichigo, since you apparently can't say the name Kurosaki!"

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you've no idea just how much I look forward to many more days of your bruising verbal abuse and biting sarcasm!" Hinata said sarcastically, "Truly, nothing I've done to this point as a marriage counselor comes close to this in the sheer amount of lovely, dramatic angst it causes me."

"Yeah, well, tell me something. Are you really that good a counselor, or is it just that all of your clients end up hating you more than they hate each other!"

"Charming," Hinata said with a feigned romantic sigh, "Ichigo-kun, if you approach your relationship with Byakuya-kun with nearly as much passion as you expend insulting me, then that man will never emerge from the lusty haze that will hang in the very air around the two of you!"

"Come on," Ichigo snapped tersely, "I think I am in the mood for beating the hell out of someone. Too bad it can't be you..."

"So kind," Hinata commented, "I am positively bowled over by your mature and gentlemanly ways. Byakuya-kun is certain to have the pants charmed right off of him if you deliver sweet nothings like that!"

"Asshole," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," the counselor said reprovingly as they came abreast of the training grounds.

Ichigo couldn't help but be impressed, watching the two swordsmen flash step, then collide, the steel of their blades crashing loudly and the sounds of impact sending sweet jolts of adrenaline through him. Byakuya moved with every bit of grace Ichigo remembered as he engaged his cousin's feisty sword, while Tetsuya, being lighter, was forced back, but met each thrust capably and landed a number of sound retaliating blows. Kido blasts erupted intermittently from their hands, and one or the other was compelled to dance away, before flash stepping back in to greet the next volley.

"You see how much fun they are having?" Hinata asked, making Ichigo's sour mood return instantly, "You should get out there and join them. Oh wait, you don't excel at using kido, ne? Too bad that..."

"Will you shut up!" Ichigo hissed angrily.

He sighed resignedly as the counselor laughed to himself, then shook his head to turn back and watch the two fighters. To his surprise, they had left off and Tetsuya was sheathing his sword and walking towards him.

"Would you like to step in?" Tetsuya asked somewhat breathlessly, with a tone in his voice that suggested he saw it a an honor to have such a thing offered to him.

"Eh, that's all right. You look like you're working him out pretty well already. You go ahead."

"Hmmm, Byakuya-sama seemed pleased at the idea of engaging you."

"Yeah, he would," Ichigo chuckled, "Okay, if he wants me to, then."

Tetsuya nodded and took a seat in the preparation area, accepting a cool, wet washcloth from a field attendant and fixing his eyes on the two shinigamis on the training ground.

"Greetings, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, meeting the younger man's eyes and holding his weapon ready, "You have accepted my invitation to spar, then?"

Ichigo laughed softly and extended a hand, calling Zangetsu and bringing the sword up to meet Byakuya's descending blade.

"A great deal of time has passed since last we crossed swords," the clan leader commented as they clashed and exchanged several blows, separated and clashed with each other again, "I had almost forgotten the feel of pushing against that relentless reiatsu of yours."

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, not quite able to hold back a smile, "It's good to feel your strength again. You really have recovered your full power."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, flash stepping and setting off another blistering exchange of slashes and parries, "The end of the war with the quincies has allowed me time to once again reach the peak of my abilities."

"Well, I have to say that, as usual, I'm impressed," Ichigo said, locking their swords together, "Now, what say we give Senbonzakura a little workout?"

White reiatsu erupted all around the younger man, while bright pink coalesced around the Kuchiki clan leader. Tetsuya watched quietly from the preparation area, his blue eyes appreciative of the display in front of him.

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Renji's voice from behind him.

A strong arm curled around Tetsuya and rough lips sought his.

"Renji-san...mmmm, I am...I am all sweaty from sparring," the noble objected.

"I like you sweaty," Renji growled softly in his ear, then nipping at his earlobe.

"Ah," sighed Hinata, from where he stood watching the sparring, "Now, if we could just get those two more to be more like you two and favor loving over fighting, my work would be done here."

"Well, maybe if you'd just leave them the hell alone, they would get together all by themselves," Renji muttered, his reiatsu flickering with annoyance.

"I have to agree with Renji-san," Tetsuya said, hiding his dislike of the counselor only slightly more than his red haired lover, "Byakuya-sama already had a genuine interest in Ichigo-san. I just don't think that he yet saw it as love...more friendship...appreciation. But those things become love, given time."

"Yes," Hinata admitted, "Unfortunately for them, nobility...duty does not wait for leaders and heirs to fall in love on their own. That is why I have a job."

He nodded in approval as a swell of sakura curled protectively around Byakuya, then lashed out at the Shiba heir. Ichigo's reiatsu fended off most of the incoming blades, and his flash stepped with blinding speed, closing in on Byakuya. Another volley of petals forced him back

"An impressive attempt to get inside my guard," Byakuya complimented him, "However, I have had time and experience since our battle to both assist me in managing Senbonzakura's one weakness, while also learning what it takes to find yours."

Their swords crashed together, parted, then met again. Ichigo flash stepped away, gathering his power, then loosing it again as Byakuya's petal blades swirled around him threateningly.

"Well done," Ichigo said, smiling, "You cut me in a few places. But why don't we stop holding back so much? You don't have to worry about letting loose on me. You know that."

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well. You want to see my full power?" Byakuya asked, the hint of a smile touching his lips.

"Yeah, I do."

"Prepare yourself, then," the Kuchiki clan leader warned him dulcetly, "It has gotten stronger."

_I know._

_Show me._

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Ichigo's smile widened as Byakuya's released power exploded around them, the tall, steel swords rising on either side of him as the clan leader observed him with surprisingly affectionate eyes.

_Why does it feel so damned good to be with him like this? You'd think that lovers wouldn't want to risk hurting each other, but it's almost like we just know we won't. And the high that comes from exchanging blows, feeling each other's power and throwing our strength against each other is...it is..._

He stared as the steel swords around Byakuya dissolved into a sea of petal blades and surrounded him.

"Bankai," he intone smoothly, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Power flooded Ichigo's body and he moved without thought, rising up in the air and blocking each of the countless petal blades that sliced at him. Still on the ground in front of him, Byakuya watched him with glittering eyes as he completed his defense and shot forward, aiming for the Kuchiki clan leader's throat.

_It's a lot harder to get inside his guard when he knows just how fast I am..._

_Beautiful._

_Kuchiki Byakuya is beautiful like this._

His heart ached as his mind returned to the destroyed Seireitei, the broken buildings and scores of bodies lying about...but worst of all, his friend, the proud leader of the greatest of the noble clans, bloodied, beaten and only waiting to speak to Ichigo, to ask one final favor before he died.

_But he didn't die._

_Thank kami that the soul king ordered the royal guard to save him. If he had died then, I would never have gotten to see him again like this. This...what he is, everything this man is...would have died and disappeared with the fallen Soul Society._

He caught his breath softly as he realized that something in his environment had changed while he was distracted.

The sky had been blotted out all around him with a thousand shining pink blades and Byakuya stood in front of him, watching him curiously.

"It is not like you to lose focus in a battle," the clan leader observed, "Is something wrong?"

"Are we private here?" Ichigo asked, feeling a jolt of something electric inside as he worked up the nerve to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"We are. No one can see us within my senkei, and we cannot be heard."

Ichigo nodded and swallowed hard, his heart pounding.

"I need to ask you something, Byakuya," he began, "About last night..."

Byakuya remained silent and motionless in front of him, but Ichigo caught a flicker of something telling in the man's eyes.

"Did...something happen with you in your dreams? Was I with you?"

Byakuya stood frozen, considering the question for what seemed a painfully long time.

"Whatever happened," he said cautiously, "I will assume nothing."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Then...that was real?" he whispered.

Byakuya's eyes closed.

"Yukihana Hinata is a psychological counselor," he explained, "It is certainly within the realm of his powers to induce shared dreaming between us. But...he had no power over what we would do. We still retained our free will."

Ichigo bit at his lower lip, struggling inside as he remembered the warmth and softness of Byakuya's lips as they had kissed in his dream, the sweet scent of sakura and the bracing words that the clan leader had used that had put him so at ease.

"I'm not saying it's an answer yet," Ichigo said breathlessly, "But I want to find out if it's the same when we kiss while we're awake and not being manipulated by that guy. Would you mind?"

A soft laugh escaped him at the instant blush his words brought to Byakuya's face and throat.

"As you wish, Ichigo," Byakuya answered in a barely audible voice, his eyes betraying a hint of anxiety as they met his.

But whatever he might be feeling, he leaned towards the Shiba heir, his eyes beginning to close again.

"Wait," Ichigo whispered, an idea coming into his mind, "Not like that. In your final form."

"What?" the clan leader said, looking flustered for a moment, "My...?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh...very well, then."

_I've only seen it once. And I only heard of him using it on me and that bastard uncle of his...Kouga._

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya's voice purred softly, "Shuukei Hakuteikan."

Blinding white reiatsu erupted all around the two, making Byakuya disappear from Ichigo's sight for a moment, before his eyes readjusted and found the unspeakably lovely sight of the clan leader surrounded in white, winged and beneath the bright halo of reiatsu over his head.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked softly.

Ichigo's heart fluttered and his head went dizzy as he slid his arms around his whitelit fiancé.

"Before I even knew it was what I wanted," Ichigo admitted, feeling a shiver pass through him as their lips closed in on each other's.

The last thing Ichigo saw was a very slight smile touch those approaching lips. Then, they touched and everything disappeared except softness, warmth and that hypnotic sweet scent that made his heart melt inside him.

_Byakuya._

_I think I am...falling for you!_


	7. A Teachable Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo comes to realize how his uneven behavior is hurting Byakuya.

"Well, well," Hinata said, smirking as Byakuya and Ichigo exited the training area, "That was a very tasty little exchange, wasn't it? I didn't think that much could make your saucy little cousin, Tetsuya-kun, blush after the lurid display he and Renji-kun put on for us..."

"Hey!" Renji objected, "You...!"

"Oh, don't get yourself all hot and bothered, Renji-kun," the counselor said off-handedly, "You'll have that pretty boyfriend of yours salivating for you again soon. But, why don't you two run along and do what you do best, ne? I need to work with these two."

"What, here?" asked Ichigo, blinking.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem heating up the droll environs of the training grounds a moment ago. I think I want to capture the moment before the passion fades and you go back to being obstinate."

"What? Hey!"

"Oh, do be quiet and work with me here. Here is as good as anywhere else, ne?"

"Actually," Byakuya said, glowering, "I would prefer that romantic exchanges be practiced somewhere more private."

"Ah yes, well, it would probably do to put you two in a better mood for romance, though I do say you create more sexual energy fighting than you do attempting to kiss anyway. So, I guess it is back to the bedroom with you two."

"Oh my god," muttered Ichigo, "Do you really think that Byakuya and I can't figure it out? We're two adult men. I think we can manage to make a baby without having to have you tell us how to do it!"

"Maybe," said Hinata, looking amused at the increasingly tempestuous look growing on Byakuya's usually calm features, "But you know, it's not all about fucking and making babies, my little Romeo. You are two people who have been chosen by the powers that be to share the rest of your lives. And whether you politely fuck a few times to produce the heirs, then part ways or turn this forced mating into a lifelong love is a matter of choice. I am simply giving you the tools for making and employing an intelligent decision."

"What the hell did you just say?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Speak in a language we understand, okay?"

"A language you understand?" Hinata said disdainfully, "I am sorry. I do not speak cocky little brute. Onward and bedward now!"

"We should just kill him and put him out of our misery," Ichigo whispered, earning a riled smirk from his lovely intended.

Ichigo felt a growing reluctance as they neared the bedroom, but then found himself going back to the night before and thinking about what he had learned from Byakuya.

_"My father and my grandfather had their marriages arranged by the Nobles' General Council."_

_"Huh," Ichigo mused, relaxing more and uncurling his body so that he sat more comfortably on the bed, "I didn't know that."_

_"Most of the clan leaders and heirs are arranged into marriages, There is more freedom for those not bound for leadership, but marriage is a way for lines of power to be protected and alliances to be maintained. It assists in keeping the peace between the hundreds of clans, greater and lesser."_

_"Oh, I see," Ichigo said, looking down at his hands, "I didn't even think about asking why."_

_"That is because you do not yet have awareness of your exact place within your clan."_

He tried again to imagine what it would be like, not just having sex with Byakuya, but living with him...waking up in bed with him, greeting him and eating with him each morning, bathing together and taking walks around their home. He tried to imagine Byakuya holding their newborn child. It made his heart pound and his head spin dizzily, but he forced himself to think about it until it lost some of its power over him.

_It's not really so bad. Byakuya is good company when he lets down his guard some. And he's been doing that with me._

_Maybe..._

But whatever he thought might be changing, the feeling of sickness returned as they reached Byakuya's bedroom and walked inside, where Hinata smirked at them and closed the garden doors.

"Don't want anyone peeping," he quipped, watching as Byakuya sat down on the bed and Ichigo took the chair beside it.

He frowned disapprovingly.

"What? Are you planning on being a spectator?" the counselor chided him, Now, take off some of your clothes and get comfortable boys, because we're not leaving this room until the two of you ejaculate."

"Eh?" Ichigo grunted in surprise, blushing, "What'd you say? You're fucking kidding me, right? People courting don't just do that, do they? I mean, what about all of that stuff about proper courtship? We have to...?"

"Ichigo is right," Byakuya agreed, "This treads on the lines of propriety."

"Oh come now, you two!" Hinata said, shaking his head, "You think the greater part of noble society isn't hitting the sheets and testing the wares long before the big day? And I haven't asked you to go all the way! You are being instructed in your interpersonal interactions with a trained professional. You aren't trying to get away with anything...at least, not yet. When we get to the point where you are, then we can certainly consider chastity belts for the two of you, but as you are usually generating about as much sexual energy as a couple of wart hogs, we don't really need to be worrying about that yet."

"Huh," Ichigo huffed, "You weren't complaining about our sexual energy when I was kissing Byakuya out there on the training grounds."

Hinata gave him a look of reproach and sighed in annoyance.

"You call that kissing?" he said, shaking his head, "You have no idea at all, little fool-kun! But, if you want an example to model yourself after, try this..."

Before either of the other two men could move, Hinata had swiftly frozen them in place and climbed on to the bed with Byakuya. His eyes flashing golden again, he shoved Byakuya down on his back and laid on top of him, then while the stunned clan leader was still reeling, he plunged into Byakuya's mouth, holding his hands down and forcing his way in roughly. Byakuya's eyes blazed with fury, and the air cracked around the two as he struggled to break the power that held him down.

Ichigo stared at the two in shock, his mind driven back into the past.

_He heard Maya crying, and her father's angry voice admonishing her to be quiet. Fear flickering in his heart, he crawled up the basement stairs and crept down the hall. He peeked into the open doorway and..._

"Stop! Stop it!" Byakuya hissed furiously as Hinata's tongue thrust into his mouth again, stopping his objections and making his tensed body quiver with rage.

Ichigo stared in dismay at where Hinata's hands held Byakuya's down, his heart pounding as he looked at the noble's face that was beginning to show signs of fear.

_Byakuya's so strong. He is an expert in kido. How is that guy...?_

He saw Hinata's hand begin to reach for the tie at Byakuya's waist, and read the clan leader's shocked reaction. Instinct took over, and before he realized what he was doing, he had shattered Hinata's power that was holding him still, and leapt onto the bed, shoving the counselor away, and shielding Byakuya.

And Ichigo was surprised again at his own words that followed, and the malevolent tone they were issued in.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you."

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, staring at his deadly expression and laying a staying hand on his arm.

"You told him to stop," Ichigo said in a low, angry voice he barely recognized as his own, "If he puts his hands on you again, I won't be responsible for what I do to him. I don't care that he's a counselor. He's touching you against your will."

"Hmmm," Hinata said, his eyes sparking dangerously and his expression aggressive, "Exactly the form of protectiveness that lovers should express for each other, ne?"

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked, scowling, "What are you...?"

"You know, for someone who protests that you are not bisexual and that thinking about having sex with the lovely Bya-kun makes you sick, you certainly come to his rescue when his virtue is threatened, don't you?"

"You asshole!" Ichigo yelled, swinging at him, only to find his hand stopped well short by Hinata's kido, "You did that on purpose to provoke me! I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I may have to marry Byakuya and have kids with him, but I am not going to fall in love with him. I'll protect him because he's my friend! So stop trying to manipulate me! It isn't going to work!"

"Really," Hinata said slyly, "Isn't that odd? Because the way you kissed him before told me something different."

"Hey! That was..."

"Oh, don't explain," Hinata chuckled softly, "But maybe we should cut this short. You see, you have upset your spouse to be."

"What? I have?" Ichigo asked, blinking in surprise, then turning his head to look at Byakuya, "Hey..."

Byakuya's body was turned away, and Ichigo could feel the harsh tension in his body.

"You should leave, Ichigo," he said with forced calm.

"No way," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "That guy tried to molest you. I'm not going to..."

"Would you stop!" Byakuya snapped suddenly, still not looking at him, "If I cannot fend off the advances of that ridiculous pervert, then I do not deserve to lead my clan. I do not need you, friend though you may be, to fight my battles for me. You have made it plain enough that the idea of being with me sickens you. We shall leave it that way, then. I will not see you again until the wedding, and will only lie with you to make our heirs. Other than that, I want nothing more to do with you. Get out."

"Hey, Byakuya...!"

"Get out!" Byakuya said angrily, abandoning the bed and flash stepping away, leaving Ichigo looking at Hinata's annoyed expression.

"You know, Ichi-kun, you really are cruel," he said through tightened lips, "You know full well that Bya-kun has fallen head over heels in love with you, but you miss no opportunity to let him know how much you do not return the feeling. The very least you could do is to think about his feelings sometimes instead of just your own. You're very good at making your feelings known, but shockingly stupid about being sensitive to anyone else's."

_Dammit! He's right..._

_I'd better go find Byakuya and apologize._

He started to get up, but paused and stared as Hinata's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go!" he objected.

"I don't think so," Hinata said, looking more serious than Ichigo remembered him ever looking before, "As much as I was amused by your pseudo-romantic floundering, you are really inflicting pain on your fiancé. If you continue this way, you are going to do real damage. Why don't you just run along now? I will go and find Byakuya. We can have a cup of tea together and commiserate about our combined complete failure to awaken the slightest sense of romance in you!"

"Dammit, let go of me! I'm not letting you corner him alone. You'll probably end up raping the guy!"

"And what business would that be of yours, Mister 'No matter what, I don't want this marriage and to have to have sex with the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei?' You don't want the man for yourself. Why shouldn't Byakuya be courted by someone who at least sees how beautiful he is and does something to express that to him? All you have done since this fiasco began is to continually point out how not attracted you are...how sickened you feel at the thought of making love to him. You have single-handedly destroyed that man's confidence. He now feels as though he is the ugliest and least desirable shinigami in existence. Bravo, Ichi-kun. You shattered that man's heart more capably than you shattered his blade when you fought over Rukia-chan's fate."

"I...I have?" Ichigo whispered, looking in the direction Byakuya had gone, "I didn't mean to. I just...I thought that I should be honest about things."

"Well, you've done that," Hinata said reproachfully, "You have apalling manners. I would have slapped your arrogant face and left you by now. But then, Bya-kun is a slave to his family. He would lie down with the devil, himself, to honor them. He bears it all well, but I think you have finally beaten him down. Go and find him if you think I am wrong."

"I am going to find him," Ichigo snapped, pulling his hand free, "I'm going to find him and apologize. But after this, I want you to leave us alone. All you're doing is pissing me off, and causing me to get mad and say things that upset him. If you're out of the picture, things will settle down."

"You think so?" Hinata said, smirking mockingly, "You are arrogant, Ichi-kun."

"Would you stop calling me that and get outta here? I have to find Byakuya."

"Hmmm, knowing your lack of ability to read reiatsu, I will just tell you he is up at that waterfall he favors," Hinata said, watching as Ichigo moved to follow the path Byakuya had taken, "Good luck not making any more of a mess of things. But...I won't hold my breath."

Hinata sighed unhappily.

"What to do...what to do...hmmm."

His eyes brightened and a slow, wicked smile found its way onto his lips as a thought crossed his mind. He barely managed to hold back an evil laugh.

"Oh, Bya-kun, don't cry, dear. Your faithful counselor is about to make Ichigo's head turn hard enough to snap his fool neck!"

Chuckling to himself, he started towards the waterfall, carefully masking his reiatsu and beginning the necessary alterations.

"I can't believe I'm stooping to this level," he mused, "But that Shiba heir is making me want to rip his ginger hair out by the roots! I wonder how a pretty thing like Byakuya could fall in love with that. Ah, then, but he has always been rather odd that way. Quite the romantic, despite the icy front he puts up..."

He reached the waterfall and concealed himself near where Ichigo had approached Byakuya near the edge of a cliff.

"Do you worst, you bungling idiot," Hinata breathed, "I am going to have you in the palm of my hand after this."

Out near the waterfall, Ichigo slowed as he approached the place where Byakuya stood beneath a sakura tree, looking out over the cliff and into the distance. He took a steadying breath, expecting Byakuya would just yell at him to leave, then lost his breath entirely as he registered a soft sniff.

_Byakuya is...?_

_I made him cry?_

His mind strayed back to the only other time he had seen tears in those solemn gray eyes.

_"Grant me this final request. Please forgive me for having to lay this burden on your shoulders," Byakuya whispered, his voice weakening ominously, "Please...protect Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

He moved forward slowly, expecting that, any moment, the clan leader would tell him to leave. But Byakuya just stood quietly, looking out across the lake and meadow, not seeming to notice him at all. He didn't react, even when Ichigo reached him and moved to stand beside him. He only turned his head away to conceal the tears that had leaked onto his pristine features.

"Byakuya, look, I'm...really sorry."

He waited for some kind of answer, but received only silence in response. He slipped a hand into Byakuya's, sighing at the way the clan leader's neither resisted, nor tightened on his.

_I deserve that._

_I really hurt him._

_I hate to admit Hinata was right, but I am an idiot when it comes to stuff like this. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. And this is how being stupid like that can really hurt someone._

_But, what do I do?_

_How do I fix this?_

"Byakuya, I've been bitching and moaning about how this has all been bad for me, and I didn't realize that while I was doing that, you were putting aside your own feelings and giving this marriage a chance to work. It didn't matter that you weren't attracted to me, at first. You gave this a chance, and you ended up falling for me. But, I've been a jerk, just thinking about my own feelings and not considering yours at all."

"That had not escaped me," Byakuya said quietly, still not looking at him, "You don't have to apologize. You have been honest with me, and I accept that you will never fall in love with me. You don't need to apologize, but you really should go."

"I will," Ichigo sighed unhappily, "But before I do, I just want to say that...you really are a beautiful person. And you deserve to be with someone who appreciates that...who makes you feel as beautiful as you are. So...when we've had our kids and I leave you...don't think it's because you weren't good enough or beautiful enough. I'm only going to leave you because you deserve to really be loved. And you'll never find that if you stay with me. I think it's clear that I'm pretty much hopeless when it comes to love."

"I know."

Taking a steadying breath, he slipped an arm around the clan leader and kissed him on one damp cheek, then let him go.

"I really am sorry I hurt you."

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

"R-right," Ichigo sighed, hating himself for what he was doing, "So...I will see you at the ceremony."

"I will be there."

"Okay," the Shiba heir said, shaking his head and turning to leave.

He moved away in hesitant steps, leaving Byakuya still looking away. As he reached the forest, he heard an eerily familiar ripping sound, and a sudden tear opened up in the sky over the surprised Kuchiki clan leader. Before he could move, a huge tentacle snaked out of the opened garganta and wrapped itself around the surprised man's waist.

"Byakuya!"

Kido erupted from Byakuya's hands, but to Ichigo's horror, seemed to have no effect.

"What the hell?" he gasped, calling his sword to his hand, "What are you doing? Let go of him!"

Byakuya's face paled, and he fought the grip of the monstrous creature as it lifted him high off of the ground and dragged him into the garganta. Ichigo blazed towards the opening as the tear started to mend itself.

"No, don't! Byakuya!"

He reached it as it snapped shut, leaving only a tranquil blue sky and bright sun in front of him.

_Shit! where did that thing take him? How am I going to find him? I suck at sensing reiatsu traces!_

He bit at his lips, swearing as he tried to think of something he could do.

"Rukia," he said, looking back at the manor, "Rukia can track him!"

Moving as fast as his flash step could carry him, he raced back towards the manor to find her.


	8. A Fun Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo searches for his missing spouse and finds something unexpected.

"Are you sure that you sensed him here?" Ichigo asked Rukia, frowning at the barren landscape around them, "I don't see much but sand in pretty much every direction."

"There are a lot of caves out here that the hollows live in," Rukia said in a quiet voice, "He could be in any one of them."

"And, of course, it's dark as hell and hard to see anything."

"The hollows count on that," Rukia sighed, "But don't worry. His reiatsu seems fine, although it's lower than normal. He may be injured, but he is still alive."

"And we'll find him before that changes."

The two moved forward cautiously, Rukia with her senses carefully extended and Ichigo with his sword readied in his hand. But as they moved forward, the area around them remained eerily silent and still.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, sure."

"Did something happen between you and Nii-sama?" she queried, "I know it's not my business, but you are my friend and Byakuya is my brother. I know that the two of you didn't choose to get married, but I had thought that you were working it out."

"We are," Ichigo sighed, "I mean, we will."

Rukia looked at him quietly, her eyes encouraging him to continue.

"He's a really beautiful guy, and he's my friend. And, you know, sometimes I think that we can be more than that. Then...I don't know what happens in my head. I mean, one second, we were on the training grounds, and he was all lit up with power...damn, he looked like an angel. And I said to myself, 'You've got to be kidding, right? I'm going to be married to this powerful, gorgeous person?' I kissed him and it felt like fireworks exploding behind my eyes."

"It sounds like he's more than a friend, Ichigo," Rukia offered, "It sounds like you might already be in love with him."

"Yeah...no...I don't know," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "It's just that when I start to really think about being married to him...having sex with him...it being just him in my life, for the rest of my life, I get scared."

Rukia went quiet for a moment, looking back at him in the darkness, then surprised the ginger-haired youth with a feisty smack on the head.

"Baka! What is wrong with you?" she yelled, swatting at him again and barely missing, "You're scared? You're rejecting Nii-sama because you're scared? You FOOL!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped, jumping away, "What the hell's wrong with you? We're in the middle of fucking Hueco Mundo, surrounded by hollow caves, and you're yelling at me! Who's the idiot now, huh?"

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped, letting out an annoyed breath and looking around for signs they had disturbed the areas denizens, "We haven't been sensed."

"Yeah?" Ichigo huffed sarcastiacally, "Then, it must be because the hollows are all drunk on sake after the big 'foot-bone game...' or something."

Rukia paused, studying the sand carefully, then looking left and right.

"You find something?" Ichigo asked, forgetting their squabble.

"Hmmm, maybe," the young woman said, reaching down to touch the sand with a fingertip, "The signs here are confusing. They might have headed to the left or right here."

She sighed softly.

"We will need to explore both directions, but Byakuya may not have that kind of time. I will go to the right and you check the left."

"But what if I miss something?" Ichigo objected, "You know I suck at reiatsu sensing."

"That's all right," Rukia said, shaking her head, "When I'm done, I'll come after you and check the reiatsu. You just keep your eyes and ears open. And I wouldn't put away that sword, either. The one who took Nii-sama is powerful to have been able to overcome him."

"He didn't look that powerful," Ichigo said, frowning, "In fact, I was surprised when Byakuya's kido didn't seem to affect it. And for Mr. Kido Master to be outdone by kido is..."

"Whoa!" said Rukia, "Wait a minute. Did you say...kido?"

"Yeah, it was blue like kido," Ichigo confirmed.

"But not a grand cero, which is also blue, because such a strong blast wouldn't have just bound him. It would have hurt him if it hit him. Something's really wrong with this, Ichigo. I don't know what's going on here, but..."

"We'll worry about that later," Ichigo said, waving off her concern, "when Byakuya is safe. Come on, Rukia. We need to find him."

"Right," Rukia agreed, moving off to the right and disappearing into the sand dunes.

Ichigo moved into the dunes to the left, his footsteps silent and his ears listening deeply for any sound. He closed his eyes for a moment, calling to mind, the warm, powerful feel of Byakuya's presence. He was surprised at the soft flutter that flickered in his belly as Byakuya's powerlit face appeared in his mind, and he felt a gentle pulling along a small pathway that had appeared to his left.

He followed cautiously, picking up some soft noises that might have been voices. Then, he frowned as a soft strain of music touched his ears.

"Huh..."

He continued forward, then went still as he spotted a cave a few steps away that had a soft light glowing in the entrance.

"Well, that looks dangerous," he whispered to himself, moving closer.

He went silent, listening as the voice he had heard sounded again. He recognized it instantly and a scowl raked across his handsome face.

"I don't believe this!" he muttered, shaking his head, "That bastard, Hinata..."

He heard Byakuya's voice then, and froze at what the Kuchiki clan leader said, his anger suddenly forgotten and something quite different welling up inside him.

"What the hell?" he breathed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's your move," Hinata said, smirking, "But it really doesn't matter, since I'm going to have you mated on the next, no matter what you do."

"Shut up," muttered the black-haired Arrancar on the other side of the chess board, "You haven't won yet, asshole!"

"Hmmm, we'll see about that, ne, Malin? But I don't think there's a way in the three worlds you are getting out of this. I don't know why you even challenged me. You knew I would win. And now, you'll be paying me as agreed. I top. And you have to stay in your released form while we do it. I just love those wiggly tentacles! I'll bet Bya-kun did too, ne?"

"Would you stop, you old pervert!" complained the younger man, scowling at the board and looking for a way out, "How did you do this? I know I had you beat! You must have cheated, you freak!"

"Oh, unlike you, I don't have to cheat. I'm just that good," Hinata said, leaning forward, "Now, about your 'payment'..."

"Hey, I haven't moved yet! Knock it off!"

The shinigami and Arrancar paused in their dispute as Byakuya groaned and opened his eyes. He realized quickly that he had been bound with kido and instantly raised his reiatsu to shatter it.

Hinata smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry, Bya-kun, that isn't going to work. You see, when I realized how much trouble you and Ichi-kun were going to be, I thought I'd have to power you down a bit so that you could be more easily controlled. I placed a limiter on you. Couldn't manage it on Ichi-kun, though. He has such pesky reiatsu! Probably the hybrid blood, you know."

Byakuya tried to speak, but couldn't manage it through the gag in his mouth.

"Oh, don't speak, dear, you might choke, and we wouldn't want that, ne? Just wait here. It shouldn't take too many hours for your dearly beloved to think of using someone to track you, right? Oh wait, Ichi-kun isn't really very brainy, is he? Hmmm, maybe we'd better send out for some dinner. What would you like? Oh, right, your mouth is full. Well, then maybe later..."

Byakuya emitted something close to a feral growl and glared viciously at the counselor, who shook his head, laughed and returned his attention to the Arrancar, who was observing Byakuya closely, with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh, no, sorry Malin, dear," Hinata purred, "Bya-kun is a tasty morsel, to be sure, but he is about to be married to, and impregnated by, the Shiba clan leader. You won't be putting your nasty hands on him any time soon. But, we can get started, if you like."

"Shut up!" Malin snapped, scowling, "I'm not doing it with you in front of him! No way!"

"Oh, but poor Bya-kun, here is a virgin," Hinata said, smirking, "We should give him some lessons so that he can surprise Ichi-kun with some delicious kink on their upcoming wedding night!"

Byakuya gave a furious snarl and braced himself against the kido bonds again, making them flicker ominously. Malin's gaze grew hungrier, and Hinata swatted his face to regain his attention.

"Ow! Crap, stop it, okay? I'm not fucking in front of him, so forget it. I'm leaving," Malin said, starting for the cave entrance, "Call me when you're back in town and we'll..."

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Hinata said, narrowing his eyes and letting the barrier on the cave entrance glow warningly, "You need to be here when Ichi-kun arrives, so that you can let him bitch-slap you a few times, and then he can rescue his lovely fiancé!"

He paused as Byakuya made a sound of intense fury and struggled harder. Malin's expression grew anxious as the clan leader's power flared against the limiter again.

"Hey, uh, that guy looks pretty intent on killing me. You said that..."

"Oh, I won't let anyone kill you," Hinata chuckled, "You still owe me."

 _Ugh, maybe dying's not such a bad thing after all_ , Malin groaned inwardly, _How the fuck did I get mixed up with that freaky...?_

"All right, then, Bya-kun, I will make you a deal, so that my cute little uke, here, doesn't get slaughtered. I will take off the gag so we can talk like civilized folk, and you will stop trying to get yourself untied. It's not like you're going to get hurt. And, let's be honest, without a major kick in the pants, Loverboy Ichi-kun is not going to see you as anything but a pretty, babymaking sparring partner. You want him to love you, right?"

He slipped the gag out of Byakuya's scowling mouth to allow him to answer.

"There is no honor in using tricks to fool someone into loving me. If Ichigo is to fall in love with me, then it has to be of his own free will, and not because you tried to make him feel protective of me."

"But, I thought you loved that ginger-haired twit," Hinata said, arching an eyebrow, "And it didn't look to me like you were doing any kind of job of convincing him to love you back."

"Ichigo made himself clear. He is not going to fall in love with me. I will just have to just learn to live with that. And truthfully, no one knows what will happen in the future. After all, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with a woman from the lowest part of the Rukongai. Still, it happened."

"And you think that Ichi-kun's love for you will just magically happen, Bya-kun?" Hinata said mockingly.

"I don't know what will happen between Ichigo and me. But, I do know what will not happen. You will not win Ichigo's love for me this way. So, untie the bonds and let me leave, before you make him think that I would be so desperate as to do something like this."

The Arrancar and the two shinigamis froze as the barrier on the cave entrance suddenly shattered and Ichigo stepped inside. He glared at the Arrancar, who took an involuntary step back, then his eyes fixed angrily on Hinata. The four stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Ichigo cleared his throat softly and looked into Byakuya's dark eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me thinking for a second that you would be involved in something like this. I know that you wouldn't. You're way too honorable for that."

Byakuya relaxed visibly, his eyes reflecting a hint of gratitude.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Now, if you will...?"

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, nodding.

He walked blithely past Hinata and the Arrancar, and sent a flash of power through the bindings. Byakuya flinched and made a sound of pain as Ichigo's errant power burned his skin.

"Sorry," the younger man said, shaking his head and smiling ruefully.

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya muttered, "Let's just get out of here."

He paused for a moment, fixing Hinata in his gaze.

"The limiter."

"Right," Hinata said, frowning and touching his fingers to Byakuya's midsection, where the limiter had been placed over his core spirit center.

The clan leader continued to glare into the counselor's eyes.

"You are not to return to the manor. And you will not bother Ichigo or me for the duration of our courtship."

"Oh, no, you are not getting away with that," Hinata countered, "The Noble's General Council appointed me to make sure that you and Ichi-kun get along. I am with you until you two are properly wedded and bedded, my dear."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, scowling, "When they hear..."

"When they hear how much trouble you've been, I will get off with a slap on the wrist for this little bit of hijinx. You, on the other hand, will be taken to task for completely refusing to be reasonable and not making any attempt at all to give that lovely man over there the time of day!"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya in askance and noted the unhappy look he got in return.

"Very well," the clan leader said with forced calm, "But...we will be attended by my cousin and his house security forces while you are there. You will not do anything else to worsen this already ridiculous situation."

"Suit yourself," Hinata said, looking a bit smug, "If you want your pretty-boy cousin and his band of merry men to see you and Ichi-kun making out, that is fine by me. We can just have a big, beautiful org-"

"Let's go," Byakuya said, cutting him off, and flash stepping to the door.

He paused as Rukia appeared suddenly in front of him, with her sword drawn and her reiatsu flaring around her.

"Nii-sama!" she shouted, "Nii-sama, are you...?"

She went silent for a moment, blinking at the oddness of what was in front of her.

"I am fine," Byakuya said calmly, "Let's go."

"B-but...?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, falling in with Byakuya, "Come on."

Malin watched from behind Hinata as the three left the cave, then shook his head and dropped back into his chair.

"Damn, you really fucked that one up, didn't you?" he muttered.

Hinata's smirk only deepened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly, "That went perfectly."

"Huh?" the Arrancar mused, "Really? How's that? They busted us. They know what you tried to do."

"Yes," agreed Hinata, "And a simple-minded fool like you would think that was a bad thing, ne?"

"W-well..."

"Ichi-kun just got an eyeful of Kuchiki Byakuya in a wonderful moment of total honesty and honor."

"I don't get it. How's that going to make Ichigo-kun fall in love with him?"

"Ah...the devil is in the details, my friend. You see, it isn't easy to draw out the most beautiful characteristics in a person. And Kuchiki Byakuya hides nine-tenths of what would make him a charming spouse. He isn't just a pretty face. He is a man character...of good moral standing. He is not so stuffy as the rest of us silly nobles. Yes, Bya-kun is special."

Hinata sighed.

"Such a pity he's being wasted on that Shiba savage..."

"R-right," Malin muttered, getting up again and starting towards the cave entrance.

Hinata stepped in front of him, grinning.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked seductively, "We have some business to conclude."

"Erm..." Malin said, squirming uncomfortably.

Hinata moved in close and slid an arm around the Arrancar, teasing his lips and letting a flicker of reiatsu swirl around their privates, setting off a reaction in Malin's tensed body.

"Ah..." he panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "D-do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, now," Hinata breathed hotly in his ear, "Tentacles, dear..."

Strangely, Malin found himself able to transform without any command to his zanpakutou at all...

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya paused as he reached the front gates to the manor, and he nodded for Rukia to wait inside. He turned back to Ichigo, who smiled at him.

"Hey, uh, isn't it improper for us to be alone without a chaperone while we're courting?"

"I just wanted to again thank you. I apologize for Hinata's outrageous behavior."

"Forget it," Ichigo chuckled, "I'm just glad you weren't really in trouble. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I feel the same about you," Byakuya admitted softly, raising his eyes to meet Ichigo's.

The two went quiet, Byakuya looking up to where the full moon shined down on them, and Ichigo studying his face in the moonlight.

"We're gonna be okay," Ichigo said, breaking the silence and bringing the clan leader's eyes back to his, "Look, I was stupid before. I didn't mean what I said. I mean, yeah, it doesn't seem like I'm going to fall in love with you, but like you said back in the cave, things could change. I'm not teasing you or promising anything, but..."

"We don't know what the future will bring."

"No, we don't. I shouldn't have tried to say I did know. You're a beautiful person, and even if we don't fall in love, you'll be a great husband. I know that. So, if I get nervous again and accidentally insult you..."

"I won't take it personally," Byakuya said quietly.

"Good," Ichigo said, his smile returning, "I've gotta get home now. I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal."

"Goodnight, Ichigo," Byakuya said, turning to pass through the gates.

He caught his breath softly as Ichigo slipped an arm around him and surprised him with a warm, parting kiss.

"What was that for?" Byakuya asked, touching his lips with a curious fingertip, "I thought that..."

"Well, spouses kiss, ne?" Ichigo said quietly, "It's only polite to kiss my fiancé goodnight after a fun evening, right?"

"A fun evening? Ichigo..."

"See you tomorrow," Ichigo laughed, flash stepping away.

Byakuya watched him disappear, then sighed and turned back towards the manor gates.

"A fun evening..." he mused, shaking his head, "Ichigo..."


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya revisits a painful part of his past.

_I am going to be married tomorrow_ , Byakuya thought, standing quietly as Torio made the final adjustments to the formal kimono he would be wearing for the ceremony, _to a man who does not love me. But even though I have not yet won his heart, I am hopeful for the future. Ichigo is accepting of our union now, in a way he was not before. I know he will give his best to our marriage, just as I will. And if we both do that, we can be happy together._

_If..._

Torio studied his reflection in the full-length mirror and nodded approvingly.

"It looks perfect, Byakuya-sama. Ichigo-sama will not be able to take his eyes off of you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Torio."

He sighed softly, his eyes blurring slightly, and seeing, not Kuchiki Byakuya but Kuchiki Soujun, standing before the same mirror and studying his body, adorned with the same kimono.

_I wonder what he was thinking, standing in this place, all of those years ago...about to secretly slip away to take the hand of the man he loved, in a marriage that would never be acknowledged. Yes, Kuchiki Soujun gave up everything to honor our family. He lied about my birth. He married a noble woman he did not love. And even when she died, he kept the secrets locked away inside him._

_But love did not let him escape._

_It followed him and grew inside him._

_It gave him the strength to get through the lonely times._

_But, in the end, it killed him._

_I killed him._

"Byakuya-sama, are you feeling all right?" Torio asked softly.

"I am fine. I just...haven't seen this since my father wore it. I did not wear it when I wed Hisana."

_Which is not to say that I did not love her. I did love her. It is just that what I feel for Ichigo, and what our marriage means, harkens back to the sacrifices that my father made._

"I understand," the attendant said quietly as he began to remove the kimono, "I remember that day as well. I was very young, and new at being Byakuya-sama's attendant, but I do remember it well. He was very happy that day, Byakuya-sama."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, gazing at his reflection in the mirror as Torio undressed him, then dressed him again in the kimono he was to wear for the final wedding rehearsal.

He waited until the attendant had finished dressing him, then took his leave of Torio.

"I will return in time for the rehearsal," he told his cousin, "I have something I must see to."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya left his room and moved out into the gardens, where he found Renji and Tetsuya talking quietly near the koi pond, and Arashi grazing on the sweet grasses near the water's edge.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," his cousin answered, turning in his direction.

"I will need to borrow Arashi. I have something I need to do."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Tetsuya offered, "I am already dressed for the rehearsal."

"No," Byakuya said, looking up into the sky for a moment, "This is something I need to see to on my own."

"Very well, Byakuya-sama," the younger noble said, meeting Arashi's eyes and communicating with him silently for a moment.

The stallion lifted his head, rotating his ears forward as he moved into position for the clan leader to mount. Byakuya climbed onto Arashi's sun-warmed back and nodded to his cousin and Renji.

"I will return shortly. Please let Ichigo know when he arrives."

"We will."

Byakuya left the manor and turned towards the Rukongai, his eyes steadily forward and his mind remembering the last time he had lain eyes on the man he was now going to visit.

_"I am sorry, segare. I did not know what would happen, nor even that he could be impregnated when we were together. I loved him very much, and I never would have done anything to hurt him." ___

_"I know that. I just wanted to hear you say the words. And it wasn't you who took my father's life. It was that hollow."_

_The man looked into his eyes skeptically._

_"Byakuya, he was just reaching manifestation. Had I not impregnated him..."_

_"I am well aware of what my conception did to him. I know it weakened him, and that he did not reach bankai because of that weakening. I do penance every day for the fact of my being the reason he was overcome by that hollow and killed."_

"That wasn't your fault, Byakuya."

_"No," Byakuya agreed, "It was our fault. We are the reason that he is dead. We will be forever connected by that dishonor."_

_"Byakuya..."_

Byakuya was surprised at how quickly the miles disappeared and he found himself in the mid-Rukongai, passing the town square and moving out to the quiet, rural border. He turned down a tree-lined path, passing a worn sign that read 'Windridge Arts Colony.' He came to an iron gate that stood open, and passed through, then dismounted and patted Arashi's sleek neck.

"Wait for me here, please."

Arashi tossed his head and made a sound of equine assent, then moved off into the long grass and began to graze.

Byakuya passed through the entry gate and followed the path, along the side of a small river. Birds chirped happily in the trees, and he drew in breaths of air sweetened with the scents of grass and flowers as he moved towards the place where he sensed the reiatsu he was looking for. He slowed and moved off of the path, walking up a small hill to where a middle aged man with gentle gray eyes and sleek, black hair sat in the shade of a large pine tree, looking at the scenery in front of him and painting onto a prepared canvas. Byakuya couldn't help but admire the skill in the man's work, the gift that had caught the attention of the young Kuchiki Soujun years before, ensnared him and made him fall in love with a man the clan would never let him marry.

"Kuchiki Tama?" he intoned softly, drawing the man's attention with the use of the surname that none but he would know to utter.

The man turned and looked up at the tall, richly dressed noble, swallowing hard as the memories returned.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "segare. Why are you here? But wait. I have heard of your courtship...with the Shiba heir. You are...following in Soujun's footsteps, then? Marrying someone chosen for you?"

"I am," Byakuya said solemnly, "But, I have fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah. How fortunate you are. To have found love with the one chosen for you. Congratulations."

The two went quiet for a moment, then Tama set his brush down and sighed softly.

"Who will be having the child?" he asked, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

"I will."

The hand that had been holding the brush trembled slightly and flexed in reaction.

"I see."

There was another long silence, then Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"I want you to be at the wedding."

"Why?" Tama asked softly, "You know that the elders will..."

"No one but the elders, you and me will know why you have come."

"Oh?"

"I am commissioning you to paint a wedding portrait...and one other, when the time comes."

Tama considered the clan leader's words quietly, looking out over the sunlit hilltop.

"Why do you ask this of me?"

Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment, then opened and met his again.

"In case fate works against me, as it did my...my other father, I wanted that things should be settled between us."

"I never held it against you that Soujun was weakened by having you."

"No."

"Nor did I hold it against him that he married Sorano at the request of the elders."

"No. You bore the lonely times and when Sorano died, you comforted him and, when he asked, you married him secretly."

"And the elders still do not know we were wed?"

"No. But...should anything happen to me, they will. I thought that you should know it was thus."

"Oh?" queried Tama, arching an eyebrow.

"I have left instructions in my will that, should I die, you will be brought to the manor and, along with Ichigo, will be the child's legal guardian. The information is sealed."

"You are stronger than he was, Byakuya," Tama said, blinking in the strong sunlight, "You won't die."

"You know that I was nearly killed by that quincy."

"I heard."

"My core spirit center was damaged, and although it has been restored, should it be affected again, it will likely fail. And you know that the royal guard will have no incentive to save me or my powers this time. In fact, they will stand back and let things happen as they will. That is the way of things. They only stepped in last time because it was the order of the king, himself that I be saved to help battle the quincies."

"You are that sure that they would abandon you and let you die so easily?" Tama asked.

"The king does not generally interfere with our personal decisions or the course of our lives. When he saved me before, he was acting in self-preservation."

"And as thanks for your part in protecting him, he would let you die this way?"

"Is not love an honorable reason to die?"

Tama's hand trembled and clenched, and his voice deepened in anger.

"He should never have been with me. He should have walked away. Or he should have told me, so that I wouldn't have..."

"He interfered with your will to choose your fate, while exercising his," Byakuya noted, "It is one of the dark intricacies of life, as we know it."

"So, Soujun and you could both die for the same senseless reason, then? Because he loved me enough to die for me?"

"And I followed his example. Except that the 'love' I focused on was love for my family. To honor my clan, I agreed to take Ichigo's hand in marriage, even knowing it meant risking death."

"Byakuya!" Tama said, coming to his feet and facing the clan leader squarely, "You know that they would not want you to die! All you have to do is tell them why Soujun was weakened. If they knew that the pregnancy grew more dangerous with the power level of the noble, then they would not force you to..."

"They did not force me."

"You mean that you chose this path, knowingly, Byakuya? Tell me something, segare. Are you so filled with guilt that you want this to take you? Is this your way of doing penance? If so, then please...please stop it while you can!"

Tama came closer, studying Byakuya's carefully controlled expression. He clenched and unclenched his hand, then reached out and touched the clan leader's soft cheek with gentle fingertips. Byakuya stood frozen, staring silently into Tama's gray eyes, thinking about the gentle man who had been so in love with him that he risked everything to love him.

_And now, despite accepting Ichigo's hand without love, I have come to love him in that way. Is love a curse, then? Does it do nothing but destroy the ones who fall into it?_

He wasn't sure what he should feel for the man in front of him, the quiet artist of the mid-Rukongai who had captured the attentions of then Kuchiki heir, Kuchiki Soujun. Over the years, he had studied the seven paintings that hung in Kuchiki Manor that bore the man's signature. He had tried numerous times to feel the soul beneath the perfectly crafted depictions, and he had wondered, time and again, what had made it impossible for Soujun to turn away from him.

Part of him wanted to despise the man. But another part realized that to do so would be to hate something beautiful that Soujun had loved. And he couldn't make himself do that. And slowly, the impulse to be closer to him, gathered momentum, until Byakuya's arms moved of their own accord and wrapped around Tama, holding him gently as his head came to rest on the man's shoulder. Byakuya's eyes closed, and he reeled in the flurry of emotions in the man, the flood of surprise, followed by an eruption of deep affection and pride.

_He is, after all, my father, officially recognized or left in obscurity...it doesn't change the truth. Though we never speak of them, we cannot shatter the ties that bind us. We are family. And we should be together in times like these._

He felt Tama's arms wrap around him, trembling as they embraced him, and as the man's lips came close to his ear.

"I am sure that you will be fine, Byakuya. We...don't know for certain that there wasn't some other factor that interfered with Soujun's pregnancy. Please, son, just...tell Ichigo. Let him make his choice. I know that you love him, and that it would be difficult for you if he left you, but...you...wouldn't want to burden him with the kind of pain I still suffer, would you?"

Byakuya's head rose off of his shoulder, and Tama noted a surprised look in his gray eyes.

"You are more like him than you know," Tama said in a soft, sad voice, reaching up to brush several strands of errant, black hair out of Byakuya's eyes, "You are beautiful, powerful...and no one tells you what to do...except for your own heart. It makes me sad, segare. But...I understand."

"Then, you will come to stay at the manor...to work on the paintings?"

Tama gazed at him silently, for several long moments, then nodded briefly.

"If it is your wish, then I will come," he answered.

"Thank you," Byakuya said softly, disentangling himself and stepping back to look at the man one more time, "I am in your debt, Kuchiki Tama."

"Never," Tama said, managing a sad smile, "You are my son. I would do anything for you."

Byakuya said nothing more, but only inclined his head politely in answer, then turned and walked back down the hill to where Arashi waited. He mounted the stallion and turned in the direction of home, his heart lighter in feeling less alone in his regrets.

"Have faith, segare," Tama whispered, watching him ride away, "Not all love stories end badly. It is just that some things are not meant to be...no matter how hard we wish for them. I will pray that the love between you and the Shiba heir is the kind that is more blessed. You deserve to be happy after all you have suffered."

He sighed softly and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the fading sound of the horse's hoofbeats, mingled with the chirping of the birds. When the hoofbeats had faded, he opened his eyes again and turned towards the arts building at the bottom of the hill and gathered up his things. He walked back and went inside, his steps quickening as he moved, and his heart fluttering.

_He wants me to come to his wedding._

The thought made him smile in that old sweet way...that had ensnared the heart of Kuchiki Soujun, and had never let him go.


	10. The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byakuya and Ichigo prepare for their wedding, the two plan a small act of disobedience.

Byakuya slowed Arashi to a walk as they passed through the gates and entered Kuchiki Manor. They moved past the main house and into the gardens, where the clan leader turned them to face his waiting fiancé. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at seeing the normally casually dressed Shiba heir in a formal kimono, deep navy with a pattern of green vines along the back and over the shoulder. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but sinfully handsome.

Byakuya felt a blush touch his cheeks and hoped that Ichigo would think it was only because he'd been out riding in the warm sun.

"Where did you run off to?" Ichigo asked, offering him a hand as he dismounted.

Byakuya accepted his hand and slid down off of the stallion's back, then accepted a chaste kiss of greeting.

"Well," Hinata's voice said, making the two men instantly scowl, "He certainly has improved in his manners since this all began, ne Bya-kun? He could actually almost pass for a dashing young gentleman!"

"Do not dare to address me so informally," Byakuya said reprovingly, "There are guests present here."

"Oh, don't get your petals in a twist, dear," Hinata laughed, smirking, "You're late, so they are already in place for the rehearsal. We were just waiting for you. But you look scrumptious, Bya dear, though a bit sweaty from riding. What, were you out enjoying a last, wild fling before this fiery ball and chain is attached to you?"

"Shut up, will you?" Ichigo said, off-handedly, "and why don't you go and see if there is someone else you can bother? I want a moment with Byakuya before we start."

Byakuya felt a momentary flutter inside at the words. The two watched as Hinata turned and strutted back towards where the guests were gathered, still spouting comments all of the way, then Ichigo smiled at the Kuchiki clan leader, looking as though he had something important to say.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, feeling another odd twinge inside at the younger man's expression.

"Look," said Ichigo, "I know it's traditional to spend the last night not seeing each other, but before we separate for the night, there's something I was hoping that we could do after the rehearsal and dinner."

"Oh?" queried Byakuya, tilting his head slightly, "What is it that you want to do?"

"Well, we've been following the rules of courtship all of this time. I get that it's the way our noble families are. And I even get why they had Hinata work with us. I may want to kick the guy's ass because he's so rude, but I think he does really try to help. Still, I think there's something that we can do on our own that will calm my nerves for tomorrow and...it could be fun, too."

"What are you asking me to do?"

He was surprised to see a blush touch Ichigo's face and throat as he paused to find the right words.

"I want to go out with you."

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion, "We have been on quite a few outings, Ichigo. It..."

"No," Ichigo said, taking the clan leader's hands and looking into his uncertain eyes, "I don't want to go out and be followed around by that freak, and have to follow a bunch of rules about what we can say and do. We've done all I can stand of that."

"Ichigo, it's..."

"I know it's gonna be breaking a few rules," the Shiba heir acknowledged, "But...it would really be good, I think, for us to get out of here and away from all of this...just...go to the living world and have a date...before we get married, you know?"

"Y-you...want to go on a date with me?" Byakuya asked, curiously, "Why?"

"Well, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, and I feel like I still barely know you. You know, you don't get to know a person very well by going through the scripted motions of noble courtship."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "But then, noble courtship is all about duty, and maintaining standards. You mean that you are expecting more than that from our marriage?"

Ichigo's eyes met Byakuya's meaningfully.

"Don't you think that it should be more than us just going through the motions?"

"Of course I do. I just...didn't know that you felt that way about...being with me. You are always respectful of me, always exceedingly polite. But I never thought that it went beyond that."

"I don't know yet if it does," Ichigo admitted softly, "But...I don't want the relationship I have with you to be like that. If we're really going to do this, then I want to really know you, and I want you to know me."

"I do know you," Byakuya said, a small smile touching his lips, "You are Kurosaki Ichigo, the young man who surprised Soul Society with his strength and nerve, then saved us, several times over. You are a person who protects and loves deeply, and you are careful of the emotions of the ones you...care about."

"That's all true," Ichigo acknowledged, "But there's a whole part of me that you don't know...the human part, the part that everybody has kind of forgotten. The part that everybody seems to want to forget, except for you."

Byakuya bit his lips nervously and looked away. Ichigo looked at him quietly for a moment, then went on.

"I know that when I lost my powers for that 17 months that you came to Karakura Town alone a number of times."

"You had saved Soul Society," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the faster beating of his heart, "It felt wrong to just abandon you to your fate."

"But there was more to it than that, wasn't there?" Ichigo asked, slipping a hand beneath his chin and teasing his throat until the slighter man's dark, gray eyes opened and met his again, "You knew that Kisuke wasn't going to just give up on helping me. You figured that eventually he would find an answer. So, it wasn't that, that made you come to me those times...that made you stand and watch me with tears in your eyes."

"How did you...?"

"Rukia saw you. And I suspected that you had been there. Sometimes, the wind would go through the sakura trees near me, or I would smell the cherry blossoms, and I would just know you were there. Were you already in love with me?"

"No."

"Then, why?"

"I don't know. I just...went there to watch over you."

"Why don't you just admit it," Ichigo breathed, seeking his fiancé's soft lips, "You were either already in love with me, or you were falling in love with me, ne?"

"I told you. I don't know," Byakuya said, tightening his lips and pulling free of the younger man, "That is the truth."

He turned in the direction of the gathered wedding entourage.

"And if you know that I am in love with you, when you do not return that feeling, you should not be cruel enough to keep pointing that out."

"I wasn't doing that to hurt you," Ichigo said, studying his fiance's straight, proud back and long, raven black hair, "I was saying it because I think I feel myself falling in love with you too. I think that's what it is."

Byakuya froze, still facing away from him and blinking in reaction.

"I can't tell you that I know. But when you start feeling like you want someone to know everything about you...and you want them to know the important people, events and things that make you who you are...I think that's 'falling in love.' I just can't tell you that I know it is, because I have never felt this way before, not for anyone. But, I feel that way about you, Byakuya."

Byakuya let the words repeat in his stunned mind, breathing slowly and considering his response carefully. And for once, the impetuous Shiba heir held himself still and waited patiently for the Kuchiki clan leader to answer. A soft breeze passed through the blooming sakura trees, making a flurry of petals that drifted down to settle in Byakuya's riled hair and on his shoulders.

"I will arrive in the park, near Urahara Kisuke's shop after nightfall," Byakuya said quietly, "Just be certain that you arrive there with a pair of gigais that will keep us from being recognized. I do, after all, have to consider my reputation."

Ichigo laughed softly and moved forward to take Byakuya's hand in his.

"You've got it," he whispered in the Kuchiki clan leader's blushing ear, "Tonight, after dark, in the park near Kisuke's, with two concealing gigais."

He giggled to himself as the two started to enter the area where the wedding party waited.

"What are you laughing about?" Byakuya hissed softly, not looking at him.

"What happens if Hinata decides to do a 'bed check?'" the ginger haired man asked, still whispering.

"I have that covered," Byakuya intoned softly, his lips curving into a small smile, "Do not concern yourself with that."

The two fell silent as they entered the section of the gardens that had been prepared for the wedding. Ichigo stared, his breath taken away by the beauty of the combination of natural beauty from the existing plants, flowers and koi ponds, and the added, complementary colored decorations. At the far end stood the small gazebo where they would stand while taking their vows. And to either side, the rounded steps, where the wedding party would stand. The seats had been carefully arranged in the open area, and attendants fluttered about, making sure that the ushers knew where to seat all of the important guests the next day. The wedding coordinator spotted them and flash stepped to them, bowing hastily and indicating the waiting escorts.

Byakuya froze, staring in surprise as he spotted a very familiar, aged shinigami.

"Byakuya," Ginrei greeted him in a pleased voice.

"Grandfather!" Byakuya whispered breathlessly, flash stepping forward to meet the former clan leader.

Ichigo felt a flutter of deep warmth inside as the two men clasped hands politely, and the deep emotion lit their eyes in a gesture, warmer than the tightest embrace.

"You look like you are doing well," Ginrei said proudly, "As I expected."

"I am doing well enough," Byakuya agreed.

"And you are...content with this wedding?" the elder Kuchiki asked solemnly.

"I am," Byakuya answered, glancing back at where Ichigo waited with Rukia, "Grandfather, I had no idea that you would be able to come. I know that trips between the Royal Dimension and the Seireitei are strictly controlled. How did you...?"

"Our king felt that it would be a small gesture of his gratefulness for how you defended him in the battles with the quincies," Ginrei explained, "I have been cleared for a six-month leave."

"Six months! That is...wonderful! I am so glad that you could be here."

"I am pleased as well," said Ginrei, slipping an arm into Byakuya's, "And I am honored that your cousin has asked me to fill in for him, giving you away."

Byakuya met Tetsuya's happy eyes and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"I thought that the two of you should share such an important moment," Tetsuya said, smiling.

"I am grateful to you as well, Tetsuya," Ginrei said, inclining his head.

"Now then, if you are all ready," said the wedding coordinator, "Let's run through the ceremony. Byakuya-sama will enter from the left and meet Ginrei-sama at the beginning of the aisle. Ichigo-sama, you will enter from the right and meet Rukia-chan there. The four of you will proceed in small steps, like this," he went on, demonstrating, "until you reach the gazebo, where the rest of the wedding party will be waiting on the risers on either side of the gazebo. You will take your places in the gazebo, and Ginrei-sama, you and Rukia-chan will be ushered to your places."

Byakuya and Ginrei took their places, watching as Rukia and Ichigo set themselves opposite them. They waited until the music began, then moved forward slowly, as they had been shown, meeting at the beginning of the aisle and proceeding forward as instructed. The exchange went flawlessly, and soon Byakuya and Ichigo stood in the gazebo, holding hands as Head Elder, Kuchiki Nori took his place and feigned giving his speech, then assisting the two men to take their vows.

"At the end of your vows, Nori-sama will invite you to kiss, and..."

He broke off, laughing and nudging Ichigo away as the ginger-haired man tried to kiss his future spouse.

"Hey! I was just trying to get some practice in," Ichigo objected, "I want to be sure I do it right, you know?"

"Just a warm, short, closed mouthed, chaste, 'G' rated kiss, please," the coordinator said dryly, "There will be elders and children present."

"Yes," giggled Hinata, from where he stood, off to the side, "Save the taking for the wedding night!"

"Will someone please shut that guy up?" Ichigo complained, "Why is he here, anyway? I don't think that Byakuya and I need any more help getting it together. I think we're 'adjusting' just fine now!"

"Hmmm," said Hinata, "Like we can go with what you say, Ichigo-kun. It seems like you change your mind every time the attendants bring out the tea!"

"Come now, let's get back on track," said the coordinator, "After the kiss, you will take your new husband's arm and turn to face the guests. Then, Elder Nori will introduce you, and you will then proceed back down the aisle, arm in arm, headed for the dinner and dance area."

He looked around at the wedding entourage and nodded approvingly.

"Well, it seems we are ready...unless you have any additional questions?"

"I think we are comfortable, ne Ichigo?" Byakuya said, meeting the Shiba heir's eyes questioningly.

"Sure thing," Ichigo agreed.

"Then, let us adjourn to the rehearsal dinner," the coordinator said, excusing them.

"Well, that was pretty painless," Ichigo observed, moving alongside Byakuya and continuing to hold on to his arm as they approached the dinner table in a different section of the gardens.

"It was, for us," Byakuya said, smiling wryly, "The others involved with the technical aspects were here all day. The cooking staff, too, has been busy as well, preparing today's meals and starting on some of the food for the wedding meal as well. All we really were needed for was to be sure we would enter and exit properly, know what to say and mind our manners."

"Heh, that's already a lot for a guy like me, who wasn't raised like this, you know?" Ichigo laughed.

Byakuya found himself smiling at the sound.

"Don't worry about it," he assured the younger man, "I too, once had to be acclimatized to noble life."

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, "Yoruichi told me a few stories."

"Oh, good heavens...I hope you don't actually believe everything she tells you."

"Well, she did tell me that you hated getting dressed up and going to formal things almost as much as you hated the way she greeted you when she came over."

Ichigo stifled another laugh as Byakuya scowled and Ginrei cleared his throat and hid a smile.

"I'll thank you to not bring that up again," the clan leader said, dryly, "It is annoying enough that she is invited to the wedding."

"That should make for a lively evening," Ginrei observed.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose."

He looked around briefly, then back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, wasn't your father coming to the rehearsal?"

"Ah, I got a hell butterfly saying he had to meet with someone or other. I don't know."

"I am surprised he isn't giving you away."

"Well, he's gonna do that with Karin and Yuzu. And he really respects my friendship with Rukia, so he thought it would be best to let her do that."

"I see."

They reached the table and took their places, waiting as the rest of the party arrived and was seated and served. As the meal went on, Ichigo watched Byakuya quietly, out of the corner of one curious, brown eye, his heart fluttering nervously as he thought about the wedding and the lovemaking that would follow.

_He's really beautiful. And now that we've had some time to get used to things, I'm starting to feel aroused by him._

_I'm really looking forward to later tonight...just going out and spending some time alone with him._

He caught Byakuya stealing a glance at him and made the noble blush by smiling in acknowledgement.

_I think he's looking forward to it to..._


	11. Don't Say I Love You Until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Byakuya go out on a date.

Byakuya waited until Torio had delivered his evening tea, then left his bed and walked into the dressing area. He made his way silently to the back corner of the closet and located a barely visible waterform that Tetsuya had left for him, then reached out and touched it with cautious fingertips.

He felt the gentle brush of his cousin's mind touch his, then the waterform shimmered briefly and disappeared, leaving Tetsuya standing where it had been. The younger noble said nothing, but nodded silently and walked out to the bed, pausing, then casting another waterform in the bed. He shaped it carefully and willed it to fill in with color, until it looked as though Byakuya still laid in the bed.

In the dressing area, Byakuya discarded his sleeping yukata and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt, then finished the living world outfit with a black vest. He looked into the mirror, thinking quietly, then bound his long hair up in a red hair tie. He left the dressing area and met Tetsuya beside the bed, where he studied the waterform his cousin had made, and nodded in approval. Tetsuya took his hand, then, and invoked his power, leaving Byakuya with a sharp, dizzy feeling as the two were instantly transported to a waterform that the younger man had set, outside the manor.

Tetsuya looked around carefully, then turned back to face his cousin.

"Meet me here when you are ready to return," he said softly.

"And if Hinata finds the waterform in my bed?" Byakuya asked.

"If anyone touches it, you will instantly be transported back to it," Tetsuya explained, "It would, of course, mean an early end to your date with Ichigo-san, but no one but us would know you had ever been gone."

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said gratefully, "I appreciate your assistance."

"Would you like Arashi and me to accompany you to the meeting place?" the younger noble asked, opening a senkaimon.

"No. I will be fine. I don't know how long I will be, but I will be back well before morning."

"Very well, "Byakuya-sama. Enjoy your evening."

Byakuya stepped through the opened doorway, drawing in his reiatsu as he passed nearly silently through the precipice world. He pondered, as he proceeded, his fiancé's sudden request, and wondered briefly what Ichigo had in mind for their evening together. It made him remember suddenly what Ichigo had said earlier.

_"...when you start feeling like you want someone to know everything about you...and you want them to know the important people, events and things that make you who you are...I think that's 'falling in love.' I just can't tell you that I know it is, because I have never felt this way before, not for anyone. But, I feel that way about you, Byakuya."_

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes and stopping, just short of the exit point.

He swallowed hard, his heart pounding at having abandoned, for the moment, the stiff rules of courtship, and embracing something more simple and heartwarming.

_I haven't felt this in a very long time...this feeling of uncertainty, a sensation like floating adrift. An edge of fear, but a deep well of expectation that something profound is going to happen. When I step through that gate..._

He suddenly wondered if he could make himself take that last step. It was such an easy thing, on the one hand...just a swift move forward. And yet, to take that step would make him vulnerable in a way he hadn't been for over fifty years.

_There is such an odd sensation inside me...a feeling of having reached an important crossroad. But I don't know the importance of the decision I am making...how it will affect our lives. I only know that it will. That one step..._

_That one last step._

He smiled as he heard the cleaner rise up in the distance.

_It seems that the hands of fate believe this is the correct path. Who am I to argue?_

He watched the doorway open in front of him, then flash stepped down into the small park, landing on the path, near a large oak tree. He sensed Ichigo behind him, and turned to greet him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hey, Byakuya," Ichigo said in a relaxed, casual tone, not at all like the one he usually used when they were together on official outings, "Thanks for coming."

The clan leader looked back at the Shiba heir and nodded.

"It seemed important to you," he said, by way of explanation, "And I must admit, it is good to escape from the demands of leadership and responsibility, from time to time."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ichigo said, moving forward and stopping in front of him.

The younger man's brown eyes studied him closely.

"You look really good."

"Thank you," Byakuya answered, blushing, "I wasn't sure what would be appropriate, as you did not tell me what we would be doing tonight."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, I hope we can talk, just casually, you know? And I thought that we could maybe go to a dance club. You know how to dance. I saw you at the party we went to last week for those twins from the Yukishima clan."

"But, that was ballroom dancing. I have never..."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo assured him, "The moves are similar, and I can teach you a few simple ones that will get us through tonight, okay?"

"Very well," Byakuya said hesitantly.

"Okay, then," Ichigo said, moving closer and looking the clan leader over again. He bit his lip gently, then reached up and pulled his hair tie free. Byakuya stiffened for a moment, but then simply looked back at the ginger haired youth expectantly.

"There," Ichigo said, approvingly, "You look more relaxed with it down and loose like that. You look younger too."

_I only ever left my hair unrestrained in Hisana's presence. It is usually in a hair tie, weighed down by the kenseiken or by other adornments. It is strange...a feeling like nakedness._

"Very well," he said, accepting Ichigo's extended hand.

They started along the riverbank, listening to the evening sounds, the swish of the rushing water and the breeze rustling the tree branches around them. Unused to the younger man being so quiet, Byakuya stole a glance at him, and found Ichigo's eyes fastened on him. He tried to look unaffected, and smiled briefly, but his heart fluttered softly in his chest and he strained his mind to think of something to say to break the tension. Luckily, Ichigo seemed to sense his discomfort and squeezed his hand gently.

"What's the matter? Are you thinking that it was a mistake, sneaking out like this?"

"No," the noble answered honestly, "I was pleased that you wanted to spend more unstructured time with me. If our union was truly unpalatable for you, at this point, then you wouldn't have asked such a thing."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "And the truth is, I'm not having trouble seeing us being married anymore. I'm getting used to the different way that nobles have to think. I guess, I see now that it isn't just that they...I mean, we think we're 'above' or 'better' than other people, it's that we have to be sure that we set a good example, like you said at the end of our battle. Maybe my heart's not always going to be in it, but I get why we have to do things that way. It doesn't mean that I'll let those elders walk all over me, though..."

"No, not you," Byakuya said, smirking, "You have a brash honesty about you, and a clear conscience guiding you so that you won't make the kinds of mistakes I did in dealing with Rukia's situation."

"Well, don't beat yourself up about it," Ichigo said, smiling, "You figured things out, and everyone came out of that situation okay, so, you lived and learned."

Byakuya paused on the walkway, gazing into Ichigo's curious eyes as they reflected the moon brightly.

"Ichigo, how is it that you do that?" the clan leader asked, his dark eyes contemplative, "How do you look me in the eyes and not despise me anymore?"

Ichigo's smile warmed even more.

"I never despised you in the first place," the ginger-haired youth explained, "When I was real young, my mom once told me that good people can make really big mistakes, and that you shouldn't hate a person for making a mistake. Hate the mistake. Do what you have to so that you stop the person and show them that what they're doing is wrong. Then, as long as they learn the lesson and stop doing the bad thing they were doing, you have to let it go. Holding a grudge only really hurts the person who's holding it, right? The energy it takes to hate someone...the ugly feelings it makes inside a person. I can't be like that. Eventually, it would make me ugly and hateful all over."

"You are much like Tetsuya, in that way," Byakuya observed, "Even having been imprisoned by our own family and tormented, he never focused on anger and revenge. When he was freed, he focused instead on showing his gratitude to me for freeing him, and on changing the perception of mixed bloods so that what happened to him would not be repeated. I deeply respect Tetsuya and you for being able to do that. But...forgiving a person for a great sin, and falling in love with that person. Is that even really possible?"

Ichigo laughed softly, his brown eyes friendly as they looked into his fiancé's.

"If I didn't think it was possible, I wouldn't have ever accepted you being chosen to marry me, would I?"

"No, I imagine not."

"Then, that's not something you need to worry about."

The two continued walking along the riverbank.

"Then, if that is not something to worry about, what is something that you worry about?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo considered the question for a moment, then stopped walking again.

"Our 'wedding night' has me kinda spooked," he admitted.

He saw the instant look of sadness that came into Byakuya's eyes and hastened to explain.

"Hey, don't get offended. It isn't because I can't see myself making love to you. I'm okay with that, now."

"Then...?"

"Byakuya, think about it. I was really little when my mom died, so I barely remember what 'two people in love' is like. And sex? The only time I've encountered it was that once that I told you about. It was sick and violent, and it really messed with my head."

"And seeing Tetsuya and Renji did nothing to change that perception?" Byakuya asked.

"Well," Ichigo said, blushing as he remembered, "Yeah, I guess it helped...when I got over the shock. But, what I'm saying is that it's going to take time for me to feel comfortable having sex. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're the one I'm having sex with. That I know you, and that we...really care about each other helps a lot. I'm just saying that if I...I don't know...if I chicken out and don't go through with it right then..."

Ichigo stared as Byakuya surprised him with a soft laugh.

"What?" he demanded, his temper flaring slightly, "What's so funny?"

"Don't be offended," the clan leader said, tossing Ichigo's words back at him, "It is just that I cannot imagine Kurosaki Ichigo 'chickening out' of anything, even marrying and making love to a former enemy. In fact, for you, that seems 'par for the course.'"

"Hey!"

"It was not an insult, Ichigo, but an appreciative observation," Byakuya explained, "Do not take it personally."

"Huh...all right, whatever," the younger man said, scowling.

The two continued walking until they had nearly reached the beginning of the downtown area, then they stopped and slipped into the brush to put on the identity concealing gigais. Byakuya walked to the edge of the water and looked down at his reflection.

"See," Ichigo said, joining him, "No one's going to recognize us. You can 'let it all hang out' now."

"Not that I am opposed to letting down my guard," said the Kuchiki clan leader, "but do remember that I am not accustomed to public displays, so I hope we can keep a low profile."

"I get it," Ichigo chuckled, "I don't think it will be a problem, with there being so many people at the dance club. We can just blend in."

"Hmmm..."

They left the park and followed the next street into town, Byakuya staying close to Ichigo's side as they reached the entertainment district and passed a theatre, several restaurants and an ice rink.

"Have you ever ice skated?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya smiled.

"Both Tetsuya and Rukia command water and ice. Tetsuya liked freezing the top of the lake so that we could ice skate, even in the summer, there at the manor."

"Oh, we'll have to do that sometime after we're...married."

Ichigo paused, laughing softly.

"It's still strange to think I'm going to be married tomorrow. And who would've thought a guy like me would marry the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei?" he mused.

Byakuya took a surprised breath and blushed.

"Come on," the younger man chuckled, "You know how good looking you are."

"I wouldn't know, I'm sure," Byakuya answered in a flustered tone, "I don't look at myself that often."

"Y-yeah, that would be Ayesegawa Yumichika, ne?" Ichigo joked.

"He is a lovely young man, though extremely vain," the clan leader remarked, drawing a jealous look from his piqued fiancé, "But I have a preference for more feral beauty."

"Huh...like Renji?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"No," said Byakuya, turning and surprising the younger man with a melting kiss, "I meant you, baka!"

"I don't know," Ichigo commented, regaining some poise and smirking, "You, Renji and Tetsuya...ouch!"

"How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"I was kidding, sheesh!" Ichigo sputtered, rubbing his head, where the clan leader had smacked him.

"I am engaged to the heir to the greatest of the noble clans," Byakuya said, purposely using his most haughty tone, "I could never lower myself to such misbehavior."

"Heh," laughed Ichigo, "You love to misbehave, and you know it."

"Well then, I am sure that we will wreak all kinds of havoc after the wedding. But for tonight, let us at least try not to stand out."

"I'll try if you will, but with your cute little bottom, you'll have a hard time not being noticed."

"M-my...?" Byakuya stammered, "Ichigo!"

"I was just teasing," the younger man laughed, "Just trying to loosen you up, okay? Look, you can relax, Byakuya. No one's going to know it's you, except for me."

"I understand. It is just that I know it is me. I wish I could elude that fact. Ichigo, as much as I do enjoy connecting with you this way, I do not fit in to every part of your life."

"That's okay," Ichigo replied, nipping at his lips, "I don't think I fit in to all of the places in your life either. But we know about each other, and we're making an attempt to become comfortable in each others' special places. So, come with me, talk with me, dance with me for a while. And then, you can share your special places with me, too."

Byakuya's breath was suddenly swept away by the younger man's words. Unable to make a sound in answer, he swallowed hard and nodded, then took Ichigo's hand again, and the two proceeded to where a long line waited outside a crowded dance club.

"See, there's so many people, we can blend in easily."

"Yes, but without giving away our identities to be able to get in..."

"Just trust me. Come on."

He slipped his arm around the clan leader and the two approached the club's security checkpoint. The security guard's eye fell on them, and Byakuya had the oddest sense of something unusual happening.

"Go on. Have a good evening, sirs!" the guard said, stepping aside for them.

"What was that? Why did he do that?" Byakuya asked, as they passed by and entered the club, "How did we...?"

"It's a special added feature of the cover gigais," Ichigo explained, raising his voice as the pounding music began to rise around them, "The guy perceived us as 'hot,' so he let us in."

Byakuya frowned.

"I don't know if I like being let in, simply because some lecherous man thinks I'm 'hot,' Ichigo."

"Well, the other options are to let them know who we are or to stand in that line forever. I think Kisuke did us a favor."

"A rather dubious favor," Byakuya agreed, less than enthusiastically, "However, given that it's done, there's no need to be going on about it."

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, tightening an arm around Byakuya as they joined the throng of dancers inside the club.

It became quickly evident that they were going to have to dance close, so Byakuya turned into Ichigo's arms and looked up at him expectantly. Abandoning words, the Shiba heir demonstrated the first few steps, then pulled the Kuchiki clan leader close and started dancing.

It felt odd to the Byakuya, to have abandoned all of the rules of dancing that he had been carefully taught...to defy the approved 'dance space' and press his body against Ichigo's, to feel those unyielding arms hold him so tightly. The pulsating music throbbed all around them and between being so close that he felt the racing of Ichigo's heart beneath his skin, and so close that their bodies couldn't help but rub together, creating delicious, erotic friction, the clan leader soon felt that there couldn't be any part of him left that wasn't blushing. He couldn't look up at Ichigo's face and especially couldn't meet his eyes.

He shivered as his fiancé's head bowed slightly, and Ichigo's lips found his. Well within his own comfort zone, Ichigo invaded the Kuchiki leader's mouth with warm, penetrating kisses. Between the intense meeting of their mouths and the heated writhing of their bodies, Byakuya found himself aroused, as though they had abandoned their clothes already and begun to make love. The younger man's tongue explored his mouth deeply, sliding slowly along the smooth, soft surfaces, savoring and curling teasingly around Byakuya's responsive tongue, making him feel fevered and weak-kneed. One of Ichigo's hands crawled down Byakuya's slender back and curved around his bottom, encouraging to grind harder against his fiancé...to cling more tightly, to give himself over to the wonderful, hypnotic throbs of music.

He had nearly disappeared into the sweltering abyss they had created, when an arm slid around his waist, from behind, and yanked him free of the Shiba heir. He had a glimpse of Ichigo being dragged back by another man, as his assailant tightened his grip and brought his lips to the noble's ear.

"Mind if I cut in, beautiful?" the man growled.

Byakuya rolled his eyes disdainfully, reacting with three lightning fast strikes that sent the big man crashing to the floor and sent other dancing couples skittering away. Byakuya leaned down and grabbed the man by the front of the shirt as Ichigo threw off the one that had grabbed him.

"Yes, I do mind," the noble said sedately, laying the man out flat on the floor with a final blow to the jaw.

"Okay!" Ichigo laughed, grabbing Byakuya's arm and pulling him away, "I think he gets it. C'mon."

Byakuya started to move along with him, but felt an odd stinging in his arm, and glanced down at the area.

"You okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay," the Kuchiki heir said in an annoyed tone, "I just felt something strange.

"Ah!" Ichigo panted, looking down at Byakuya's arm, then feeling a tingle in his own.

He looked back across the room, where the two men who had assaulted them were picking themselves up off the floor and looking in the two nobles' direction, "Damn! I think they got us with something."

"What?" Byakuya asked, staring back at Ichigo in confusion, "You mean, those men tried to drug us?"

"Yeah, you have to watch out for those kind. But, let's get outta here before I pass out. You might be all shinigami, but I'm half-human. Whatever that was is going to probably knock me loopy. Just make sure we get to somewhere safe, okay? And not Urahara's. I can just see him laughing his ass off about it. And Yoruichi."

"I understand," Byakuya said, holding on to Ichigo's hand and breaking into a run as they exited the club, "But didn't you notice, Ichigo?"

"Huh? Notice what?"

"Those weren't humans. They were shinigamis in gigais. Which means that I will be affected too. Is there somewhere private we can go?" Byakuya asked, "I can place a protective reiatsu cage around us, but I have to shield my reiatsu so that shinigamis in the area won't know it's me."

"Okay," Ichigo said, turning him down a darker, more quiet street, "Just hope those guys don't follow us."

"Then, we'll use flash step. Even if they are shinigamis, they aren't going to outrun us."

The two burst into flash steps, disappearing suddenly, and quickly leaving their pursuers behind.

"Back into the p-park!" Ichigo panted, leading the Kuchiki hair back along the riverbank and into a copse of trees.

"I would prefer elevation for the reiatsu cage," Byakuya said, looking around.

"Up there," Ichigo said breathlessly, "in that tree. There's a platform I put up there, where I sometimes hang out. Come on!"

They made their way to the tall, old oak tree and flash stepped up to the platform, where Ichigo sat down and worked to catch his breath.

"Damn...sometimes sucks being human!" he complained, "Are you feeling okay?"

Byakuya walked the corners of the platform, then breathed a quick kido spell, watching as the protective cage formed around them.

"I am a bit dizzy, but it could be from the excitement."

He moved to the younger man's side, looking around as Ichigo sat down, then started to collapse. Byakuya caught him lightly and eased him onto his back. He looked around again, for something to pillow Ichigo's head on, but was forced to resort to baring himself to the waist to provide the necessary material.

"Augh...thanks," Ichigo groaned, blinking, "You still okay?"

"The compound is beginning to take effect in me now as well," the noble said, removing his gigai, then lying down and pillowing his head on the Shiba heir's shoulder.

Byakuya was grateful for the presence of the protective reiatsu barrier around them, as his vision blurred, and his senses were overtaken with an odd detachment. He held on to Ichigo's body, as the sensation became more gripping. Ichigo's voice echoed strangely in his ears, and he tried to lift his head off of the other man's shoulder. But, for some reason, it looked as though the Shiba heir had lifted himself over Byakuya's body instead.

I must be hallucinating...

And, indeed, his mind was drifting back to the dance club they had visited. He was stunned by how vivid the memory was...how it felt like Ichigo's naked body was pressed up against his and grinding erotically. That wonderful, hot mouth gripped his again, and the Shiba heir's marauding tongue explored his mouth deeply, as it had before. But, he felt even more naked this time, as though their clothing had somehow disappeared, and that he and Ichigo had defied the very laws of gravity that existed in the living world. He felt a sharp, stinging pain in his nether region and gasped at how it cut through the fog around him. But just as he tried to drag himself out of the haze he was in, Ichigo's body moved against his, igniting him inside, and making everything else disappear. Their senseless bodies raged against each other to music only they could hear, rising to a blinding pinnacle, then spinning away into numbing euphoria.

"Byakuya, I l..." Ichigo began.

He stopped as Byakuya's hand covered the younger man's mouth.

"Mmmmph!"

"D-don't!" the Kuchiki heir panted, "Don't say it in the heat of the moment. Don't say that you love me right now. Y-you will forget it by morning. Grow calm...think...and when it is in that calmer heart, say the words. Say that you love me!"

"K-kay," Ichigo mumbled dizzily, "Until then...I won't say..."

He met Byakuya's muddled eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

Everything around the two went suddenly dark and still. The two men collapsed into a naked tangle of arms and legs, and plunged into a deep sleep, still joined, body, heart and soul.

Neither man moved again, except to breathe, until the next morning, when Kuchiki Torio entered the clan leader's bedroom and touched the resting waterform that Tetsuya had left, lightly on the shoulder.

"Byakuya-sama, good morning, sir. I have brought your breakfast."

At his touch, the man Ichigo was holding in his arms, where they slept in the living world, shimmered and slowly disappeared, returning the Kuchiki heir very suddenly to his room.

Pain cracked across Byakuya's stunned mind as he sat up in bed, then fell back again groaning.

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?" Torio asked, looking dismayed, "I'll get the healer!"

"I am...!" Byakuya began, but was forced to stop again as his head throbbed and he tried to make sense of the situation.

_What in kami's name happened?_

_Why don't I remember coming to bed?_

He abandoned the question as sickness rose in his stomach, and only his blazing flash step got him to the bathroom in time to empty his stomach violently. His ears rang so loudly that he couldn't understand the healer's words as he and Torio washed the clan leader's face with a cool, wet cloth, then helped him back into bed.

"But, what about the wedding?" Torio's voice said, cutting into Byakuya's spinning mind.

"Oh, he'll be all right by then. He just probably enjoyed too much sake last night at the rehearsal dinner party."

"B-but..." Torio mused to himself as the healer left, "Byakuya-sama did not drink any sake last night!"


	12. Of Our Own Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the wedding arrives!

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned, rolling onto his side and lifting himself slowly into a seated position.

Flashes of pain rocketed through his head, making him grunt and rub his eyes and temples and leaving his vision uncomfortably blurred.

"Byakuya?" he called softly, looking around the small wooden platform.

He quickly spotted the noble's shirt and vest, and the two gigais they had worn on their date.

"Huh...so you were here, but..."

He squinted and could just make out the soft shine of the reiatsu barrier. Then, it struck him that it was daylight and he had no idea what time it was.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, grabbing the gigais and scattered clothing.

Then, it dawned on him that he, himself, was completely naked, and he had no memory of either coming to the platform or disrobing.

"Heh," he chuckled, making his head ache, "I guess we must've come back here to 'practice' a little, after..."

He dressed quickly, then dropped down off the platform and flash stepped out of the park, reeling slightly from a small amount of nausea and more than a little dizziness.

Damn, what did we do last night?

I don't remember anything after meeting him in the park. The gigais had been used, so I guess we went dancing.

And then, I guess we made out in the moonlight. Shoot, I wish I could remember.

He reached Urahara's shop in minutes, and burst into the shop, looking around for the shopkeeper.

"Hey, Kisuke?"

A moment later, Tessai emerged from the stockroom and waved Ichigo on down the hallway.

"He's in the lab. You should hurry. It's late. We were going to leave to go to the wedding soon."

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Kisuke first."

"You look a little shaky, Ichigo-san. You want some hot tea?"

"No thanks. I don't have time. Byakuya's gonna kill me if I'm late and hold things up."

He made it halfway down the hall, then started to sway unsteadily

"Damn, I don't have time for this..."

He walked into the lab and dropped into a chair near the door, frowning and placing a hand over his strangely skittish heart.

"Ichigo-san," the shopkeeper greeted him, sounding concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah...well, no, not exactly. Hey, what time is it? I fell asleep and just woke up, and the wedding..."

"You're not going anywhere until I have a look at you."

"It's probably just pre-wedding jitters or something. Or maybe something I ate or drank last night."

Kisuke moved closer, scanning his reiatsu and looking his body over carefully.

"Hmmm, I don't know what you were doing last night, but it looks like someone with nefarious purposes interfered with you."

"Come again?" Ichigo queried, looking alarmed, "What do you mean, 'interfered with me?'"

"To put it simply, you were given a drug...a pretty common hypnotic, used by shinigamis in particular. Were you, perchance, at a local nightclub last night?"

"Well...uh, yeah," Ichigo confessed, "I think I was, anyway. I intended to go there."

How the hell do I keep answering his questions without telling him Byakuya was there?

"Ah," Kisuke said, smirking, "Getting in a little, 'last night as a bachelor' fun?"

"No!" Ichigo said irritably, "It wasn't that at all. I just...eh..."

Kami, I hope Byakuya doesn't find out he knows about this...

"Look, we just wanted to spend a little time alone together, without that idiot guy following us around, okay?"

Kisuke's eyes widened delightedly.

"You took Byakuya-san to a nightclub? Really?"

"Shut up! You can't tell anyone, okay? He would get in trouble with his clan."

"I was pretty sure you were up to something, asking for those special gigais for a 'wedding gift' to use on your honeymoon..."

"We are going to use them on our honeymoon. But we wanted to go out last night, just the two of us. Come on, Kisuke, you know how anal the noble elders are. They would throw a fit if they knew that Byakuya and I went out alone before we were 'properly' married. Promise me you won't say anything, especially to Yoruichi!"

"Calm down, Ichigo-san," Kisuke said, good-naturedly, holding up his hands in a staying gesture, "I won't tell anyone. I just needed to know if you'd been to the Crimson Rose last night. I've been trying to track down a couple of rogue shinigamis taking advantage of good looking men there. Was that the club you and Byakuya-san went to?"

"W-wait a minute!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking alarmed, "Kisuke, Byakuya was gone, except for his shirt, this morning, when I woke up! Could he have been kidnapped by these guys or something?"

"Whoa, it's okay, take it easy. I've already heard from Kuchiki Manor and Byakuya-san is there, getting ready for the wedding. So, he's fine."

"Well, that's a relief," Ichigo sighed, "But Kisuke, you mean that the ones who gave me that stuff, have been targeting other people too?"

"Yes. I would have warned you, if I had known you were going there. But it seems that you and Byakuya-san are both fine, although I heard that he wasn't feeling so well this morning. They had me send over something to help steady him for the ceremony. They seemed to think he'd had too much sake last night."

"But it's more likely that whoever gave that stuff to me, drugged Byakuya too."

"Eh...Ichigo-san," Kisuke said, looking uncomfortable, "I know it will fluster you a bit, but would you mind if I examine you to make sure that you were not...erm..."

"What? No!"

"But if these men..."

"No, they didn't have sex with me. I think I would know if they had. And besides, I woke up in a reiatsu cage."

"That would have been Byakuya-san's doing," Kisuke said, looking relieved, "So, it seems that those guys lost track of you after you left the club. But, do you think that you and Byakuya-san...?"

"Hey, I have to go," Ichigo said, glancing up at the clock, "I don't want to be late."

"Your dad was here earlier, looking for you. He said that he had something important to tell you...a real breakthrough that he was all up in arms, wanting to tell you about."

"Well, it's gonna have to wait until after the ceremony."

The Shiba heir shook his head in disgust.

"I just hope he doesn't forget to show up today. He's been so hot to find some way out of this wedding for me that he's forgotten everything else. Well, I'm outta here. The next time you see me, Byakuya and I will be getting married."

"All right," Kisuke chuckled, "I'll be there. And I'll try to find your dad and tell him where to find you."

"Thanks, Kisuke!" Ichigo said, flash stepping out of the room.

"Hey, Ichigo-san, you forgot your headache remedy!" Kisuke called after him.

He chuckled softly.

"You're gonna need it, being married to Byakuya-san..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya swallowed the mixture his attendant had prepared for him and grimaced.

"This is supposed to make me feel better?" he complained fitfully, "It is horrible!"

"Urahara-san said that it would have your head pain-free and your stomach settled within moments of taking it," Torio assured him.

"Well, it had better work quickly. I feel the need to throw up again, just from the awful taste!"

"Easy, Cousin," Tetsuya said from the doorway to the bedroom, "You are quite worked up this morning.

He watched as Torio scurried out of the room, leaving them alone.

"I meant to ask how your date went," the younger Kuchiki went on, "I felt that you arrived about the time you usually wake. I was a bit worried."

"Ugh!" Byakuya groaned, "I wish I could tell you how it went, but I have neither memory of anything beyond meeting Ichigo, nor of how I returned. I believe I was brought back when Torio sought to wake me."

"Well, we should be grateful that failsafe worked. But, have you heard from Ichigo-san this morning?"

"A message just arrived from Urahara Kisuke, saying that Ichigo is on his way here."

"That is good," Tetsuya said in a relieved tone, "The guests are beginning to arrive now."

"Kami, already?" Byakuya said, feeling an unusual breathlessness taking hold, "Damn it, I thought that Kisuke said this would settle me. I am shaking all over!"

Tetsuya smiled.

"I wonder if Byakuya-sama might be suffering from something other than the aftereffects of overdoing it," Tetsuya suggested, "You are...really looking forward to this, aren't you?"

Byakuya froze for a moment, looking down at his slightly trembling hands and shaking his head.

"I should be above such an emotional reaction as this," he mused, "And it is not like this is my first wedding. I wasn't like this when I married Hisana."

"I know," agreed Tetsuya, "But this love you have for Ichigo-sama is very profound. You shouldn't feel bad that he makes you react so strongly. It just reflects the intensity of the connection between you. Come, now, let me help you with your kimono."

Byakuya nodded and started to rise, then paused as Ichigo's voice rose up from outside the closed garden doors.

"Byakuya?"

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" the noble asked sternly, "Don't you know...?"

"I know, it's bad luck if I see you in your kimono before the wedding."

"Or naked before our wedding night," the noble added, indicating his 'undressed' state, "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to make sure that you were feeling better now. Kisuke said you were sick when you woke up this morning."

"I am fine," Byakuya said in a calmer tone, "But I appreciate your concern, of course."

"Well, Kisuke looked me over this morning, and he said that it looked like I had been drugged with a pretty common hypnotic last night. I think you might have been too. Do you remember anything about that?"

Byakuya was glad for the door in between them, as it hid the bright flush on his skin.

"I do not remember anything after meeting you," he answered, "You didn't tell Urahara-san that I was there, did you?"

"Erm, I kinda had to..."

"I could kill you! Do you even know how badly that cat woman will...!"

"Don't worry," Ichigo laughed, "I made him promise to keep it to himself. I needed to tell him everything so that he might be able to help me figure out what the hell happened last night."

"And I hope, considering the chance you took with our reputations, he did?"

"He said that we were probably just targeted by some shinigami punks, who have been targeting 'hot' guys at the Crimson Rose Dance Club."

"You went to a dance club?" Tetsuya mouthed, looking amused.

Byakuya scowled at his cousin.

"But, don't worry," Ichigo went on, "When I woke up, there was a barrier around me that you had obviously set, so it looks like we weren't raped by those guys."

"I'm so relieved," Byakuya said dryly, "Now, I do not mean to be rude to my intended, but if you do not cease chattering at me, neither of us will be dressed in time for the ceremony."

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed. My attendant just got here with Karin and Yuzu. My dad's still not here, though. If he's late, though, we're starting without him."

Ichigo's lips curved into a smile.

"See you in a little while, okay?"

Byakuya caught his breath at the lovely twinge that assailed his body at the younger man's words.

"Yes. I am looking forward to it."

"Yeah," said the Shiba heir, "Me too."

Byakuya sighed and walked back into the dressing area, glad for the fact that his heart had ceased fluttering so badly, and he didn't feel so dizzy. He stood quietly as Tetsuya began to dress him in the lovely kimono his father had worn to wed Saito Tama. Torio returned a short time later and carefully combed the long lengths of raven black hair, then placed the hair decorations that had been made for him to wear for the wedding.

"You look wonderful, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, gazing at his cousin's reflection in the mirror, "I think Ichigo will be enchanted."

"Do you think so?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Byakuya-sama," an attendant said from outside the door, "The artist, Saito Tama, has arrived."

"Please send him in," said the Kuchiki heir, "I will see him privately."

The garden doors opened and the tall, raven-haired artist stepped into the room, stopping in his tracks as he caught sight of Byakuya, dressed in the kimono Soujun had worn for their nuptials. Tetsuya and Torio finished the last adjustments, then exited the room, leaving the two alone. Byakuya nodded for his father to sit down in a chair, then took a seat on the bed.

"I am glad you are here," Byakuya said warmly, "It seems that everything that can go awry has, this morning. It is good that you are here to ease the tension."

"Well, I haven't really done anything, but arrive," Tama said, smiling.

"Believe me, that is enough," the clan leader sighed, "I just wish that this ceremony was over. I don't really enjoy being up for public display, and although I am rarely anxious, it seems that the feeling will not leave me today."

"Ah, it is much like it was for Soujun and me. We were so worried that someone would find out and come to stop the wedding. It was a lovely affair, just the town justice's family and us...a grove of sakura and a lovely lakeshore. Did Soujun ever take you there?"

"He did," Byakuya said, nodding, "I have returned to that place, on occasion, to relax beneath the trees, when I need to reflect a bit."

Tama lowered his eyes sadly.

"I haven't been able to stand in that place since Soujun passed from life. But not a day goes by that I don't remember standing there. You've seen the portrait of us, ne?"

"In your room at the artist's colony, yes," Byakuya affirmed, "I can almost imagine being there."

"There is a picture that I kept for you," Tama said, reaching into his breast pocket, "It is a smaller one, because I know that you will have to be careful who sees it. But, It is one that I want you to have, Byakuya-sama."

"Do not call me that."

"Son, then," Tama said, withdrawing the picture and setting it in Byakuya's hands.

Byakuya went still, his eyes tearing suddenly, as he laid eyes on the painted picture of a very pregnant Soujun, and Tama behind him, with his arms around the noble's rounded belly. He took it into a shaking hand, staring at the love reflected in the two men's eyes, and the warmth in that wonderful embrace.

"Thank you," Byakuya said softly, "I cannot even begin to find the words."

The two men stood, and Byakuya slipped his arms around Tama, still lost for words.

"I have to go and take my place now," Byakuya's father said, gently pulling away, "But, just so that you know, I have great hopes for you and Ichigo-sama. I wish you every happiness."

"Again, I thank you," Byakuya managed, watching as Tama walked away.

He carried the small painting to his dresser and placed it carefully within a secluded corner.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, walking back into the room, "It is time."

Byakuya took a steadying breath and followed Tetsuya to where Ginrei stood, waiting. His grandfather took his arm gently and led him forward to where Ichigo walked alongside Rukia. As they reached the beginning of the aisle, the guests stood, and the wedding march began. It seemed to Byakuya that each step took forever. As much as he wanted to savor the moment, it was as though he couldn't really believe it was happening. He saw Ichigo looking at him, out of the corner of a loving, brown eye and he tried to force calm through his body again. His heart settled as they reached the front, and Ginrei and Rukia kissed them on the cheek and left them to walk up the last three steps to where the head councilor of the Kuchiki elders waited for them. They turned to face each other, and finally loosed a sigh of relief at being there.

"Welcome," said Nori, "We gather on this lovely day to witness the happy joining of two lives into one...the marriage of our leader and Shiba house heir, Shiba Ichigo. Marriage is a serious commitment, the start of a lifelong journey. If anyone present knows of any reason why these two may not be legally wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

"I have something to say," said Isshin's voice.

The gathered guests went still, watching in surprise as Shiba Isshin strode up the aisle and came to a stop, just short of the steps.

"This marriage can't go on," Isshin went on, "because of something that Kuchiki Byakuya is hiding."

"Dad!" Ichigo said, starting down the steps, "Would you please not do this? This is my...!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Isshin said, penitently, "I know that you have tried to make the best of having to marry Kuchiki Byakuya, but it's true that you can't."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, looking over his shoulder at his white-faced fiance, "Just forget it! I don't want to get out of the wedding! I am in love with Byakuya. We're going to get married, just like we planned. So, just sit down and stop messing things up for us!"

"No," said Isshin, shaking his head, "The offense that Kuchiki Byakuya is expected of committing is a serious crime."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, "What did he do?"

Isshin met Byakuya's shocked eyes expectantly.

"You want to tell him, or shall I?" he asked sternly.

"What are you referring to?" Byakuya asked, barely keeping his voice steady, his eyes stealing a wary glance at Tama.

"You know what I'm talking about. You are a fraud, Kuchiki Byakuya! You have represented yourself to our clan as a pureblood noble, but I have proof with me that you are not!"

Byakuya's lips tightened, but he said nothing.

"What is that you're saying?" Ichigo snapped furiously.

"I would like to know as well," Nori said, frowning deeply, "We have nothing that counters the facts as we have represented them. As far as we know, and according to official clan records, Kuchiki Byakuya was born to Kuchiki Soujun, by Kuchiki Sorano, his wife."

"Well, you might want to have a look at this, then," Isshin said, handing Nori the documents, "You'll see that there is a record, here, of an attendant present at the birth, who later admitted that it was not Kuchiki Sorano who gave birth to Byakuya. It was Soujun, himself!"

The gathered crowd took a collective gasp. Ginrei met Byakuya's eyes sympathetically, then closed his and let out a sad breath.

"Dad!"

"What he is saying is true," Byakuya said quietly, "I was not born out of Kuchiki Sorano, but out of Kuchiki Soujun. My father was a peasant artist, whom the elders would not have allowed my father to marry. So, to keep their love a secret, when my father came to be with child, he hid the fact, and married Kuchiki Sorano, so that I would be accepted by the clan. As you know, the rules regarding peasants, at the time, were very strict. My father would likely have been incarcerated as my cousin, Tetsuya and his family were, and I would never have been named the Kuchiki heir. After my mother's death, my father secretly married his lover, and I was raised, knowing that I was a half-blood. My powers were exceptional, so my father pleaded with me never to reveal the lie surrounding my birth. So...you are correct, Shiba Isshin. Ichigo has every right to abandon this marriage."

Ichigo went quiet, looking from his father, to Byakuya, then out at the gathered crowd.

"Byakuya," he said in a low, tired sounding voice, "Is your father here?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Where?"

Byakuya met Tama's eyes briefly, and the artist approached the front of the gathering. Ichigo descended the steps and extended a hand.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, smiling at the man, "I'm glad to have the pleasure of meeting you."

"S-saito Tama," Tama said, bowing his head, "I am pleased to meet you as well, Kurosaki-sama."

"It's just Ichigo. I thought it would be good to meet you before continuing."

"Ichigo?" Isshin said, uncertainly.

"Do you think that I, of all people, am going to hold it against Byakuya that his parents broke the rules because they loved each other and wanted to be married, even though Tama is a peasant? Because, I don't give a damn! I told you. I am in love with Byakuya! And I don't care what you say, I am going to marry him."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said softly, "The truth is...you cannot marry me."

"What? Why not? I said I don't care about your background. Why can't we get married?"

"Because I have been accused of a serious crime. It may be that with your testimony, I will escape serious consequences, but the laws of the clans will not allow us to be married until my fate is decided."

He descended the steps and met Isshin's eyes apologetically.

"I am sorry for troubling you," he said quietly, "Now, if you will please escort Ichigo away, so that he will be left alone, I would deeply appreciate it."

"But, Byakuya..."

Byakuya met the younger man's eyes sadly.

"Try to look at the bright side of things, my love. We were being compelled to marry, and for a long time, you were unhappy about that. If we do, eventually marry, we are freed now, to make that choice ourselves. Is that not a gift...Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes fell, and he took Byakuya's hands in his.

"Just so you know, I would have gone through with it anyway. And the second that I can...I am going to marry you."

"I hope that will be your choice," Byakuya said, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have my deepest apologies for my dishonorable behavior."

Byakuya stepped past Ichigo and Isshin, taking his father's hand and starting back down the aisle. Seeing the sudden restlessness in the gathered nobles, he met Tetsuya's eyes, and Tetsuya summoned Arashi. The stallion raced to the end of the aisle, coming to a stop as Byakuya and Tama mounted together. Byakuya met Ichigo's eyes a last time, his own filled with regret, then Arashi burst into flash steps, leaving the others behind.


	13. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya copes with the consequences of his actions, but not alone!

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo demanded furiously, "I mean, I get that it was wrong for Byakuya's father to lie about Byakuya, and even for Byakuya to not say anything, once he knew. But you could have done this privately, after the wedding! You didn't have to come and call him out in front of everyone like that!"

"I'm sorry, son," Isshin sighed, "I thought that you wanted to get out of it. And I have to admit, I've never much liked how high and mighty the Kuchiki's have acted, all while their leader wasn't even as pureblood as he said he was."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" the ginger-haired youth stormed, "I'm not pureblooded either."

"But even your quincy blood comes from a pureblood noble quincy family," Isshin objected, "So, in a manner of speaking, you are."

"I don't care about that at all! I'm in love with Byakuya."

"Well, you might've wanted to TELL ME about that, since now, all of a sudden, it seems you changed your mind about it. And I mentioned all along what I was doing. It wasn't a secret. I even tried to tell you before the wedding, but I couldn't find you. Look, son, I am sorry. It seems we just...misunderstood each other. I thought you wanted out, so when I found out about the artist guy, I jumped on it. It was the only way to stop the wedding from happening."

"Yeah, well now this is just one big, huge mess. Byakuya's going to be in trouble with the Noble's General Council and the Kuchiki clan has been publicly humiliated."

"Huh," sighed Isshin, "And the worst of that humiliation is yet to come. But don't worry too much about it, Ichigo. If I know that dastardly Kuchiki pride, they'll put a spin on this in no time and you will be free to chase after that pretty half-blood all you want. Although, I still don't get why you want to go after a guy, of all things. He's a looker, no doubt about that. But there's nothing to grab ont..."

"Will you knock it off?" Ichigo snapped, "This is serious! You got Byakuya into this, now we have to help him out."

"What are you talking about, I got him into this? Kuchiki Soujun was the one who started that lie..."

"Yeah, he did," Ichigo said shortly, "Because the rules of the clans towards half-bloods were a threat to Byakuya's life! You know what things were like back then. I know because Tetsuya's told me what happened to his family. The same thing could have happened to Byakuya! Can you even imagine if Kuchiki Soujun and Saito Tama had been thrown in Itamigiri too? Soujun was just trying to protect Tama and Byakuya. Don't you think that if the same thing had happened with you and mom that you would have protected us?"

"Of course I..."

"You don't even have to answer. I already know that you would. So, what Byakuya's dad did was no different. It didn't have anything to do with whether or not he would become leader. He just couldn't tell the truth because they all might have been killed!"

"Okay," said Isshin, holding his hands up defensively, "I happen to agree with you that the whole thing is kinda stupid. But the rules are the rules..."

"It's kinda ironic, you saying that," Ichigo said dryly.

"Yeah," Isshin chuckled, "I guess it is. Look, Ichigo, I'll say it again. I'm sorry about the way I did things. But what's important now..."

"What's important now is for me to find Byakuya," Ichigo said firmly, "And while I'm doing that, why don't you go and talk to Kuchiki Ginrei, if he'll even speak to you, and see what we can do to help Byakuya when he goes before the noble's general council. You can send me a hell butterfly when you come up with something."

"But, where are you going?" Isshin objected, "You don't even know which way he went!"

"Yeah, well, Arashi does, because he went with Byakuya. And what Arashi knows, Tetsuya will know too. All I've gotta do is find Tetsuya."

"Yeah, if he lets you find him. Well, good luck with that."

He sighed heavily as Ichigo turned and flash stepped away.

"Kids..." he muttered, "You think you're doing the best for 'em and...ah well."

He shook his head in resignation and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here, I made you some tea," Tama said, setting the cup in Byakuya's hands.

Byakuya accepted the tea wordlessly, holding it, resting slightly on his lap, but not drinking, looking quietly into the stream he sat beside and watching the water flow past. Tama studied his son's forlorn expression, his still overly pale face and slightly shaking hands.

"Your cousin, Tetsuya, is here," Tama went on, "He said that he brought a few things from the manor for you and went to put them in your room. He and Arashi are going to stay, because..."

"He figures that everyone will be assuming they can use him to find me," Byakuya concluded, "He was wise to come along."

"Have you sent word to Ichigo-sama?"

"No."

"How about Ginrei-sama?"

"No."

"Segare, I understand that you are upset. Anyone would be. But they will be worried about you."

"I cannot think about that now," Byakuya said, sounding slightly out of breath, "I cannot think beyond retaining my sanity in this moment. I am not ready to begin explaining. Not to anyone."

"But Byakuya, you heard Ichigo-sama! He was ready to go through with the wedding, even after learning of what Soujun had done. All of that didn't matter to him. He is very much in love with you. Perhaps you should give him the chance to..."

"To what?" Byakuya snapped, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes, "To throw himself down with me? To be disgraced right along with me? Shiba house has only just managed to return out of banishment. Is that to be for nothing, then?"

"You don't know that your house will come down," Tama insisted, "Byakuya, things have changed for half bloods over the years. And the Kuchiki clan leads the way in promoting more tolerance."

"But, I am not facing trial before the Kuchiki elders. I am to face the Noble's General Council. And although their policies have certainly changed as regards the half-bloods, that isn't what the charges are about. I am to be charged with misrepresentation of bloodline. Granted, I have some noble blood, so they cannot say that my accepting leadership of the clan amounts to fraud, as the rules of the Noble's General Council only says that the person must be of noble descent to lead. The council leaves it to the clans to set the guidelines for how much noble blood a person must have to lead. There are still many clans that do not allow one with any peasant blood to lead. And the leaders of those clans will be among the ones deciding my fate."

"And what, exactly, are the possible outcomes?" Tama asked, sipping at his own tea, then breathing a sigh of relief as Byakuya finally took a swallow of his.

"I could be convicted of the high crime of fraud, but that is not likely, as to prove that, it would have to be proven that I lied about my bloodline for the sole purpose of gaining leadership of the clan. It will be relatively easy to disprove that by having you testify to the reasons that you and Soujun elected to keep your relationship and my heritage a secret. Thus, I can avoid a very long imprisonment. More likely is that I will be convicted of the lesser crime of 'Misrepresentation of Fact,' a more ambiguous charge that is nearly impossible to defend against. But as such, the penalty is a shorter imprisonment, usually within one's own clan facility. But, there may be additional charges and special considerations that could affect the penalty imposed."

"But you anticipate that you will be incarcerated in some manner, for some amount of time."

"Yes. But that is not my only concern."

"What do you mean?" Tama asked, frowning.

"What I mean is that, having been convicted of a serious crime, I am open to challenges to my leadership. I do not think that there are any within the Kuchiki clan who would challenge me openly, given that it is a battle to the death to force the new leadership of the clan. But...another clan may risk it, if they perceive me as weakened in any way."

"But you are at full strength," argued Tama.

"I may not be after incarceration. And even if I am not incarcerated at all, remember that if I return to Kurosaki Ichigo and we wed, I will be having our child. I will be vulnerable to challenge afterwards. And you and I are both well aware that having a child puts me at risk of losing some, or all of my powers. There are just...too many ways that this could go wrong, Father."

"There are," Tama agreed, "But we are going to face these things together. And now that my relationship to you is no longer a secret, I can be there for you in ways I could not before. You also have Ichigo-sama, Rukia-chan, Tetsuya-san, Renji-san and so many others who will be there for you."

"I understand this, and I am grateful, but..."

"But you are overwrought from what happened back at the manor," the artist concluded, "You should try to eat a bit and get some rest. Your reiatsu is plunging. Come."

Byakuya sighed in resignation and started to climb to his feet. Immediately, his head spun and spots danced before his eyes. He heard the garbled sound of Tama's voice, then felt an arm wrap around him. He leaned heavily against his father and tried to take a step, but his legs collapsed beneath him and he started to fall. Tama caught him as he was overcome and called to Tetsuya, who appeared in a swift flash step.

"Kami, what happened?" Tetsuya gasped, helping to steady his ailing cousin, "Is he all right?"

"I think it is just all of the stress, but could you help me get him inside and then go into town and bring the healer? We'll want to make sure of what's wrong and stabilize his reiatsu a bit."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and helped to lift Byakuya gently off his feet. The two men carried him into one of the bedrooms in the small, secluded cabin they occupied and laid him in bed. Tetsuya tucked the blankets in around his dazed cousin, while Tama left, then returned with a cool, wet cloth that he used to gently wash the clan leader's sweating face.

Tetsuya exited the cabin then, leaving Tama to look after Byakuya while he sought the town healer.

Tama sat down next to the bed, watching as Byakuya blinked and struggled to focus on him.

"Relax. Try to sleep, segare. Tetsuya-san has gone for the healer."

"I will be all right," the clan leader said wearily, "I just need..."

Tama gave him a gentle look of reproach.

"You just need that young man, whose love has become like the air you breathe."

"Do not be dramatic," Byakuya groaned uncomfortably, "This is just a bad spell, brought on by stress, nothing more. All having Ichigo here would do would be to make me even more aware of how I've failed him."

"How you've failed him?" Tama asked, frowning, "What do you mean? Byakuya, it was obvious by Ichigo-sama's reaction that he didn't care about any of this. He only cared about being with you. And right now, you need him, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. So, when Tetsuya-san returns, why don't you allow him to find Ichigo-sama and bring him here?"

"And what good will that do?" Byakuya asked miserably, "It isn't going to change the facts. My life, as I know it is coming down all around me. I cannot begin to figure out what to do."

"Then, you could really use his input, ne?" Tama said, smiling encouragingly, "Ah, Byakuya, you are so very much like Soujun sometimes! I remember when he found out he was with child, that he went back and forth between being ecstatic that we had made you, being scared to death that someone would find out about our affair...wanting to fight the system and wanting to just run away from it all. It was terrible the games the hormones played with him. He seemed half out of his senses sometimes...and sometimes like you are now."

He paused, frowning for a moment.

"Byakuya, I know it is a rather personal question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but...is there any chance that you could be pregnant with Ichigo-sama's child?"

Byakuya loosed a soft, sarcastic laugh.

"That would be the icing on the cake, wouldn't it?" he mused, "But no. You have to have sex to get pregnant, and although I admit to you that we did sneak out of the manor last night, all we did was go dancing at a nightclub."

"Ah, I was just checking to be sure."

"That would be the last straw for the Noble's General Council and the Kuchiki elders, I think, if that happened," Byakuya sighed, "I think they would be lined up to assassinate me. Can you imagine? A scandalously revealed half-blood clan leader, and an unwed parent as well!"

"Oh, things have changed, Byakuya," Tama said reassuringly, "I am sure they wouldn't harm you."

"I almost wish I was pregnant," Byakuya said, closing his eyes for a moment, "Then, I would probably be right to slink off somewhere into the Rukongai and live in obscurity for the rest of my life."

"Stop this," Tama said, chastising him gently, "You are not going to abandon your lover, your clan or your responsibilities. You were not raised to run away, but to always continue moving forward. And you will do that. But while we wait for the summons from the Noble's General Council, you must rest, eat and take care of yourself."

"I will."

"And you must also make contact with Ichigo-sama, even if it is only to ask him to give you some time to yourself."

Byakuya let out a pained breath.

"I cannot do that. I won't be weak and needy. That isn't the person who Ichigo fell in love with!"

Tama leaned forward and captured his son's face in his hands, then stared down into his eyes reprovingly.

"Segare, listen to me. If what is between you is truly love, then you must entrust yourself...all of yourself to him and you must allow him to do the same with you. No one is always strong. Sometimes you will be strong for him and sometimes he will be strong for you. Part of what makes it real love is that you take turns taking care of each other as each person needs. That is the essence of love...knowing and appreciating that other, dearly loved soul with complete abandon."

"I understand that," Byakuya answered softly, a tear leaking onto his face, "But you don't understand. Ichigo has always been stronger...from the very beginning. And all I have done since he extended his friendship to me...is to fail him and encumber him. The one time Ichigo really needed me, when he lost his powers and my presence would have meant everything to him, he couldn't even tell I was there! I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even speak to him to comfort him."

"But you were there," Tama said bracingly, "And I seem to remember a recent situation where Ichigo was there for you, but could not help you either. When you were nearly killed by that quincy, he couldn't help you, but he went to you anyway...to give you the reassurance that, even if it was the end, he would remember and honor the people and things that were important to you. And in that very dark moment, I am sure that it meant everything to you that you could release your concerns and let them rest with him, whom you trusted completely."

Byakuya seemed frozen for a moment at the memory, but then nodded.

"You are right," he whispered, "It is as you say."

"So, now, let him comfort you. He can't fix what's wrong, but if the two of you face it together, I know you will come through it all right."

"But, how do I do that? How do I explain to him?"

"Maybe you should just open your mouth and talk to me," Ichigo's voice said from the doorway, where he stood alongside Tetsuya and the town healer, "That's usually the best way, ne?"

Byakuya stared in surprise as Ichigo walked to the bed and sat down, then looked the Kuchiki heir in the stunned, gray eyes.

"Ichigo," he mouthed, almost soundlessly, hardly daring to believe his eyes, "But you are horrid at reiatsu sensing! How did you...?"

The Shiba heir's brown eyes warmed, and he smiled.

"I love you...and there is no place you can go, where I won't find you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya repeated breathlessly, wrapping his arms around and holding him tightly, "I am glad you are here!"


	14. Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo acts...impulsively.

"I guess I don't have to ask why you took off like that," Ichigo acknowledged, watching as the healer began to examine Byakuya and Tama and Tetsuya exited the room, then turning his head to study the Kuchiki leader's downcast expression, "You were protecting your father."

"I was worried that some of the elders might have him detained for questioning," Byakuya explained, "And, as I am under suspicion of fraud, I would have little power to protect him, if I remained with the clan. I am sorry for putting you in that awkward position...and even more, I am ashamed of not telling you about this before."

"Hey, you don't have to..."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said solemnly, "I told you that I love you. That is what is in my heart. But, that being so, I should have shared this with you before the ceremony and given you the chance to decide whether or not to go ahead with the wedding."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, shaking his head reprovingly, "Byakuya, I'm not the kind of person who would hold something like that against your father or you. You know that!"

"Even though I once berated you because you were not noble?" Byakuya asked, "Ichigo, as much as I understand that my father was in love, and that he was trying to protect me, he did do something that was wrong, even if it was for the right reasons. And I added to that by concealing it, once I was an adult, and responsible for my own actions. Your clan has more than enough right to demand that we end our engagement."

"That's not gonna happen," Ichigo insisted, "because I love you too now!"

"But I am not full noble."

"I don't give a shit about that!"

"But it matters to the elders of your clan. Only recently have mixed bloods even been allowed to marry into leadership families. My marriage to Hisana, as you know, was very much against the rules, and even though they had no choice but to allow it, the elders punished me by withholding the pronouncement of my naming as heir until it happened that she died. If she hadn't died, I don't even know that they would have given in and allowed me to ascend. And given this, I may well be required to step down."

"Do you really think they're going to do that?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, they seem pretty supportive of you."

"I saw their faces," Byakuya said darkly, "I may retain enough of their loyalty that they will not let me be imprisoned, but I do not know if I can overcome disgracing them like this and still maintain my title."

Ichigo smiled and curled an arm around him, warming his mouth with a bracing kiss.

"Then, we'll move to the Rukongai together," he said, grinning and shrugging casually.

"Ichigo, you cannot just walk away from your family!" Byakuya objected, "You are the most powerful shinigami the Shiba clan has ever birthed. You are meant to lead them."

"Yeah, but you see, I wasn't raised by them. I was raised a human by human parents, and that's what I knew. I learned to do things my way and to stand up for myself. And if my clan wants something from me like that, then they are going to have to give something too. They can't expect me to change who I grew up being, just to suit them. I won't do it. So, you and I are getting married, Byakuya."

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly, his gray eyes wide and disbelieving.

"What?" Ichigo asked, laughing, "Did you really think that I was gonna turn my back on you? Byakuya, even if I hadn't fallen in love with you, you are still my friend. And I take care of my friends."

"Yes," Byakuya answered, sinking more firmly into his embrace, "You do go to all lengths to protect your friends. It is just that...it seems somewhat odd after having been your enemy at one time, now that protectiveness extends to me."

He went silent for a moment, shivering softly as he encountered a flash memory of Ichigo rushing to find him in the wake of his disastrous first battle with the quincy, As Nodt.

"But I will not question it. I am grateful, Ichigo, both for your friendship and for your love."

"Good," Ichigo chuckled, smiling warmly and kissing him lightly on the mouth, "So, just let old Michio, here, have a look at you, then you can lie down and get some rest, okay? You look really pale. This has been a real shock for you."

"What about for you?" Byakuya countered.

"I'm okay," Ichigo assured him as the healer continued his examination, "Don't worry about me. Finding out you're not full-blooded noble isn't such a problem for me as it is for everyone else. I told you, I don't care about that."

"I am grateful for that," Byakuya sighed, relaxing and watching the healer as he scanned his slender body, then began a warm infusion of healing reiatsu.

"Your reiatsu is extremely depleted," the old healer observed, "You have been under abnormal stress lately?"

"Heh, you can say that again," Ichigo chuckled.

"Then, that could be the cause of the steep reiatsu drop. However, after I have stabilized you, I will take blood and reiatsu samples to look at in my lab. It will take a day or so to obtain full results, but that should eliminate any worrisome possibilities. In the meantime, just get plenty of rest, food and liquids. Walk a bit to keep your energy up, but do not overexert yourself until the results of your tests come back."

"Very well," Byakuya sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

He rested quietly as the healer treated him and drew samples of his blood and reiatsu, then watched as the man left him alone in the room with Ichigo. The Shiba heir smiled and surprised him by slipping out of his clothes and sliding into the bed with him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" the Kuchiki heir asked, blinking.

"Shhh," Ichigo admonished him, curling around him and nuzzling close to him, "I'm not gonna do anything. I'm just making you comfortable. I'm taking care of you. Isn't that what you're supposed to do for the people you love?"

"It is," Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes again, "though I don't know what I've done to deserve such treatment from you. I..."

"Just forget about all of that for now," Ichigo whispered, stopping his words with soft, insistent kisses, "We're in a calm, quiet place, far away from our troubles. We have friends watching over us, and we're gonna be okay. Forget everything else, okay?"

Byakuya tried to fall asleep then, but was nagged intensely by the one last secret he held back. He looked at Ichigo's peaceful expression and hated the idea of causing him worry, but he couldn't let the deceptions go on anymore.

"Ichigo?"

The ginger-haired youth smiled at him and nipped reprovingly at his lips.

"I thought I told you to get some rest. This doesn't look much like resting to me."

"I know. And I give you my word, I will rest. But there is...something that you should know...one last thing that I haven't told you. I didn't say anything because I was...worried that if you knew, you would leave me. But the thing is, you have already learned I am not noble, and you are still here. You say that you love me, and I believe that."

"Then, what is it? What's the problem?" Ichigo asked, sitting up with him.

Byakuya looked out the window, focusing on the pretty orange colors of the sunset.

"There is something about the process of noble birthing that you haven't been told, something that affected my father. In fact, the truth is...it is the reason he died."

"What?" Ichigo queried, his eyes widening, "Byakuya, what happened? I thought your dad died when he was attacked by a hollow. You're saying it was...?"

"Oh, he did die in a battle with a hollow, but...he would not have died in that fight, except that...when he carried me, the male pregnancy affected his spirit centers. In fact...before the pregnancy, he had reached manifestation."

"What? I thought that your dad never had a bankai. That's what you told me."

"He never used it in battle," Byakuya explained, "because when he became pregnant with me, the pregnancy damaged his spirit centers and he was left without much of his natural ability. He never reached bankai, in the end...because of me!"

"Whoa, hold on a sec, okay?" Ichigo said, frowning as he tried to make sense of the word, "No one ever said that you having a baby was going to be dangerous to you!"

"That is because the council saw my father's situation as an aberration. There aren't so many examples of noble male pregnancy to go by. And of the ones there are, there is usually a strong 'father' and a less powerful bearer to carry the child. Thus, power levels weren't so much of an issue. To have two bankai wielding males, as in our situation, is different. My greater powers mean spirit centers that expand more widely, and that creates a condition in which the birthing chamber can interfere with my spirit centers and have negative effects on my powers. It won't harm me otherwise, but I may not be able to raise Senbonzakura Kageyoshi after bearing a child."

"Damn!" Ichigo exclaimed softly, "No wonder you didn't want to tell me."

"Like I said, I feared that you would not want to take any chances, and that, rather than put me in that situation, you would leave me."

"Well, I think we may have to pull back and save the babymaking until after we work something out about that, but, Byakuya, I'm not going to leave you! I wouldn't do that now. I love you."

"And that love is gratefully returned," Byakuya sighed, meeting him for several long, open-mouthed kisses.

Ichigo's fingers ran gently through the Kuchiki heir's silken hair and he smiled and made a line of kisses along the side of his slender neck.

"So, you have told me everything now?" he asked, lacing their fingers together, "You have no more dark secrets you're hiding from me?"

"None," Byakuya said, shaking his head and loosing a soft, relieved sigh, "I am finally fully unburdened...thanks to you."

Ichigo chuckled lightly in response and continued to offer gentle, soothing caresses as Byakuya's eyes blinked slowly and he began to drift towards sleep. But a few moments later, the Shiba heir paused, frowning and looked down at Byakuya again.

"Wait a sec," he said softly, "I think that's not all there is."

Byakuya's dark eyes opened and blinked curiously.

"No, I have told you everything, Ichigo," he assured the younger man, "I withhold nothing more from you."

Ichigo watched his face closely.

"Except that you never told me the reason why you accepted my clan's proposal. You told me that you would tell me..."

"When we became spouses, yes," Byakuya remembered, "I had forgotten. But...I will gladly explain, if you wish."

Ichigo paused, then gave him a playful smile.

"Oh no you don't!" he chuckled, touching Byakuya's face and locking eyes with him meaningfully, "I won't put up with any more rule breaking from you."

He tilted his head slightly, smirking devilishly.

"But...I don't feel like waiting anymore for an answer."

"I said I would..."

"Nope!" Ichigo laughed, climbing out of bed and slipping a yukata around him, then fishing his flustered intended out of the bed and carrying him to the bedroom door.

"What are you doing, Ichigo? Put me down!" Byakuya demanded.

"Uh-uh," Ichigo laughed, "I won't have you misbehaving anymore on my account. If you're not supposed to tell me that until we're married, I'll just have to marry you right now!"

"But...it is...late, and..." Byakuya stammered, struggling as Ichigo carried him down the hallway and into the living area, where Tetsuya and Tama were having tea together.

The two looked up at him questioningly and Ichigo grinned widely.

"Hey, Tama, do you know where we can find someone to marry us on kinda short notice?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Byakuya snapped, "I am not getting married in my pajamas and without Rukia and Ginrei here."

"We can have a family ceremony later," said Ichigo, "I know that's done all of the time. I'm just tired of all of the waiting to be married to you. And besides," he chuckled, "I'm afraid if I wait too long that idiot Hinata will show up and start trying to tell us how to have sex again!"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya exclaimed, blushing, "Put me down, you fool! Did you hear me? I'm not doing this!"

"Oh, I think you are!" laughed the Shiba heir.

He turned his head to meet Tama's happily sparkling eyes.

"We do need a couple of witnesses to make it official, ne?"

"Yes," Tama affirmed, nodding at Tetsuya, "Come, Tetsuya, it seems that we are having a wedding!"

"We are most certainly not! Put me down!" Byakuya objected.

"Hey," Ichigo said, more seriously, capturing the Kuchiki heir's eyes and offering him a long, passionate kiss, "I love you and I'm gonna marry you right now, just like you are."

"I'm...a mess!" Byakuya objected, surrendering to another melting kiss, "I look like something the..."

The next kiss stole the rest of his breath away, and Ichigo's next words, made his heart flutter painfully.

"You look beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Byakuya. Shut up, okay? Let's do this now. Let's get married, just us and our witnesses here and no one else. We can have a family ceremony and whatever else our clans want later. But let's make this just about the two of us...the two of us and nobody and nothing else!"

"This is what you really want?" Byakuya asked, looking deeply into Ichigo's affectionate eyes.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered without hesitation, "This is what I want."

"Then, put me down and we will go," the Kuchiki heir agreed.

"Uh-uh," Ichigo chuckled, "You aren't supposed to be up and around. Your reiatsu's crashed and the last thing I want is you passing out and stopping another wedding. We're going through with it this time."

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "I would not miss our wedding for the world."

"Would you just stop arguing for once and let me do this?" Ichigo asked, beginning to look annoyed, "I'm just trying to take care of you. The healer said..."

"That I should rest," Byakuya insisted, "He did not deem me a complete invalid. Now, put me down!"

"No!" Ichigo snapped, "I'm taking care of you. I say you let me carry you. I'm gonna be carrying you over the threshold in a little while anyway!"

"Perhaps, I will carry you over the threshold," Byakuya said, frowning.

"Segare," Tama said, biting back a laugh, "I think you had best let Ichigo-sama have his way. He seems very determined."

"I agree," said Tetsuya, "He is a very stubborn man, isn't he?"

"I didn't think anyone was nearly as stubborn as your cousin," Tama said to Tetsuya, "But Ichigo-sama does have strong spirits. Reminds me of your Arashi."

"Hey!" Ichigo objected, ignoring Byakuya's continued objections and flash stepping out of the house, "That's not nice!"

The four left the house and hurried to the town center, where the town justice was just preparing to leave his office. He spotted the four men, two in their nightclothes and two racing to keep up and gazed at them questioningly.

"Excuse us," Ichigo panted, smiling widely, "But I just convinced this really beautiful guy to marry me, and I need you to marry us before he has a chance to get away!"

He smirked at Byakuya, who shot him a withering look.

"See, I tried to marry him yesterday, but he ran off. Do you think you can marry us real quick before he gets away again?"

The surprised justice chuckled in amusement.

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of true love, ne? Come inside and sign the papers. Would you like me to bar the doors? He does look a bit flighty."

"No, that's okay," Ichigo laughed, setting the miffed noble back on his feet and following the man back into the building.

The two filled out and signed the paperwork, then followed the justice into another room, where he recorded their fingerprints and information into a computer. He paused, mid sentence in the relay and looked up at them in surprise. Ichigo grinned and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, no one's supposed to know we're doing this. We're gonna have a big clan wedding later."

"Oh, very well, then."

The justice finished recording the information, then straightened and nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to join Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn and beautiful joining, and should only be entered with the most committed of hearts. Do you swear now that you have chosen to enter this marriage of your own free will?"

"We do," Ichigo and Byakuya said together.

"Then, join hands, please."

The two joined hands and looked back at the justice expectantly.

"Do you, Kuchiki Byakuya take Kurosaki Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and protect him through all things? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse...for all of the days of your lives?"

"I will," Byakuya promised.

"Whew!" Ichigo sighed, "That's a relief."

Byakuya scowled.

"And do you, Kurosaki Ichigo take Kuchiki Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor and protect him through all things? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse...for all of the days of your lives?"

"I will," Ichigo stated proudly.

Ichigo accepted a simple, gold ring from the justice and slid it onto Byakuya's ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said, looking into Byakuya's dark eyes, "I promise to always stay beside you. No matter what happens, we are joined at the heart. I will honor and protect our love, until the end of my days."

Byakuya accepted a second gold ring from the justice and slipped it onto Ichigo's ring finger, then held his hands and gazed into his eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said softly, "I promise to always stay beside you. No matter what happens, my heart remains always with yours. I will honor and protect our love to the end of my days."

"Byakuya, Ichigo," said the justice, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners in life, bonded in love and keepers of each others' given hearts. Please exchange a kiss as the first gift of your new marriage."

Tama's eyes misted over with memory and happiness as Ichigo slid his arm around Byakuya's slim waist and met him for a long, passionate kiss.

"He reminds me so much of Soujun," Tama whispered to a damp-eyed Tetsuya, "There is such healing in seeing how happy he is!"

"They both look happy," Tetsuya agreed, "This really was the right thing to do."

They watched as the newlyweds flash stepped away, then Tama met the justice's pleased eyes.

"You will please not tell anyone that we were here," he requested, "My son and his spouse wish to keep their privacy about it...it being a bit of a 'brash display' and not exactly in keeping with the clan elders' expectations."

"Of course," the justice agreed, nodding, "They are rather willful young things, aren't they?"

"Yes," Tama chuckled, "They are."

"Rather reminds me of a young couple my father married long ago, ne?"

"Yes," Tama answered, more softly, his eyes sweetly longing, "I remember."

(A/N**Next chapter...the consummation! And yes, it will be hot!)


	15. End of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo enjoy their secret wedding night!

Byakuya slowed and came to a stop, just inside the bedroom, his dark eyes focused on the bed and remembering suddenly why he and Ichigo were there.

_We are married now. This time, we won't stop. When we lie down together, we are going to..._

"You okay?" Ichigo asked in an oddly soft voice, "You seemed fine until we set foot in here, then you went all pale again. You having second thoughts?"

"No, not at all," the Kuchiki heir assured him, "It's just that...perhaps all of the 'sage advice' and 'practice' we endured with that infernal Hinata just..."

Ichigo loosed a helpless giggle.

"What? You're nervous now?" he chuckled affectionately, "Don't worry. I am too. We'll be fine. Just put whatever that nut case said out of your mind and think about us."

Ichigo's arms slid around Byakuya's waist from behind, and the two met over the Kuchiki heir's slender shoulder for a long, open-mouthed kiss. The Shiba heir kissed him several more times, then turned him so that they faced each other and nuzzled under Byakuya's chin to nip at the pale flesh of his throat. After a brief moment of hesitation, his fingertips slid down the Kuchiki heir's arms and teased the sensitive skin along the inside of his wrists. Byakuya flinched and blushed at the instant reaction in his body, only to be soothed by Ichigo's breathed words in his ear.

"Forget about everything else, okay? Leave it all outside that door...all of it. It doesn't matter anymore how this happened or who did or said what. It doesn't matter that we had to walk a difficult path. We're here now, and we're both here because we want to be. We're married because we want to be. We'll make their heir later, but tonight, it's all about the two of us and what we want, for a change."

"That sounds enchanting," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "I think you have come to understand just how often a clan leader is allowed such a thing. But given that you want this to be about our desires, I should answer your question from before."

Ichigo looked back at him curiously.

"Okay, so why did you just accept my proposal like that? You made it clear that it wasn't about you being in love with me."

"No, it wasn't."

"Then...?"

"It was about something much deeper than that."

"Like?"

Ichigo felt a sweet, affectionate jolt inside at the very small smile that overtook the Kuchiki heir's usually solemn lips.

"Life strikes us all differently," Byakuya explained, "Like you, I lost my mother. Unlike you, I never knew her. My grandmother tried to fill the place where a mother would be, but she died while I was still very young. My father was there for me, of course."

"I've heard he was a really great guy," Ichigo commented, "and Tama's great too."

"Yes," the Kuchiki heir agreed, "I was lucky to have them. But too soon, my father was killed and to protect his good name, I did not turn to Tama, but to my grandfather. He knew that I needed more than him to turn out well, so he enlisted Yoruichi's help so that I would have bonds with her clan as well as company he felt I needed. But Yoruichi disappeared and was reported missing, probably dead. Grandfather took her disappearance badly and rumors circulated around that the Shihoin clan was involved in the illegal hollowfication experiments that had gotten Urahara Kisuke banished. The disagreement over bringing Hisana into the family and then the pain of her death was something he suffered more inside than out so that he could be there for me. But, watching him suffer silently, I knew he wasn't happy leading the clan anymore. He only remained for me. And as soon as he judged I was capable of leading, he accepted a commission into the king's personal guard and left as well."

"But Tama was still here."

"Yes, he was. Yet, something was happening inside me that prevented me from turning to him, Ichigo. I suppose as loss piled upon loss and my responsibilities grew, I began to believe that it wasn't good to be bound too closely to other people. Everyone I bound myself to either died or left. I opted instead to hold on more loosely and expect them to leave me. And when Rukia's death sentence was handed down, it didn't matter anymore that I was horrified that I was going to lose her too. I was numb inside because I expected she would leave me."

Byakuya's grey eyes rose and met Ichigo's squarely.

"But you didn't let that happen," he said, lacing his fingers together with the Shiba heir's and offering him a gentle kiss, "Even though I gave up and did nothing to help her, you rescued Rukia, even going through me to do so. And after you saved Rukia, you pursued your friend, Orihime, into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, I used to think you were presumptuous, thinking that you could save everyone. I thought that the time would come that there would be someone you couldn't rescue and you would come around to my way of thinking. I had no idea that I would be that person you tried to save and couldn't."

"Byakuya, I'm sorry."

"For what?" the Kuchiki heir asked softly, "For being human? For doing everything you could? For coming to me? Comforting me? Giving me peace, because you couldn't offer me hope? What you promised me and what you did after made it okay for me, whatever my own fate was. And I realized something. It doesn't matter to me anymore that people come and go, and that painful things happen. When I look into your eyes, none of that matters, because I know you will be with me. No one has ever given me that peace before. I look at you and I look forward to the future again. Even if that future isn't perfect and has painful parts, it is something to be embraced. And that is why I am not afraid to face what comes."

"Even if being with me means that you lose your greater powers to give me us heirs for our clans?"

"Even then," Byakuya affirmed softly, kissing him again, "If my powers are lost, then I will learn to live without them. If I die, I will die peacefully, knowing that this was the right thing to do. I love you. I trust you. And I know I can have perfect faith in you to do me honor."

"That's why you said yes?" Ichigo asked, smiling, "Is that all?"

"No. There is something more, and when I tell you, you may decide to leave me."

"I told you, I'm..."

"It is in your nature to protect the ones you love, no matter what it takes, is it not?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah. You know that."

"If you knew that leaving me would save my life, then you would leave me, wouldn't you?"

"Byakuya...!"

"The truth is that it isn't just the problem that bearing a child could interfere with my powers."

"What?" Ichigo queried, frowning, "Byakuya, what's going on?"

"You know that I was devastatingly injured before, during the quincies' first invasion. I was dying, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I remember," Ichigo said, shifting uncomfortably, "But that royal guard guy, Kirinji, healed you, didn't he?"

"He did," Byakuya confirmed, "Unfortunately, there had been a deep shock to my core spirit center. He was able to remove the damaging reiatsu and he healed me, but when the core spirit center is shocked in such a way, it must recover or not on its own. And because it has been damaged, further stress to it can cause it to fail completely."

Ichigo's face paled.

"S-so, you could lose all of your powers? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Ichigo, the core spirit center does command the shinigami's powers, but it also affects the central nervous system. If the core spirit center is damaged, a shinigami can still survive, but if it fails completely, then..."

"You could die," Ichigo said numbly, "You could really die. But then, why did the elders recommend you to marry me? And why did you accept? Do you really want to die, Byakuya?"

"No," the Kuchiki heir insisted, taking Ichigo by the arms and looking more deeply into his eyes, "The Noble's General Council recommended me because the result will benefit them either way. If I live, the Kuchiki and Shiba clans will have their heirs."

"But if you die, how does that benefit anyone?" Ichigo demanded, "This doesn't make any sense!"

"If I should die, they still might gain the heirs, and they will be rid of me without having to dirty their hands."

"But you're the most powerful leader in the history of the Kuchiki clan..."

"A leader who has transgressed on numerous occasions. I was a liability to them and they stood to gain the most by doing this. We all knew exactly what they were doing, thus the requirement for my silence."

"So, they set you up to die and you just went along with it? Are you crazy?"

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, tightening his hands almost painfully, "I didn't go along with this because I wanted to die. I went along with this because of who you are. You risked everything to make yourself strong and to save my sister and you did the same to save Orihime. You faced down the most dreaded enemy that Soul Society has ever seen and you succeeded in all of it. If there is anyone who can see me through this and help me to survive, it is you. I went along with the recommendation because, first, I did not want to defy the council again and bring more division in a time when we need order, but more distinctly because I know that if you cannot help me, then no one can. You are the person I love and trust more than anyone in existence. I would lay my soul on that."

Ichigo considered his words quietly for a moment, then his frown deepened.

"Byakuya, if they wanted us to be married, then why make you the alternative?"

"You don't know?" Byakuya asked, looking amused, "You are a Shiba, heir to the most unconventional and despised of the noble clans. There was no way that you were going to accept what you were first offered."

"R-right," Ichigo chuckled, forgetting his anxiety for a moment, "But seriously, what are we supposed to do now? I'm not going to get you pregnant, knowing it could kill you. The noble's council should have known that you would tell me before we, you know, consummated the marriage and made the babies."

"I don't know where their thinking was on that, but I am relieved to have told you. Whatever action you take now, I am glad you know and we can at least speak about it."

"I'm not going to leave you."

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ichigo?"

He let out a surprised breath as the Shiba heir grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him forcefully until the two were left nearly breathless and deeply aroused.

"We'll go to Kisuke in the morning and start figuring out what we can do," Ichigo said decisively, "Maybe there's something we can do to better protect you so we can have kids someday."

"You...want to have children with me?" Byakuya asked, staring at him.

"If it can be done safely, yeah," Ichigo said, smiling, "You didn't think I married you just to be able to look at your beautiful face every day and sleep with you every night, ne?"

"I...hadn't really thought that much about what you wanted, beyond the freedom to make your own choices. I never got as far as wondering if you would come to want children. Why would our wants matter if we got married on behalf of our clans and were going to have to have children anyway?"

"Well, now you know. I think you'll make a great father, Byakuya. I've always thought that about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. You're good with Ururu and Jinta and I've seen you at a few clan parties, telling stories to the children."

"You'll make a great father as well, Ichigo. I know I complain about your stubbornness, but our children will need to be strong willed to endure what lies ahead for them."

"Well, we can worry about all of that later, okay?" Ichigo laughed, "Byakuya, we'll be okay, one way or another. We'll work it out. But for tonight, I just want to be with you. And being with you is all I want to think about."

"Very well, then," Byakuya agreed, "No more talk of clan matters."

He reached into the pocket of his yukata and removed a small round disk on a gold chain, then wrapped his hands around the charm and directed his reiatsu into it. The pendant glowed for a moment, then darkened again.

"What's that?"

"A protection charm to prevent pregnancy," Byakuya explained, "We can deal with the matter of making heirs later, that is, if I am not relieved of my leadership and completely disgraced for what happened at our failed wedding."

"Shh, you won't be disgraced," Ichigo said, sinking into his mouth again and wrapping his arms around the Kuchiki heir, "Everything will be fine. Whatever happens, we'll make it okay again."

"I know," Byakuya said, kissing Ichigo back and guiding him across the room to their bed.

They stopped beside it and Ichigo let his yukata slide off his shoulders and onto the floor, baring his slim, muscular body. His hands slipped under Byakuya's clothing and very slowly removed it, revealing the lovely expanses of sweet, pale flesh and blushing, aroused genitals he couldn't wait to explore. They shared several more harder, more passionate kisses, then climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of each other.

"Y-you want to go first?" Ichigo asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"What?" Byakuya mused, looking surprised, "You are asking me to..."

"Well, yeah, we're not making babies, right? So, it doesn't matter who...um...you know."

"But your clan is..."

"Shut up about that, okay? We're not together tonight to be dutiful to our clans or to make babies. We're here as two guys on their wedding night...just two guys, not heirs or clan leaders. Just us. You can make love to me first if you want to."

Byakuya blushed brightly.

"Oh," he answered uncertainly, "I...I don't know. I simply assumed that you would be..."

"Well, I don't do things that way. If we're married, we should show our respect for each other by accepting either role. Don't you think so?"

"Yes. I just didn't expect you necessarily would. You seemed spooked enough about penetrating me. I didn't think you would ever...suggest this."

"Well, I did, so we'll do this however you want."

"You want me to choose for our first time together?" Byakuya asked, a smile rising onto his lips.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, chuckling nervously, "I do."

"I never know what to expect from you," the Kuchiki heir said, touching his face affectionately, then pressing his bared body against Ichigo's as they kissed, "You surprise me at every turn."

"You surprise me too," Ichigo whispered back, capturing Byakuya's lovely face in his hands, "I was stupid ever thinking you were like those other stuffy nobles in your family. You tried to be like them, but in the end, you couldn't, because you are nothing like them. You're different in the best of ways. I love that about you."

"This from the man who was so sure that he would never fall in love with me?" Byakuya mused, still holding his body warmly against the Shiba heir's.

"I'm done trying to figure out what will happen in the future," Ichigo sighed, "I don't know anything anymore, but that I want to be with you. Whatever it takes, I want to be with you, Byakuya."

"Then be with me," Byakuya invited him, falling lightly onto his back and pulling the Shiba heir down on top of him.

The two fell into a rage of fiery kisses, their hands seeking each other's most compelling places and adding to the growing passion between them. Byakuya watched with hazy eyes as Ichigo's mouth left his and began to delight its way down his exposed torso, sliding over the soft, pale flesh, slowing to treasure each delectable pink nub, then trailing gradually downward, making the Kuchiki heir's skin blush everywhere. He met Byakuya's smoky grey eyes for a moment, teasing the flushed tip of the Kuchiki heir's erect penis, then sank down on it slowly, sucking warmly and flushing as he remembered what he had seen Tetsuya doing to Renji as he offered Byakuya the same mind numbing pleasure. And the sight of the Kuchiki heir, lying fully exposed, his expression feverish and his back arched in bliss reached down into Ichigo's core, stripping away all thought but making himself one with the other man. He watched closely as pleasure raked Byakuya's body, and he surrendered to orgasm with a gasping cry of completion. While he was still in the throes, Ichigo pushed his thighs open wider and swiftly prepared him, running his tongue around the blushing entrance, then sliding a finger inside as he slowly devoured Byakuya's yielded essence. Byakuya moaned desirously, moving to deepen the dizzying contact as the Shiba heir added a second finger and plunged in deeper. He sucked the raven haired man's recovering member into his mouth and treasured it as headed a third finger, smiling around it as Byakuya's back arched and his hips rose off the bed. Ichigo slid his fingers out so slowly that it left Byakuya panting and flushed all over, then he entered the reeling Kuchiki heir in slow, careful thrusts, pausing and smiling down at him.

"I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya," he whispered happily.

"That would be _Shiba Byakuya_ ," the Kuchiki heir corrected him, smirking, "Yours is the ranking clan."

"No way," Ichigo laughed, moving his hips and earning an aroused groan from the other man, "I don't want to change anything about you. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't change anything!"

He abandoned words then and let his emotions drive his hard, quaking thrusts. Byakuya's pearly nails raked down his back, teasing him into even more vigorous movements that carried both him and the somewhat recovered Kuchiki heir to the brink of pleasure, then threw them over, exciting loud, shuddering moans as they climaxed together. They finished with a barrage of steamy kisses, then surrendered to sleep with their bodies still connected. And each time they woke during the long, quiet night, they renewed their passions, joining more readily and forgetting completely any doubts that it should be that way.

As the first morning light leaked into the bedroom, Byakuya curled warmly into his husband's arms and smiled. Unable to find words to express his contentment, he nuzzled under the Shiba heir's chin and closed his eyes.

"You know," Ichigo sighed sleepily, "I really do hope we find a way to make babies someday...and I hope they're like you."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya whispered breathlessly, kissing him into sweet oblivion, then initiating another bout of spirited lovemaking.

They remained relaxed and tightly entwined well into the morning, breaking away from each other only as a soft tapping sounded on the door. The two quickly pulled the covers over themselves.

"Enter," Byakuya invited the person.

The door opened to admit the healer, who approached them wearing a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, sitting up and wrapping a protective arm around Byakuya, "Did you find something in the tests you ran on Byakuya? Do you know what was wrong before?"

"I do," the healer confirmed, "This is...very awkward, but...it seems that the reason he was ill before is because Kuchiki-sama is pregnant."

The two stared back at the healer with stunned, disbelieving eyes.

"No way!" Ichigo whispered breathlessly, "Unless..."

"The night before the wedding," Byakuya added numbly, "While we were affected by what those people tainted us with, we..."

"Oh no!" Ichigo gasped, gripping his spouse painfully tightly, "This isn't happening!"


	16. Penitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Byakuya return to the Seireitei to face the Noble's General Council about Byakuya's true paternity.

"This is reckless, Ichigo," Byakuya insisted as his new husband helped him mount Arashi, then climbed up behind him, "You know that the Noble's General Council has the right to order an inquiry. They could order me imprisoned, at least initially. The stress of the situation..."

"It's only going to get worse if we just leave this," Ichigo said firmly, nudging the Arabian into motion, "We're going back there and we are going to have this out now. At least now, while you're in the beginning of things, if we can get this over with quickly enough, there shouldn't be worrisome stress."

"But..."

"Hey, my dad got us into this mess by mishandling what he learned..."

"Although, what he brought out was absolutely true. I did misrepresent myself."

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said, urging Arashi into a faster gallop.

"But, how can you say that? It was lying, no matter that I did it to protect my father's reputation."

"I said it doesn't matter."

"Ichigo!"

"You heard me! Nothing matters but taking the stress off of you and having you attended by the best healers in the Seireitei, not town doctors, who travel around, so they aren't always here. If we're going to do this, then I want you to have the very best care. And my dad and Kisuke both have a lot of medical experience."

"Your father treats humans, not shinigamis!" Byakuya objected.

"He can treat shinigamis too. And what about Kisuke?"

"That man is not someone I'd feel comfortable entrusting my life and the life of our child to, Ichigo."

"Well, I would've been dead before I could have dreamt of going to save Rukia, if it hadn't been for him! Maybe, even if the clan healers can't find an answer, he can. And there's Orihime too."

"I told you. Orihime's power, although formidable, sometimes cannot overcome greater reiatsu like that which damaged me. You know that."

"You know, you have a pretty bad habit of looking at the negative."

"I'm being honest about our chances."

"I know what I'm doing," Ichigo said stubbornly, "You need to trust me!"

"I do not have a problem trusting you, just that misfit, backstabbing, friend stealing shopkeeper."

"Wait," Ichigo chuckled, "I didn't know you thought of Yoruichi as your friend."

"I don't...didn't. That is not the point. He was banished from Soul Society for many years for his questionable acts. I am only suggesting we should use caution around the man and not instantly trust everything he says."

"All right, all right," the Shiba heir laughed, looking amused, "Don't bust anything. You're supposed to be avoiding stress, you know."

"I am aware of that," Byakuya sighed, "but I feel I must speak up when you begin acting before you think."

Ichigo turned and surprised his lovely spouse with a passionate kiss.

"Mind you don't fall off the horse!" Byakuya snapped as Arashi turned slightly and their weight shifted.

"I'm not going to fall," Ichigo said, glaring meaningfully into one of the stallion's bright blue eyes, "Arashi wouldn't want to take the chance I'd be clumsy and drag you off with me."

Arashi snorted derisively.

"Of course not," Byakuya agreed, "but that is no reason to become reckless. Truly Ichigo..."

Byakuya was stopped by a long, powerful, over the shoulder kiss.

"I said you should trust me," Ichigo chided him, "I'm not going to fall off this damned horse and I am not going to let anything bad happen to you. My dad got us into this mess."

"Well, not exactly..."

"And he and my clan are going to help us get out of it. I figure it's the least they can do, considering they just expect me to be their heir all of a sudden after lying to me all of my life about who I am. In my book, that's the worse lie here."

"Ah, I suppose that argument does make some sense," Byakuya confessed, "but it does not excuse my transgressions."

"I don't care about that at all," Ichigo said nudging Arashi impatiently, "I only care about what I can do to get the Noble's General Council and Kuchiki elders off your back so that you and I can concentrate on having this baby."

"And what happens later, if I lose my powers and one of the others decides to challenge my leadership?"

"Don't think so far into the future, okay? Let's just take this thing one day at a time."

"Ichigo, I did not get where I am by being short-sighted!" the noble fumed.

"Oh, and looking too far into the future and not paying attention to the present has worked so much better for you?" the Shiba heir teased, smirking.

"Ichigo."

"Everything's going to be fine," Ichigo said soothingly, slowing the horse as they reached Shiba Manor and passed through the front gates.

Ichigo stopped Arashi in front of the main house and slid down off the horse's back. Arashi stood quietly, his ears perked, as Ichigo extended a hand to Byakuya and he climbed down as well. As they turned towards the house, the front doors opened and Shiba Isshin emerged, flanked by Kukaku and a pleased looking Yukihana Hinata. The flamboyant psychologist stepped forward and greeted them with a wide smile.

"Ichi-kun, Bya-kun! My dear, dear boys, I am so glad to see you have returned in one piece!" he crooned, "I was horribly worried that our lovely, tragic Bya-kun would have thrown himself off the nearest bridge when the lies and betrayals of his sordid past were so publicly aired!"

"Thanks for the reminder," Ichigo said dryly, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, you ask?" Hinata said haughtily, "I will have you know that I expended huge amounts of effort to see that the two of you got off to a romping good start in your unintended marriage and I was checking in to see if the Seireitei's most scandalized couple had returned to redeem themselves."

"He was here when your hell butterfly arrived and Kukaku and I figured he might be of some use to you."

"Not likely," Ichigo huffed.

"Well, if not, we can have him escorted out."

"I beg your pardon!" Hinata objected indignantly, "I am this couple's council assigned adjustment facilitator. And that, my friends, means that my work is not done until these two lovebirds have married, mated and are in the throes of a love to end all loves."

"Well, Byakuya and I are already married," Ichigo announced, causing looks of surprise and dismay on Isshin and Kukaku's faces and making Hinata beam proudly.

"Oh my dears! That is splendid! I knew you could do it...and it looks as though our beauty, Bya-kun, came off without any terrifying damage, ne? You don't look any the worse for wear...perhaps a mite pale, but you always are, aren't you, my lovely?"

Ichigo paused for a moment and took Byakuya's hand in his.

"Byakuya's pale because he's pregnant," he announced.

"Whoa!" Isshin mused, staring at the two.

"Ho, ho, ho! You don't waste any time," Kukaku laughed.

"That is simply wonderful news!" Hinata exclaimed, beaming, "At very least, it means that your beautiful, treacherous love will not face the full wrath of the Noble's General Council until after he drops the first heir. Perhaps you will get lucky and have more than one...you know, get both obligations out of the way at once."

"I don't care about all of that," Ichigo said brusquely, "Dad, Kukaku, we need to go before the council and convince then not to begin an inquiry into Byakuya's past. Byakuya's pregnant and it's a high risk pregnancy. It shouldn't come as a surprise to them. Byakuya told me that going in, they knew that he would be at risk. He could lose his powers or even die because of the strain on his body. He was injured in the war and his spirit core was damaged. We have to stop the inquiry and we have to make sure that Byakuya has the best healers in the Seireitei looking after him to make sure that he and our kid come through this okay."

"You know," Hinata said, looking impressed, "It is very good to see you embracing so well the strong, protective role, Ichi-kun."

"I'm not embracing a role here!" Ichigo snapped, "I'm worried about Byakuya's life! Byakuya, tell them. Tell them about Soujun!"

The Kuchiki heir hesitated.

"Come on," Ichigo urged him, "Look, I know it's difficult because your dad had to hide the facts, but your life and the life of our kid depends on this, Byakuya. Please, just tell them!"

"Very well," Byakuya answered reluctantly, "Ichigo is right. It really shouldn't be concealed anymore. Shiba Isshin, you were correct in your accusation that my father lied about Kuchiki Sorano being my mother. The truth is that my father met and fell in love with the artist, Tama, from the mid-Rukongai. At the time, it was illegal for clan members to marry peasants, as you know, and many who dared were imprisoned and even killed as a result. My father became impregnated by Tama and he hid that fact. All of this, you know."

"Right," Isshin said, frowning, "You mean, there's more?"

"Yes. You see, noble male pregnancy is dangerous...and the more powerful the shinigami, the more dangerous it is."

"But your father wasn't very powerful. Everyone knows that," said Kukaku.

"My father had reached manifestation," Byakuya confessed, "He was on the verge of reaching bankai, but he became pregnant with me and because of that, his spirit core was damaged and he was weakened. But you see, he couldn't explain himself, so he simply allowed people to believe that he was not powerful to begin with. My father was killed by a hollow...but it wasn't because he was weak. It was because having me weakened him. I am the reason that Kuchiki Soujun was not able to win that battle. And it may very well be that my own spirit core will be damaged by this."

"You remember," Ichigo added, "that Byakuya was almost killed by the quincy, As Nodt. He was healed, but his spirit core was shocked. That means it will be less able to handle him being pregnant. That's why we came back. If Byakuya's going to face possibly losing his powers and maybe dying, we need to take care of him and give him the best possible chance to survive."

"Oh!" Hinata moaned piteously, slipping an arm around the frowning Kuchiki heir, "Oh my dear, dear, Bya-kun! This terrible! Horrible! You can sure that you have my full cooperation! I will whatever I can to help see you through this awful predicament! You can count on me!"

"Actually, I don't think a psychologist is what he needs," Ichigo said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me, my stone-headed, blustering knight?"

"Your what?"

"Psychology has everything to do with how your love will weather this travesty of fate. I'll tell you what. You bigwigs can tackle the troublesome council and I will use all of my skills to help our tragic Bya-kun focus his mental powers on surviving."

"Would you get out of here!" Ichigo snapped, "I think you'll cause him twice as much stress by being here."

"Bite your tongue, Master Shiba!" the counselor objected, "I have only ever tried to help you, despite your horrid manners and frosty demeanor. You remember how adamant you were that you were not going to fall in love with that lovely, somber beauty over there. It was not me but you who drove that man nearly to the ends of his wits with your cruelty."

"Eh..." Ichigo muttered, coloring.

"And who was it who got you through all of that?" Hinata said pointedly, "Don't strain your brain too hard, I'll tell you. It was me! And if I can take a foul mouthed, rock-headed mulish brat like you and turn him into Bya-kun's dream knight in shining armor, then I can help Bya-kun through this next heady twist of fate and we'll all come through."

Ichigo blinked and frowned in confusion, exchange perplexed glances with Byakuya.

"Strangely, what he says seems to make some sort of sense," the Kuchiki heir mused, "You were quite reluctant and he did point out things that helped us to bond, despite the rather odd and sometimes scandalous way he went about things."

"You want him to stay?" Ichgio asked.

"Well," Byakuya sighed, "I am not necessarily convinced it will help, but with as many enemies as I made by continuing my father's lie, I think I need to gather what friends I have around me."

"Oh!" Hinata sighed, pulling the stunned Kuchiki heir into a tight embrace, "What a heartwarming declaration!"

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you," Ichigo said, scowling, "And you keep your hands off my husband."

"Ooh! He's very protective," Hinata purred into Byakuya's ear, "Quite a change from before. Very sexy, don't you think?"

"Be quiet or I will take back my decision to let you stay," Byakuya said shortly, silencing the counselor.

"Hmmm..." Hinata said, arching an eyebrow.

"Dad," Ichigo said, more seriously, "I know that Byakuya didn't tell me everything before, but it was really not his fault. All along, he was just protecting his parents, because he loves them. Given that the nobles in Soujun's time would have killed him for marrying his lover, Tama, don't you think it's understandable what they did to protect themselves?"

"W-well..."

"Haven't we all done some questionable things sometimes to protect the people we love?"

"Well...yeah. Yeah, we have."

"I love Byakuya. He's my husband and he's having our baby. We need to take care of him and make sure that those stupid old men don't try to throw him in the council prison or have him removed as clan leader or anything else. What can we do to protect Byakuya from them so that he can focus on just having our baby."

Isshin and Kukaku exchanged glances.

"Huh...well, I guess we could claim the inquiry ourselves," suggested Isshin.

"He's right about that," Kukaku agreed, "Because the objection was raised by our clan and we are the highest in status, we can take responsibility for the inquiry."

"We can also take Byakuya into our custody," Isshin added.

"Dad, we can't imprison Byakuya!"

"Take it easy. We won't imprison him," Isshin explained, "We'll call it 'house arrest' to appease the council so that they'll see we're looking into the matter."

"But that will just allow us to protect him while he is pregnant and keep anyone from the Noble's General Council from annoying or harassing him."

"They are correct about that," Byakuya said, nodding, "It is a workable strategy."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it's the only way you two lovebirds are going to come through this thing unscathed," said Hinata.

"Then, that's our plan."

"All right," said Kukaku, giving Byakuya a sly grin, "I guess we need to take Kuchiki-san into custody."

"Oh, let me!" Hinata said enthusiastically, "I'll be able to overcome him if he tries to resist."

"You go to Kuchiki Manor and bring back Torio, Tetsuya and Renji," Ichigo said irritably, "I'll be taking care of my husband."

"I'll go to our elders and then to the Noble's General Council. I think we should all hold our breath for the next few hours until we know we have things under control."

"Kukaku, can you get word to Kisuke that we're going to need him here?" Ichigo requested.

"Sure thing."

Byakuya watched as the others left, then turned to meet Ichigo's warm gaze.

"It's going to be okay," he said reassuringly, slipping his arms around the Kuchiki heir and kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

"I know," Byakuya answered, returning the gentle expression of affection, "It will be fine."

Ichigo suffered a stray thought and snickered.

"I just may have to kill Hinata, though. Seriously, why do you want him here?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I know he isn't the most pleasant person sometimes. He can be extremely abrasive. But...we do owe him for constantly supporting our union, even if he does so in sometimes infuriating ways. Yukihana Hinata is an ally, and we are sorely in need of those right now."

"I guess you're right. But let's forget about all of that for now. Come on. Let's get you settled in."

"Ah," Byakuya sighed, a very slight smile touching his lips, "But I am under house arrest, am I not? I am a criminal, after all. Shouldn't you at least take the precaution of binding my hands?"

"Heh, you've been listening to that freak, Hinata too much," Ichigo laughed, slipping an arm around him.

He moved closer and teased the Kuchiki heir's earlobe with a puff of hot breath.

"I thought you looked a little too comfortable in bindings that time that Hinata had that hollow abduct you," he commented slyly, "but if you like being tied up, I think I can accommodate you."

"Is that so?" Byakuya queried sedately.

"Well," said the Shiba heir, "you've already tried to escape justice once. We don't want that to happen again, now do we?"


	17. Love Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya uses his petals for something other than fighting...

"You aren't planning to attempt employing kido bindings, are you?" Byakuya asked, smirking as the Shiba heir curled an arm around his waist and backed him towards the bed, "Not that I mind being bound. I am, after all, a criminal. But you haven't been properly trained in kido, and your powers are, shall we say, _more suited for the battlefield_."

Ichigo scowled.

"Is that your tactful way of saying you're worried the bindings would explode?" he asked, tightening his hold on Byakuya.

Byakuya looked back at him sedately and gave no reply. Ichigo leaned closer and brought his lips to the noble's ear.

"Don't worry. I have something else in mind," he said, his breath tickling the Kuchiki heir's soft skin and making it blush, "After all, I know that you believe in following the rules to the letter. You follow them almost obsessively, don't you?"

"Most of the time," Byakuya replied, "although I do seem to suffer from _occasional lapses of judgment_."

"Is that right?" Ichigo laughed, nuzzling under his chin, "Well, if you want to prove your dedication to good behavior, then maybe you should provide your own bindings."

"My own bindings?" the Kuchiki heir repeated, looking into Ichigo's challenging eyes, "Use my own kido?"

Ichigo smiled.

"I was thinking of something softer."

"Softer?"

"Yeah, I mean, your petals don't always have to be bladed, right?"

He read the flicker of comprehension in Byakuya's eyes and laughed again, lowering him onto the bed and kneeling at his side.

"Go on," he goaded the Kuchiki heir, "Show me how devoted you are to obeying the law, Byakuya."

The Kuchiki heir looked back at him through narrowed eyes, then let them drift closed and loosed his reiatsu into a glowing, pink swirl around his body. The air around him misted slightly and thickened into a cloud of spinning petals. Ichigo watched raptly as the cloud split into a number of pink lines as the petals rearranged themselves into long, pink sakura ropes. The ropes danced like snakes, one sliding up Byakuya's still clothed torso and teasing his half-turned face and flushed throat before curling around a slender wrist and dragging it up above his head to be lashed to the top rail of the bed. The trailing end slid over his waist, catching the tie on his yukata and pulling it free as it ensnared his other wrist and dragged his hand up to be lashed to the first, then secured above his head.

Two more sakura ropes curled in a long spiral around Ichigo's body, then peeled away from each other and meandered downward to wrap around Byakuya's naked ankles, then pulling them apart. A fourth rope crawled down Byakuya's bare hip and wound around one soft thigh before wandering over the edge of the bed and under, emerging on the other side to likewise capture his other thigh. The rope tightened, parting his legs as another rope shaped itself into a glowing, pink blindfold and covering Byakuya's closed eyes. The still glowing ropes held the Kuchiki heir in a completely vulnerable pose in front of Ichigo's kneeling form.

"What are the extra ropes for?" Ichigo asked, his mouth going suddenly dry as his eyes slid down the length of Byakuya's naked torso, raking over the expanses of softly blushing white flesh, already erect pink nipples, and a trail of fine hairs that ran down his belly to where his brightly flushed manhood rested in a nest of raven colored curls.

His heart skipped painfully and his loins throbbed warningly at Byakuya's whispered response.

"They are for pleasuring _you_ , of course," he breathed.

"But you can't see," the Shiba heir observed, "You're blindfolded."

"Then...I suppose I shall have to _feel my way_ ," Byakuya answered, sending a heavier jolt through Ichigo's belly and alert privates, "Fortunately, we took the time getting to know one another's sensitive areas, so I should be able to hone in on those."

He sent a sakura tendril sliding around Ichigo's body, where it loosened the tie at his waist, while two more ropes slid underneath the silken material and pulled his yukata away, letting it fall lazily around his hips. The ropes swirled around his torso and Ichigo felt stronger twinges of rising arousal as they teased his nipples shamelessly, making him yield a soft, approving groan, then tickling his soft belly as they slithered down to tease his very aroused member and the soft globes at the base of it. He barely felt himself being pulled down and his face brought close to Byakuya's, where their lips met gently. The sakura ropes continued to slide along their bodies as they kissed more urgently and Ichigo moved to position himself between his husband's widespread thighs.

Byakuya flinched and he sucked in a piqued breath as Ichigo's mouth broke away from his and the Shiba heir's hot length brushed against naked inner thigh. Smiling, Ichigo continued to tease him mercilessly that way, while he attacked the pale flesh of the restrained Kuchiki heir's soft throat. Byakuya's lips parted and he panted softly in reaction, straining against the bonds, seeking pleasant friction against Ichigo's poised body. He groaned as the Shiba heir lifted his hips away, denying him the desired contact and making him writhe in the firm grasp of the sakura ropes.

"Ichigo!" he gasped in a husky, wanton voice he had never used before.

"Sorry," Ichigo hissed in his ear, nipping at a blushing earlobe, "but you're a criminal, remember? You're being punished for your crimes."

"You mean to torment me?"

"For a while. But if you cooperate, I'll go easier on you."

"I see. Then...you will be needing this," Byakuya suggested, sending the end of a sakura rope to loop around the base of his damp, leaking cock, "Just...remember that if you push me beyond my limits, I could lose control of my petals."

"I'll try to remember," Ichigo chuckled, "We don't want the ropes to break."

"We don't want the edges to sharpen!" Byakuya hissed warningly in his ear, making Ichigo's breath catch as his cock twitched and leaked hungrily.

Ichigo descended his husband's bound body slowly, treasuring every inch of perfect, white flesh and feeling a throb of guilt at ever having thought of Byakuya as anything but wholly desirable. He poured his regret into a thrill of sensuous kisses and touches that brought a sheen of sweat onto the surface of his lover's body and sent beautiful shivers through him from end to end.

He loosed Ichigo's name again almost desperately, sending a warning quiver through the ropes that held him. Heedlessly, Ichigo attacked his nether region, sucking Byakuya's swollen erection into his smiling mouth and sucking hard, then sliding up and down and making Byakuya's body tremble with the effort of keeping control. Ichigo felt a sting on his skin and quickly wetted his fingers. He hastily prepared his almost senseless mate, then laid his body warmly against Byakuya's and whispered into his ear.

"Let go!"

The sakura ropes flashed and hissed wickedly and more stings tormented their skin as the Shiba heir abandoned gentleness and claimed his husband's quaking body in a single, powerful thrust. Byakuya's slender form reared up against his and the sound that escaped him was so lovely and erotic Ichigo felt his control slip away completely. He surrendered to a barrage of fast, wild thrusts and equally lost, Byakuya moved with him, raising his hips eagerly to receive him. Pleasure erupted suddenly through their undulating forms, stealing their breath and leaving the two shaking and panting furiously in release. Ichigo collapsed on top of Byakuya's equally exhausted form, resting his head on the Kuchiki heir's damp shoulder and turning his head so that they could kiss without having to lift their heads at all.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo sighed wearily, letting his fingers play idly in the splashes of pale fluid that decorated their skin, "I never felt anything like that before. It felt like that battle we had on Sokyoku Hill, only I wanted to die in your arms this time. Byakuya, I am so sorry I ever let you think this was a mistake. I guess it's a good thing Hinata talked some sense into me before I wrecked things completely."

Byakuya surprised him with a rare, genuine smile.

"Do you know what you just said?" he asked quietly.

"Eh...I was giddy from our lovemaking. The guy's still a pain in the ass."

"But he was right about something," Byakuya breathed into Ichigo's ear, "We can make each other blissfully happy, Ichigo."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shiba Isshin," the aged leader of the Noble's General Council said solemnly, eyeing the leader of the Shiba clan and frowning sternly, "The council acknowledges receipt of your report that Kuchiki Byakuya has surrendered himself to you. We have also received your statement of intent to claim custody. Please present your argument to the council for consideration."

Isshin stood and nodded briefly in greeting.

"Kuchiki Byakuya returned willingly to Shiba Manor this morning and he has agreed to submit to questioning regarding his actions. However, there are circumstances affecting both his fitness to submit to full council interrogation and any trial that may result."

"I see," the head councilor said, his frown deepening, "And what are these circumstances?"

"Well, first of all, after the reveal of Kuchiki Byakuya's true lineage, my son pursued him into the mid-Rukongai, where he encountered Byakuya and his father, Tama. Byakuya expressed to my son that he was willing to explain himself, but that he could not do so fully because he was barred from speaking openly about his reasons with anyone but immediate family. As my son was still of a mind to accept Byakuya as his husband, the two married..."

"What?" the head councilor exclaimed, "They...?"

"They were married in the mid-Rukongai," Isshin repeated, handing a copy of the marriage certificate to a runner, who carried it to the head councilor, "The marriage is legal and binding."

The Shiba clan leader's eyes darkened as he stood and faced the full council.

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew going in just how to manipulate us. And you manipulated Byakuya into accepting the situation. You knew what really killed Soujun, didn't you? You probably knew or suspected who really fathered Byakuya, but he was powerful and you didn't want to throw that power away at such a critical time, but only control it!"

"Shiba Isshin, you are out of order!" the head councilor snapped.

"Oh, I'm out of order, you say?" Isshin said scathingly, "I would say it is more out of order for you to knowingly set Byakuya up to lose his powers or die, and my son to be the means to destroy him!"

"ORDER!" roared the head councilor.

"Hey, everyone likes to see the top dog knocked down a peg once in a while, but this is unforgivable!"

"That miserable half-blood never deserved to lead anyway!" shouted another councilor, "His own lies and the lies of his peasant-loving father are the cause of this!"

"Fumio, that's enough!" snapped the head councilor.

"No," Isshin growled, "Now, we're getting somewhere. Let's just get to the root of this. Some of you, or I don't know, maybe all of you needed Byakuya's power to protect and serve the noble clans when the Shiba clan had been disgraced. But as soon as we returned and you didn't need him anymore, you figured you'd maneuver him into making powerful heirs with my son, even knowing he would risk loss of his powers or death. At least he would have a kid that had more noble blood than he did...plus the power of the Shiba clan joined with his."

"I said you are out of order, Shiba Isshin!"

"It's okay," Isshin said, crossing his arms, "The truth is out now. So now that we all understand each other, here's the deal. I am claiming the right to keep Byakuya under house arrest during his gestation. As his crimes were committed against my family, I claim the right to try him before my own clan's council. The trial will be delayed until after the birth of the child. And I am warning all of you. No one is to attempt to harm or remove Byakuya from our estate."

"Did you consider the need to speak to the Kuchiki elders about the fate of their leader and their own desire to question him?"

"I doubt the Kuchiki elders were any more in the dark than you were," Isshin said, scowling, "No one, and I mean no one, is to lay a finger on my son's husband. If you try, we will stop you."

"Are you daring to threaten this council?" the head councilor demanded.

"This council is responsible for something way more egregious than threats, so yeah, I'm threatening you that if you come after Byakuya, our clan will stop you!"

Shiba Isshin!"

Isshin turned on his heel and flash stepped away.

"SHIBA ISSHIN!" the head councilor roared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to a twinge of nausea and gently extracted himself from Ichigo's possessive arms. He slid out of bed and started towards the bathroom, only to feel his legs weaken ominously a moment later and his head begin to spin.

"Oh!" he gasped, reeling as he dropped onto his knees.

The sound brought Ichigo awake instantly.

"Byakuya!" he cried, jumping out of bed and dropping down beside his stricken mate, "Byakuya, what's wrong!"

"I am...I am j-just..." Byakuya mumbled dazedly.

"Did I hear someone yell?" Hinata asked from the doorway, "Oh my, he doesn't look well at all. What did you do to him, you barbarian?"

"Will you shut up and get him a healer?" Ichigo snapped, "Byakuya!"

Hinata moved closer, then bent and examined the collapsed noble more thoroughly.

"What are you doing? You're no healer, you're a psychologist!"

"I also know more than either of you what is going on inside your lovely mate's body right now."

"Oh, you think you know what's wrong with Byakuya? Get out of here and get the healer, you asshole!"

"Send one of your servants to get the healer, and while he's gone, I will tell you how to relieve your spouse's discomfort...unless you want to see him throw up and faint dead away."

"Fine!" Ichigo huffed furiously, "What do I do?"

"First, move in behind him...careful not to let him fall over. You are still with us, Bya-kun?"

Byakuya groaned softly and stirred sluggishly against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Very good. Go on, now."

Sighing heavily, Ichigo moved around behind Byakuya and wrapped his arms around the Kuchiki heir.

"Now, place your hands on his belly. You can do this with clothing on or off. It's fine his yukata is open...really."

Ichigo let out an indignant hiss and drew the edge of his yukata over Byakuya's exposed privates.

"You will need to infuse the area around the spirit chamber with your reiatsu. Be careful to wrap it around and don't send it through the chamber, or you will scatter the poor child's reiatsu all over the place."

"Okay," Ichigo said anxiously, swallowing hard as he sensed the perimeter of the spirit chamber and began the infusion.

"Take it easy!" Hinata exclaimed, "All that has happened is that the child's reiatsu has upset some of the delicate balances in Byakuya's impregnated body and your reiatsu is needed to bring everything back into sweet harmony."

"I do this and he'll be okay?" Ichigo asked, "Are you sure?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Hinata said, turning away.

"Byakuya?"

"I feel better," the Kuchiki heir assured him, "I was just dizzy and ill for a moment."

"Yeah? Well, you scared the hell out of me."

"I am sorry."

"Well, now that you lovebirds are taken care of, I will be off."

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, "What if this happens again?"

"Oh, isn't that cute! Ichi-kun wants me to stay. But you don't need me. Bya-kun will be fine. If it happens again, just infuse him again. You see? You can do that."

"Just do this again," Ichigo repeated, "Okay."

"My apologies for upsetting you," Byakuya said, leaning back against Ichigo's shoulder and sighing contentedly as the infusion continued.

Hinata walked out into the hallway, then skidded to a stop, blinking as Ichigo's shouting voice rang out again.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Oh my," Hinata chuckled to himself, "I forgot to tell him that the infusion would leave them both _insatiably aroused_!"


	18. Balances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love between Byakuya and Ichigo intensifies.

Ichigo lumbered lazily out of a deep sleep and found his naked body blissfully wrapped around Byakuya's, and Byakuya still in a deep sleep. He took the opportunity to study his husband's peaceful sleeping face and to marvel at the profound beauty that was Byakuya.

_I'm going to wake up every day and think about how nuts I was to resist this at all, he mused, I can't stop looking at him, and I can't stop thinking about what our baby's going to be like. I'm worried about him being okay, but that situation isn't in our control. We just have to do our damnedest to keep him well. He'll be all right with our healers and Orihime helping. We just have to find other things to think about so that we won't go crazy worrying about what will happen._

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on his pillow again, trying to make some connection with the belligerent, angry person he had been, being forced into an arranged marriage, but couldn't feel anything but the deep connection to the beautiful man who had once been his enemy. Byakuya looked nothing like the brooding, prideful person he had been, dressed in a sleeping yukata, his hair tumbled and raven strands trickling onto his placid face, his body completely relaxed where it was entangled with Ichigo's.

_I was scared about being with someone I didn't choose for the rest of my life, but it turns out I did choose him. We could have fallen apart, but we really gave this a try and I'm glad we did._

He smiled as Byakuya's not quite aware face crinkled into a discomfited look that preceded his hasty exit from the bed and a flash step into the bathroom. Ichigo chuckled and followed more slowly, arriving as his husband's morning sickness eased. He gave the grateful noble a glass of water to rinse his mouth, then returned to the bed, where he wrapped his arms around Byakuya from behind and infused his spouse's body with warm, glowing reiatsu. The two blushed as the deep connection brought a swell of mutual arousal to them both and their infusion ended with a sudden fall back into the lovely, erotic tangle they had been in before. Ichigo wondered at how often they were seeking that pleasure together and couldn't fathom that he had once cringed at the thought of it.

_I just needed to give this a chance. Once I did, I finally realized that it was right for us to be together. I want to show him that. I will spend the rest of my life telling Byakuya how much I love him. ___

He whispered the words into his dozing husband's ear and was granted a sweet smile in return. But Byakuya's usually frowning lips smiling at him like that aroused him all over again. He possessed those flushed lips voraciously, plundering Byakuya's responsive mouth and coaxing the Kuchiki heir onto his lap for yet another brash, fitful joining.

" _Again_ , Ichigo?" Byakuya panted feverishly, tilting his head to expose more of his soft throat to the Shiba heir's heated exploration.

"S-sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I just can't seem to stop. I love you so much and you're beautiful carrying our baby. We can stop if you want to."

"Why would I want that?" Byakuya asked, smirking, "Do you think I am any less affected by you?"

He captured Ichigo's hand and guided it to his alert nether region.

"You see?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, losing his breath as he pleasured Byakuya's offered flesh and buried himself in his husband's amorous mouth again.

A memory flashed suddenly in his mind...a moment when he and Byakuya had observed Renji and Tetsuya together.

_Tetsuya was on his hands and knees with Renji behind him..._

He flushed brightly and barely held himself back from release as he imagined taking Byakuya that way.

_We haven't done it like that yet. I've been too embarrassed to ask him to. He's such a prideful person and that position is just so..._

"Why did you stop?" Byakuya asked softly, his smoky grey eyes curious, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh-uh," Ichigo answered, pausing to brush the rising sweat off his forehead, "I was just...thinking."

"I see. And this distracted you? Why don't you tell me what is flustering you and breaking your concentration?"

Ichigo's heart did a mad dance in his chest and his flush deepened even more. Unable to raise his voice above a whisper, he brought his lips to Byakuya's ear and softly confessed what he had been thinking.

Whatever he might have expected, disappeared into a flash of blinding arousal as Byakuya flushed all over at what he said, then made Ichigo's body go weak and unable to move as he took up a position on his hands and knees, leaving his most vulnerable areas delightfully exposed. Ichigo stared for a moment, his mouth going dry at the sight of Byakuya's raven colored hair handsomely splayed out over his white back, looking untamed and slightly dampened from the moisture on his pale skin. The lines of his slightly tensed body ran perfectly from the muscular shoulders, down his slender torso to his scandalously raised and irresistible round bottom.

His patience nearly undone, Ichigo employed first a feisty, plundering tongue to the region, holding on to Byakuya's writhing hips as the Kuchiki heir moaned loudly and clenched at the bedding. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his hair tantalizingly obscuring his lovely, flushed face and panting mouth, offering intermittent flashes of deeply impassioned features as Ichigo's fingers slid into his entrance to hastily prepare him, then he raised himself and brought his extremely aroused cock to Byakuya's wetted entrance. He pushed just the head inside, then slid it out and back in several times, making Byakuya quiver and moan wantonly. Pushing in deeper elicited a deeper, growling moan from Byakuya's trembling lips. Ichigo flinched and his chest heaved with short breaths as he closed his eyes, holding himself inside and struggling to control his own quaking body. But the sight of his husband in such a position and the strong clench around his hungry member became too much and forced him finally into moving.

Byakuya loosed an erotic groan that dragged a heated gasp from Ichigo's parted lips and made him pause to apply pressure to keep himself from climaxing immediately. Byakuya panted and shook harder, aching all over for them to move again, nearly to the point of pleading for it. He reached his breaking point and sucked in a stinging breath to form the words, then let it out in a shuddering moan as Ichigo began moving again.

The Shiba heir loosed everything then in hard, fast thrusts, his sounds of arousal joining Byakuya's as the Kuchiki heir writhed and tore at the sheets. Everything around the two seemed to disappear into those harsh, desperate motions that carried them up to dizzying heights, then threw them carelessly over into sweet oblivion.

Ichigo gripped his husband's hips firmly, holding still and shutting his eyes tightly as stars exploded behind them and he released into Byakuya's writhing body in long, hot pulses. Byakuya quivered under his hands, pushing back against him as his own release spilled onto the bed. The two collapsed in a heap, biting at each other's lips and exchanging fierce kisses, enjoying the flood of blissful satedness that washed over them. Ichigo rolled onto his back, smiling as Byakuya curled warmly into his arms, nestling his face under the Shiba heir's chin as they drifted off together. He woke hours later to find Byakuya's dark eyes opened and watching him.

"Hey," he sighed sleepily, giving his spouse a lingering kiss on the slightly quirked lips, "Is something funny?"

"Not funny," Byakuya yawned, "just...enjoyable. You were having a pleasant dream, ne?"

"Oh," Ichigo said, blushing as he remembered, "Yeah. Don't worry, it was about us."

"I wasn't worried," the Kuchiki heir assured him, "You have made your feelings about me abundantly clear...not that you ever had much trouble doing that, one way or the other."

"R-right," Ichigo laughed self-consciously, "Sorry I was such a prick before."

"You don't have to keep saying that," Byakuya chided him, "All is forgiven...and forgotten. There is no room in my heart to carry a grudge when you keep it so full."

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. I'm going to love you forever."

"And forever is how long I will return that love wholeheartedly," Byakuya promised, meeting him for another bout of steamy kisses.

They emerged from their kissing some time later as a tap sounded on the door and Torio and Toshi entered the room, bearing two trays of food. Byakuya noticed a weary, but decidedly happy expression on Torio's face and smiled at his attendant.

"Is everything satisfactory, sirs?" Toshi asked politely.

"It's great," Ichigo said, giving his attendant a sly wink, "Go back to what you were doing, okay? We'll be taking our time with this."

Toshi blushed brightly and Torio smirked and bit his lips gently. The two exited the room, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo to dive into the huge meal they had brought.

"Damn," Ichigo sighed, "Pretty soon I'm going to look like I'm pregnant. I don't know why I'm so hungry all of the time."

"Perhaps it is the increased amorous exertions," Byakuya suggested, his pretty lips wrapping around a ripe strawberry.

"That's a subtle way of saying we're having a lot of energetic sex," chuckled Ichigo, leaning over to nip away part of the juicy treat.

"Well, the bonding we do is responsible for some of that."

"Yeah, but the rest is your fault. You were beautiful already, but with our baby inside you, you're...amazing! A guy could go blind looking at you."

Byakuya dark eyes widened and shocked Ichigo soundly by filling swiftly with tears. One leaked onto his face as he hastily abandoned his meal and fled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo cried, sending his tray crashing to the floor as he followed the stricken Kuchiki heir, "Byakuya, what's wrong? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...!"

He paused, frowning.

What in kami's name did I do? I said he was beyond beautiful...and I meant it! Why did he react like that? Why is he crying?

He thought carefully, leaning against the locked door and trying to make sense of his husband's reaction. Slowly, awareness dawned on him.

_It's because of the way I was before..._

And, he found, it was painful for him too, to remember how callous he had been and how Hinata had taken him to task before he finally realized what he was doing.

_"What are you doing? Let go!" he objected._

_"I don't think so," Hinata said, looking more serious than Ichigo remembered him ever looking before, "As much as I was amused by your pseudo-romantic floundering, you are really inflicting pain on your fiancé. If you continue this way, you are going to do real damage. Why don't you just run along now? I will go and find Byakuya. We can have a cup of tea together and commiserate about our combined complete failure to awaken the slightest sense of romance in you!"_

_"Dammit, let go of me! I'm not letting you corner him alone. You'll probably end up raping the guy!"_

_"And what business would that be of yours, Mister 'No matter what, I don't want this marriage and to have to have sex with the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei?' You don't want the man for yourself. Why shouldn't Byakuya be courted by someone who at least sees how beautiful he is and does something to express that to him? All you have done since this fiasco began is to continually point out how not attracted you are...how sickened you feel at the thought of making love to him. You have single-handedly destroyed that man's confidence. He now feels as though he is the ugliest and least desirable shinigami in existence. Bravo, Ichi-kun. You shattered that man's heart more capably than you shattered his blade when you fought over Rukia-chan's fate."_

A sick feeling invaded his insides as he remembered finding Byakuya at the waterfall.

_"Byakuya, I've been bitching and moaning about how this has all been bad for me, and I didn't realize that while I was doing that, you were putting aside your own feelings and giving this marriage a chance to work. It didn't matter that you weren't attracted to me, at first. You gave this a chance, and you ended up falling for me. But, I've been a jerk, just thinking about my own feelings and not considering yours at all."_

_"That had not escaped me," Byakuya said quietly, still not looking at him, "You don't have to apologize. You have been honest with me, and I accept that you will never fall in love with me. You don't need to apologize, but you really should go."_

_"I will," Ichigo sighed unhappily, "But before I do, I just want to say that...you really are a beautiful person. And you deserve to be with someone who appreciates that...who makes you feel as beautiful as you are. So...when we've had our kids and I leave you...don't think it's because you weren't good enough or beautiful enough. I'm only going to leave you because you deserve to really be loved. And you'll never find that if you stay with me. I think it's clear that I'm pretty much hopeless when it comes to love."_

_"I know."_

_Taking a steadying breath, he slipped an arm around the clan leader and kissed him on one damp cheek, then let him go._

_"I really am sorry I hurt you."_

_"Goodbye, Ichigo."_

"Byakuya? Open the door, okay? I need to talk to you."

"J-just a moment," the Kuchiki heir answered unsteadily, "I feel..."

He broke off and Ichigo smiled sympathetically as sounds of sickness reached him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, when things had gone quiet again.

"I am fine," Byakuya answered, rising and taking a moment to wash the tears and sweat from his face before opening the bathroom door.

He started to speak, but paled and succumbed to another bout of morning sickness, then silently remained on his knees as Ichigo washed his face with a cool, wet cloth and offered him a soothing infusion.

"That was quite a reaction," he commented, resting his chin on Byakuya's shoulder and breathing in the warm, sweet scent of his hair, "Sorry, I upset you."

"You didn't upset me," Byakuya corrected him.

"You were crying," Ichigo said calmly, "That usually means someone's upset."

Byakuya sighed.

"When one is with child and afflicted with raging hormones, it can also simply mean one is overwhelmed with strong emotion, which can be positive or negative."

Ichigo hugged Byakuya warmly from behind and kissed him on a flushed cheek.

"Well, even if that was positive emotion, you felt it pretty deeply because of how much my bad manners hurt you before."

"Ichigo, I told you that all is forgiven. I have chosen to forget that. It is in the past."

"It may be in the past," Ichigo agreed, "but it's not something you can ever forget, really. I hurt you inside when I said the things I did and that kind of hurt isn't something you just tell to go away and it does. It's going to catch you off guard and when it does, I'll be here to hold you and tell you it's okay. It was a mistake for me to ever say those things to you...to ever think of leaving you. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, okay?"

"I am not a child, Ichigo."

"I know. You're my wonderful, beautiful husband and I am never, ever letting anything hurt you again, especially not me!"

"Fool!" Byakuya snapped softly, "You cannot promise such a thing. No one can. People get hurt all of the time, and people, even the best meaning people hurt each other all of the time. Are you above them all?"

Ichigo gave him a cocky smirk.

"Well, everyone tells me my clan is," he laughed, "Seriously though, the bad stuff's over. We're in love, married and having a baby. It doesn't get better than that."

"I think I'm all right now," Byakuya said, extracting himself from Ichigo and climbing to his feet, "I am sure that, as heir to the greatest of the noble clans, you have more to do than to keep me company. I will dress and have a walk in the gardens to get some fresh air."

"I don't have anywhere to be," Ichigo said, shrugging, "unless you'd rather be alone?"

"No," Byakuya said quietly, "I do favor the idea of walking with you over walking alone."

"That's surprising, considering how much grief I've given you," Ichigo said, smirking.

"Well, according to you, that grief is over. I prefer to focus on the pleasant things...the simpler things."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "Me too."

He slipped a hand into Byakuya's and tugged him towards the balcony. Byakuya made a startled sound as he was pulled along.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" he complained, "I am not dressed properly!"

"You look great."

"I am barefoot!"

"We'll walk in the grass. It'll feel good, don't you think?" Ichigo asked, pulling him up onto the balcony rail, "Come on!"

"Ichigo!"

Byakuya felt another tug on his hand and flash stepped with his enthusiastic spouse, then immediately sensed that something had gone very wrong. He felt a shaft of pain through his midsection and the dizzying feeling of falling. He sensed the looming approach of the unforgiving ground but lost consciousness before he reached it.

Ichigo felt Byakuya's hand tear free of his and realized swiftly that the Kuchiki heir was falling. He fired himself after Byakuya and caught him just short of the ground, barely slowing himself in time to elude becoming a casualty, himself. He looked down at the man he had captured in his arms, reeling as it struck him that Byakuya was unconscious.

"Byakuya?" he cried worriedly, "Byakuya!"


	19. Never and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo worries about Byakuya's declining condition.

Ichigo sat at Byakuya's side, his golden brown eyes intense as they watched Kisuke examine the unconscious man's spirit centers, while Isshin studied the slowly growing baby bump on his pale abdomen.

"You're gonna be okay," the Shiba heir whispered into his spouse's unhearing ear, "Just hang in there, all right? You're gonna be okay. Kisuke and my dad are here. They're gonna figure out what's going on and everything will be okay. Just rest, all right? We'll take care of you."

"How is the baby doing?" Kisuke asked.

"The reiatsu in the chamber is stable," Isshin reported, "but you need to know that the echoes suggest more than one unique reiatsu. I pick up at least two individual signals. It's still early, so there may be more that aren't strong enough yet to be sensed."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "What are you saying, Dad?"

Isshin smiled reassuringly.

"It means you are having more than one kid," he explained.

"We are?" Ichigo inquired, looking mesmerized at the thought.

"It's not terribly surprising," Isshin answered, "After all, twins tend to run in families and you have twin sisters."

"There are also some twins in the Kuchiki bloodline," Kisuke added.

Ichigo felt his lips wanting to smile at the news, but fresh twinges of worry invaded.

"But isn't having multiple babies going to put more pressure on his spirit core?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Well," said Isshin, "maybe not as much as if he was a female and the babies' bodies were in physical form instead of reiatsu form, but yeah, there'll be more pressure and it is a real concern."

"We got our first example of why when he passed out," said Kisuke, "You said that it seemed that he suddenly lost the ability to flash step?"

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed, "I felt him move with me to flash step, but instead, he started to fall."

"That's one of the symptoms of his condition," Kisuke explained, "Anytime he uses his powers, every time anyone uses their powers, reiatsu moves through the spirit core and the other spirit centers within the body. That movement of reiatsu is what powers our abilities. When the spirit core is under stress, it registers that there is a threat to its more critical ability to manage the body's life sustaining systems. It briefly shuts down non-critical systems in favor of the critical ones. It's a sort of reflex that is meant to preserve life over power."

"So, his spirit core sensed that using his powers was raising the likelihood of a core instability and it interfered with his powers, causing him to fall," Isshin added.

Ichigo paled.

"So, you're saying that Byakuya lost his powers? Is that what you're saying?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Hey," Isshin said bracingly, "take it easy, segare. He's still got his powers...most of them, anyway."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Ichigo demanded.

"I sent flickers of reiatrsu through each of Byakuya's spirit centers and the spirit core," Kisuke reported, "Now, in a healthy shinigami, the response in the spirit centers will have a correspondence with that in the spirit core. But when there is a threat to the spirit core, it closes off signals to the lesser spirit centers and prevents reiatsu from escaping as it usually does when we shinigamis use our powers."

"And that's what made Byakuya fall like that?"

"Yeah," Kisuke confirmed, "He called on his power, but his spirit core sensed pressure from the pregnancy and interfered with the output of reiatsu that would have allowed him to flash step."

"But why did he pass out? Why has he been unconscious for so long?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it was a mixture of shock at finding himself falling and the initial pressure the attempt to use his powers caused," Kisuke surmised, "Now that he's calm and his core is stable again, he should wake up soon."

"But is this going to happen again?" Ichigo persisted, "And what if he uses his other powers.

"I'll make this simple for you, segare," Isshin said solemnly, "Anytime and every time Byakuya uses his powers he could suffer this same situation. So, I don't recommend for him to be jumping from high places or doing anything where losing his powers suddenly is going to result in life threatening circumstances."

"Your dad's right," Kisuke agreed, "so for Byakuya's own good, I have placed limiters on his wrists. The limiters are set to allow his body to sustain his life and the lives of the children he's carrying, but it won't allow the escape of reiatsu required for use of his powers."

Ichigo paled and went silent for a moment.

"What you're saying, is that from this point on, he's powerless?" he asked his voice shaking slightly, "Is he...going to get his powers back?"

Isshin and Kisuke exchanged measured glances.

"What abilities Byakuya is able to use after having the children is going to depend on how the pressure on the spirit core affects the core in the long run," Kisuke explained, "With each placement of pressure on the core, there is the potential for long term damage. Now that Byakuya's reiatsu is confined to his body and he isn't going to be using his powers, the pressure will only be that presented by the pregnancy. That will reduce the chances for long term damage, but won't eliminate it. Tetsuya was able to retrieve from the Kuchiki family archive Kuchiki Soujun's personal diary, one that was protected so that only the Kuchiki leader would know what is in it. But Tetsuya has Byakuya's confidence and was able to relay to me the information about what happened to Soujun. What he found was that the consequences of the pregnancy were not well known in Soujun's time, so this precaution was not taken with him. As his pregnancy moved forward, his powers began to fail, and after Byakuya's birth, he had lost his bankai ability entirely. His body continued to deteriorate and with no formal treatment options because so little was known about his condition, he finally became weakened enough that he was overcome by a hollow that shouldn't have been able to defeat him. The good news for Byakuya is that we know now to shut down the release of reiatsu using the limiter. There is still danger, but his chances are better than his dad's were, and that's something, ne?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, his mind going back to the kiss he had shared with the Kuchiki leader while in his hakuteiken release, "it's something. I just hope he'll be okay."

"He's getting the best possible care," Kisuke assured him, "You did the right thing by bringing him back here. We'll pull him through this, Ichigo. And even if he does lose some of his powers permanently, you know Byakuya's focus is going to be on his kids. He'll be okay."

"And he'll have you protecting him," Isshin added, "He'll still have to go before the Noble's General Council at some point and face the charges for the deception about his father. But I think the success of providing powerful heirs may just convince the council to let the whole thing drop. And if they do, the Kuchiki elders will most likely do the same. It'll be all right."

"Thanks, Dad. You too, Kisuke," Ichigo said gratefully.

"Okay, we're done here for now," Kisuke informed him, "Byakuya will probably wake up soon and he may be a little groggy. Just...keep him relaxed, get him to eat, have him get up and walk a bit and make sure he gets plenty of sleep. Send for me if you see anything suspicious. Don't worry about whether or not it seems serious. If it's not normal, tell me right away."

"I will," Ichigo promised.

Ichigo felt a twinge of uncertainty, watching the other two men leave, but encountered relief as Toshi and Torio entered the room, bringing their next meal. They laid down the trays and swiftly set about cleaning up the fallen trays from earlier, as well as the remains of the medical supplies.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo sighed, settling next to his resting husband and nuzzling Byakuya's cheek.

At his touch, the Kuchiki leader stirred and took a deeper breath. Ichigo slipped a hand into his and smiled reassuringly.

"Byakuya?"

His husband's eyelids fluttered and opened, and Byakuya's dark orbs fixed on him and slowly brought him into focus.

"Ichigo?" he inquired, sounding slightly confused and unnerved, "What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

He noted the worry on his spouse's face and touched Ichigo's frowning lips curiously.

"What is it? You look...scared, Ichigo," Byakuya observed.

"You scared me to death," Ichigo confessed, his eyes reflecting the torment he was feeling, "Your powers failed while we were flash stepping down from the balcony over there. You started to fall."

Byakuya gave him a faint smile.

"I assume you did not fail to catch me?" he said softly.

Ichigo gazed back at him, unsure about how to answer.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, concern rising in his eyes.

He placed a hand on his abdomen questioningly and tried to form the question on his lips, but couldn't make himself ask.

"The babies are okay," Ichigo said reassuringly.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Babies?" he inquired.

Ichigo nodded, a knot forming in his throat and keeping him from speaking properly for a moment.

"There are twins in our families, right?" he went on.

Byakuya nodded.

"My dad sensed at least two unique reiatsus inside you. We're having more than one."

Ichigo was stricken with a stunning combination of affection and blinding fear as Byakuya smiled in response.

"That is...good news," he ventured, reading his husband's guarded expression, "But something tells me there is some bad news as well."

He suddenly noticed the limiters on his wrists and caught his breath softly.

"Ah..."

"The pregnancy is putting pressure on your spirit core," Ichigo explained, trying to keep his voice calm despite the twinges of fear in his belly, "Even more so because there are multiple reiatsus. When you used your powers to flash step, your spirit core sensed that the pressure was becoming dangerous and it shut down your powers."

"Which explains why I fell," Byakuya concluded.

"Yeah."

"And I assume that the fact this could happen again if I use my powers is the reason for the limiters."

"Yeah."

"Ichigo, it's going to be all right," Byakuya said, touching his face and sending a wave of shock through his younger mate.

"You're comforting me?" he asked incredulously, "Byakuya, you're the one who's in danger here, not me! Why are you...?"

"Because I can see that you are frightened by this," Byakuya said calmly, caressing Ichigo's frowning face gently, "I just don't want you to worry. Whatever happens, it will be all right."

"How can you say that?" Ichigo asked, a soft, unbidden sob invading his voice and tears threatening, "Your father lost his powers this way and he died, Byakuya!"

"Yes. And I was devastated to lose him. But even that loss had in it its gifts. Loss always does, Ichigo. My father lost his greater powers and he did lose his life, but through his love for Tama and his sacrifice, I was born the strongest leader our clan has ever seen. That wasn't for nothing. I have this strength for a reason...or for many reasons. One of them is to face a threat like this."

"B-but I could lose you!" Ichigo cried, his voice finally breaking, "I could lose you and our babies! Yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared so I can barely breathe!"

"I understand," Byakuya said, still so calmly that it made Ichigo feel like screaming.

He pulled his distressed husband to his chest, holding him there, where Ichigo could hear the strong, steady pulses of his heart.

"I have been afraid before, Ichigo...so afraid that I was paralyzed. And while I was frozen, death came so close to me that I was convinced it was going to claim me. You know what I am talking about."

"Y-yeah," Ichigo managed, recovering slightly as his body calmed, "I know."

"Then, you also know that when that moment came, I had but one comfort."

Ichigo froze and stared at him in dismay.

"I knew that even if I died, what was important to me would not, because you would not."

"Byakuya..."

"That is how I know I don't have to be afraid at all right now," Byakuya went on, If I die and the children survive, they will have you to raise them. If I survive and they do not, I will have you to comfort me. If the children and I are both lost..."

"Byakuya, don't say that!" Ichigo protested.

"If we are," the raven-haired man persisted, "then there was nothing that could have saved us anyway, and you will not let us be forgotten. Whatever the outcome, your strength, your love and your determination will see us through."

"But I don't feel strong right now!" Ichigo sobbed, burying his face in Byakuya's warm, sakura scented hair and shoulder, "I'm shaking all over, I'm so scared. How can you talk about my strength when I am barely holding myself together?"

"What happened made it clear we are in a serious situation," Byakuya said, nuzzling his cheek, "But it isn't the end, Ichigo."

"S-stop!"

"It isn't. I am fine now."

"You're not fine, Byakuya!" Ichigo snapped, turning and grabbing the Kuchiki leader's wrists wear they bore the metallic limiters, "You are powerless! There is...pressure on your spirit centers and it could...!"

"Does the fact that I am powerless make you look at me differently, Ichigo?"

"N-no! No, of course not, but..."

"And it isn't going to kill me to be powerless, even if I remain that way after."

"But you shouldn't be weakened or killed just because I gave you my love!" Ichigo cried, letting his body slide down so that his face rested on the bump on Byakuya's abdomen, "I made you like this and now you and our kids could die!"

"Shh," Byakuya chided him, "don't blame yourself, Ichigo. If anyone is to blame, it is me. You didn't even know when we were together that this was possible. I was the one who knew and did nothing to stop it. You aren't to blame for what is happening."

"I wish I had never..."

He froze again, remembering the hurt he had caused Byakuya with his rejection.

"No, I don't mean that," he continued, "I just mean that I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want you to die!"

"Then, we will fight for my life together," Byakuya promised, "I swear to you, I will fight to my last breath not to leave you."

Ichigo sniffed softly and raised himself to meet Byakuya for a long, open-mouthed kiss.

"And I'll fight to my last breath not to let you go," he promised.

Byakuya held him tightly and brought his lips to Ichigo's ear.

" _Suki nan da_?" (Don't you know how much I love you?) he whispered, kissing his husband's earlobe, "The children and I are not going anywhere. We will be fine. Stop worrying about this while we are all right. The hours will pass whether you worry or not and our fate will play out. But we may have only these hours to be a family. Don't waste the time we have worrying about what could happen."

"How can you ask me to do that?" Ichigo asked, taking a deeper breath and feeling a swirl of returning calm, "We both know what could happen."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed solemnly, taking hold of the younger man's hand and laying it on his rounded belly, "so we will embrace every moment. Ichigo, you and I have both lost people we loved. We know that one cannot hope to hold on to a loved one a single moment longer than they are fated to live. We are spared knowing what our fate might be so that we might make our choices and fight our hardest in the struggle to survive. We live in the moments in between, in the quiet times when things are good. This is such a time."

He looked down at his belly.

"Do you feel it, Ichigo? They are alive and well."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, finally relaxing completely, "yeah, you're right. I was worrying too much. It was just scary seeing you fall like that."

"I am sorry for my weakness," Byakuya apologized, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're not weak," Ichigo chided him, "Even without your powers...you're all about strength...real strength...Byakuya."


	20. Shadings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuchiki elders arrive to speak to Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled and sighed contentedly as Ichigo's warm arms embraced him from behind, and gently loosed reiatsu flowed into the area of his rounded belly, curling around the spirit chamber and stabilizing the environment for their growing progeny.

"What're you doing out here alone?" the ginger-haired man chided him, "Weren't you the one who promised to stay put until I got back to go out walking with you?"

"I did say that," the Kuchiki heir yawned, leaning back against his husband and turning his head to meet Ichigo's lips over a shoulder, "and first, I am not walking without you, but lazily enjoying the afternoon sun, and I am not alone. Torio is merely respecting my desire to be as alone as I am allowed to be, under the circumstances."

"You want me to go?" Ichigo inquired, smirking, "That's no way to greet your husband when he comes back, is it?"

"I suppose not," Byakuya agreed, turning to meet him with a bout of deeper, more sensuous kisses, "Is that better?"

"Hmmm," Ichigo sighed, "Sort of..."

"You desire something more fulfilling?" the Kuchiki heir asked, smirking and letting his fingers tangle in the tie on his yukata.

"Eh...maybe we shouldn't," Ichigo objected, "I don't wanna..."

He found his mouth too busy for words and his mind in a sudden muddle as Byakuya spread his thighs scandalously and slid onto his husband's lap. And though he would have liked to think he had some amount of control over himself, the soft waves of his husband's sweet scent made his head go dizzy and his heart pound with anticipation. He bit at his lip and adjusted his own clothing to permit their coupling. But rather than joining with him right away, Byakuya wound his lovely body around Ichigo's and rubbed against him teasingly, dipping a delightfully naughty tongue into his aroused husband's mouth and exploring him thoroughly.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Ichigo groaned hungrily, moving his hips to intensify the friction between them, "Byakuya, you're...!"

"Well, it's your fault," the Kuchiki heir reminded him, "You did say you wanted a proper greeting."

Ichigo groaned again as Byakuya's mouth left his to attack the paler skin of his throat, then it meandered down his body with enticing slowness. The sweet, gradual fall ended with Byakuya between his widespread thighs, his warm mouth stimulating his husband's engorged member as Ichigo let his head drop back and moaned while soft petals from the tree they were under floated down and brushed teasingly against his face, riling him even more.

"Fuck!" he gasped as he felt Byakuya's hand tighten around the base of his leaking cock to hold him back from completion, "Ah! Ah! Ungh...B-bya...!"

He sank his fingers into the Kuchiki heir's silken black hair and tightened his fingers as he provided encouragement for the erotic stimulation to continue.

_But I don't know how long I can do this! Kami, it's like he reads my mind now! He knows exactly what my limits are and..._

His mind went blank for a moment as Byakuya lifted himself and climbed back onto Ichigo's lap, joining their bodies, rising and falling as his hazy grey orbs gazed down into Ichigo's golden brown ones. Ichigo bit down hard on his lip to stave off climax, but he found he had no resistance at all to the lovely spectacle of his dazed-eyed, writhing, raven-haired lover. He shut his eyes tightly, gasping as release gripped him, then he held Byakuya tightly against him, pressing an ear to the other man's lips to hear every yielded breath, every moan and gasp of pleasure that escaped him as the ginger-haired man's release filled him. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as he tipped back too far and smacked the back of his head against the tree behind him. He heard Byakuya's worried voice and flopped onto his side, while soft hands touched his face and he smiled at the loving scolding that followed.

"Baka! What are you doing?"

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled dizzily, "Sorry, you just bowled me over for a second. Kisuke did say that the pheromones around us would be pretty intense. And I think he's right. I can't stop feeling dizzy and really, really horny whenever I'm around you."

"I could put a stop to that," Byakuya said shortly, rubbing the bump on his husband's head gently.

"Don't you dare," Ichigo warned him, "Wherever you'd go, I'd just follow you anyway. Whatever walls were between us would just come crashing down."

He turned suddenly and brought Byakuya down onto his back, surprising him by rubbing his face against the Kuchiki heir's very round belly and smiling contentedly.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the baby bump, "I love you and I'll never stop loving you."

"Stop it, you fool," Byakuya whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the hormone-induced tears the sight of Ichigo that way brought on, "you're drunk on those pheromones, I think!"

He made a sound of surprise as Ichigo shoved him down onto his back and attacked his frowning mouth eagerly.

"Yeah, mmmmmmmmm, probably," he mumbled between hard, penetrating kisses, "Damn, I'm already getting hard again!"

Byakuya sighed and gave him an amused look.

"I suppose you won't be reasoned with," he sighed, relaxing as his body was amorously invaded again, "Oh!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no! It felt good," Byakuya panted, gripping Ichigo's muscular shoulders and moving with him.

"I'm glad Dad said that it's okay to get carried away a lot. I think my balls would explode if I couldn't be with you right now!"

"Ichigo...!"

"Heheh, sorry..."

Their words disappeared into a haze of wild thrusts that culminated in their mingled cries of pleasure as they surrendered to the gripping pulses of climax again. They remained for some time after, lying still with their bodies still joined and exchanging softer kisses. Until they heard a soft sound of warning from where Torio stood, a respectful distance away, and they hastily put their clothing back in place.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, moving to where his watchful attendant waited.

Torio felt a flicker of regret at Byakuya not being able to sense the approach of the men with such powerful reiatsu, but he hid his discomfort and nodded in the direction of the Shiba Manor courtyard.

"It is our elders," Torio reported worriedly, "They have arrived in the courtyard and they are looking for you and Ichigo."

"They won't do anything to you," Ichigo said in a low, aggressive voice, "This is our home."

"They are aware of that," Byakuya said, putting his yukata in better order and smoothing the wrinkles out, "I would assume they just want to talk."

"Yeah, well it was pretty rude of them to just show up without a warning."

"What do you mean, with no warning?" Byakuya scolded him, "They have been sending hell butterflies for days and you stubbornly kept turning them back."

"I don't want those assholes getting you upset," Ichigo insisted, kissing his protesting mouth, "Things have been really good the past few weeks, and I wanna keep it that way."

"Well, they are here. We cannot exactly ignore them now, can we?"

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo snorted, grabbing at Byakuya's arm as the Kuchiki heir escaped him, "Hey! Come back here!"

"Fool..." Byakuya muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked out of the gardens and into the courtyard, where the elders waited.

He gazed at them quietly, waiting for them to speak. The head elder stepped forward and greeted him respectfully.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Nori," Byakuya answered solemnly.

The head elder looked back at his noble brethren for a moment.

"We have been trying to contact you for the last week or so to arrange a meeting, but it seems there was some...resistance."

"Yeah," Ichigo said confrontationally, "If you guys are here to annoy my husband, forget it and get out of here before I throw you out. Byakuya's not supposed to have any excitement."

"I see," Nori answered, giving the Shiba heir a somewhat amused look, "No excitement...just very animated...bonding?"

"Do you have something to say?" Ichigo snapped.

"To you? No," Nori answered bluntly, "But, we do wish to inquire as to our leader's health and to offer him our full support as he reaches his due date."

Byakuya looked back at the elders with a conflicted expression.

Ichigo scowled.

"You see, this is just what I was wanting to avoid. Look, Byakuya wasn't doing anything bad. He was just protecting his dad when he didn't admit to..."

"We are well aware of what happened years ago, Shiba Ichigo," Nori assured him, "We are offering our support now. We have discussed the matter in a great deal of detail and we have come to the conclusion that it is better to simply let the matter drop."

"You mean that...you do not intend to...?" Byakuya began.

"We mean that we are your family, Byakuya-sama. And there is no reason anymore for you to feel as though you are in exile here."

"Hey!" Ichigo objected.

"No offense meant to you, of course, Shiba Ichigo," Nori said quickly, "We just want to make it clear that if you wish to return to Kuchiki Manor, we will have no objection."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hey, are you just doing this so you have a claim to the kids? Cause I'll tell you right now that..."

"Ichigo, please calm yourself," Byakuya said, laying a hand on his arm, "I don't think they mean to insult us. They see the sense in mending fences and in doing what they can to support our union."

"It's about damned time," the ginger-haired Shiba heir muttered, "But uh...okay, fine. You want to make up, that's great. Just don't do anything to bother Byakuya. He's had a hard enough time as it is."

"Yes, we have heard that the gestation has been difficult. We hope that being able to come home and walk in his own gardens, to be served by his own staff, will be comforting for him."

"And you aren't going to just wait until the kids are born to go after him?"

"No," Nori confirmed, "We have voted to accept your marriage and children."

Ichigo glanced at his pleased looking mate.

"Byakuya?" he queried.

"It would be pleasant to go home to the manor," he admitted, "I wanted very much to give birth there. Not that I do not deeply appreciate your family's hospitality, of course, Ichigo. They did, after all, protect me when I came back."

"But you want to be where you feel most comfortable. I get it," Ichigo said in a gentler voice, "All right, then, I'll take you home...on one condition. I don't want the elders or the Noble's General Council to have anything further to say about this whole thing."

"Well, there will have to be a hearing after the children are born and our leader is given sufficient recovery time," Nori explained, "but I will go personally and report that our clan has dropped the matter. You can inform them of your clan's plan to not pursue the matter either. They may give him a light sentence, but it will not be imprisonment, other than, perhaps, house arrest for a short time."

"The council only needs to feel that their authority has been respected," Byakuya concurred.

"Yeah, well I don't want them interfering anymore. Can we count on that?"

"Oh, my dear boy," Nori sighed, "I don't think that group will ever cease to be interfering wherever they can get away with it. But you can consider this matter off the table."

"Man, that's a relief!" Ichigo sighed.

He looked back at the group of elders gratefully.

"Thanks. Byakuya and I appreciate you, trying to make things easier for us."

"You are welcome, Lord Shiba," Nori said, bowing, "Now, if you will excuse us, we must return home."

Byakuya and Ichigo watched quietly as the group disappeared.

"Thank kami. One less thing to worry about."

He turned back and let out a sound of surprise at finding Byakuya standing perfectly silently, with a tear leaking down his face.

"Hey," he said, curling an arm around the Kuchiki heir, "You all right?"

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him.

"Just the hormones again?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "I am...very relieved and I want to go home, Ichigo."

"Then, we'll go," the Shiba heir said, starting to lift Byakuya.

"W-wait," the Kuchiki heir stopped him, "I am getting quite heavy. Arashi is here. He can carry me home."

Ichigo looked to where Tetsuya's tall black Arabian stood and nodded.

"All right. You heard him, Arashi. You mind giving us a lift?"

The stallion snorted and walked to Byakuya, where he stood calmly as Ichigo helped his very pregnant mate onto the horse's back.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ichigo asked uncertainly.

"Arashi has a very gentle gait," Byakuya assured him, "and like my cousin, he considers my safety to be his utmost priority."

"That's good to know," Ichigo chuckled, climbing up behind Byakuya and wrapping his arms around his weary spouse.

He hugged Byakuya from behind, rubbing his belly and kissing him over a shoulder as the stallion carried them home.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I came on kinda strong with those guys, but I won't let anyone annoy you or make you feel bad."

"And I appreciate your protection," Byakuya assured him, "I am just glad all of that is over and we can focus on the children."

"They're pretty restless today," Ichigo noticed.

"Yes, it makes me feel tired."

"Then, when we get to your place, we'll have Torio give you a nice warm bath and we'll tuck you into bed with a big snack before bed, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful," Byakuya sighed.

Arashi slowed as he entered the courtyard at Kuchiki Manor, and Byakuya made a sound of surprise at seeing the entire staff waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Byakuya-sama! Ichigo-sama!" they called out, bowing.

"Looks like they really missed you," Ichigo said approvingly.

Byakuya turned his head slightly, to hide the strong reaction. He blinked back the tears, then walked down the row of staff, greeting each quietly as he headed into the gardens. He paused as he reached them and found Renji, Rukia and a flustered looking Tetsuya waiting for them.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Well," Renji said, glancing at Tetsuya, "We heard you were coming home and Tetsuya and I wanted to uh...ask you something."

Rukia giggled and Tetsuya blushed more brightly.

"Look, please don't kill me, Taichou, but I seem to have uh...well..."

"What Renji means to say is that Tetsuya's going to have a baby too!" Rukia announced.

"What?" Byakuya gasped softly, placing a hand on his belly, "But Tetsuya, you know that..."

"It's okay," Tetsuya assured him, "Urahara-san has already started to work at keeping everything stable, He says that my gestation is going well and that I shouldn't have as many problems since he learned so much from what happened with you. He will be working closely with our clan healer to manage things as I progress."

"That is...a relief, watashi no itoko. Congratulations," Byakuya said in a more relieved tone.

"There's one more thing," Renji went on, "I want your permission to marry Tetsuya."

Byakuya nodded.

"Of course. You have my permission and my blessing, both of you."

"All right! Sounds like we're having a party!" Ichigo laughed.

"What? We're not getting married yet!" Renji objected.

"Who cares! Champagne for everyone...except those two!"

"Hey boys!" called out an excruciatingly familiar voice.

"Oh shit, not that guy!" Ichigo laughed, to happy too be angry about the arrival of the annoying couple's councilor.

"Hey, Hinata-san," Renji greeted him.

The group paused and stared, noticing the extremely lovely brown haired, golden-eyed young man on his arm.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" the young man asked.

"Of course, dumpling," Hinata chuckled, "Lady? Gentlemen? I would like you to meet my very luscious new boyfriend, Shihoin Satoshi!"

"Is he the reason you haven't been hanging around my place lately?" Ichigo asked.

"No, fool!" the counselor chided him, "I haven't been around because you two lovebirds haven't needed any stimulus to keep you active between the sheets. It's all hormones now. You are on your own. This...is purely a social call."

"Well then," Byakuya said, nodding to the lovely Shihoin, "Welcome."

"Hey Byakuya," Ichigo said, curling an arm around his handsome mate, "I thought you were kinda tired...especially after..."

"Yes, well," Byakuya said, admiring the group of people in the gardens, "As tired as I felt before, it is good to be home and among family and friends. I feel like socializing for a while."

All right," Ichigo said, kissing him on the cheek, " just let me know when you get tired of them and I'll kick them all out for you."

"Ichigo..."

"I'm kidding. Just take it easy, okay? I don't want you passing out on me or anything."

"I promise," Byakuya assured him, "I will excuse myself before it comes to that."

"I'm holding you to that," Ichigo said, smirking.

"I have no objection," Byakuya responded, laying his head on his husband's warm shoulder and smiling contentedly.


	21. With My Last Breath I'll Say The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited moment arrives!

It was still too early in the morning when Byakuya rose out of sleep, one hand instinctively moving to rub his aching belly and his dark eyes looking down to examine the soft glow that lit the area. He felt flickers of radiating power mingled with twinges of moderate pain that warned him of the impending arrival of the awaited heirs. His heart quickened and he felt a wave of nausea and dizziness pass over him. He turned slightly and touched his sleeping husband's face, bringing Ichigo awake instantly.

"Wh-what is it?" the ginger-haired man mumbled, "You okay?"

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him, "but...I think that it is time, Ichigo."

"Time?" the Shiba heir repeated, blinking, "Like time, as in _time_ time?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, a little breathlessly, "It is time."

"You think so? Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, climbing onto his knees and peering at Byakuya's rounded belly, "How do you know? Does it hurt? You want met to get Kisuke and Orihime?"

"Ichigo, calm down," the Kuchiki leader said patiently, "Send for Urahara Kiuske and the human girl, though. I really feel like it will be soon."

"Okay," Ichigo said anxiously, climbing out of bed and calling for their attendant.

"What is it, Ichigo-sama?" Torio asked as he appeared in the doorway with Ichigo's attendant, Toshi, at his side, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ichigo replied, smiling nervously, "But Byakuya says he thinks the babies are coming!"

"I'll go get Urahara Kisuke," Toshi said quickly.

"And bring Orihime too!" Ichigo called after him as he flash stepped away.

"Hai!" the attendant called back over his shoulder.

Ichigo turned back and slipped a warm hand into his softly panting mate's, noting the rising discomfort in Byakuya's troubled expression.

"It's going to be all right," he said soothingly, kissing Byakuya lightly on the mouth, "I'm going to be with you all the way through this."

"I know," Byakuya whispered back, his voice shaking slightly, "That's why I'm not afraid."

"Huh," Ichigo huffed softly, moving closer so that he could slide a bracing arm around the Kuchiki leader and nuzzle against his cheek, "You might not be afraid right now, but I'm plenty scared."

"Ichigo, it's going to be..."

"I know," Ichigo answered, stopping him with a kiss, "I'm afraid, but I've got no doubts that you're strong enough to get through this."

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

"I will do my best not to disappoint you, then, my love."

"Then, you and the babies will be fine," Ichigo said in a calmer tone.

"We will," Byakuya agreed, looking steadily into Ichigo's eyes as Kisuke and Orihime burst into the room, followed by Torio and Toshi, then Rukia, Renji and Tetsuya.

Kisuke and Orihime moved quickly to Byakuya's side, while the others waited a short distance away, watching and keeping carefully out of the way. Kisuke's hands sought Byakuya's glowing midsection, and his eyes told the others nothing of his thoughts as he swiftly assessed the noble's condition.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo inquired softly.

The shopkeeper nodded.

"Byakuya's right. This is it."

He gave Ichigo a smile that was both relieved and slightly chilling.

"You're going to be parents now. Just, let's get these kids out and into the world, okay?"

Ichigo forced down the sudden knot of fear that had risen in his throat, and he squeezed Byakuya's soft hand encouragingly. Byakuya's eyes met his quietly, radiating a look of calm and serenity that seemed to defy the situation.

_On the one hand, I'm glad he seems like he's handling this okay, but I've seen him wear that look before. He's scared inside, but he's doing this to comfort me. That's just like Byakuya. I need to let him know I don't need to be comforted. I believe in him. I know he can get through this._

He smiled down at Byakuya, forcing himself to ignore the anxious twinges in his belly as Kisuke infused the area around the spirit chamber with his reiatsu, his eyes intense as he monitored the changes in Byakuya's condition.

"The area over the spirit chamber has lost cohesion," he explained, as much to reassure himself as to inform the others," I'm sending in my reiatsu around the edges of the chamber to monitor things as it opens. As soon as it opens, I will deliver the babies."

He felt sweat break out on his forehead as he let his power touch Byakuya's exposed spirit core and read its condition.

"Byakuya's spirit core is under some stress, but it's stable for now. Orihime, I want you to focus on protecting his spirit core. If it starts to become unstable, you're going to have to carefully reject the instability. It will be difficult, because we're talking about the thing that supports both his powers and his life systems. It's a hard balance to manage."

He paused, considering his words before going on.

"Orihime, I don't think I have to tell you that if you have to choose between the two, you need to save his life. Not saying it will come to that," he said, glancing at Byakuya and Ichigo's carefully controlled expressions, "but I want you to be prepared."

"I understand," Orihime said, frowning determinedly, "I will keep him stable."

Ichigo nuzzled Byakuya's cheek, earning a brief smile and a soft meeting of their lips. He felt the Kuchiki leader shiver under his arm and squeezed him gently.

"You all right?" he asked, keeping his eyes focused on the glowing light around his husband's exposed abdomen.

"I'm fine," Byakuya assured him.

"You feel a little cold," Ichigo commented.

"His body is pretty much throwing everything into having the babies," Kisuke explained, "If he's uncomfortable, you can wrap him in something warmer."

Torio ducked away and returned a moment later with a warm wrap. Ichigo accepted it with a grateful nod, then laid it around Byakuya's shoulders and snuggled closer to his husband's side.

"That better?" he inquired, trying to keep his tone light.

"Yes, thank you," Byakuya answered, nuzzling the Shiba heir's warm cheek again.

He flinched as a burning sensation began in his belly and seemed to spread slowly over the area where the spirit chamber laid. The intensity of the sensation made him pant harder and close his eyes.

"What is it?" Kisuke asked calmly, "What does it feel like?"

"B-burning..." Byakuya breathed unsteadily, "Just where the babies are."

Torio handed Ichigo a cool, wet cloth and the Shiba heir quickly used it to cool his husband's flushed face.

"Th-thank you," Byakuya panted, unable to tear his eyes away from where the light streaming from his abdomen was growing brighter.

"It's okay," Kisuke assured him, "The burning you're feeling is the chamber wall opening so that the babies can be born. I can already sense there are two reiatsus. You're having twins."

"Twins," Ichigo repeated breathlessly, "Can you tell if they're boys or girls yet?"

"Not yet," Kisuke chuckled, "I have to take them out first."

He glanced at Orihime, who gave him a look of warning.

"The pressure on his spirit core is pretty bad," she reported, "but I'm keeping it stable."

"Good girl," Kisuke answered, turning his attention back to the opening chamber, "We've got this. It's going to be all right. C'mon now, kids, come on out and see the world."

The light around Byakuya's rounded belly brightened and took on a bolder white shine that lit Kisuke's serious expression as he slipped his hands into the glowing area.

"I'm maintaining a coating of thick reiatsu around my hands as I work," he explained, to keep the others calm as he worked, "This protects both the babies as they emerge, and me from the errant forces of colliding power. Byakuya's body isn't accustomed to having something like this happen, so his own reiatsu reads it as an intrusion and tries to resist. Orihime's power is keeping it from resisting so strongly, and that will ease some of the pressure on his spirit core."

He shifted slightly, feeling something begin to solidify in his outstretched hands, and coaxing the thickening cluster slowly upward.

"I have the first baby in my hands," he reported, his smile warming, "Just a cluster right now, but as soon as it's out, we'll get to watch as it changes."

The room went quiet except for the soft hum of power around Byakuya's glowing body. Kisuke maneuvered his hands around the cluster, rubbing the outside lightly and very cautiously lifting as it rose upward and began to emerge from the noble's swollen abdomen.

"Kami!" Ichigo whispered in a stunned voice, "I've never seen anything like that!"

Tears filled his eyes and he tightened his arm around his equally shaken mate, as Kisuke lifted the glowing bundle and set it gently in Byakuya's waiting arms. All eyes were on the baby's glowing form as it flickered brightly, then almost painfully gradually resolved into a tiny pink infant's body. Neither of the baby's parents could speak as it seemed the air was suddenly sucked from their lungs.

"You have a baby daughter," Kisuke announced, his voice sounding slightly strained.

He extended his hands over the little girl's body and examined her briefly.

"She looks good," he said in a relieved tone, "perfectly healthy."

Wide smiles broke out all around the room as the baby girl's features softened and came into better focus. Byakuya looked deeply into the baby's eyes, admiring the grey ring on the outside that was interrupted with a golden starburst. Ichigo's fingers touched the bright ginger strands of her hair that ended in soft, black tips. Her features were more delicate and her skin fair, like Byakuya's, but there was no missing the powerful eyes and ginger hair that marked her father.

"She's amazing," Ichigo breathed, his heart pounding and his fingers shaking where they touched his baby daughter's face, "She's just perfect!"

"She is," Byakuya agreed, finding his voice, "She's lovely...such an expression of both of us. I can't imagine anything more beautiful."

"Well," Kisuke said softly, his eyes happy, but still betraying an edge of worry, "she is a beauty, but the miracle's not done yet."

He returned his attention to Byakuya's midsection, thickening the reiatsu around his hands again and slipping them into the glowing opening.

"It's a little easier this time," he explained, "because the first one, there, loosened things up. This one ought to come a little faster."

He felt a disconcerting flicker in the glowing radiance around his hands and glanced at Orihime.

"How's he doing?"

The human girl bit her lip gently and shook her head.

"The pressure on his spirit core is getting really intense. I'm still rejecting the instability, but..."

"Don't worry," Kisuke said, cutting her off as he spotted the looks of concern rising on Byakuya and Ichigo's faces, "I'm getting the other baby out now. just...hang in there."

"I will!" Orihime promised.

Ichigo and Byakuya watched raptly as Kisuke's hands dipped into the Kuchiki heir's opened belly again.

"You okay?" Ichigo whispered, "You feel kinda shaky."

"I am a little dizzy," Byakuya confessed, "but there isn't any pain anymore. I think you should take her, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and accepted the baby girl from his husband's quivering hands.

"Torio," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "why don't you take our girl over to meet her aunt and cousin?"

"S-sure," Toshi answered, stepping forward to gather the tot into his arms.

He carried her to the doorway, where the others waited and laid her gently in Rukia's arms.

"Big sister's about to have company," Kisuke announced with a smile, raising the second cluster out of Byakuya's abdomen and setting it in Ichigo's arms.

He worked swiftly then to hasten the chamber to close, his eyes flicking to where Orihime struggled to keep the tenuous balance.

"It'll be okay now," he assured her, "The babies are out. His core could still destabilize suddenly, but the worst of the danger is over. We'll watch him."

"You hear that? The worst is over," Ichigo sighed, his eyes still locked on their second baby, "It's going to be okay."

The new parents' eyes watched closely as the cluster in Ichigo's arms gradually resolved into the small, wiry body of a little boy with large grey eyes and a wild shock of mingled ginger and black hair.

"His hair looks like burning embers," Byakuya whispered, "Fascinating!"

The baby squawked loudly and reached up to touch his father's beaming smile.

"Congratulations," Kisuke said, sounding weary but happy, "the Shiba and Kuchiki heirs are both here and healthy."

Byakuya smiled up at his shocked looking spouse.

"What's wrong?" he asked, studying Ichigo's oddly surprised expression, "You are a father now, Ichigo. Is that not what you wanted?"

"Yeah, it's what I wanted," Ichigo said numbly, "But...I don't know. I guess that I thought becoming a father, I'd feel like I knew how. I feel like I don't know anything!"

"Don't worry," Byakuya said reassuringly, touching their son's face lightly with his fingertips and earning a happy gurgle in return, "We will have plenty of support as we learn our new role."

"Thank kami it didn't happen for me like it did for my folks...just the two of them having to figure it out without much help. I wonder how they did it."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "They had friends to help them, even if not their own family. And we are even luckier in having family, friends, and a full-time staff to assist us. Just enjoy this moment, Ichigo. It is the moment that changed everything. It is the moment that made us a family...and that...is all I ever wanted!"

"That's all I want too!" Ichigo exclaimed, tears coming to his eyes as Torio returned the baby girl to Byakuya.

He swallowed hard and blinked, searching for something to distract himself out of the show of emotion.

"Hey, shouldn't we have thought of names?" he asked, shaking his head, "I guess we were so busy worrying about just having them that we didn't get to really thinking about that."

"It is better to name them now, looking into their eyes as we say their names to them for the first time."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Ichigo agreed, gazing down at their children proudly, "But I'm not able to think right now. Maybe you should name them."

Byakuya smiled.

"I will name our daughter Suki...loved one. You should name our son."

"Okay, okay," Ichigo chuckled, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously as he considered, "He kinda looks like a little tiger with his hair like that. So...what do you think of Torao?"

Byakuya nodded approvingly.

"A strong name for a strong son," he agreed.

The two moved closer together, holding their babies and gazing happily down into their widened eyes.

"Suki and Torao," Byakuya said softly, "welcome to the Kuchiki and Shiba families."

"Is it okay for Rukia and the others to come over here now?" Ichigo asked Kisuke.

The shopkeeper looked up from where the spirit chamber had closed and the glow around Byakuya's distended belly was fading.

"They can come over, but only for a few minutes. The toughest part is over now, but Byakuya's still not out of the woods. His reiatsu is going to fluctuate as his body begins to return to normal. It'll be a few days...a week or two maybe, before we know if his powers will function the way they're supposed to. Just...take a minute to enjoy this. You two have earned it."

Ichigo returned his attention to his still pale, but happy husband, tightening his arm around Byakuya, then kissing him on the forehead as the others gathered around them.

"Thanks, Byakuya," he whispered, "Thanks so much for not giving up on me. To think, I couldn't see that you were everything I ever wanted. I was an idiot."

"You won't get any arguments here," Renji chuckled, earning a snicker of agreement from Rukia, "You were an idiot."

"Well, you are wise enough now to understand what you have," Tetsuya said, more kindly.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, letting the warmth of the others encircle him, "We're all family now...and that's how it's going to stay."

"Okay kids," Kisuke said firmly, "I think that's enough visitation for now. Torio and Toshi are going to take the little ones down to the nursery and we'll get them settled. Ichigo, I want you to stay here with Byakuya and you let me know if he shows any sign of a problem. I don't care what it is...a little fever, an odd ache, anything, you come and get me."

"I will," Ichigo promised.

Byakuya and Ichigo kissed their children and set them in their attendants' arms, then watched as the others left. He settled into Byakuya's arms, sighing wearily.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," he confessed, "and if I'm exhausted, you've got to be even more tired than that."

"I am tired," Byakuya agreed, "but I am more happy."

"That's good," Ichigo said, smiling and seeking his lips for a warm, open-mouthed kiss, "You deserve to be happy, Byakuya. And I'm going to keep you that way."

"Don't worry," Byakuya said, leaning heavily against his husband's shoulder, "it will be easy to keep me happy if you are with me."

"I'm always going to be with you. You know that now, right?"

A sliver of fear went through Ichigo's chest at the haziness that seemed to suddenly take over Byakuya's dark, weary eyes.

"Byakuya?" he cried anxiously, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I...I am..." Byakuya managed weakly, his eyelids fluttering.

Ichigo hugged Byakuya tightly against him, looking around frantically.

"Toshi!" he called desperately.

"Hai, Ichigo-sama," the attendant answered, appearing almost instantly.

"Get Kisuke now!"

He looked back down into the Kuchiki heir's dazed expression.

"Byakuya, hang in there, okay? Kisuke's coming. You just have to stay with me! Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Byakuya's lips moved sluggishly, forcing out a last few words as the blackness closed in.

_"Ichigo...I love you."_

"Don't...say that! Don't leave me now! You can't do that to me, Byakuya!"

"I am sorry," Byakuya whispered brokenly, "I wish I was stronger. But...even if it ends now, Ichigo...it was...worth it to be with you."

"B-byakuya!" Ichigo sobbed, barely noticing as Kisuke and Orihime ran back into the room, "Stop it! You can't do this to us! I don't care what it takes, I'm not letting you go!"


	22. Being of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo stops at nothing to hold on to Byakuya.

Blinding light flared around Byakuya, stunning him into motionlessness and making Ichigo's frantic voice disappear into a sea of tumbled sounds. He felt a sensation like falling and would have cried out if he had retained any control over his spellbound form. As he tumbled through the maelstrom, images flashed all around, flickering like an aged movie reel.

Faces he had seen from that day when he had first drawn breath, whispering the words of blessing for the new Kuchiki heir...Kuchiki Sorano's sad and loving eyes as she had left the world...warm arms embracing him as he cried and soft words of comfort expelled in Soujun's gentle voice... _We don't know why, Segare. We live as well as we can and we make such choices as we have, but some things are never in our power to change_...He ran from the words on legs that were unbearably strong, legs he would have given willingly, just to go back and feel safe again...they slowed as the faces of the elders rose up in front of him, their lips moving and their words admonishing him... _You are the heir. You are the one they will look to as an example of what nobility is meant to be_...and he did try, training his slender body to fight hard, slowly raising the level of his powers until the very ground shook at his will...but will, he found, wasn't enough to break the hold of fate...He watched with widened eyes as Soujun's pained eyes closed for the last time... _I am so proud of my boy. You are everything I ever dreamed, heart and strength both. You don't know it yet, but when the question is asked of you, you will answer with both_...He walked more slowly then, his dark eyes hidden, always mostly closed so that he didn't have to see. It didn't matter what he looked at. It only mattered how he was seen... _You lead our people now. You are no longer just the son of Kuchiki Soujun, you are the living and breathing image of nobility_...His eyes opened but once, and that was enough to tell him that nothing was the way the elders saw it. He wasn't better than anyone, and he couldn't walk the darkest paths of the lower Rukongai, pretending to be something of hope and perfection while the people he passed were dying of starvation and neglect...as he passed, he only weakened for a moment, and in that barest of moments, his eyes found a pair of lovely violet ones looking back at him...I am Hisana...He stood before a mirror, gazing silently at his naked reflection, watching as his new wife approached him from behind... _Are you sorry that you defied them? Byakuya-sama, you look so sad. What can I do to bring you peace?_...He watched helplessly as her bright form dimmed, and finally faded into nothing, her final words ringing in his mind... _These past five years have been a wonderful, beautiful dream, Byakuya-sama_...She had barely passed when the harsh words of judgment began, bearing down on a heart that was already broken. It was easy for them to convince him... _Only pledge your obedience and you will know peace again, Byakuya_.

But there was no peace in ignoring the pain and distress of the people he passed.

There was no peace in being cold and removed and unfeeling.

And there was no peace in watching as his sister was condemned to death.

His heart knew, even though his body couldn't move in response. While on the surface, he was the proud image of nobility, inside he was breaking apart. Spiraling out of control, he tried to keep his eyes closed...

_...but..._

_That boy...that Ryoka..._

Byakuya felt as though his fall had been suddenly broken. He felt a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to look up at what had stopped him from just disappearing into the blackness that seemed to press in on all sides.

He realized then that his own body had lost its solidity and now only seemed to be shaped in white light. The hand that restrained him was made of light also, bright golden and it burned him like fire. But as much as it hurt, it felt hopeful, bright and loving. That sea of painful brightness had a name and he loosed it desperately.

_Ichigo!_

A handsome, determined face with piercing, golden-brown eyes looked down at him.

_Ichigo, don't let go._

Ichigo's tightened lips smiled at him.

_I'm not letting you go._

The words calmed him instantly. Somehow, he knew that despite the lies that had always encircled him, this one place, this one person, this one voice, he could trust completely. He held on with one hand and with all of his heart then, gazing steadily into the blazing, golden-brown eyes.

_Don't let go, Byakuya._

He didn't dare look away from those eyes that held him as tightly as the young man's grasping hand. He felt the storm that raged around his precariously dangling form and knew he only had to waver for a moment and he would be swept away.

_I won't let go._

The storm around them rose to a deafening roar, and a booming voice rose out of the pitch black center.

_WHO ARE YOU THAT THINKS HE CAN CIRCUMVENT HIS FATE? YOU HAVE REACHED THE END, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, ACCEPT YOUR FATE!_

The storm pounded harder against his dangling body, and he heard Ichigo make a strangled sound of concern as he tightened his grip painfully.

_LET GO OF HIM!_

"Screw you!" Ichigo screamed, "We didn't do all of this and suffer through everything, just to lose each other now. You want him? You're not just going to take him. You're going to have to fight me for him!"

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Byakuya cried, finally finding his voice, "You cannot...!"

"Hold on," Ichigo said, looking down into his dark, rounded eyes, "I've got you."

_LET GO OR YOU WILL SHARE HIS FATE!_

Byakuya's mind reeled as the light around Ichigo swelled and wrapped tightly around him.

"The hell I will! You don't control me and you're not taking him. You let go, you bastard!"

The storm railed against them, roaring in their ears so that their words couldn't reach each other anymore and blinding him so that he couldn't see Ichigo's face. All he had was the sensation of that unyielding hand holding his and the storm beating on the protective light that Ichigo had wrapped around them. And even though he knew he could be ripped away at any moment, his heart felt warmed by that restraining hand that held him. That warmth seemed to add to the barrier that protected them, so he poured his heart into holding on.

Gradually, the heavy pounding of the storm weakened, and sound began to reach him again. The words seemed distant at first, but grew closer and clearer as the storm faded and Byakuya found himself floating in the bright golden light Ichigo had laid around him.

"He's stable for now," Kisuke's weary voice intoned, "but I can't give you any guarantees. None. I don't know why he's still alive, but then, that's Byakuya for you. He must have really wanted to stay. I can't give another reason in the three worlds why he's still here."

The voices faded away into a gentle calm that he seemed to float aimlessly in. He knew he was painfully weak, and that his body was struggling just to find the strength to bring him back to consciousness. Confident that the worst was over, he drifted off, letting his mind wander aimlessly and still feeling Ichigo's warm, strong hand holding his.

It might have been hours, days or even weeks later. He had lost all sense of time. But finally, he began to feel his breathing again, the slow, steady motion of the air moving in and out of his body. Then, sounds began to seep in, and he could feel that he was comfortably warm, and that Ichigo's hand was still in his, and his husband's body had collapsed at his side so that their faces were close together. His eyes fluttered and opened, then struggled to focus on Ichigo's handsome sleeping face, that seemed to wear a weary and troubled expression.

"Ichigo?" he whispered.

Ichigo's eyes flew open instantly, and Byakuya felt a jolt of sympathy at the haunted look that possessed him for a moment as he tried to ascertain if what he had heard had been real.

"Byakuya?" he whispered back, searching the Kuchiki leader's too pale face.

He broke into a relieved smile.

"You're awake!" he half sobbed, "Damn it, you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry," Byakuya apologized weakly.

"It's not your fault," Ichigo went on, wiping his eyes, then curling up beside his dazed mate, "Your spirit core was already damaged from the war, and having the babies was really hard on you. We almost lost you."

Byakuya looked back at him, searching for the right words.

"It was...strange. It was like falling through everything that had ever happened in my life. But...when we're living, we cannot always see what's most important...what is most meaningful. To see it like that, it became clear that...I was meant to meet you, to struggle against you, to learn to trust you, and to fall in love with you. At the very end of everything, when I should have passed over, you took hold of me and wouldn't let go."

"Of course I wasn't going to let go," Ichigo breathed in his ear, "I love you. You and our babies are everything to me. I'm not just going to let you go like that."

Byakuya frowned.

"But sometimes bad things happen," he said softly, "You know this. You lost your mother. I lost Sorano and my father...Hisana. We've both seen that there is sometimes loss in life."

"I wasn't going to let you go," Ichigo said stubbornly, "Even when Kisuke said there was nothing he could do, I wouldn't accept it. Then...this weird thing happened. There was this light that came out of my body and wrapped around us. And while you were struggling to breathe, I was holding you, and this light was all around us. Kisuke said that our souls were resonating at a level he had never seen before. And when that light started to fade, you were still breathing. Kisuke said there was no way that you should have survived. I don't know how you came back to me, but I'm so glad you didn't die, Byakuya."

Byakuya gave him a reproving look.

"If I didn't die, it wasn't anything I did that saved me. It was a will that was stronger than fate, Ichigo. It was your will that held me back from dying...your strength."

"You're wrong," Ichigo countered, earning a deeper frown from his recovering spouse, "It might have been that I refused to let go, but you had to be holding on pretty damned tightly to not get dragged away from me."

"Of course I was holding on. I have everything to live for."

Ichigo bit his lip gently, searching for the right words.

"You do have everything to live for," he agreed, "but it isn't going to be easy."

"I know that."

"I mean that your body is still very weak," Ichigo explained.

Byakuya paused, holding his breath for a moment and taking in their changed surroundings.

"We are not at Kuchiki Manor," he whispered uncertainly.

"No. Kisuke had to put you in a special gigai, because your spirit core was fracturing and Orihime could only stabilize it enough to keep you alive. The spiritual pressure in Soul Society was suffocating you. The gigai will only allow in enough reiatsu to support your life. You are completely without your powers right now, and you won't be able to send reiatsu through your spirit centers. If we weren't also in gigais, you wouldn't be able to see or sense us...well, except if I used my human body."

"So, I am essentially human?" Byakuya asked, his voice eerily calm.

"Kind of," Ichigo confirmed, "This gigai will protect you while we give your spirit core time to heal."

Byakuya's face took on a guarded expression.

"Ichigo, you know that under the laws of Soul Society..."

"I know. Kisuke told me. He said that by law, after six months, if you can't tolerate the reiatsu of Soul Society, then you have to be placed in a permanent gigai that will make you fully human."

"I won't remember being a shinigami," Byakuya said numbly, "And you won't be allowed to have any contact with me. I won't be allowed to see our children. I won't even remember having them!"

"It's gonna be okay," Ichigo promised, wrapping his arms tightly around his distressed mate, "That's not going to happen. We won't let it happen!"

"But how do you know?" Byakuya hissed, angry tears forming in his eyes, "Ichigo...!"

"Don't think about that," Ichigo pleaded softly, holding him tightly, "Just...focus all of yourself on healing."

"I want to see our children! Where are they? Where are our children, Ichigo?"

"Shh, it's okay. They're fine. It just hasn't been long enough for them to be brought here. Tetsuya, Renji and Rukia are all watching over them. They have a whole team of attendants taking care of them. And we'll bring them here as soon as it's safe for them to come. I promise."

Given the reassurance, Byakuya's body relaxed slightly and he gently freed himself from his husband's embrace and laid back down.

"I am sorry," he apologized, "I just don't understand. Ichigo, if it's going to be like this, then why? Why didn't you let me go?"

"Byakuya..."

"Do you understand? I could live, but not have anything of what matters! Not...you, not our children, our family and friends. I won't even have myself! What kind of life is that?"

"Stop it, okay?" Ichigo snapped softly, placing his hands on Byakuya's shoulders and looking down into his dark, damp eyes, "That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that!"

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted, making Byakuya's body stiffen rebelliously.

The two stared into each other's eyes, saying nothing for several long moments.

"I know you're scared," Ichigo went on, "I'm really scared too. But you trusted me before and I need you to trust me now. You're going to heal enough to go home to Soul Society. Kisuke and I are going to give you all of the time you need to heal, even if we have to break a few dozen laws to do that. We're going to do this, but you have to be completely committed. Can I count on you to work with us? Whatever happens, you can't give up, okay? Just...give us a chance to help you. It'll be okay. I promise."

Byakuya gazed into his husband's determined eyes wordlessly, his mind replaying every time he had seen them wear that same unyielding look.

_There was no hope that he alone could save Rukia, but he fought his way to her and rescued her. There was no expectation that he could defeat Aizen Sousuke, but he found a way. I put my faith in him and he found a way to defeat Ywach and the power of the Sternritters. I have believed in Ichigo all along. I should have faith in him now._

He took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have any doubt that you and Urahara Kisuke will help me if anyone can. You have never disappointed me, Ichigo. And even if things do not work out for us in the end, I know it won't be because we didn't give it our best. I will commit myself to recovering. I will trust you. You have my word."

"Good," Ichigo managed as tears began to leak onto his face, "because I need to hear that you're not going to leave me. For the last few days, we've been right there at the edges of losing everything. I'm so damned tired and scared, all I want is to have you hold on to me. If I feel that you're still there, I can...let down a little, close my eyes, let go and rest for a while. I just don't want to have to be afraid I'll open my eyes and find that you're gone!"

Byakuya smiled and caressed his husband's worried face with warm fingertips.

"I'll be all right now, Ichigo. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Rest now. Let me watch over you while you sleep."

Ichigo rubbed his tearstained cheek against Byakuya's softer, paler one and invaded him mouth for a long, passionate kiss. He gazed quietly into Byakuya's dark eyes as the Kuchiki heir's fingers ran soothingly through his hair and traced lines along his flushed cheek, frowning lips and soft throat. His eyes blinked sleepily and his breathing slowed. He barely heard Byakuya's whispered words as he drifted off, but they left him smiling again.

"When my heart was poisoned with lies, you filled me with the truth...and when I was falling, you lifted me. There is no darkness you cannot light, no depth you cannot penetrate. Where I am, you are also, and where I go, you follow. With you, I am never alone. In your arms, I will never know loneliness again...Ichigo.

I love you."

He opened his eyes one last time and sank into the large grey orbs that gazed lovingly back at him.

"I love you too, Byakuya."

Wrapped safely in his lover's arms, Ichigo finally let his exhausted body relax and surrendered to sleep.


	23. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo adjust to parenthood.

"You should be able to be up and around now," Kisuke said, "Just take it real easy for the first few hours and eat...a lot. I can't stress this enough, Byakuya, you have no reiatsu function, so Ichigo will have to supplement your reiatsu and you will have to eat like a monster to keep your strength up."

Byakuya slid his legs over the edge of the bed and started to stand.

"Slowly," Kisuke warned him, placing a steadying hand on his arm as he swayed slightly, then seemed to catch his balance.

"It is a relief getting out of that bed," Byakuya sighed, walking gingerly to the full length mirror on the other side of the guest room and looking into it, "I am grateful to you for, not only saving my life, but for assisting me in adjusting."

Kisuke shook his head.

"I didn't save you," he insisted, "You and Ichigo are just two such stubborn people that you wouldn't die and he wouldn't let you go. That's why you're here, not anything I did."

"Well, you've at least helped me adjust over the past several days."

He studied his pale, too slender body.

_Everything about me is weak._

_But I am still alive, and that means there has to be some kind of hope._

Byakuya looked up as the bedroom door opened suddenly, but no one appeared to be there. Kisuke turned and smiled.

"Ah Ichigo," he greeted the Shiba heir, "and lookie who we have here."

Byakuya suffered a little sad inward shiver and looked back at his reflection.

"Let's go and get you guys into your gigais, okay? Someone here is really wanting to see you."

Byakuya swallowed hard, trying not to hate his own reflection.

_As much as this gigai accentuates my weakness, I can't hate it because wearing it means I have hope of recovery._

He turned and walked to the bedroom window, sliding it open and breathing in the fresh air as he gazed at the green bushes and blossoming trees.

_I won't see my own gardens again until...if..._

He pushed the thought away forcibly and tried to just feel happy that he was finally going to see his children again.

_When Hisana died, I thought the dream of having any children died too. I felt hopeless, at first. I didn't want to fall in love again or to entertain thoughts of having children with someone else. But...slowly over time, I felt such loneliness and wanted to be loved. I wanted to have hope that someday I would look into my children's eyes and see myself and my true love reflected there. That was the dream that endured and finally came true when Ichigo and I were married and I bore Suki and Torao. I haven't lost that dream yet. There is still hope._

"Byakuya?" Ichigo's voice said from the doorway.

Byakuya couldn't stop the relieved smile that came to his lips at hearing Ichigo's voice.

_I felt sick inside, knowing he was standing in that same doorway before, speaking, and my human ears couldn't hear him. My human eyes couldn't see him carrying our children into the room._

He turned and felt his smile warm at the sight of his proudly grinning husband and the infant boy and girl he held in his arms.

"Suki, Torao, Byakuya said softly.

His smile wavered as the children looked at him curiously, but didn't reach for him.

_It's not their fault. We were separated so suddenly, and they have been cared for by others while I was recovering. It's all right. They will know me soon. Now that they are here, I can care for them and they will bond with me as well._

But he felt a painful twinge inside, watching as the two gurgled happily and reached out to touch Ichigo's face.

"You see?" Ichigo told the children proudly, "Your other dad is the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei."

_Except that we are no longer in the Seireitei and I am not exactly a shinigami. I don't know what I am now._

"What's that look?" Ichigo asked, startling Byakuya out of his reverie, "Don't you want to hold our kids?"

_I ache inside to hold them, but..._

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said more softly, moving closer and laying the children in a pair of bassinets that had been placed in the room.

He approached Byakuya, gazing sadly at his husband's troubled expression, reaching out and capturing a tear that shocked Byakuya with it's unexpected presence as it slid down a porcelain cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Byakuya lied, "I just...have chaotic hormone fluctuations from giving birth to them. Pay it no mind."

"Hey," Ichigo chided him gently, sliding his arms around Byakuya and kissing his lips firmly, "Don't bullshit me. Are you really all right?"

"No, you fool," Byakuya answered in a voice barely above a whisper, "I am a human who can't even perceive you without that gigai. I am estranged from my children and cannot even visit my own home. I feel lost, but I will be all right."

Ichigo's smile returned.

"You just need to hold them," he assured his anxious husband, "Pick them up and smell that pretty baby smell. Look into their eyes and see how it makes your heart kinda skip, how it makes you smile. You really will be all right if you just hold them for a while. I was hurting when I went back to get them. I was hurting because of what you're going through, and I was hurting because I can't fix it. But I held them on the way here, and it just made my heart feel lighter. Go ahead. Hold them, Byakuya. Let them make you feel better."

Byakuya took a slow breath and nodded, heading first to Suki's bassinet. He looked down at the baby girl as she looked up at him, then he reached out and touched her soft cheek very gently. Suki's head turned and she squawked, then she gurgled and whined as he picked her up. Byakuya froze as she loosed a fussy cry and a strange pain seemed to resonate in his chest.

"What' wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "Should I get Kisuke?"

"I'm here," Kisuke said, walking into the room, "Is everything okay?"

"Byakuya looked like he was in pain."

"Is that right?" Kisuke asked Byakuya, "Where's the pain?"

Byakuya glanced at his husband, blushing slightly.

"Ichigo, will you please excuse us?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah, sure," Ichigo answered, turning out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Kisuke glanced in the direction Ichigo had gone, then looked questioningly at Byakuya.

"When Suki cried out, I felt...a pain in my chest."

Kisuke smiled.

"Yeah."

"I know that, as a shinigami able to bear a child, I would have been able to nourish them. But I am..."

"A human?" Kisuke finished, his smile widening, "Yeah, but see, here's the thing. Even though human males can't bear children like shinigami noble males, some human males can lactate. It's a scientific fact. So, when I made that gigai for you, I made it that way. You don't have to, of course, but that cry Suki made. She knows."

Byakuya glanced warily at his daughter, then carried her to the bed and sat down with her in his arms. With shaky fingers, he pushed the folds of his yukata back and positioned the baby, watching as her head turned and she latched on and began to feed. Kisuke observed wordlessly as Byakuya's expression altered gradually from initial doubt and self consciousness to curiosity, then to relief.

"Looks like you two are doing fine. You want me to bring Ichigo back in or would you like some time with just the babies?"

"I don't know," Byakuya confessed, "I am glad this is possible, but...I don't know how Ichigo would feel, seeing..."

"I think he'll feel happy that you're bonding with them successfully," the shopkeeper said firmly, "But, you know, if you want me to talk to him, so that it won't feel awkward..."

"Whatever you feel is best," Byakuya reasoned, "This is beyond my understanding."

Kisuke continued to observe as Suki was nourished, the Byakuya lifted her to his shoulder and rubbed and gently patted her back until she burped loudly.

"Sounds more like she's related to Renji than you," the shopkeeper joked, accepting Suki from Byakuya and giving her a kiss on the cheek before laying her down in her bassinet. He picked up Torao and offered him to Byakuya, who accepted the boy without further hesitation. He waited until the baby was latched on and feeding comfortably, then slipped out into the hallway, where Ichigo stood, frowning and fidgeting anxiously.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked urgently, "What's going on with him, Kisuke? What can I do? He looks like he feels horrible, and I thought being with the kids would make him feel better, not worse! What can I do?"

"What you can do is to not panic," the shopkeeper advised him, "I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future, but what happens right now is very important. Byakuya's lost almost everything that made him Byakuya. He's having to rethink everything about himself, and there's no guarantee he'll ever be the way he was. But he is coping, Ichigo. He's handling this as well as anyone can. He just needs all of the support you can give him."

"Okay, fine. Just...tell me what to do. Whatever he needs, just tell me," Ichigo said, his hands clenching and unclenching as he looked at the closed door.

Kisuke placed his hands on Ichigo's forearms and sought his eyes sternly.

"You want to know what to do?" he asked, "Here's what you have to do. Open that door, walk into the room, and whatever you see in front of you, whatever it makes you feel? You stay calm and tell him it's all right. Ichigo, you've been where he is. You lost your powers for a while too. You know how that feels. You know how hard it was when you didn't know if you'd ever have your powers back. You might not know how it feels for him to have sacrificed some of his masculinity to give you those kids, but you know what a miracle it is that he did that and is still breathing. So, go in there and love him for that, even if what's left is a shadow of who the guy was. You doing that is your best shot at helping Byakuya recover. I can't give you any better advice than that."

Ichigo gazed steadily at the closed door and stiffened slightly.

"Then, that'll be enough," he said sternly, "Okay, I guess it's now or never."

"Go on," Kisuke said, letting go of Ichigo and stepping aside.

Ichigo moved forward and closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the doorknob. His heart pounding, he turned the handle and opened the door, then froze, staring. Byakuya sat on the bed with his back against a soft pile of pillows, and with Torao in his arms and feeding enthusiastically. Ichigo remained speechless for a moment as a deep feeling of affection blossomed in his inside.

"You look surprised," Byakuya said, keeping his eyes on Torao, "Kisuke didn't tell you?"

Ichigo's lips curved upward.

"I think he wanted me to see and make my own conclusions."

Byakuya paused, letting out a measured breath and coloring slightly.

"And?"

Ichigo moved to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He leaned wearily against Byakuya and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you're amazing," he answered honestly, "I never know what to expect from you. You surprise me every day, Byakuya. I know things are pretty scary and uncomfortable now, but we're gonna be okay. If we can get through all that we have and we're still here, we'll be all right."

"Is that what you really think, or are you just trying not to frighten me?" Byakuya asked, glancing at him, then looking down at the contentedly nursing baby.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared out of my wits and I feel like I have no control over anything here, but seeing you with him when I came in the door just made me stop and see it's not all scary. It's not all bad. There are good things happening too. We have each other. We have two beautiful, healthy babies. We're a family now."

"But...for how long do we...?"

Ichigo's fingers touched Byakuya's lips lightly, stopping him.

"We don't know how long, but who ever knows how long they have to enjoy the good things."

He smiled as Byakuya lifted the baby to his shoulder and patted him gently on the back, then he stole the boy away and laid him in the bassinet and returned to the bed. Byakuya looked up at Ichigo silently for a moment, then slid over to make room for him. Ichigo joined him on the bed and encircled Byakuya in his arms, saying nothing for several quiet minutes as they just held each other.

"You feel all right now?" he asked finally.

"I feel much better, actually," Byakuya answered, nuzzling under Ichigo's chin, "I was worried before about how you were going to react...seeing. But I should have realized, you aren't like anyone else. Sometimes, I can't anticipate you."

"Yeah? Well, you're always surprising the hell out of me too," Ichigo chuckled.

The two exchanged several slow kisses.

"So, what happens now?" Ichigo asked, looking into Byakuya's calmer eyes.

Byakuya sighed and observed him for a moment.

"I suppose, whatever we decide to do," he offered, "For now, the children are sleeping, my body is stable and things are quiet. I suspect it won't stay that way, so..."

Ichigo laughed softly.

"We should probably get some sleep, right?"

Byakuya looked back at Ichigo, smirking slightly, then he slid onto Ichigo's lap and kissed him more sensuously.

"No way!" Ichigo objected.

Byakuya shook his head firmly and kissed him again.

"I want to be with you," he insisted, "We haven't been together in a while. I've missed you."

"Then, I'll lie here and hold you all night, but I'm not going to stress you out and maybe..."

"Stop," Byakuya said calmly, looking steadily into his eyes, "Don't treat me like I'm too fragile for you to touch, Ichigo. I've never been fragile. And if I am too weak, we can stop. Just...don't assume I'm too weak to be worthy of you."

Ichigo scowled.

"Hey, what's this 'too weak to be worthy of you crap?" he snapped softly, "You weren't over here calling me too weak when I had no powers. I know you were watching over me and out of everyone, I'm pretty sure you always believed I would get my powers back. You believed in me, now I believe in you too."

"Then, make love to me," Byakuya insisted, rubbing warmly against him, "Don't be afraid to touch me. I am sure that Kisuke was quite aware of our desire for each other when he designed this gigai."

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed, "He's pretty perverted sometimes. I don't think he'd overlook something like that."

"No," Byakuya agreed, sliding a hand down to caress Ichigo's swelling member as they kissed more amorously, "he wouldn't. But this time, instead of being disgusted, I will just be grateful it means I can be with you."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, trailing kisses along the length of Byakuya's soft throat, "sounds good to me."

The two left off speaking and indulged in a flurry of more powerful kisses. Ichigo's hands slid into Byakuya's loosened yukata, sliding it down off of his body to spill onto the bed. He slid his hands down his husband's slender back and wrapped them around his soft bottom, squeezing and caressing as Byakuya shifted and slowly took Ichigo's length inside him.

"Take it easy, okay?" Ichigo whispered, "Not that I think you're weak. I just...don't want to hurt you."

"Do I look hurt to you?" Byakuya chided him.

"You look beautiful," Ichigo said, nipping at his frowning lips.

"You're just trying to flatter me."

"No way," Ichigo insisted, "I mean it, Byakuya. You're really, really beautiful, and even though I told myself I would resist you if you did this, I just can't."

Their mouths crashed into each other more hungrily and their hips moved, creating lovely friction and intense warmth between them. Ichigo held on tightly to Byakuya's round bottom, encouraging him as he continued to rise and fall, grinding against him and bringing him quickly to the verge of completion. Byakuya fell onto his back on the pillows, spreading his thighs invitingly and setting off a final barrage of heavy thrusts that carried them over and into completion. Byakuya gave a long sigh of surrender, closing his eyes as Ichigo's body shuddered in release and filled him with scathing heat. His own spilled out between them as Ichigo dropped onto his chest, panting and still quivering blissfully.

"Y-you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him, "Stop worrying so much."

Byakuya let his hands run down Ichigo's sweat dampened back, working his fingers into the thick muscles and moving downward to enjoy his naked bottom. The two went silent, enjoying the blissful feeling of satedness as they began to drift off to sleep.

They had just fallen asleep when one, then two shrill cries shattered the peacefulness. Byakuya and Ichigo's eyes opened and locked. Ichigo grinned.

"Let me take care of that," he offered, sitting up and wrangling his clothes back into place, "You get some more rest and I'll have Tessai bring in some food."

"That sounds good," Byakuya yawned, stretching out as Ichigo exited the bed, "Thank you, Ichigo...for everything."

Ichigo lifted the children out of the bassinets and sat down on the chair, holding one in each arm.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Byakuya offered.

"No way. I've got this."

Byakuya watched curiously as Ichigo bounced the two very gently and began to sing a soft lullaby. Gradually, the two babies quieted and sucked at their fingers, slowly dropping off to sleep again.

"You're good at that," Byakuya complimented him, "You're adjusting very well to fatherhood."

"Does that surprise you so much?" Ichigo asked, "I helped raise my sisters after my mom died."

"That's right. No wonder you're so good with them. My own instincts are more clumsy."

"I don't think so," Ichigo disagreed, placing the children back in their bassinets and joining Byakuya in bed again, "I think, for not having had kids before, you're pretty much a natural. Just lie down and rest for a while, okay? I'm sure we won't be getting much sleep from now on."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Tomorrow, you and I are going to move to my estate on the edge of town. We'll have a full staff to make sure that the children are cared for and we are allowed the comforts we need."

"That will be great," Ichigo said approvingly, "I talked to Renji while I was at Kuchiki Manor, and he says Tetsuya's got things set up over there already."

"How is Tetsuya coping?" Byakuya asked, "I've barely had time to think about him being with child also. Is he all right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled, "He's got pretty bad morning sickness and has passed out a few times, but Renji's taking good care of him. Kisuke's going to move his operations over to the estate along with us, so he'll be there for you and Tetsuya also. Things will be fine now. We're all together and you're healing. And before you know it, you'll be well and heading back to Soul Society, trust me Byakuya."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, forcing down his considerable doubts and letting Ichigo's arms comfort him, "I do."


	24. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya struggles to recover his powers.

Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself alone in the bed in his guest room at Urahara's shop, and the two bassinets by the bed empty.

_Ichigo and our attendants must be entertaining the children and giving me extra time to sleep. But I have slept enough. If I want to grow strong again, I have to make myself that way._

He exited the bed and moved on silent feet to the closet, where he started to reach for a robe to go over his yukata, then paused and backed away. He moved to the dresser in the room, remembering that the same room had often been Ichigo's while he was recovering from one crisis or another, and was bound to have some other offerings. He selected a simple black tank top and a pair of sleek black athletic pants, socks and a pair of running shoes in the closet that he had been given along with some street clothes. He crept to the door and listened for a moment, frowning at the sound of soft voices nearby. Sighing, he walked back across the room and exited via the window, dropping down on the grass and finding himself suddenly face to face with Tetsuya's lovely black stallion. Arashi blinked and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

 _What are you doing, crawling out the window like that?_ his soft voice whispered into Byakuya's mind, _Are you running away?_

"No," Byakuya assured him, "and I don't mind if you come along to watch over me. Just...do not tell me to stop. I will be pushing this human form to find its boundaries and working within them. I was concerned that Ichigo would not understand."

 _Or maybe that he would understand you too well_ , Arashi reasoned, _I think this might be a mistake, but you are our leader. I will come with you and I will not tell you to stop._

"Thank you," Byakuya said gratefully, "I would appreciate it if you would keep my location between us. You may inform Tetsuya you are with me, and that I am all right, but please keep this private."

_Of course, Byakuya-sama._

Arashi invoked a waterform and made himself nearly invisible, following at a respectful distance as Byakuya glanced back at the candy shop, then set out at a comfortable jog. He moved at a gentle pace for a time before stopping to stretch his muscles.

 _How do you feel so far_? Arashi asked.

"Slow," Byakuya answered softly, between light, panting breaths, "Weak."

He spent several more minutes stretching, then set out at a faster training pace. Heading into the park near Kisuke's shop, he ran along the trail beside the river, breathing more deeply and trying to ignore the soft ache in his lungs, the heaviness in his chest and the unusually slow movement of his legs.

 _This is slow, even for a human_ , he mused inwardly, _Disgraceful_...

His frown deepened as he felt Arashi's presence move closer to him and knew very well that the stallion was right to be concerned for him.

_But even though it hurts, and even though it is putting a strain on my human form, I am not using my spirit centers at all. I am not putting a strain on anything that can't handle it. I have to start on this level and work my way forward. I will build up my human strength first, then begin to awaken my spirit centers again._

He continued along the river trail, trying to ignore the heavy sound of his breathing by focusing on the swish of the water that rushed by, the calls of birds and the sounds of traffic passing on the nearby street. He carefully avoided the eyes of humans whom he passed, concentrating all of his effort on keeping his feet moving at that steady pace and working his human body towards its limits.

 _Ichigo has discovered you are not in your bedroom_ , Arashi reported, _I informed Tetsuya that you are safe and with me. He was able to relay this to the others...before succumbing to his morning sickness._

Byakuya managed a fleeting smile of amusement.

_Urahara Kisuke is displeased._

"N-not surprising," Byakuya panted, "Ichigo?"

_He wishes to express his thoughts to you himself._

"H-he is welcome to try to f-find me," Byakuya managed, forcing his feet to move faster, "Don't tell him where I am, Arashi."

_He figured already I wouldn't. He is coming to look for you._

"F-fool!" Byakuya panted, "He won't be able to find me. I h-have no reiatsu!"

The stallion's answer made him scowl.

_There is a tracker in that gigai._

"I r-realy, really h-hate that man!"

_Ichigo?_

"N-no, Urahara!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I made it extremely clear to Byakuya-san that he needs to come back slowly," Kisuke said, scowling, "He should be focusing on eating a ton and letting his soul adjust to being in that gigai, not out pushing himself to the point of collapse."

"Did Arashi say where he was?" Ichigo asked a pale faced Tetsuya as he emerged from the bathroom in the hallway.

"Arashi said that he doesn't want to be found right now," Tetsuya informed them.

"Baka!" Kisuke snapped, "He almost bought it, having those kids. You'd think he'd show a little concern for his life..."

"Should we go after him?" Renji asked, wrapping an arm around Tetsuya and nuzzling his cheek.

"Well, Arashi is with him," Tetsuya ventured, "I could track Arashi down."

"No way," Renji objected, "You're barely on your feet this morning. You're not in any shape to go running after him."

"Well, someone needs to go and talk some sense into him. He's going to kill himself, that's what he's going to do," Kisuke complained.

"Just hold on a second," Ichigo said, frowning, "Kisuke, Arashi told Tetsuya that Byakuya is running, but that he isn't using his flash step or any other abilities."

"Yeah, well, he could push himself to far and wreck the damned gigai," the shopkeeper concluded, "I went to a lot of trouble to make that thing."

"And I'll bet you made a backup one also," Ichigo said, smirking.

"W-well yeah, in case the first one didn't work or something happened to it."

"Maybe you'd better get to work on a third one," Renji snorted, "I don't think you're gonna convince Taichou to slow himself down."

"Who could ever tell him what to do. He gives new meaning to the words hard headed!"

Ichigo huffed out an amused breath, earning a deeper scowl from the shopkeeper.

"You know, I don't think you're taking this nearly seriously enough," Kisuke continued, "But what would I expect, coming from the only guy I know who's more stubborn than Kuchiki taichou?"

"You're right," Ichigo chuckled, an affectionate look on his face, "And maybe that's why I understand. You guys stay here. I'm going to go after him."

"Good, at least someone will stop the fool from..." Kisuke began.

"I didn't say I was going to stop him," Ichigo corrected him.

"What? Wait!" Kisuke objected.

"Is there a tracker on that gigai?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

"Of course there's a tracker on the damned thing!" Kisuke snapped, "It was probably the best gigai I've ever made so far."

Ichigo shrugged.

"So, this will make a good test of it," Ichigo reasoned.

"That's not a test," Kisuke argued, "Having the man hooked up to monitors and walking on a treadmill on slow while I took constant readings would be a test. This is...it's crazy, Ichigo!"

"I've got this," Ichigo laughed, ducking into his room as the shopkeeper stomped away to his lab.

"Ichigo seems strangely unworried by all of this," Tetsuya whispered to Renji.

"And I don't think I've ever seen Kisuke so rattled," chuckled Renji, "But I think it'll be okay."

"Oh?" Tetsuya inquired curiously.

"Yeah," Renji assured him, "See, Ichigo's lost his powers before. If anyone knows how it feels, he does. And he loves Taichou. He isn't going to let anything happen to him. Also, our buddy Fleabag's with him. Taichou will be all right. I think he needs to do this to build his confidence, so he can really start to come back all the way."

"I see your point," Tetsuya agreed.

"Good," Renji chuckled, stealing a kiss and sweeping Tetsuya into his arms, "Let's go back to bed, okay?"

"Renji!" Tetsuya laughed, holding on tightly as the redhead flash stepped down the hall to their guest room.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Maybe you should start back_ , Arashi suggested, watching as Byakuya slowed and paused in his running to gently stretch his muscles again, _You have already put in plenty of effort for your first day._

"That was nothing," Byakuya said derisively, "I can do better."

He walked in slow circles, letting his breathing ease and his weary body relax.

"Hey," Ichigo called from behind him, "you're doing great."

"Liar!" Byakuya accused him, "How did you reach me so quickly? It was the slow speed at which I was moving, no doubt. Just give me a moment. I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath."

He expected Ichigo to object in some way, but a jolt went through him as his husband only nodded and moved closer, reaching out to massage Byakuya's aching shoulders and back. His fingers threaded through the silken lengths of Byakuya's hair, and he collected them and bound them into a red hair tie.

Byakuya gave him a questioning look.

"That's one of mine from a long time ago," he mused.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, smirking, "I stole it back from Yoruichi's room at Kisuke's."

"You stole it back?" Byakuya repeated, unable to completely fend off a smile.

"I figured you'd need it. You didn't have one, as far as I knew."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, his fingertips sliding up to touch the hair tie, "She must have stolen twenty or more of these."

"Well, we'll have to steal back the rest of them later," Ichigo suggested, running his fingers through the ginger strands of his hair and looking around the park.

"You never answered my question," Byakuya observed, "How did you find me so quickly? Even with a tracker..."

"Eh, I have my ways," Ichigo chuckled, curling an arm around him and kissing him, "Just figure you can't get away from me. I'll always find you."

"If you came here to take me back..."

"I didn't."

Byakuya gave him a surprised look.

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"I didn't come to drag you back," Ichigo repeated, "I came to run with you."

Byakuya let out a frustrated breath.

"I would hardly call it running," he mused, blushing, "and I don't want you seeing me like this."

"Why not?" Ichigo persisted, "You saw me when I had no powers, didn't you?"

Byakuya only looked back at him silently as a soft breeze moved the branches of the trees they stood under.

"Byakuya, I don't think it matters that you have to start from scratch, or that you're weak...or that you have a long way to go. If we do this together, you're going to get there. No doubt about that."

"You can't know that," Byakuya said dismissively, stiffening as Ichigo's arms wrapped around him tightly, and Ichigo kissed him more deeply, "And stop that! You aren't going to seduce me into going back with you!"

"Okay, then let me run with you."

Byakuya sighed.

"I suppose there's no discouraging you."

"That's a good thing," Ichigo insisted, "I know you're frustrated about your body not being able to do what it could before, and that sometimes, you're going to take your feelings out on me. I don't care about that. Do it if it helps. Just keep trying, Byakuya."

"That sounds so odd," Byakuya mused, gazing up into Ichigo's glinting, golden brown eyes, "I really thought that you would try to stop me."

He studied Ichigo's determined expression, tracing the lines of his face with graceful fingertips.

"But that was stupid and thoughtless," he reasoned, "You, of all people, know what I'm going through."

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo agreed, loosening his grip on Byakuya and kissing him again lingeringly, "so I want you to trust me. If you want to come out here and put your body through its paces, then tell me and I'll come with you. I'll never tell you to stop, and if you pass out, I'll get you home safely. You fall and scrape yourself up, I'll put the band-aids on myself."

"And you'll do this instead of chiding me for my foolishness, because...?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Ichigo laughed, pulling him close and hugging him tightly, "If I was in your shoes, I'd be doing the same thing."

Byakuya inhaled in surprise as he spotted tears in the corners of Ichigo's eyes.

"I want you to get better, just as much as you want to get better. You're a strong person, and you're going to push yourself, no matter what anyone tells you. I love that about you."

"That's one of the things I love about you as well," Byakuya replied, brushing away a tear that tried to escape down Ichigo's face.

"So, can I run with you?" Ichigo asked again.

Byakuya let out a long breath.

"If you don't mind running that slowly," he answered, shaking his head.

He turned away and broke into a run, setting the pace as Ichigo fell in beside him.

 _Somehow, the pain seems less_ , Byakuya mused silently, listening to their footfalls and breathing deeply, _or maybe it's just that I don't feel it so much, because I'm distracted by him. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he's here._

"You're running faster," Ichigo observed.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Byakuya gave him a rare smile.

"You inspire me."

"Good."

The two ran the length of the river park, then dove into the water to cool off.

"What have you done with Suki and Torao?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head back and soaking his hair, then shaking it out again.

"Torio and Toshi are spoiling them completely," Ichigo assured him, "They're fine."

Byakuya looked up, checking the position of the sun.

"But I need to get back and feed them."

"C'mere first," Ichigo chuckled, dragging him in close and attacking his mouth hungrily, "I need to be fed too."

Ichigo's hands moved beneath the surface of the water, moving their clothing enough to permit an impromptu joining.

"Should we be doing this here?" Byakuya whispered, looking around, "I could understand if we were in soul form and the humans couldn't see..."

"Shh, no one's around," Ichigo assured him, holding onto his hips and thrusting slowly, "and the brush along the shore is pretty thick. No one'll see."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya objected, "I won't be able to sense anyone approaching without my powers, and you never can sense them anyway!"

"Mmmmhmm, makes it more exciting," Ichigo panted, holding him more tightly and thrusting harder, "Oh kami, this feels good!"

"Baka!" Byakuya scolded him, gasping again at the jolting impact inside him, "Ichigo, you're impossible!"

His eyes closed and he laid back, resting his head safely on the shore, while their lower bodies still writhed scandalously beneath the surface. Byakuya's vision seemed to dim until all he could see was his husband's handsome, smiling face and blazing eyes, the sun lighting the ends of his bright ginger hair.

_I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful...than you, Ichigo!_

His breath escaped him and his head went into a hard, fast spin as the two climaxed together. Darkness blossomed around the corners of his vision, and he felt the world around him fade away. He barely heard Ichigo's concerned voice calling his name, and didn't feel at all as he was lifted and hastily carried at flash step speed, back to Urahara's shop.

When his awareness did return, he heard voices at his bedside and felt Ichigo's hand squeeze his.

"So, is he all right?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Oh, now you're worried," Kisuke teased him, "Byakuya's fine. Between all of the exercise and...whatever else you two were doing out there, he just exhausted himself. But you were lucky this time. Ichigo, you've got to convince him to take things slowly. We all want him back the way he was, but if he gets too reckless, he might not live to regret it."

"I know," Ichigo said penitently, "I just...understand what he's feeling. I know how I felt."

"Yeah, and you were just as reckless. Be careful, okay?"

Byakuya surprised the two by opening his eyes and meeting the shopkeeper's, as he squeezed Ichigo's sweating hand.

"I promise we will be from now on," he answered.


	25. Beyond Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama arrives for a very special purpose.

"Come on in, Byakuya-san," Kisuke said, waving at him to enter the shopkeeper's somewhat cluttered laboratory.

Byakuya stepped into the room, carefully avoiding several moving appendages that extended from one of the whirring machines in the center of the room. He headed to the examination table on the far side of the room and waited as Kisuke finished typing away on his desktop computer, then rose and ambled over to where Byakuya was waiting, pausing to check the readings on three of the monitors as he went.

"I need you to strip down, please."

Byakuya sighed and gave him a disapproving look, but readily complied.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kisuke inquired, "I thought he'd be here for this."

"I didn't tell him I was meeting with you about this today," Byakuya confessed, "He is focused on helping me with what training I can do."

"Yeah, I saw you two out in back of the shop practicing your hakudo...minus the kido reinforcement. You're getting a lot stronger...physically."

"And now, we will see if my spirit centers are ready to handle training with some kido."

Kisuke paused and considered his words carefully.

"Look, I know you're getting worried," he ventured, "It's understandable."

"Time is passing quickly," Byakuya said in reply, "With every day that passes, we come closer and closer to when Central 46 and the Noble's General Council will declare my situation hopeless. You know that I do not have the bargaining power I did before. The council knows I misrepresented my parentage. They won't wait forever to pass judgment on me for that. And although my sentence for it should be light, I have a dark feeling about this."

"Yeah? You're not the only one," Kisuke admitted, "I'm feeling it too. You're fine with your own elders, but the Noble's General Council is a bigger pond. There are still those in that group of old men who will be wanting you to pay. With you not having any powers, they may take a shot at you. I'm gonna warn you, stay close to Ichigo, Renji, Tetsuya or Arashi at all times."

"I will," Byakuya promised, "I have no desire to know what those old relics would do to me, given free rein to punish me however they see fit."

"Neither do I."

"The law mandates that I should have my trial before my peers, and overseen by my family, but as Tetsuya's family learned, some people don't agree with our laws, and when they are challenged, will resort to reckless defiance. The illegal noble's prisons of the past were only one of the ways they acted upon their disapproval."

Byakuya finished slipping out of his clothes and quietly laid down on the table.

"Well," Kisuke said, leaning over him and carefully removing Byakuya's protective gigai, "hopefully we'll get some good news here, and we'll have less to worry about, ne?"

"Let us hope," Byakuya agreed, fixing his eyes on Kisuke's as the shopkeeper placed a set of electrodes over each of Byakuya's spirit centers.

Kisuke finished placing the electrodes on Byakuya's pale chest and soft belly, then straightened and made several adjustments to the machines surrounding the examination table. He gave Byakuya an appraising look and nodded.

"All ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Kisuke bit his lip gently.

"And...are you sure that you don't want Ichigo here for this?"

Byakuya drew a slow breath.

"I will inform him of the outcome," he explained, "I will not hide it from him if there are problems."

"Well," Kisuke said, giving him an encouraging smile and turning away from him, "hopefully, there won't be anything to hide in the first place. Let's give this a shot and see how your spirit centers are healing."

Byakuya's insides clenched slightly and he paled, but he nodded in assent.

Kisuke touched a pattern of buttons on one machine, then moved to the next, setting the second into motion. He returned to Byakuya's side and stood, watching the displays on the array of monitors around them. Long and short beeps accompanied large groups of numbers that flashed on the monitors. Byakuya tried to remain relaxed, but couldn't help flinching as a metallic hum sounded and the electrodes vibrated softly.

"Okay, you'll feel some brief touches of reiatsu on each of your spirit centers," Kisuke informed him, "They shouldn't hurt. If they do, tell me, and I'll stop the test. It'll mean the burns that they sustained while being overtaxed by the births haven't healed sufficiently and we need more time."

"Though time is in limited supply for me," Byakuya mused.

"Yeah, well, we'll make the most of it."

The two paused in their conversation and the first flickers of power touched Byakuya's recovering spirit centers. Immediately, he felt a soft burning.

"You in pain?" Kisuke asked, looking into his eyes.

"Some," Byakuya confessed, "but it is not overwhelming."

"Okay, so we're getting somewhere. I'm going to test the responsiveness of your spirit centers to varying levels of exposure to reiatsu. Stop me if the pain gets bad, okay?"

"I will," Byakuya said, trying not to stiffen as the small twinges in his spirit centers continued.

He tried watching Kisuke's face as the shopkeeper received and charted the results, but Kisuke's face remained stony and his expression unreadable.

 _The results are not good_ , Byakuya reasoned in his worried mind, _If my spirit centers were beginning to function as expected, he would have said something already._

Several long minutes of silence passed as Kisuke recorded the results, then ran the tests a second time, then a third. Finally, he completed his set of notes and met Byakuya's questioning gaze.

"It isn't good, is it?" Byakuya said softly.

"No," Kisuke affirmed, "it's not good, Byakuya-san. While the centers are healing, they are doing so at an uncomfortably slow rate, meaning..."

"Meaning that they are not going to be fully healed within the six months," Byakuya finished.

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, his eyes closing and a look of worry overtaking his usually calm features, "and it gets worse. You see, the second set of tests was designed to see if your spirit centers were widening or constricting in reaction to stimulous. As you know, healthy spirit centers widen to let more power flow through, and they constrict to slow the flow of power. Yours were barely responsive at all."

Byakuya gazed back at him wordlessly.

"But...try not to focus on that, okay?" the shopkeeper went on.

"Don't focus on the fact that recovery is not considered acceptable until I can flow reiatsu normally?" Byakuya asked, disbelievingly, "Forget my bankai and my shikai for a moment, I am not even a shinigami if I cannot channel reiatsu properly!"

"You need to put that part out of your head and keep focusing on strengthening your body. I think you just need time."

"You think!" Byakuya snapped softly, "Urahara Kisuke, I do not want my future with my family to hang on what you think! What can I do? Is there anything...?"

"No," Kisuke said, lowering his eyes, "Orihime has done all she can. Her reject power doesn't work as well around the spirit centers because they are reiatsu based. Just a little miscalculation and you're left with nothing. Sorry, that's the truth, Byakuya-san."

"I understand," Byakuya said, forcing calm onto his face and sitting up slowly.

"We'll repeat the tests weekly," Kisuke informed him, "I'm sure that..."

"Save me the reassurances," Byakuya said shortly, climbing to his feet and dressing, then moving to the doorway.

"This isn't over," Kisuke insisted.

"No," Byakuya said, keeping his voice carefully controlled, "I will not stop working at my recovery. I will find a way, as hopeless as it seems."

"Hey," Kisuke said bracingly, "no one thought that a simple human boy could take on Soul Society's best and win Rukia's freedom."

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "however, we are not talking about Kurosaki Ichigo."

"But we are talking about one of Soul Society's strongest taichous," Kisuke said sternly.

"I was."

"No, you still are," Kisuke argued, "You've been injured. This isn't a lack of strength, it's an injury. You have to look at it that way. You're going to come back."

"The only question," Byakuya whispered, "is will it be soon enough?"

"Byakuya?" Ichigo's voice said suddenly, startling the noble and making him turn.

"Ichigo..."

"That's a pretty serious look on your face," Ichigo noticed, "What's going on?"

Ichigo felt a little worried twinge inside as Kisuke appeared in the doorway.

"Urahara-san was just testing my spirit centers," Byakuya explained.

"I'll be testing them regularly, now that they are healed enough for the testing," Kisuke added.

"So...if you've improved enough for testing, then you're getting better, right?" Ichigo asked.

"To some extent, yes," Byakuya answered, pausing as Ichigo's arms encircled him and the two shared a kiss of greeting, "But the healing is coming along slowly...too slowly, it seems. At this rate..."

"Shh," Ichigo said, kissing him again, "Don't think about that. Just...let's be happy you're starting to heal."

"But, what happens if I don't heal before the time given by Central 46 elapses? Ichigo..."

He went silent and gazed into Ichigo's stern eyes as the Shiba heir's hands gripped his shoulders firmly.

"Don't worry about it," he insisted, "You've got Kisuke, Renji, Tetsuya, Rukia, Orihime, and you have me to protect you and make sure those bastards don't take you away, all right? We're not giving up, not even if we have to become fugitives for a little while."

"And what of our children, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked worriedly, "Suki and Torao need us. If we both defy the law..."

"Stop," Ichigo said. covering his mouth and kissing his soft cheek, "Just take what we have, for now. One thing at a time. C'mon. I want to show you something."

Byakuya frowned curiously and accepted Ichigo's extended hand, and the two proceeded down the hallway, leaving Kisuke looking after them. They walked out into the gardens behind the shop and headed towards a small stand of plum and sakura trees. Byakuya smiled reflexively at seeing Torio and Toshi holding the two infants, then he froze as Saito Tama stepped out from behind them.

"Father," he managed breathlessly.

Tama smiled and moved forward to embrace him.

"I'm glad to see you are recovering, son," his father said in a relieved tone.

"Having you here is a blessing," Byakuya answered, closing his eyes and remaining in Tama's arms for several moments while he composed himself, "But why are you here?"

"You commissioned several paintings," Tama reminded him, "Ichigo knew that, and he came to me and asked me to come."

Byakuya gave Ichigo a curious glance.

"One of the paintings you wanted was one with us and our kids," Ichigo explained, "I thought it would be fun to have him do it here. It's pretty underneath the flowering trees."

"It is," Byakuya managed softly, "I had a place chosen in the gardens at Kuchiki Manor for our family portrait. However, since I am not able to return to Soul Society at present..."

"Hey, who needs Soul Society?" Ichigo said, taking his hand and squeezing it, then pulling to move him towards the blossoming trees.

Byakuya looked more closely, a small smile rising on his lips as he took in the two small stools that had been set up for them beneath the trees.

"I was thinking you could sit, shoulder to shoulder and each holding one of the children," Tama suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Byakuya said, accepting Torao from Torio as Ichigo retrieved Suki from Toshi.

The two sat down on the stools and held the babies against them.

"Place the babies against your inside shoulders and angle the other shoulder away, so that you are slightly diagonal," Tama directed them, moving forward to turn each child's face towards him, "Put your faces closer together...like this."

He adjusted the angle of Byakuya's head first, then gently positioned Ichigo's. He stepped back and studied them for several minutes from different angles.

"Eyes down to look at the babies," he added, watching as the two complied.

He smiled warmly at the resulting image in front of him.

"Now, I know the children won't hold still for long, so I will sketch them first. Relax your faces."

"We just finished feeding and changing them, and usually they have their nap, so they are sleepy," Torio supplied.

"Good," Tama chuckled, "I will make good use of the time.

He began immediately, working in pencil and making the outlines of the family, then the trees that framed them. Practiced hands swiftly added shadings and details of the babies' contented faces, Torao's little fingers where they had found a stray length of Byakuya's silken hair, and Suki's powerful looking eyes. Byakuya and Ichigo gently rubbed the sleepy infants' backs, carefully holding themselves still and trying to keep steady expressions. After the children had been sleeping for a while, Tama nodded and looked up at Byakuya and Ichigo.

"I can work from the sketch now, if you two would like to stretch and move around. I just might need you back for some of the detail work in a little while."

Ichigo smiled and handed Suki to Toshi.

"You want to take a walk down to the river?" he asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"The fresh air would be good."

Torio moved forward and collected Torao, then followed Toshi into the shop. Byakuya and Ichigo left the house and started down the street, towards the river park.

"Thank you for arranging the family painting," Byakuya said gratefully, "I have been so focused on my recovery that it slipped my mind I had asked Tama to paint us."

"I thought it would be a good distraction," Ichigo answered, tightening his hold on Byakuya's hand, "but it wasn't just for you. I have to be honest with you, Byakuya. I'm scared."

"If you are, you are better at managing your fears than I am," Byakuya replied, looking out across the busy street as they kept walking, "Every time I take a step, I am reminded by how heavy and slow my body feels, and that my recovery is proceeding at a dangerously slow rate."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "And not that I don't think you can heal up in time, but my dad sent me a private hell butterfly warning me to stay close to you. There have been rumblings in the Noble's General Council about the fact that the children have been born, and they still feel like they want to have you appear before them to answer for what happened before. He thinks that they might order a special council to take place here, in the living world."

"That sounds odd, considering I am only to receive a light sentence and no imprisonment," Byakuya said, frowning, "It sounds like they are up to something."

"Dad thinks that some of the ones who still have harsher feelings about your father being a peasant are the ones pushing for this. The council may go along with the change of venue to quiet them down."

"Although, that may play into their hands if they are planning something," Byakuya concluded.

"That's what Dad and I think too," Ichigo agreed, "So, you and I are going to stay close to each other. I don't want to give them an opening."

They turned off the main street and started down a more quiet one that led to the park entrance.

"I think that's wise," Byakuya said, glancing at Ichigo, "You should relay to Isshin that he should have the more troublesome councilors watched for signs of impending action. When they make their move against me, we want to be ready. They are stubbornly devoted to the old ways, and they are likely angry to hear that I was to get off so easily."

"Dad's already on that," Ichigo promised, slowing as the two reached the top of a small rise, where the street ran along a cliff at the edge of the river.

They walked along the side of the street, carefully back from the drop off, heading for the trail a few hundred yards ahead of them, that led down to the river's edge. The two heard the sound of a car approaching them, and turned their heads to look. Their eyes widened and Ichigo shouted his husband's name in a panicked voice as the car barreled towards them. Ichigo immediately activated his substitute soul reaper badge, jumping out of his body and throwing it clear. He flash stepped into the path of the car, easily stopping it and crumpling the front end.

"You assholes!" he yelled at the two men inside the car.

He frowned as the men inside the car laughed and charged out the doors.

"What the hell? Come back here!" Ichigo cried.

He turned and stared in dismay as a second car shot forward, coming between Byakuya and him, and forcing Byakuya over the cliff.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo howled, watching in dismay as his husband's body crashed down into the water.

He started towards the cliff, then heard a flurry of flash steps sounding all around him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he demanded, "If you're from the council...!"

"We're our own law," one of the men rasped in a gravely voice, "You and that half blood have crimes to answer for, and we'll see that you do!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Ichigo roared, letting his reiatsu swell dangerously around him, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He loosed a shock of reiatsu that threw the men to the ground, then he leapt over the edge of the cliff and dived into the water. He turned one way, then the other, searching for any movement or sign of Byakuya. His heart went icy and heavy in his chest as the minutes progressed and still, he saw no sign of his missing husband. Angrily, he kicked his way to the surface and sucked in a deep breath.

"BYAKUYA!" he called desperately, "Byakuya, where are you!"

He hurried to the water's edge and flash stepped back to the top of the cliff, peering down and looking again for any sign. Finding none, he turned back to face the men who had attacked, them, only to find the men and the cars gone from the street.

"Damn it!" he snapped furiously, wiping the water from his face and letting his eyes sweep over the water's surface again, "Byakuya! Byakuya, where are you!"

He caught his breath suddenly as he remembered.

"The tracker!"

Focusing intently, he sensed the soft throbs of resonating reiatsu that marked the position of Byakuya's protective gigai. Loosing a sound of relief, he dove back into the water and headed for a reed choked shore on the other side of the river.

"Byakuya!" he called, pulling the reeds apart with impatient hands.

He felt small stings as the sharp edges of the reedy plants sliced into his flesh, but ignored them as he tumbled forward through the brush and fell onto the shore, panting harshly.

"Byakuya," he huffed, reaching out, then freezing inside as his fingers encountered something soft. He grabbed the torn gigai, noticing swiftly the markings where kido had been used to slice it away from Byakuya's body.

"Oh no!" he gasped, swallowing hard and staring with horrified eyes down at the gigai, "How in kami's name will we find you now?"


	26. Mind Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's captors reveal themselves and take shocking action!

Still surrounded in blackness and a sea of garbled sounds, Byakuya began to feel intense throbs of pain that resonated in his head, back and abdomen. His hazy mind dimly recalled being struck in those places as he had struggled with strong hands that had come up from beneath him in the dark waters of the river, pulling him down and dragging him away to the other side, where he was bound with kido and easily beaten senseless.

_They were careful to cover their faces during the abduction, and without my powers, I couldn't recognize their reiatsu. They hid their identities more out of concern that Ichigo would recognize them. They knew that in my weakened state, I wouldn't pose any real threat to them. I am sure they will reveal themselves and their plans to me, soon enough._

_And I don't believe these people to be working within the bounds of clan law. No, these are ones who supported the likes of Itamigiri, and when the illegal mixed bloods' prison was overrun by my forces, they crawled into the woodwork and waited there, watching for opportunities to undermine the advances my grandfather and I were making in the treatment of mixed blood members of our clan. I am surprised they haven't killed me already. But then, there are worse torments than death._

"He is waking," said a deep, male voice he recognized instantly, "Bring the others."

Byakuya heard fading footsteps and felt the weight of hateful eyes watching him closely.

"Orochi," he said, opening his eyes and blinking in the bright light of the room.

Slowly, his vision cleared and he found that he had been restrained to an examination table in what looked like a doctor's office. His cousin stood over him on one side, and near the door, two male guards stood watch.

"Can you breathe all right now?" Orochi asked, his cruel lips curling slightly, "You were gasping for air when we finished beating you."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to lay hands on me yourself, you bastard!" Byakuya hissed, his grey eyes narrowing aggressively.

Pain exploded across the side of his face as his cousin's hand struck him.

That is for disrespecting a pureblood member of my clan," Orochi said haughtily.

A pained grunt escaped Byakuya and the room darkened ominously as Orochi's fist impacted his stomach, leaving him struggling to breathe again.

"And that is for your lies," Orochi added, "You and your weakling father knew that the elders would push to have leadership pass into my subfamily because Soujun was unworthy."

"My father was not unworthy!" Byakuya seethed through gritted teeth, rearing up against the heavy bonds and twisting his body furiously, "You know the true reason his powers were affected!"

"Yes," Orochi said icily, looking down into Byakuya's scathing gaze with unbridled hatred, "Your father allowed himself to be weakened, so that he could muddy our bloodline with a peasant's whelp that masqueraded as a pureblood leader! You knew all along that you would never be chosen to lead unless you kept your father's lies going. You knew I would have followed Ginrei as the 28th head of the clan if you hadn't manipulated everyone. You deserve to die for the sin of denying my subfamily the honor that should have been ours!"

"Your subfamily is the one without honor!" Byakuya spat, tearing viciously at his bonds, "You were the ones who illegally imprisoned our own brethren, tortured and executed them, kept them in horrid conditions and subject to cruelties they never deserved!"

"Those miserable misfits were never our brethren!" Orochi said heatedly, forcing another deep sound of pain from Byakuya as he sank his fingers into his cousin's hair, yanking his head back and striking him harder across the face.

Byakuya panted ferociously in reaction and a dribble of blood leaked from one side of his nose.

"Stop," another, more aged man's voice said sternly from the doorway, "He will pay, soon enough, for dragging our name through the mud."

"Isas," Byakuya managed hoarsely, "So, it isn't enough anymore to try to poison our council with your intolerance."

Orochi stiffened, but held back striking Byakuya again as Isas moved into the room and stood beside his son.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hurt him for insulting you, Father?" Orochi growled softly, "I promise I won't kill him."

"No, strangely, there is still enough sympathy amongst our more progressive elders that would turn this lying little thief into a martyr if we killed him."

He gave Byakuya a chilling glare.

"We don't want him martyred, we want him to disappear."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the words.

"No matter where you send me, no matter what dangers you surround me with, Ichigo and I are joined at the heart. The resonance of our bond is so strong that it won't allow for us to remain lost to each other!"

Isas's deep black eyes closed slowly, then crept open again and regarded him quietly.

"Yes," he agreed, his voice echoing very slightly in the near silent room, "the bond you share with Shiba Ichigo is very strong."

"And you forget also the physical bond to our children," Byakuya continued, his breath catching, "You won't be able to keep us apart!"

Isas's resulting smile sent icy shivers down Byakuya's back.

"I haven't forgotten the bonds between you," he answered, moving closer as several more elders and younger noble males entered the room, "however, even those bonds have a weakness."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, glaring back at him, "You said that you weren't going to kill me. And to my knowledge, that is the only way to sever the bonds on our hearts!"

"You're wrong," Isas replied, smirking wickedly, "I don't have to kill you to shatter those bonds. All I have to do is to do what Central 46 would have ordered in a few months anyway."

Byakuya's grey eyes rounded.

"You wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed, his voice shaking with mingled anger and fury, "Under the law, I have...!"

"It doesn't matter," Isas said mockingly, "I have had an official examination done. Even if we are somehow caught, we will argue that there was never any hope...that your powers are gone forever, Byakuya. You will go into the human world and live out the rest of your existence, your memory of this travesty of a life destroyed, and concealed in a permanent gigai that no one will be able to see you through. Ichigo will have no way to find you, and, although I would have liked to see you suffer more in the absence of your family, you will have no memory, so you will never know what you've lost!"

"Bastard!" Byakuya snapped, struggling violently within the kido bonds.

"This is the end," Isas said in a stony voice, moving closer and laying a hand over Byakuya's unprotected spirit core, then making his reiatsu swirl around them, "Kuchiki Byakuya, you are about to face a fate worse than death...Goodbye."

Byakuya stared, wide-eyed as the light around his body became painful, then excruciating, then blinding. It seeped into his writhing form, seeking his spirit centers and wrapping around them tightly to seal them. It flooded his racing heart and raced through his body, from end to end, adhering to it and making a strange numbness fall over him. As it entered his brain, the light seemed to explode and he barely heard the reflexive scream it tore from his throat as it invaded. Scene by riveting scene, his life played out one last time in reverse as the permanent gigai began to wrap around his soul. One by one, the memories were ripped away.

_...Torao...Suki...Ichigo..._

_...don't go!_

The procedure ended with a final, devastating flash that burned its way through him, from his skin, all of the way down into his core. Then, everything disappeared completely and Byakuya crashed down into a sea of darkness and perfect silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo burst from the swift waters of the dark river and flash stepped back to the place at the top of the cliff, where he and Byakuya had been attacked. He hastily retrieved his collapsed body and entered it, then set off at a run, towards Kisuke's shop. He slowed as he approached, his eyes widening at the sight of smoke climbing lazily up from what looked to be a collapsed section of the structure. Ahead of him, Jinta and Ururu climbed out of the rubble and joined Kisuke, Tessai, Tama, Renji and Tetsuya, where they stood outside, surveying the damage.

"What happened here?" Ichigo demanded, "Were you attacked too?"

"Yeah," Kisuke seethed in a low, furious voice, "Whoever this was apparently didn't want us interfering. We sensed the danger to you and Byakuya, and Tetsuya was about to leave to find you."

"But the shop was suddenly surrounded," Tetsuya said in a shaken voice, "They were able to incapacitate Arashi, and they tried to take Kuchiki Tama with them!"

"They tried to get Tetsuya too," Renji added angrily.

"They have Byakuya," Ichigo confessed, his eyes dropping at the admission, "They forced him off a cliff, into the river, and a few guys kept me busy while they took him!"

"Oh no!" Tetsuya whispered, barely feeling Renji's supportive arm wrap around him.

"Did you recognize any of them, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked worriedly.

"No, they uh...their faces were covered," Ichigo explained, "Kisuke, we have to find him!"

"We will," the shopkeeper promised, "We can track him, using the..."

"No," Ichigo interrupted, shaking his head firmly, "They removed his gigai. The tracker won't help."

"Damn!" Kisuke swore, "That's all kinds of not good."

"What are we gonna do?" Renji demanded, "How are we going to find him?"

Ichigo froze and looked around frantically as another concern struck him.

"Where are Torio and Toshi?" he cried, "Where are Suki and Torao?"

"It's all right, Ichigo-sama," Tama said soothingly, "Urahara-san was able to help them escape into the precipice world with Rukia-chan. She is taking them to a safe location, where we will meet them. We were just about to go looking for you and Byakuya when you arrived."

"If you'll come with us," said Kisuke, "I'll take you to where they are."

"Damn it, I can't be out somewhere, hiding like a coward while Byakuya's in trouble!" Ichigo objected, "These have got to be some of Byakuya's enemies from..."

"What can you do, Ichigo-san?" Tessai asked sternly, "You don't know who was involved or which direction they went. You do not have a tracker to follow, so..."

"Tessai's right," Kisuke agreed, "There isn't anything you can do right now. We have to get somewhere safe and regroup."

"But Byakuya!"

"Running in circles isn't going to help us find him," Kisuke argued, "Now, come on. We need to go to the safe house and first make sure Rukia and the kids got there okay."

"I am going back to Soul Society," Tetsuya said in a determined voice, "I will find Nori-sama and..."

"No way!" Kisuke said firmly, "That is the last thing you should do."

"I am not going to let what happened to me happen to my cousin, who saved me!" Tetsuya exclaimed, his reiatsu flaring around him.

"Whoa, take it easy," Renji said, squeezing his hand, "I think Kisuke is right."

"How can you say that?" Tetsuya cried, tears coming to his eyes, "You don't know how horrible those people were who ran the prisons! I was there! I suffered every day and my parents died at their hands!"

Renji's arms wrapped around Tetsuya tightly.

"What are you doing? Let go, Renji!" Tetsuya shouted.

"No," Ichigo said in a low, angry tone, "Stop it, Tetsuya. They're right. You can't go back there."

He glanced over where Arashi kneeled on the grass, recovering.

"Think about it," he went on, "They attacked all of you here. They attacked Byakuya while he was with me. I don't think they're going to stop with Byakuya. If these guys are connected to the ones who imprisoned you and killed your parents, then you are also vulnerable."

"And don't forget," Renji added, sliding a hand down to caress Tetsuya's slightly rounded belly, "you're having our baby, Tetsuya. You admitted that it was already having an effect on your powers. You go back there on your own and you're only going to get caught up in this and taken by them too."

Tetsuya's eyes reflected a moment of shock, then he deflated, leaning against Renji and burying his face in the redhead's shoulder for a moment.

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, patting him on the back of a slender shoulder, "We'll find Byakuya. But I think Kisuke's right that we have to think about this."

"I've already done some thinking," Yoruichi's voice said from behind them, making the men turn and stare at her questioningly as she appeared near Arashi on the cool grass, "We need to know names...people who were involved in the original prisons. They are the best leads when it comes to who might have taken Byakuya."

"I know that Orochi was at Itamigiri," Tetsuya informed her, "He abused my cell mate and me, and I once heard him implicate his father knew about and supported the illegal prisons as well. There were others at the prison, but a lot of them died in the assault by Byakuya-sama's rescue force."

"Byakuya might have known more useful names," Yoruichi concluded.

"But he's not here," Ichigo said in a frustrated voice.

"Maybe not," Yoruichi countered, "but what he knew is recorded."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in understanding.

"In his diary in the family archive!" he exclaimed.

"The archive," Renji mused, "But Taichou told me that only he could enter the archive."

"That's almost right," Yoruichi agreed, "But Byakuya possessed a token that would have allowed another in when given to someone, and I'll bet I know someone here who has one."

Tetsuya's expression brightened.

"I do have one," he said, reaching into a pocket and withdrawing the device.

"But it will only work as long as the Kuchiki council recognizes Byakuya as their leader," Kisuke surmised, "As soon as word of his disappearance goes around, there may be a push by the ones who took him to turn the clan leadership over to someone else."

"We need to get there before that happens and find out what we can!" Tetsuya concluded.

"But..." Renji began.

"I know I can't go back alone," Tetsuya said, turning to face Renji and touching his face gently, "but I am the only one who can enter the archive and retrieve the information we need from his diary."

"Tetsuya's right," Yoruichi agreed, "But look, I will be going with him and I..."

"I'm going too," Renji insisted.

"But Renji!" Tetsuya objected.

"I'm going!" Renji snapped, "If you go, I go. End of story. I'm going."

"Well, whoever's going needs to go now," said Kisuke, "They have Byakuya, and we need to get to him as quickly as possible. So, go back and find what you can, while the rest of us go and check in with Rukia and the others."

"Just be careful," Ichigo said, eyeing Tetsuya anxiously, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys."

"We'll be all right," Renji assured him, "Go and hold your babies for a while, Ichigo. Tell'em we'll bring Taichou back alive real soon."

Ichigo bit his lip gently and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

A soft groan issued from the muddy ground in front of a cluster of ragged bushes, where a black-haired, pale-skinned man laid on the ground. Raindrops splashed on the side of his smudged face and all along his bare shoulders, back, naked bottom and exposed legs and feet. The chill droplets stirred him enough that he lifted his head and turned it slightly, looking around. He heard rough voices approaching, but lacked the strength for escape. Glued to the wet, muddy ground, he laid where he was and let his eyes close again.

Splashing footsteps came closer, then he heard a man's voice sounding in surprise.

The words sounded garbled and foreign, and the pale-skinned man remained as limp as he could while the several men who had found him, turned him over and started to speak more excitedly. They left him alone for a moment and lifted up the brush, moving around him, as though they must be searching for something. As the moments passed, their voices became impatient, then angry. The man on the ground sensed danger and managed to lift his head again and start dragging himself along the ground. The rough men spotted him moving and gathered around him, one of them taking hold of his hair and drawing his head back, then bringing a sharp knife to his throat. He spoke, but the naked man failed to understand the words.

_They seem to think I have possessions they want. But I am naked. I have nothing. They are just going to kill me!_

The man holding him by the hair barked out a demand, then his captive felt the knife press harder against his throat.

"N-no!" he managed, "Stop!"

He was sure he was going to die and he closed his eyes, waiting. But before his attacker could move, a whistle sounded, and two men dressed in blue, official looking uniforms ran towards them, pointing weapons at the young men gathered around him. The man holding him let go, and the injured man collapsed again in the mud.

The approaching officers paused and bent over him, and he turned his head to look at them through weary grey eyes.

"You all right?" one of the officers asked, the words sounding more understandable as his mind cleared, "Did those guys rob you?"

"N-no," the man panted.

"You're pretty beat up," the second officer observed, taking off his jacket, "Do you know what did happen to you?"

He started to wrap his coat around the naked man's shoulders, when his partner objected.

"What are you doing, Nobu?"

"Come on, he's got to be freezing. Let's take him to the hospital. We can question him after they clean him up."

"He's probably just a druggie."

Nobu frowned and held up one of the injured man's hands.

"Manicured fingernails and toenails? White, perfect teeth? He doesn't look like he's high, just beat up."

Nobu looked kindly into the injured man's eyes.

"Do you know if they hurt you...erm...if they..."

"Were you sexually assaulted, sir?" his partner supplied in a more official sounding tone.

"No, I don't think so."

"Did you take any drugs tonight?" Nobu asked, glancing at his partner for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't think so," the pale man answered, shivering.

"Okay, you have a name?" Nobu inquired, helping the man onto his feet and adjusting the coat so that it better covered his exposed genitals.

"I...I don't know."

"Drugs, I tell you," Nobu's partner concluded, rolling his eyes, "Come on, you're getting soaked.

"We're going to take you to the hospital," Nobu said gently, keeping an arm around the injured man as they walked to the waiting patrol car.

The injured man allowed himself to be herded into the back seat and collapsed wearily across the back seat. Nobu took something from the front seat and carried it around to the other side of the car, where he opened the door and leaned inside.

"Here," he said, helping the man sit up again, "It's just some coffee, but it will warm you up a little. I have to buckle you in for the ride to the hospital. Try to stay up, okay?"

The grey-eyed man nodded and took a sip of the offered drink. It burned in his throat a little, but warmed him inside and stopped his shivering as the officers climbed in and the car started down the road. He tried to stay upright, but felt dizziness closing in again, and by the time the car reached the hospital, he had fallen unconscious.

"I've got you," Nobu said sympathetically as he lifted his senseless charge out of the vehicle, "You're safe now. They'll take good care of you in here. Don't worry."


	27. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya struggles in his new life as a human.

Nobu sipped at his morning coffee, his gentle brown eyes straying to look at his partner as his partner turned their patrol car out of the police station and onto a busy street. Noting the mist still hanging in the air from the night rain, they moved forward at a reduced rate of speed, watching carefully as pedestrians crossed at the light ahead of them and other cars streamed down the road along with them.

"Did you hear anything about that man we picked up last night, Hosyu?" Nobu asked, trying to make the question sound casual.

Hosyu's jade colored eyes glanced over at him knowingly.

"Are you still worried about him?" Hosyu asked teasingly, "Or do you just want to see that pretty nurse you like over there?"

"Shut up!" Nobu laughed, swatting his partner on the shoulder, "I just feel bad for that guy. He was pretty beat up and he seemed confused."

"He looked like a rich boy who crossed the wrong tracks," Hosyu agreed, "I ran his fingerprints and scanned his picture to match against missing persons yesterday. There were no hits. Can't find a record or a name, or anything."

"Well, he's Japanese. He must have come from somewhere hereabouts," Nobu reasoned, "Maybe he'll have remembered more by today. We should stop by."

Hosyu gave an affectionate laugh and nodded.

"All right," he chuckled, "Anything for my kind, humanitarian partner, I guess."

He turned the car down a busy street, then headed deeper into town, turning several more times before reaching the tall, white hospital building. He turned into the parking structure and parked down beneath the hospital building, then joined Nobu to ride upward. They exited into the main lobby and proceeded to the main desk.

"Hello Hosyu-san, hello Nobu-san," the admittance clerk greeted them, "Are you coming back to make another report on the man you brought in yesterday?"

"Yes," Hosyu said, a slightly skeptical edge to his voice, "My partner won't be able to do his job until he's done his humanitarian work for the day."

He gave a little yelp as Nobu elbowed him playfully.

"Stop that! We might be able to help figure out his identity. Part of our job is doing things like that."

"I know, I know," Hosyu said good naturedly, "but you take it a little too seriously sometimes. Next thing you know you'll be taking our mysterious stranger home with you to take care of like a stray dog!"

"I will not!" Nobu objected, earning a soft laugh from the clerk.

"He is on the third floor in room 336," she directed them, "He woke with a good appetite and strong vital signs this morning. The nurses will be able to tell you more for you report."

"Thank you, Kazu-san," the two officers answered, heading for the elevator.

"You don't have to go with me," Nobu said, flushing slightly, "I know you think I'm getting too involved."

"Well, someone has to look out for you," Hosyu answered, looking amused, "After all, that guy could be some kind of mafia criminal or something."

"I don't think so," Nobu said skeptically, "He doesn't seem condescending enough. They don't like the police."

"Yeah, you're right," Hosyu said, letting several nurses and his partner enter the elevator before him, then following, "He seems harmless. Maybe your good hearted ways are rubbing off on me or something."

"Maybe," Nobu chuckled, quieting as the elevator carried them upward.

They exited on the third floor and proceeded down a long hallway to the nurse's station at the center of the floor.

"Can I help...oh, Nobu-san!" the nurse at the desk exclaimed, bringing an instant blush to the young officer's face, "Are you here about the man you brought in yesterday?"

"Yes," Nobu answered, almost choking on the nervous lump that had come into his throat, "Kinu-chan, were you able to learn anything new from him?"

The nurse picked up one of the files from the desk and her pretty brown eyes scanned it closely.

"He was unable to tell us anything more about himself last night or this morning. He ate and slept well, and all of his tests came back normal. There were no drugs in his system and no needle tracks on his body."

"You checked him thoroughly, I suppose," Hosyu teased her, "I think my partner will be jealous."

"Will you be quiet?" Nobu complained, swatting his arm again and turning back to the nurse to apologize, "Sorry Kinu. He's a good guy, but sometimes he has bad manners."

"I was just kidding!"

"It's fine," Kinu assured Nobu, blushing as brightly as the young man was, "I will take you to see him and you can question him yourself."

She led them away from the desk and down to the far end of the hallway.

"The nurses have named him Mitsukai (angel) because of his very pale skin and the formal way he talks."

"I noticed the way he talked," Nobu agreed, "He was raised in a family with money."

"That makes it strange that no one has noticed him missing," Hosyu commented.

"Well, maybe they know he's gone and don't want him back, for some reason," Kinu posited, "Sometimes, with those people, there are illegitimate births or power struggles that make them do things like that. You never know. But he is not like most of the rich brats I've met. He is very polite...very sweet. It's sad that we can't figure out who he is. But maybe you can help him. Come."

The two officers followed her into one of the rooms, where they found the man they had rescued, dressed in a standard issue white hospital yukata, and resting on his bed, his solemn grey eyes focused on the sky outside the window. His head turned as they entered the room, and he nodded briefly in greeting, his grey eyes reflecting recognition of the two officers who accompanied the nurse.

"Good morning, Nobu-san, Hosyu-san," he greeted them quietly.

"I understand the nurses have named you Mitsukai," Nobu said in a friendly tone, extending a hand.

Mitsukai accepted his hand, squeezing gently, then releasing it. He repeated the gesture with Hosyu.

"Good morning, Kinu-san," he greeted the nurse.

Kinu smiled and nodded.

"You see, Mitsukai, though he can't remember his own name, has no trouble remembering anyone else's. Our psychologist also learned that he is very intelligent and has good dexterity. He has a lot of general knowledge, and knows that he prefers spicy foods and not sweets. He has well developed muscles..."

"So he could be an athlete," Nobu concluded.

"But if he was a famous one, someone would have reported him missing," Hosyu reminded him.

"Kinu-san," Mitsukai said, looking up at the nurse, "I have done everything that the doctors have asked me to. I seem to be well enough now that I don't need to stay here. What is going to happen next?"

"W-well," the nurse said hesitantly, "we have to wait for final word from the staff psychologist. If he thinks that you are mentally fit and the doctors feels that we have done all we can for you, then we will have to discharge you."

"But where will I go?" Mitsukai asked, giving her a look of growing concern, "I don't know where I live, or who I would know..."

Nobu's eyes lowered sympathetically and Hosyu stepped forward slightly.

"Most likely, you would need to be given a new identity and the hospital can supply you with the names of some nearby shelters and charities that could help you."

"But it's always so cold here in Aomori," Nobu said in a worried voice, "and you know the shelters are always full with just the women and children."

"I'm sure they'll be able to find something for him," Hosyu said dismissively, "Nobu, I think our work is done here."

"We still haven't figured out who attacked this man," Nobu argued, "He was assaulted by someone."

"Someone he can't even describe," Hosyu said, shaking his head, "Look...I want to help him too, but we can't just..."

"What happens if I am judged to be incompetent," Mitsukai asked, stopping the two.

"Oh," Kinu assured him, "you won't be found to be incompetent. You are fully aware and carrying on conversations. You are sociable."

"But what would happen?" the grey-eyed man insisted.

"Ah...well, then you be matched with an asylum that serves the type of disorder you have."

"An asylum?" Mitsukai repeated in a haunted tone, his pale face going a shade paler.

"They aren't going to find you incompetent," Kinu said more firmly, laying a hand gently on his wrist and sitting down at his bedside, "You will be fine, I promise you."

"Yes," Nobu said, stepping forward, "You'll be fine, because I'm going to take home with me."

Kinu's breath caught and her eyes widened as Hosyu gave his partner a stunned look.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a confused tone.

"You heard me," Nobu said calmly, "I am agreeing to take responsibility for Mitsukai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is the guy you say disappeared?" said the bored looking police officer, looking down at the picture that Ichigo had laid on his desk.

"Yeah, that's him," Ichigo said firmly, "He's been missing for more than a day."

"And who is this guy?"

Kisuke gave Ichigo a warning glance and took over.

"His name is Byakuya. I don't know his surname. He's a transient type, who does odd jobs for me. You probably won't be able to find anything on him, because he's poor. He moves around sometimes."

"But you think he's gone missing? What makes you think he didn't just move on?" the officer asked.

"Byakuya was in the middle of completing some work for me," Kisuke explained, "I've known the guy for years. He wouldn't have just gone off like that. He may be poor, but he's really dedicated, and...I hadn't paid him yet for the job. He wouldn't be able to go for long without the money. He had it pretty rough."

"Okay, can you tell me the last time you saw him?" the officer asked.

"It was yesterday morning," Ichigo said sadly, "He seemed...fine. He didn't act like anything was wrong...except...he did say that he had seen someone who might have been following him."

The officer frowned.

"Who would be following a poor guy around?" he mused.

"We thought it might have been an old enemy," Kisuke suggested, "Part of the reason he moved around was that he didn't want to go back to his family. There may have been some friction between him and a relative."

"Did either of you get a look at the person following him?" the officer asked.

"No," Kisuke said, pulling out a drawing of Kuchiki Orochi, "but he described the person and a friend of mine sketched this so that we would be able to recognize him if he tried to approach us."

The officer compared the picture and the drawing.

"It does look like they could be related," he agreed, "but it doesn't prove that your friend, Byakuya didn't leave of his own accord or that this guy harmed him."

"No, I guess not," Ichigo sighed, "but we're really worried about him."

"Okay, do you have any fingerprints that we can use to check against people in our files?" the officer inquired.

Kisuke smiled.

"Yeah. I got this off a set of tools that only he uses."

"All right," the officer said, taking the sample print, "I'll run this through the computer and see what comes up. Wait here."

Ichigo waited until the officer was gone, then turned to Kisuke and shook his head.

"What are the chances, huh?" he asked skeptically, "Whoever took Byakuya doesn't want him found. Don't you think they'd think of this?"

"I don't know," Kisuke admitted, "but right now, we need to do anything at all that we can."

"But even his picture might be no use! Anyone can slap on a gigai that looks different from them! They wouldn't make it that easy!"

"But a gigai only fits someone of the same relative size, and it doesn't change a person's eyes."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Because even if a person loses his powers, the fact that he or she is a shinigami still resonates in his or her eyes. The structure of the gigai can't cover up the eyes."

"So, we'll have to figure out if one of the people they've found is Byakuya, based on nothing but his height and eyes?" Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Kisuke!"

"Hey, it's better than nothing."

"Damn it!" Ichigo sighed, tears of frustration rising in his eyes, "We're not going to be able to find him this way!"

"Then, we'll find another way to find him," Kisuke said firmly, "We aren't going to give up on him, Ichigo."

"No," Ichigo agreed, "But who knows what they'll have done to him by the time we find him."

Ichigo made a sound of disgust as a hell butterfly flitted into the room and paused in front of him.

"Great," he huffed angrily, "that's the last thing I need is that bunch of old men interfering again!"

He started to shoo the insect away, but then stared in surprise as Kisuke captured his wrist and looked at him meaningfully.

"Wait."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "What could they possibly say that I'd want to hear?"

"Remember," Kisuke said sternly, "the guys who ran Itamigiri and the other illegal prisons and the ones who are probably involved in Byakuya's disappearance are from noble families, and maybe some are elders on the Central 46 and Noble's General Councils. We're pretty sure now that Orochi and maybe his dad, too, are involved. I think you need to see what they say."

"Okay, fine," Ichigo sighed in an annoyed tone, nodding for the butterfly to give its message.

"Shiba Ichigo," said the voice of Kuchiki Nori, "our council has sensed that the reiatsu of our leader, which was already low because of his medical condition, has disappeared. We would like any information you can give us to reassure us of his status. We know he has been in the care of Urahara Kisuke since the birth of the Kuchiki heirs. Our members have voted to require you to return with the children to register their births with us, and to give us a report on Byakuya's progress. We will be awaiting your reply."

"What the hell?"

Kisuke's face registered realization, then disgust.

"Don't you get it?" he asked in a low, sarcastic tone, "It looks to me like Orochi and Papa have got friends on the Kuchiki council, and they want to force us to admit that Byakuya's missing. Not only that, they want us to bring the children back, which will give them a chance to try to grab them too."

"But why do they want to take a chance that whatever they did to Byakuya will come out?" Ichigo objected.

"I don't know. They're playing some kind of game, and I don't like it at all. We're going to have to make our moves carefully. We don't want to miss a chance that they'll slip up and reveal something important about Byakuya..."

"But we have to be sure they don't get a chance to take the kids, Tama or Tetsuya either," Ichigo added.

"Right," Kisuke agreed.

"So, what do we do?"

Kisuke paused as the desk officer stepped back into the room, carrying a small file.

"Were you able to find anything?" Kisuke asked.

"No, sorry," the officer apologized, "I brought the pictures of a few unidentified arrests and a few bodies found here and in nearby towns. I warn you that the pictures of the bodies are not pretty, so you don't have to look if you don't want to."

"We need to know what happened to our friend," Ichigo said, swallowing hard, "We'll look at them."

Kisuke accepted the file and opened it, then he removed the set of pictures and held them so that Ichigo could see them as well. One by one, they pored over each, eliminating several immediately, then re-examining several.

"A couple of the bodies had their faces too damaged to identify. We're looking at dental records for them, but it takes a while to positively identify them that way."

"It's okay," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Byakuya's not in any of these."

"You're probably glad he's not," sighed the officer, "It's been a bad week. Good luck finding him, though. I will pass on his picture and his fingerprints are in the system now, so we should be able to tell you if we get a hit."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, standing and shaking the officer's hand, "We appreciate you helping as much as you can. Byakuya's a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him."

"You'll get a call if we find any leads," the officer promised.

He shook his head sadly, looking down at Byakuya's solemn looking expression.

"Too bad," he sighed, "He does look like a nice guy."

"Goro-san," called a courier, "I just received a query from the department in Aomori on this guy."

Goro accepted the envelope the man carried and examined the picture inside, comparing it to Byakuya's.

"Hmmm, same height, same eyes, but his hair and facial features aren't right."

"He was rescued by a couple of guys on patrol in one of the parks near the docks. Didn't remember his name or what had happened, but he was beat up pretty bad. He's being checked out in the hospital there."

"Well, I wish I could help, but he doesn't match this guy. Just give me the file and I'll match him against the rest of the database. You have fingerprints?"

"They're sending them. They'll be in later."

"Thanks," Goro said, standing and taking a last look at the new photo, then Byakuya's.

"Those guys look like they could be related. I wonder if there's some kinda mafia shit going on. I hope not. Nothing worse than rich families bringing down hell on their own."


	28. No Way To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ichigo faces the Kuchiki elders, Byakuya encounters bits of memory.

Ichigo fidgeted restlessly as his attendant patiently worked at dressing him in a formal kimono of mingled shades of brown, then employed a comb to attempt to impose some kind of order on his short, spiked ginger hair.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ichigo-sama?" Toshi asked anxiously, "If some of the ones involved in Byakuya-sama's disappearance are members of the Noble's General Council, then do you really think it's safe for you to go back there?"

"They aren't after me," Ichigo assured him, "These guys have a thing about mixed bloods. They're the ones who supported the prisons like the one where Tetsuya was held as a kid. They wanted Byakuya removed as the Kuchiki leader, and I'll bet they want to see that our kids never inherit either of our clans."

"But wasn't the whole point of convincing you to marry to get you to have heirs?" Toshi objected.

"I think those guys were hoping that Byakuya and the kids wouldn't survive the birthing, but when they did, those bastards were pissed and started to get more serious."

"S-so, do you think that they might have k-killed Byakuya-sama?" Toshi asked, his face paling.

"Byakuya's alive," Ichigo said firmly.

"But how do you know?" Toshi insisted, "We have no way of knowing where they took him or what they might have done!"

"I know," Ichigo answered, struggling to keep his voice calm and his reiatsu in check, "Look Toshi, I know that it's going to sound like I'm not seeing reality here, but I think if Byakuya died, as close as we are? I would feel that. I don't."

He placed a hand over his heart.

"Byakuya's with me, even right now," he went on, "He's right in here, in my heart. I feel that, even though I can't feel his reiatsu or see his face. I'm going to find him and I will bring him home safely.

Toshi gazed back at him silently, wearing a conflicted expression.

"It's going to be okay, Toshi."

"Of c-course," Toshi agreed, lowering his eyes, "I am sorry to have questioned that. You just have no idea how devastated Torio is."

Ichigo's eyes took on a sad look.

"Torio's been Byakuya's attendant for a long time," he acknowledged.

"Since Byakuya-sama was a teen," Toshi affirmed, blinking back tears, "They've been through everything together. He's just beside himself, Ichigo-sama!"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said sympathetically, "And while I'm gone, I want you to take care of him. He means a lot to Byakuya too. I know he does. And before this is over, we all may have to fight to save him. Torio needs to focus on that. I'm depending on you to get him to do that. Can I put this in your hands, Toshi?"

"Yes, of course, Ichigo-sama," Toshi said firmly, "I will encourage him to focus on being ready."

"You be ready too," Ichigo said, pausing and placing a hand on his own attendant's slender shoulder, "You never know when I might get in trouble and need you to have my back."

"I will be there," Toshi exclaimed, "You can count on me!"

"I am counting on you," Ichigo said, heading for the bedroom door, "I'll see you soon."

He left the bedroom and headed out to where he found Kuchiki Tama sitting in the safe house's living room, holding Suki in his arms and speaking quietly to an attendant who held Torao. Ichigo stole the baby boy from the attendant, who bowed respectfully and left the two alone to talk.

"That's our boy," he said proudly, lifting Torao to his shoulder and kissing him on the soft cheek.

Torao gurgled and grabbed happily at the short ends of Ichigo's hair.

"So, you are going back to Soul Society?" Tama asked, frowning, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Not really," Ichigo admitted, "but we're running out of options. We need to find out who took Byakuya, and where he is. We need clues...something. And we're just not getting them. Tetsuya, Renji and Yoruichi have been gone for too long and we've had no word. I can tell Kisuke's worried. I told him that my dad and I would meet with the Kuchiki elders to try to reason with them and maybe get the ones involved in this to give themselves away."

"That's a dangerous thing to do," Tama observed worriedly, his somber eyes making Ichigo's insides twinge painfully at how much they reminded him of Byakuya's, "Please be careful. I know you and I don't know each other well yet, but...you have made a strong impression on me."

Ichigo gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm glad we're getting to know each other too," he agreed.

"I've always felt conflicted about how I wasn't there, not for Soujun and not for Byakuya. I failed them both."

"I don't think so," Ichigo said, shaking his head gently, "I think you loved Soujun and you did the best you could to help him through things. You couldn't help it that some of the Kuchiki elders are intolerant jerks and that the rules at that time were unfair. You shouldn't feel bad. And you're here now."

"I am not doing anything useful," Tama sighed.

"Sure you are," Ichigo said, looking over at the partially finished canvas on the other side of the room, "You made Byakuya happy when you started working on that. I hope that by the time you finish it, Byakuya will be back with us and we can all enjoy it together."

"I hope so too," Tama said sadly, brushing his cheek against Suki's and closing his eyes for a moment, "As I said, be careful, Ichigo-sama. Come back to us safely."

"I will," Ichigo promised, kissing the two babies on the forehead and tickling their cheeks as Toshi arrived alongside a pale and sad looking Torio.

"Hey Torio," Ichigo said kindly, "Don't worry. I'm going to find something that will lead us to him, okay?"

"Y-yes, Ichigo-sama," Torio said in a soft, shaky voice, "I am sure you will. I wish that I could help, but I..."

"You are helping," Ichigo assured him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "You're helping by taking care of Suki and Torao. You know that they mean everything to Byakuya and me. And we're depending on you to keep them safe while all of this is going on."

"I promise I won't let them out of my sight," Torio promised, tears leaking onto his face.

"Good," Ichigo said, smiling encouragingly, "Byakuya and I are counting on you."

He gave Toshi and meaningful glance, then flash stepped away, leaving the others looking after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here's a towel," Nobu said, handing a thick, soft dark blue towel to Byakuya, "You'll find a yukata that should fit you in the bathroom. Take your time. I'll make us something to eat while you wash up."

"Thank you," Byakuya said gratefully, "And thank you again for taking me in. I probably shouldn't have obligated you."

"It's fine," the police officer said, good naturedly, "I just thought you'd be more comfortable here instead of waiting around the hospital, then going off to the homeless shelter. It's not a bad place, but they don't always have room, and they have to favor people with children. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be back on your feet and finding a job and a place to live real soon. It's going to be fine."

"Again, I thank you," Byakuya said, turning away.

He walked into the guest room his host had given him, admiring the simple, but warm decor as he crossed the room and entered the bathroom. He set the towel on a low counter within reach of the shower and turned the water on, allowing it a few moments to heat up before disrobing and stepping in under the hot spray.

He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly at feeling warm and safe, comfortable, even though his circumstances were less than perfect.

_I don't know who I am, where I came from or what is going to happen next, but I am thankful that Nobu has generously opened his home to me. He is very kind._

Byakuya breathed in and out slowly, tilting his head back and letting the water run through his hair and soothingly down his slender back. As he did so, he felt the oddest feeling of familiarity.

_Warm soapy hands touched his dampened back and he relaxed into them as they ran along his wet skin, lathering the soap, then firmly massaging. The hands that touched him were firm and confident in the way they moved, and they felt trusted and unfailingly respectful. He turned his head to look at the person they belonged to and saw a flash of friendly green eyes and black hair._

Byakuya made a sound of surprise and blinked several times, trying to retain the image, even as it rapidly fled. He remained frozen for several long minutes, focusing on what he had sensed.

_It had the feel of memory, but when I tried to bring it into focus, it just faded out. Maybe I was trying too hard._

He relaxed under the fall of water and bathed himself slowly, trying to remember how those hands had looked or felt, but as clear as they had been for just that moment, he found himself unable to draw them into focus again. And focusing too hard brought on a throbbing pain in his head and a feeling of weariness. He finished his shower more hastily and stepped out, reaching for the towel, then staggering as a sudden feeling of nausea swept over him. He dropped onto his knees and vomited violently into the toilet, wincing and blushing as Nobu's footsteps sounded outside the bathroom, then came closer.

"Mitsukai!" he exclaimed worriedly, "Are you all right?"

He grabbed the towel from the counter and wrapped it around Byakuya warmly, helping him to stand, then carefully drying him off and handing him a clean yukata.

"S-sorry," Byakuya apologized, "I don't know why that happened. I felt all right before. I even thought I remembered something."

Nobu frowned at him curiously.

"What did you remember?" he asked, slipping an arm around Byakuya and guiding him out into the bedroom.

Byakuya leaned heavily against Nobu, his headache returning as he tried to think about the small bit of what seemed like memory.

"I...I'm not sure," he said, reaching the bed and sitting down, "Something about...wet hands touching me...maybe bathing me. I might have seen..."

Byakuya sucked in a shuddering breath and grimaced as a stronger pain struck and he paled even more.

"Please stop!" Nobu pleaded, helping him to lie back against the pillows, "Just try to rest now. I am going to call Kinu-san and have her come over to check on you. It is probably just because of the beating you took, but I think we want to be sure."

"N-no, Nobu-san. I will be all right. I am starting to feel better now. I just had a bad moment."

Nobu left the room briefly and returned a few minutes later, bearing a tray with tea. He set the tray down on the nightstand and offered Byakuya one cup of tea, while he drank from another.

"I am sorry all of this is happening to you," the police officer said sadly, watching as Byakuya sipped at the tea, "but this is a soothing ginger tea. It should help to settle you."

"It is very good," Byakuya said gratefully, "Thank you, Nobu-san.

He took a few more sips of the tea, his eyes blinking as weariness stole over him. Byakuya rested against the pillows and his eyes slowly glazed over and closed.

Nobu waited until he was sure that the man in the bed slept before slipping out of the room and retrieving his cell phone. He punched in a phone number, then waited as the phone on the other end rang several times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kinu-san."

"Nobu?" the nurse inquired curiously, "Is our Mitsukai all right?"

"I'm not sure," Nobu said in a worried tone, "He seemed like he was in pain, and he threw up. I gave him some soothing ginger tea and he's sleeping now, but I was kind of concerned."

"I will come over and have a look at him, if you want," Kinu offered.

"Could you? Like I said, I think he's all right, but it's pretty soon after he was so badly injured by those ruffians in the park."

"I'll be right over," Kinu assured him.

"Thanks," Nobu said gratefully, ending the call.

He started back to the guest room, but paused as his doorbell sounded. He rose and walked out to the front door, then opened it and smiled.

"Hosyu, I would have thought you'd seen enough of me today," he joked, "What brings you?"

"Eh, well, I just...felt a little guilty for teasing you earlier and I came to see how your guest is settling in," Hosyu explained, stepping into the room.

Nobu glanced over his shoulder, then back at his partner.

"He seems to be recovering all right, but he had a bad spell just as he began to remember something."

"He remembered something?" Hosyu inquired, "What did he remember?"

"I'm not sure," Nobu confessed, "I think he said something about someone bathing him. But then, he seemed to suffer some kind of pain. He's all right now, but I am a little worried, so I called Kinu-san to come and look at him."

"That's probably a good idea," Hosyu agreed, glancing at his watch, "Sorry, I can't stay. I am meeting a friend for dinner. But call me later and let me know how he is."

"I will," Nobu promised, smiling as his friend took his leave.

He closed the door and started back towards the guest room where Byakuya slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt the stern eyes of the gathered Kuchiki elders as he and Isshin entered the clan's council meeting chamber and were quickly led to their seats at one end of the long table. He scanned the group, studying their faces and looking for signs of anything suspicious, but only read calm curiosity in the eyes of some and a general wariness in others. Head Councilor Nori waited until the full contingent of the group had gathered, then he rose and looked out at the others in the room, his expression deeply serious.

"Thank you all for coming," he greeted them, "And thank you, Shibas Isshin and Ichigo, for joining us. I am curious, though. We did request the presence of the Kuchiki and Shiba heirs as well. I don't see them."

"No," Isshin agreed, his eyes and tone conveying challenge, "You don't. And none of you here are going to see them until we are completely sure it is safe for them to return here."

"What do you mean?" Nori asked, as a soft buzz broke out between the other elders, "Shiba Isshin, this is the stronghold of our clan's power. The children are perfectly safe here."

"I don't think so," Isshin insisted, "When your own clan leader has disappeared and you don't look like you are doing a damned thing about it, I would question whether anyone could consider this a safe place."

"We understand your feelings," Nori assured him, "But you are mistaken if you say we are doing nothing. We did send searchers into the living world to attempt to locate Byakuya."

"So, what happened?" Ichigo demanded, coming to his feet, "Why didn't any of your searchers come and help us out? You knew where to find us."

"Yes," Nori answered, his aged eyes scanning the faces of the others in the room, "we did plan to make contact with you. But our investigation took a serious turn. That is why we acted at once to protect the heirs and to bring all of you here. There is something you need to hear. I warn you, it is most disturbing. I hope once you know, we can work together to do something to find and protect Byakuya."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

Nori extended a hand, revealing an oddly glowing hell butterfly.

"This hell butterfly is coded," the head elder explained, "We have tried to track it, but to no avail. Maybe you will have more luck at it than we did. But you should hear the message."

He nodded at the fluttering insect, and a deep, distorted voice emanated from it.

_To the council of the Kuchiki clan elders: We are the knights called the Pureblood Protectors. This is to inform you of our return and of our intent to return the clans to the morals and traditions that many among us have, over time, abandoned. To that end, we have apprehended the fugitive Kuchiki Byakuya and examined and interrogated him carefully. Our investigation has concluded that your leader has lost his powers permanently._

"That's bullshit!" Ichigo shouted, "Byakuya was recovering. I can give you proof of that!"

"Please, Master Shiba, you must restrain yourself and listen to the rest of the message," Nori said sternly.

"I don't have to listen to the rest to know it's horse shit!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You need to mind your manners, boy!" Kuchiki Isas snapped, "Remember, our leader is missing and appears to have been abducted by these people. Your attitude and arrogance could very well get him killed!"

"Like you bastards would care!" Ichigo seethed, "You all knew, didn't you? You knew when you matched Byakuya with me that he could die from trying to have our kids, but you supported the match anyway, didn't you?"

"We did support the match with you," Nori agreed, "but we were not aware of how Byakuya's injury would have damaged his spirit core. We only learned of that when informed of it by Urahara Kisuke. That is why we came to you at Shiba Manor and indicated our support. If we had known that it would place Byakuya in that much danger, we would not have acted as we did. Shiba Ichigo, many of us are more traditional and we have what you might feel are unfair viewpoints, but we value Byakuya's strength and his leadership. We do not want to see him harmed. We have asked you here as a sign of our commitment to finding and protecting him. Please be patient and allow us to share with you the rest of the rogue group's message."

Ichigo remained on his feet with his hands clenched, but went quiet as the message continued.

_Our demands are simple. We have passed judgment on Kuchiki Byakuya and found him to be permanently deprived of his powers. As Central 46 law dictates, he has been relieved of his memories, placed in a permanent gigai and released into the living world, where he will live out his remaining days as a simple human. You understand what that means. Under Central 46 law, no shinigami is allowed to interfere with him. We expect you to adhere to the law and to leave him to his fate. To that end, we have positioned human 'keepers' near him. If any shinigami attempts to make contact with Kuchiki Byakuya, our 'keepers' will kill him. We admonish the elders of the Kuchiki clan to ,replace Byakuya immediately with an appropriate pureblood leader. Do this, and we will allow Byakuya to live in peace. Defy us, and Byakuya will die._

Isshin and Ichigo stared in stunned silence as the hell butterfly's strange glow faded and the message ended.

"That is all that there is of the message," Nori informed them, "And I think you understand now the situation our council is in. We do not want to see Byakuya harmed and we are shocked and infuriated that this rogue group that we thought eradicated after the storming of the illegal prison Itamigiri has returned and taken such egregious action. We called you and the heirs here so that we could offer the heirs more protection."

"Oh, you want to protect them now?" Ichigo steamed, "You sure as hell didn't protect Byakuya, did you? Why should we trust anything you have to say?"

"That is an arrogant attitude," said Kuchiki Isas, standing and glaring at Ichigo, "coming from you, who was protecting Byakuya at the time he was abducted!"

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shiba Ichigo, you are out of order!" cried another of the elders, "You may not like what Isas has pointed out, but the truth is that you are the one who failed to protect Byakuya from being taken."

"Fumio, Isas, please," Nori said, stopping the council's moderators, "Attacking Shiba Ichigo is not going to help bring Byakuya home. We have to take action now to protect the heirs. They are clearly in danger from this group."

"That's all good and well," said Isshin, standing and moving to Ichigo's side, "but what do you want from us?"

Nori looked around at the faces of the other elders for a moment, then cleared his throat softly.

"We want you to first promise not to endanger Byakuya by trying to find him. We have already had to incarcerate one of our own family, who was captured attempting to gather information for that purpose."

"What?" Ichigo said, staring, "Are you talking about Tetsuya?"

Nori sighed.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya and Abarai Renji were apprehended at Kuchiki Manor."

"What the hell?"

"You have to understand, if we hadn't stopped them, the rogue group might have taken it as a sign of us trying to find Byakuya and they might have killed him," Nori argued, "Our hands are tied. We are forced to keep Tetsuya and Renji in our custody as they refused to take an oath to abandon their search, thus they endangered Byakuya."

"Damn you!" Ichigo swore, "You can't lock them up just because they want to protect him! And do you really think he's safe, being surrounded by those bastards on all sides and just a breath away from them killing him? You're crazy!"

"Shiba Ichigo!" Nori snapped furiously, "I understand your anger. I even agree that what they are doing is wrong! But would you have us let Byakuya be killed? Understand, we don't want him to die either! But we have no choice as long as Byakuya is under the eye of their keepers. Unless someone can find him without triggering the ones around him to kill him, there is nothing at all that we can do!"

"We've heard enough of this bullshit!" Isshin said, standing and joining Ichigo, "Fine, if you want to just give in to them, you do that, you bunch of cowards. But we're not giving you the heirs. No way! Come on, Ichigo, let's get out of here."

The two stormed from the room, leaving the Kuchiki elders staring after them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "Those bastards have Byakuya surrounded and he doesn't even know who he is or that he's in danger! We have to find him!"

"Yeah, I agree with you," Isshin said, looking around warily, "But whatever we do, we have to do it without the rogue group seeing it coming. I hate to say it, but they do have a point about that. We've got to be really careful. One wrong move and it's over. One bad play and Byakuya dies!"

"And what about Renji and Tetsuya?" Ichigo added, "We can't just leave them in the council jail. We have to get them out of there. We're going to need them to find Byakuya."

"Well then." said Hinata's voice from behind them, "I think you had better let someone with a little more finesse handle that job."

Ichigo whirled and found himself face to face with Hinata and Shihoin Satoshi.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was contacted by my cousin, Yoruichi," Satoshi explained, "She asked us to free the two lovebirds so you can concentrate on finding Byakuya."

"You can get Tetsuya and Renji out of the council jail?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"You leave that to us," Hinata said, smirking, "You two run along and do try not to get the lovely and tragic Byakuya killed while you make your clumsy attempt to rescue him!"


	29. The Brush Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama is determined to help find Byakuya.

Tama sat quietly in front of the canvas, his grey eyes deeply focused on the lovely lines of his son's beautiful face as he added color to the long strands of swirling hair that fell around his shoulders, then worked on the fine details around Byakuya's eyes that looked like his, the finely chiseled lines of his nose and jaw, then the pale and graceful looking throat.

_I see it everywhere, the things that came from my love, Soujun, and the things that came from me. Byakuya is such a perfect representation of our love. I only wish dear Soujun could be here now. I know what he would be doing. He wouldn't be sitting here, painting quietly as though nothing could be wrong. No, Soujun would be out looking for our son and doing what he could to save him!_

_But how can I do that?_

_There has been no sign of him, and word came from Ichigo that he was placed in a permanent gigai and had his memories taken._

Tama shivered inwardly at the thought and his brush trembled in his hand. He looked at it more closely and took a breath.

_I don't know where he is, but I do know that we have to find him. He is all that is left of Soujun. I have watched Byakuya from a distance for all of these years and it never seemed that he needed anything from me, but he needs me now. Somehow, I have to find a way to be there for him...and not just by painting him and helping watch over the babies._

His fingers tightened around the brush in his hand.

_It is time for me to act like a real father. I never could before, because of our situation...the scandal around his birth that Soujun was desperate to avoid and then, the fact that Byakuya was heir to the Kuchiki family and had other stronger people protecting him. There was no place for me in that picture._

He stole another glance at the unfinished canvas.

_But there is now._

Tama looked up, his grey eyes curious as voices sounded near the front of the house. He rose and slipped into the hallway, pausing near the end and watching where Tessai stood, talking to two police officers.

"I'm sorry," Tessai said, Urahara-san and Ichigo-san are not here right now, but if it's about Byakuya-san, you can talk to me. I am also his friend."

"I just wanted to pass on something that may or may not be important," one of the officers explained, "There was a man who was picked up in Aomori. It's pretty far away, but the prints we took did match the ones your friends provided. It may be a mistake. The guy we found doesn't look exactly like your friend, but...we thought we should pass on that there was a match on the prints."

"That's very interesting," Tessai said, looking down and studying the picture the officer handed him, "May I keep this?"

"Of course," the officer said, "I hope it helps."

"It might," Tessai said, frowning, "Thank you. I will make sure that Urahara-san and Ichigo-san receive it."

"Thanks."

Tama edged closer, angling so that he could see the picture that Tessai held.

_They are right that it doesn't look like him. But if the ones who took him didn't want us finding him, they would have hidden his face, wouldn't they? Then, this could be Byakuya. The eyes look right. They look so empty though!_

He bit his lip gently and looked again at the brush in his hand. Very slowly, he retreated back down the hallway and into the room he had been given. His fingers tightened around the paintbrush and he took a steadying breath.

_I will have to be sure that I am not recognized, he reasoned, If they took his memories and set him down in that other place, they will have someone watching him. Luckily...this brush is good for something more than regular painting. As a peaceful person, I don't often use it that way, but it seems there is no choice. I won't leave Byakuya in that situation. I have no choice but to do as my Soujun would if he was still here. I will go and find our son!_

"Aibu," he breathed, his heart quickening as reiatsu swelled around the hand that held the paintbrush, "Gamenseimei!"

He looked into the mirror that stood on the dresser in the room, watching as his face was slowly made over so that he was unrecognizable. When the reiatsu settled, he moved to the window and slipped outside. He left quickly, and opened a senkaimon, smiling as he remembered Soujun's gentle touch on his face and his lover's sweet smile.

_"I have given you permission to use our family senkaimon, if you are ever in need."_

Tama smiled sadly.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered, passing into the precipice world, "Now, I can finally do right by you...by us and the wonderful son we made together!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Nobu looked up as a knock sounded on the door and hurried to answer. He smiled at the young woman who stood waiting outside.

"Kinu-san," he greeted her, "thank you for coming so quickly."

"Well, it sounded like you were worried about our Mitsukai. Where is he?"

Nobu motioned for her to enter the house and pointed towards the hallway.

"He's asleep, or he was, last time I checked. I gave him some of the ginger tea you gave me to calm his stomach and help him rest after he was sick."

"What was wrong with him? Tell me what happened," Kinu said, following him into the hallway.

"He seemed very depressed, which makes sense with what's happened to him."

"Yes, it does."

"But he was coping all right. He said that he was starting to remember something...something about someone bathing him. He seemed to become upset then. He had a bad headache when he tried to recall more. After that, he threw up and got very dizzy."

"Hmm," Kinu said, looking down at the sleeping man, "Let me have a look. Why don't you go and bring him some plain rice and something to drink for when he wakes. He is very pale and his skin feels cold. There's no fever."

Nobu nodded and exited the room, leaving the nurse alone with the sleeping man. Kinu leaned over Byakuya, her eyes narrowing slightly as she placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. Her frown deepening, she ran her fingers down the side of his face, making him flinch and shift in his sleep.

"Hmm," she mused, glancing over her shoulder, then sliding a hand into her medical bag.

She withdrew a small syringe and filled it from a little bottle, then took hold of Byakuya's arm and gave him a quick injection. Byakuya's eyes flew open in reaction and locked on hers, widening as realization registered in them.

"Kinu-san," he managed, "what are you...?"

"It's all right," the nurse said reassuringly, smiling and touching his face gently, "You will be fine now. I've given you something to help clear your mind. Rest a little longer, Mitsukai. You will be fine now."

Byakuya shivered, his heart pounding strangely and his mind going hazy and quiet. As the nurse's eyes watched closely, he relaxed and his eyes blinked slowly and closed again. Kinu looked up and smiled at Nobu as the officer entered the bedroom, carrying a tray of food.

"He didn't wake for you?" he asked worriedly, "Kinu-san, is he going to be all right?"

"He will be fine," the nurse assured him, "I had to give him something to calm him. He was getting restless. So, he may be groggy when he wakes, but that will wear off. Just...I think that until he is more settled, you should avoid pushing him to remember things. If, as you said, remembering triggers his physical symptoms, we should focus on getting him physically stronger, then he can come to the hospital for meetings with a psychologist to help him work on remembering. I know a man on our staff who is very good. I will be sure Mitsukai is assigned to him."

"Thank you so much, Kinu-san," Nobu said appreciatively.

"You are welcome," the nurse said, smiling more warmly, "but are you sure you wish to keep him here?"

"I can't let him go out on his own like this," Nobu said, frowning, "maybe when he's better."

"You're so kind to take care of him," Kinu went on, "but I have been speaking with his doctor, and he seemed to think he could get a referral to move Mitsukai into a care facility."

"Oh no, he wouldn't last a day in an asylum!"

"Oh, no, not like that," Kinu said quickly, "This is a private hospital that had a very good reputation. They might be able to help Mitsukai regain his memory. They take only a few cases of indigent patients, but the doctors feel he is an interesting case."

Nobu's frown deepened and he looked uncertainly from the nurse to Byakuya.

"I don't know," he said softly, "I suppose if it will help him recover..."

"You can just wait until he wakes and see how he feels about it," Kinu suggested, "He seemed motivated to recover his memory. This could be the way to do that."

"I suppose you are right," Nobu said anxiously, "I will talk to him about it. Thank you again for coming, Kinu-san. Can I offer you some tea and snacks?"

"That would be nice," Kinu answered, nodding, "That way, I can examine him again when he wakes...to make sure that the medicine I gave him had the desired effect."

The two exited the room, leaving Byakuya sleeping quietly.

Byakuya's mind spun in gentle circles under the influence of the medication, turning over the things that had happened. Little flashes of other things...the green-eyed man who had bathed him, another man with ginger colored hair and a friendly smile, an image of beautiful gardens...tried to form, but were swiftly spun away again.

_Why can't I remember?_

_I feel things trying to come to me, but they just slip away again..._

In his dizzy mind, he saw Kinu's eyes looking down into his and felt a sharp sting in his arm.

_She said this would help me, but...I don't..._

His mind went into a longer spiral and he felt the images from before fade away. He thought he should feel afraid, but his dizziness increased and his body relaxed in response to the medication.

"Rest now, Mitsukai," Kinu's gentle voice urged him, "Just let everything go for a while."

A little voice in the back of his spinning mind sounded warningly, but was drowned out by a sort of soft buzzing that spread and took over. Slowly, his worry drained away and he sank into a deeper sleep. Kinu returned to the room one more time and laid a hand on his face.

"There now. That is much better. You are adjusting well. Just don't be stubborn and everything will be fine."

Kinu gathered her things and rose, giving Byakuya a final glance before nodding in approval and exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe those bastards!" Ichigo complained to Kisuke as the two returned through the precipice world, "You should've heard them. They are just giving up and letting those assholes railroad Byakuya! I'm not letting it happen. No way!"

"Well," Kisuke said bracingly, "we will do something, but you need to calm down and let's think about this first. We need to try to get some leads."

"Man," Ichigo sighed anxiously, "I just hope Hinata and Satoshi can really get Tetsuya and Renji out of the family jail."

"Don't worry about that," the shopkeeper chuckled, "Hinata's got a few tricks up his sleeve and you know those Shihoins. They don't give up easily and they're slippery as hell. Don't worry, Tetsuya and Renji are in good hands. Those two will have them sprung in no time."

"And then what?" Ichigo mused, scowling in frustration, "We still have no idea where Byakuya could be. And we know now that if we get too nosy, these jerks who took him are going to kill him!"

"We're kind of lucky the bastards didn't kill him outright," Kisuke sighed, but I'm with you. This whole thing stinks, Ichigo."

"I'm sure that a few of those elders are working with the rogue group," Ichigo surmised, "That means that we can't depend on them for much of anything. We don't want to get Byakuya killed. He's completely defenseless. He doesn't have any idea how much danger he's in!"

"Well, then we'll do it without their help," Kisuke said in a determined tone, "I'll go tracking, starting with the area where he was taken."

"I thought you already looked there," Ichigo said, frowning.

"I did, but maybe we missed something. I'm going to try a few things to see if I can't pick up something. There has to be something. There always is."

"What can I do?" Ichigo asked, "I feel like I need to be doing something or I'll go out of my mind."

"It's okay. I understand how you feel. Just...we need to be careful to protect your babies while we're making our moves."

"You think the ones who took Byakuya will hurt Suki and Torao?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Well, they took Byakuya out," Kisuke reasoned, "They want a pureblood leader, and the kids are mixed bloods."

"This is crazy!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I don't get these guys at all! Why does it matter that they have a little peasant blood too? It's insane, Kisuke."

"Yeah, I agree," the shopkeeper sighed, "But noble clan logic works a little differently, and they're the ones with the power, Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Ichigo snapped softly, "well we've got some power too. We're gonna find Byakuya and bust the living hell out of the guys who did this to him!"

"Good thinking," Kisuke chuckled, "Keep thinking that way, just, you might wanna wait until we have a few more clues before you lay waste, okay?"

"I'll be careful," Ichigo resolved, "I'm pissed, but I'm not going to do anything that will get Byakuya hurt. We're gonna get him back, Kisuke, and we're going to make those bastards who took him pay for it!"

"I'm with you," Kisuke agreed, flash stepping out of the precipice world and dropping into the underground training area.

The two were immediately met by Tessai, who handed Kisuke a picture.

"Boss, while you were gone, two police officers came. I think one was the officer who met with you and Ichigo-san yesterday."

"What did they say?" Ichigo asked quickly, "Did they find him?"

"Well, they weren't sure," Tessai explained, "They gave me a picture of a man who was injured in an incident in Aomori."

"That's pretty far away," Kisuke mused, "but then, they'd want him to be well away from here. Go on."

"They gave me this picture. They said that the prints match, but the picture doesn't look like the one you provided."

"Which I expected could happen, because the ones who made off with Byakuya wouldn't have wanted him to be recognizable."

"You think this is really him?" Ichigo asked, gazing down at the picture.

Kisuke studied the picture closely.

"It might be," he decided, "The eyes are right and the fingerprints match. We should check this out."

"I'm going with you," Ichigo insisted.

"Ichigo, we have to be real careful. If it is Byakuya, he's being watched...and you can be damned sure we're being watched too!"

"Man, I wish Tetsuya was here," Ichigo sighed, "He could use his waterforms to help us move without them knowing."

Kisuke gave Ichigo a look of mock reproach.

"Hey, what do I look like, chopped liver?" he complained.

"Oh," Ichigo said, coloring, "I forgot that the great and powerful Kisuke is a genius. So, what do you have in mind? Are we going to Aomori?"

"Yeah, we'll go," Kisuke confirmed, "I'll need a little time to prepare, but we can leave in the morning."

"Boss," said Tessai, "there's one more thing you should know."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Maybe nothing, but it may be something," Tessai went on, "Ururu and Jinta informed me that they can't find Kuchiki Tama."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, "Byakuya's father is gone now, too? What happened? How did he disappear? Are the babies okay?"

"The babies are fine," Tessai assured him, "They are being watched. I had a look in Tama-san's room and I found no signs of struggle where I sensed him last being. I did sense the use of some power in his room, but the reiatsu was obscured. It seemed like it might be his."

"So, what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm," Kisuke mused, "I think what Tessai is saying is that he doesn't think Tama-san was taken by force."

"You mean, he went after Byakuya?" Ichigo said, looking alarmed.

"He could have overheard me talking to the police," Tessai surmised.

"But Tama...he's just a...Kisuke, why would he do this? Tama's just a normal guy, a painter, isn't he?"

"I don't know," Kisuke said, frowning, "because it sounds like painting isn't all that guy is capable of..."


	30. Silent Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya struggles to remember as Ichigo tries desperately to find him.

Nobu heard the doorbell ring and someone stamping his feet to rid his boots of clinging snow. He walked to the door and opened it, breaking into a smile at seeing his partner, warmly cloaked and carrying a large bag in his arms.

"Hosyu," he said in a surprised, but pleased tone, "what is this?"

"Oh, nothing much," his partner answered, stepping into the entry and setting the bag down on the floor.

He removed his heavy cloak and boots, then picked up the bag again.

"I was down at the shelter and they were giving out some things for the homeless. I asked my friend, Taro, who works there and he gave me some things for Mitsukai."

"That's very kind," Nobu said appreciatively, "I'm sure Mitsukai will appreciate them."

"W-well, I was kind of a jerk before, when you first took him in. I just...I worry about you. I know you can take care of yourself, but..."

He broke off, blushing slightly and shoved the bag into Nobu's hands.

"Eh, maybe I should go..."

"Are you kidding me?" Nobu laughed, "You just got here. Come and have some hot chocolate with me. It's freezing out there and you haven't even warmed up."

"All right," Hosyu said hesitantly, following his partner into the kitchen and sitting down at the table as Nobu poured out two servings of the hot chocolate.

"Are you going to offer some to Mitsukai?" Hosyu asked, "Is he doing all right?"

Nobu's face fell and he looked down into his cup with a sad expression.

"I'm afraid he's not doing well at all," Nobu said softly, "I thought he was getting better. He was even remembering things, but doing that made him uncomfortable. He was dizzy and felt sick. I called Kinu-san and she gave him an injection to calm him so that he might remember more. But he's worse this morning. He's just sitting silently and staring straight ahead. It's like he's lost his senses."

Hosyu looked on sympathetically as tears formed in the corners of his partner's gentle eyes.

"Kinu-san is coming back this morning and she might take him away to an asylum!"

Hosyu swallowed hard and patted his partner lightly on the arm.

"I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head, "but if he isn't responding to you, don't you think it's better for him to be with professionals who can really do something for him?"

"Oh, it's not that I don't think that...it's just...Hosyu, can I tell you something that may sound strange? Just...hear me out. I can't prove it, but I think there's something not right going on."

"Something not right?" Hosyu repeated, studying his partner's worried expression, "What do you mean?"

"W-well, it's true Mitsukai was struggling last night, but he was remembering things. After Kinu-san gave him the shot, he was quieter, but it was...like he was too much quieter. After Kinu-san left, he grew more and more distant until he stopped speaking to me. It's going to sound crazy, but I wonder if what Kinu-san gave him actually made him worse."

Hosyu smiled patiently.

"What are you saying here, Nobu?" he asked, sipping at his chocolate, "Do you think Kinu-san is trying to keep him from remembering? Why would she, or anyone else do that?"

"I'm not sure," Nobu confessed, "but think about it. Mitsukai is clearly not just some indigent person. His teeth are clean and straight, his hair and nails are shiny. He talks very formally. He is obviously from a rich family."

"But we talked about this before," Hosyu reminded him, "Sometimes there are some who are or who become family outcasts."

"But, if I am right and someone is trying to keep him from remembering his past," Nobu speculated, "there could be someone who is looking for him, but someone else doesn't want him found!"

Hosyu paused uncomfortably, trying to find words to answer.

"I told you," Nobu sighed, "I sound crazy when I talk about this."

"You don't sound crazy," Hosyu assured him, "You do sort of sound like you might be attracted to him. Are you, Nobu?"

A bright flush roared over Nobu's face.

"I...I...he is attractive," he admitted, "but that's not why I took him in, and I don't think it's making me see things that aren't there. I just can't be sure! But Kinu-san is coming and I don't want her to take him!"

"Have you tried talking to her?" Hosyu asked, "Maybe what you see are explainable side effects or..."

"Maybe," Nobu said, sounding unconvinced, "I just don't know..."

He leaned over his hot chocolate, blowing softly, then taking a sip.

Behind the two, Byakuya peeked out of the hallway and frowned as he listened to their exchange. He shivered at the mention of the asylum and shrank back into the hallway, hurrying to his room and hastily changing into a t-shirt and blue jeans that Nobu had left in the dresser for him. He heard the doorbell ring as he hurried to put on a pair of socks, then shoes. On silent feet, he moved to the window and crawled out, dropping down into a small mound of wet snow and shivering for lack of a warm coat. He fled then, hurrying down an embankment and along a trail that bordered the river, and that he knew led back to town. He shivered harder, his heart pounding as he tried to think of where he could go. He wasn't sure how he emerged some time later near the hospital, but he turned away when he saw it and started to run. He crashed clumsily into someone and both he and the other person tumbled to the ground.

"S-sorry!" Byakuya apologized, helping the man up, "I'm so sorry!"

The man froze for a moment and took him gently by the shoulders.

"Byakuya?" he inquired.

Byakuya looked back at him blankly, his breaths short and fast and misting in the air in front of him.

"Are you the man that the police found in the park the other day?" the man asked.

"P-please leave me alone!" Byakuya pleaded, tearing away and starting to run.

"Mitsukai!" the man yelled, making him pull up short and turn back, "You're the one they call Mitsukai?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Byakuya asked uncertainly as he started to back away.

"You must come with me," the man told him, "You must come now, Mitsukai. I know your real identity, and I also know that you are in danger. But...I can protect you. Just come with me, please?"

"B-but who are you?" Byakuya asked, shivering harder.

"I promise I will tell you that, but we have to get out of sight before the ones watching you see."

"Who is watching me?" Byakuya demanded, "Is it Kinu-san? Some of the doctors? Who?"

"I don't know all of who is watching you, but I can help you. Please, we must go before we are discovered!"

"How do I know you're not one of the ones watching me?" Byakuya asked, an uncharacteristically vulnerable look overtaking his features.

"Look at me," the man said, taking his hands and looking down into his frightened eyes, "Look closely and you'll see through the mask I wear."

Byakuya gazed into the man's gentle eyes, a strange warmth going through him at his touch.

"You seem familiar," Byakuya said after a moment, "but I don't remember your name."

He lowered his eyes defeatedly.

"I don't remember my name..."

The man slipped a hand under his chin, raising it so their eyes met again.

"My name is Kuchiki Tama," the man told him, "and you are Kuchiki Byakuya. You...are my son!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke and Ichigo exited a taxi, stepping out in front of the Aomori police station and pausing to examine each others' gigais.

"Are you sure we're not gonna be recognized?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "All those freaks have to do is to recognize us and they'll kill Byakuya! He's completely blind to them and defenseless. We can't make any mistakes."

"We have a cover story," Urahara reminded him, "We're plainclothes officers assigned to come and study the information gathered on this Mitsukai, as they call him, to see if he matches the identity of a missing man from Tokyo. I set everything up so that we'll check out, even if they call there."

"Okay, but how do we find Byakuya? How do we find Tama?"

"One thing at a time," Kisuke said warningly, "Come on."

The two entered the police headquarters and walked casually to the front desk. Kisuke smiled and the two presented their credentials.

"Officers Matsui and Toki from Tokyo," Kisuke said in greeting, "We're here to check in about the man who was found in the park near here the other day, the one referred to in the report as Mitsukai. There is a family in Tokyo very anxious about a missing man who matches his description. He disappeared a few days ago, so we've been sent to see if this could be him. Is he here? Can we see him?"

The officer at the desk accepted their ID badges and Kisuke and Ichigo exchanged hopeful glances as he ran the names through the computer.

"You check out," the desk officer confirmed, "Says here you have clearance for the investigation."

"So we can see him now?" Ichigo asked in a relieved tone.

"Well, you'll have to contact the man on this card," the desk officer said, handing Kisuke a small business card, "He's one of our officers who took Mitsukai in so that he wouldn't have to go to a homeless shelter."

"Ah, I see," Kisuke said, nodding, "Thanks."

He led Ichigo quickly back outside and paused, holding up the card.

"Okay, so we go talk to this guy now?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"We can't talk to him," Kisuke said darkly.

Ichigo's face fell.

"You're worried this might be one of the ones watching him?"

"It makes the most sense," Kisuke sighed, "We'll go to the house and see what we can find out, but stay behind me and try really hard not to draw attention to yourself. We have to do this quietly!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was good hot chocolate," Hosyu said, standing, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, but I should check on Mitsukai," Nobu said, turning towards the hallway.

"I'll see you later, then," Hosyu said, "I'll just use the restroom, then see myself out."

"See you at work!" Nobu called over his shoulder.

He started into the hallway, then turned back as the doorbell rang. He looked back at the front door with troubled eyes, then moved to answer it.

"Ah, Kinu-san," he said sadly.

"Nobu-san, don't look so unhappy," she said, taking his hands, "I will make sure that nothing bad happens to our Mitsukai. I will see to that personally. He will be all right. I promise."

"I know. I just...Kinu-san, please don't take him!" Nobu pleaded, "He's so lost. He needs to stay with familiar people, not have to keep starting over again."

"It's all right," Kinu said soothingly, slipping an arm around him and turning him towards the bedroom.

The two entered the room and stopped, their eyes staring at the empty bed.

"Where is he?" Kinu asked, frowning and turning to look sternly at Nobu, "Where did you take him, Nobu?"

"I didn't take him anywhere!" Nobu insisted, "He was here, Kinu-san!"

He inhaled in surprise as the nurse turned suddenly and her hand took him by the throat, clenching with unnatural strength.

"K-kinu-san!" Nobu gasped, "Kinu-san, stop!"

"Tell me where he is!" the nurse demanded, "Tell me now!"

"I don't know! He was here, I swear it!" Nobu croaked.

"Let him go!" Hosyu shouted from the doorway, drawing his weapon and pointing it at the nurse, "You are under arrest!"

A cold chill ran down Hosyu's spine as the nurse laughed and her eyes began to glow strangely. He reeled as a heavy feeling rose around him, pressing inward until he could hardly breathe. Something unseen struck his body hard and threw him back against the wall, cracking the wood and leaving him slumped on the floor.

"Hosyu!" Nobu gasped.

"Now, you tell me where Mitsukai is or I will kill you both!" Kinu hissed.

"Bakudo number four," a man shouted from the doorway, "Hainawa!"

Kinu shrieked in fury as a golden rope wrapped around her and yanked her hard, bringing her to the floor and making her lose her grip on the young officer. Nobu looked up at the attacking man in dismay, then, realizing that the man meant him no harm, he crawled quickly to Hosyu's side and began to search his partner for injuries.

"Hosyu!" he called urgently, "Hosyu, wake up!"

The man who had caused the golden rope to attack moved in close and examined Hosyu's collapsed form.

"It's all right," he assured the panicked officer, "He's going to be okay. He just got knocked out from hitting the wall. He should wake up soon."

"Who are you? How did you stop Kinu-san? What was that rope?"

"It's a little tough to explain said a ginger-haired youth who had entered with the other man, "But we're friends. We know the man who you guys found in the park."

"Mitsukai?" Nobu asked, his eyes rounding, "You know who he is?"

"His name is Byakuya," Ichigo told him, "Byakuya is my husband. Someone kidnapped him and we've been looking for him. That woman was watching him for whoever took him. You need to tale her to your police station and turn her in for attacking you and your partner."

"I will," Nobu promised.

"But, can you tell us where Byakuya went?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Nobu confessed, "He was here, but then I came to check on him and he was gone! Kinu-san was about to take him away. I'm so glad she didn't find him, but I'm worried. He doesn't know who he is, and he is very weak and confused. It's snowing outside and he could be lost!"

"Don't you worry," Kisuke said bracingly, "We'll find him, and we'll be sure to get word back to you when he's home safe."

"Thank you for taking care of him," Ichigo said sincerely, extending a hand and squeezing Nobu's warmly, "We've been searching all over for him. It's good to know that you were keeping him comfortable. That means a lot to me. Byakuya is my life. We have a couple of kids. They need him to come home. Thanks to you, I know he'll come home soon. We have to go now to look for him, but we won't forget what you've done."

"It's no trouble," Nobu sighed, "but could you hand me the phone? I don't want to let go of Hosyu. He was very brave, protecting me like that. He is...a very good friend."

"He'll be fine," Kisuke assured the young officer, "Thanks for your help."

Kisuke and Ichigo flash stepped out of the house and walked all around, searching for clues. Ichigo made a sound of triumph as he located a set of partially filled in footprints in the snow.

"He must've gone this way!" he shouted, "C'mon!"

The followed the footprints down an embankment, then along the icy river that led them to a large hospital. The footprints mingled with a second set, then disappeared at the street.

"Damn!" Ichigo panted, "Now, how will we find him?"

"I don't know, but I think he's in good hands. I can feel Tama's reiatsu here. He seems to have found Byakuya."

"Oh, I hope so," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Kisuke, I'm gonna go out of my mind! We need to find him!"

He looked around desperately, then let out a frustrated sigh.

"It'll be okay," Kisuke assured him, "Tama will probably find somewhere warm for them to hunker down for a while, then he'll probably contact us. There's a diner over there. Let's go over there and regroup."

"All right," Ichigo said, his eyes still reflecting deep worry.

_Byakuya...we're gonna find you. Hang in there, okay?_


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama comforts Byakuya as Ichigo and Kisuke rush to find them.

"What was that you did before?" Byakuya asked as he and Tama left the lobby of the small, countryside motel and headed for their assigned room, "Was it some kind of magic? You touched that strange brush to our faces and they changed."

"That you are able to perceive that I did that is encouraging," Tama answered, smiling at him, "Our friend, Kisuke told me that most shinigamis who have been fitted with a permanent gigai lose the ability to even perceive the presence of a zanpakutou. They just see the effect and don't question."

Byakuya gave him a confused look.

"Shinigamis? Zanpakutou?" he inquired, shaking his head, "I have forgotten a lot."

Tama smiled gently.

"You aren't really just a human," he explained, "You are a soul. A soul is may be born in Soul Society or in the living world. If it is born into the living world, it grows inside a physical body and is a human. When that human dies, the physical body is shed and the soul goes to Soul Society. In Soul Society, the soul or konpaku, becomes the body. I know it's a little hard to understand, but that is how our world works.

In soul society, some souls are born there. You were actually born in Soul Society and have never been born into the living world. The rest of the souls in Soul Society are ones that have crossed over in death from the living world. An important balance of souls is kept between Soul Society and a world called Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo is a world where some souls go when they are not guided to Soul Society by a shinigami.

I will explain about the shinigamis in a moment, but first, Soul Society has several areas. There is the Rukongai, where most normal souls live, and there is an area called Seireitei, where some very special souls live. One kind of soul there is the noble soul. Seireitei is home to five great noble families who protect the soul king. There are a number of lower noble families as well, but the five great families are the king's most celebrated and powerful protectors. They also are the sages of the ruling body that is called Central 46. They keep order in Soul Society."

"That makes sense," Byakuya commented, "but where do we fit into that world?"

"Well," Tama went on, "Your father, Soujun, was of the house Kuchiki, one of the five great noble families. I am a peasant of the mid-Rukongai."

"I have two fathers?" Byakuya said, looking confused.

Tama gave him a look of understanding.

"We are souls. We don't have a physical form that limits us. Gender is more flexible and some male bodies have an ability to gather reiatsu, or spirit particles into a chamber that grows inside them. It was that way with Soujun. When he and I made love, our reiatsu was captured in a spirit chamber inside him and it created a new reiatsu from ours. After the reiatsu matured, it passed through Soujun's flesh, then solidified into soul form. That soul we created was you, Byakuya."

A small smile rose onto Byakuya's lips.

The two paused as they reached their room and Tama unlocked the door. They stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Tama turned on the light and the two looked the room over briefly.

"I think we'll be comfortable here," Tama said approvingly, "but you should have a shower to warm you up a little while I make us some hot tea. The clerk said there are a couple of yukatas in the bathroom for after bathing."

Byakuya nodded and entered the bathroom, where he turned on the water and slipped out of his clothing. He waited as the water heated then stepped in under the hot spray, letting out a sigh of relief at finally feeling the chill on his skin fade. He bathed slowly, his mind turning over everything that had happened, and trying to make sense of it all.

_I still feel lost and pretty confused, but I also feel more calm inside. Tama is reassuring. I think things will be all right as long as he is here._

Byakuya let his mind drift as he breathed in and out slowly and let the hot water splash all over him, then run in streams down his body. A weariness came over him as the panic that had flooded his body before finally faded and his mind calmed. By the time he stepped out of the shower and dried off, he was blinking sleepily. He wrapped one of the yukatas around him and left the bathroom. Tama looked up from where he sat at a small table preparing their tea. He smiled and motioned for Byakuya to join him. Byakuya took the other seat and accepted a cup of hot tea from his father.

"You look like you feel much better, Byakuya," Tama said approvingly.

"I do, thank you."

"Now, if you like, I will finish telling you about Soul Society."

Byakuya nodded in approval.

"I was about to explain before that in Soul Society, the noble sages of Central 46 keep order. They have a military known as the Gotei 13. This group is made up of both noble and normal souls, but these souls are souls that have special talents. They have different kinds of powers that make them different. These are called shinigamis. Most noble souls are some level of shinigami. There are also peasants like me who develop powers. Some join the Gotei 13. I didn't. I didn't want a life in the military. I am an artist. Soujun, being talented and from a noble family, was expected to join the military, and he was a fukutaichou under his father. Soujun was a peaceful person, who liked gardening, storytelling and exploring history. He didn't like fighting at all, but it was his duty, so he accepted it and did his best to make his family proud. You were born talented, very talented, in fact. You were the one of your generation within the family to develop an advanced skill called bankai."

"Did my father achieve bankai?" Byakuya asked.

Tama gave him a sad smile.

"He did. Soujun showed me his bankai once. It created a starfield, and the stars in the starfield fell like shooting stars in the night sky. That was his shikai. In bankai, the stars would spin and release the power of a supernova. It was the most beautiful power I've ever seen. But...when Soujun became pregnant with you, it damaged the centers in his body that allowed him use of his powers. He still had his shikai, but his bankai was lost. Several years after you were born, Soujun died in battle. You were brought up from that point by your grandfather."

Byakuya's head tilted slightly.

"Why not you?" he asked, "Where were you?"

Tama sighed.

"We've come to the more complicated part of the story. In the time that Soujun and I met and fell in love, it was against the rules of the great noble families for noble children to marry peasants. This was to keep the bloodlines strong. Sometimes exceptions were made for very strong peasants. However, since I am a pacifist, I couldn't earn their approval to marry Soujun. That is why we married secretly and I never claimed you after Soujun died. By their rules, you belonged to them. And since Soujun had not told them about us, and he and our friend, the lady Sorano covered up the circumstances of your birth, only a few people even knew I existed. Had it become common knowledge, you would not have been chosen to lead your father's clan. And when you married Shiba Ichigo, the son of another clan and people found out about Soujun and me...they found out you were half-noble, mixed blood, some were very angry and wanted you removed from leadership. But before judgment could be passed on you, you were impregnated by Ichigo and you had twin children, a little boy you named Torao and a girl you called Suki. Because of damage you suffered during a recent war and the strain of bearing the children, you lost your shinigami powers for a time. Some of the ones still angry about you being of mixed blood abducted you and placed you in the gigai you are in. They destroyed your memories and placed you in the park, planning to leave you to live as a human."

"All of this because of differences of blood?" Byakuya said, scowling.

"I understand your feelings," Tama agreed, "I know they meant to protect your bloodline so that more powerful sons and daughters would be born, but you were born of talented parents. I suppose it is my fault for not wanting to use my powers in violent ways. Had I been willing, I might have gained acceptance."

"Will you show me your power again?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course."

The two left the table and Tama led him to a mirror hung on the wall. Tama positioned himself in front of it and removed the brush he had used before. He showed it to Byakuya, smiling.

"Shinigamis who are talented usually go into the military and they are given a sword to focus their power into. I am an artist, so I focused my power into my brush, and my power fused with that brush. When I speak the brush's name, it will change the appearance of things and people. I used this power to disguise us so that we could escape and stay safe."

He touched the brush to his face and the two men watched as his features changed, revealing a gentle looking man with fine features, long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and kind grey eyes.

"This is what I really look like."

He positioned Byakuya in front of the mirror and repeated the procedure, leaving Byakuya sweetly stunned as his face changed.

"I have your eyes," he whispered touching his reflection in the mirror.

"You do. And you have Soujun's beauty. This is what finally ensnared Shiba Ichigo after the two of you were arranged in a marriage."

"We were an arranged marriage?" Byakuya inquired, "We weren't in love?"

"No. Sadly, many noble marriages are not about love. They are made to establish clan alliances or to maintain peaceful relations. The Shiba family was banished for a long time, before being restored by Ichigo's honorable actions in the recent war. He was made heir and you were selected because it was felt that the mixing of your blood and his would produce powerful heirs for your families. At first, Ichigo was angry to have to be married, but it wasn't long before you had him so charmed he couldn't imagine life without you."

Byakuya smiled.

"And I fell in love with Ichigo?"

"I think you were attracted to him from the beginning, but it was a while before you admitted it. In any case, Ichigo loves you very much, and he has been beside himself since you disappeared. I have sent a coded hell butterfly to inform him where we are. It had to move carefully to avoid detection, so it will be a while before he reaches us. Why don't you get some sleep? I will watch over you until Ichigo arrives."

Byakuya nodded and turned towards one of the beds in the room, but then paused and looked back at Tama.

"Tama-san, thank you...for everything."

Tama touched a hand to his face and smiled.

"You are my son. I couldn't do any less."

Byakuya stood looking at him for a moment, then slid his arms around Tama, embracing him warmly.

"Thank you, father."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hosyu felt his head throbbing and groaned, then a warm hand squeezed his and he heard his partner's soothing voice.

"Are you finally awake?" Nobu asked worriedly, "You've been out cold since Kinu-san attacked us! You look terrible, _tomodachi_. Do you want me to bring the doctor?"

"Ugh, no, I'm okay," Hosyu muttered, forcing his eyes open, then squinting up at his partner's anxious expression, "What happened? I just remember Kinu-san grabbed you and she caused an explosion. What was that? How did we get away?"

"I don't know exactly," Nobu answered, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, "You aren't going to believe me, but after she knocked you out, two men arrived and one of them conjured some kind of golden rope that wrapped around her and freed me."

"Eh," Hosyu said uncertainly, "are you sure you're okay? That..."

"I know it sounds crazy, but..."

"But after seeing Kinu-san make an explosion from her hands, I guess it's not so unbelievable. There are some weird things happening," Hosyu said, shaking his head, then wincing, "Ow!"

"Oh, Hosyu, here let me put some ice on that bump," Nobu offered.

"Th-thanks," Hosyu said gratefully, flushing as his partner's gentle hands touched him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nobu asked again.

"Well, I don't know," Hosyu chuckled, wincing again, "Are there supposed to be two of you?"

"Oh, you did hit your head hard, didn't you? Sorry, you got hurt trying to protect me!"

"Well," Hosyu sighed, leaning against Nobu and closing his eyes, "that's what partners do, isn't it?"

Nobu made a sound of surprise, then spotted the little smile on his partner's lips and blushed sweetly.

"That's right," he agreed, squeezing Hosyu's hand, "It's what partners do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo flash stepped madly, forgetting entirely that Kisuke was somewhere behind him, following as they closed in on the hotel where Tama's message said he had taken Byakuya.

_Kami please, I hope Byakuya's okay. I know he won't remember me, but...just let him be okay. Tama said he was safe, but he's been lost and surrounded by people he doesn't know. He even ran away from the guy who was taking care of him. I wonder what spooked him. I wonder if he knew that nurse was a fake and ran to get away from her. I just don't know and it's gonna drive me crazy. I have to get to him._

_I have to get to him now!_

"Ichigo, slow up!" Kisuke panted, reaching out and dragging him off the street and into some bushes, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo skidded to a stop and glared at the other man.

"This is no time for games," Ichigo snapped, "I need to get to Byakuya now!"

"You need to stop and think for a minute," Kisuke said sharply, "I know you're worried about him. Kami knows, we all are, but you can't just blunder in there. Tama concealed them and we need to be concealed too."

"Kisuke!"

"Just give me a second and I'll have our faces changed enough. Hold still, all right?"

"Fine," Ichigo said shortly, "but hurry up. Byakuya needs his family around him. Did you send word back to Rukia? Have Hinata and Satoshi freed Tetsuya and Renji?"

"Whoa! Take it easy," Kisuke chuckled, moving close to his anxious friend and working quickly to alter his features, "We can't go in there still looking like a couple of cops. Someone may be working for the bad guys."

"You really think they'll be hanging out at this hotel, waiting for us to show up?" Ichigo said skeptically.

"I think we also have to think about if they're trailing us. Now that we have Byakuya, we can't give them any chance to take him back. They take him back, it's game over."

"You really think they'll follow through with killing him?"

"I think they only kept him alive in the first place to have some control over you. When they realized you weren't going to sit back and let'em do that, he became worthless to use against you. Yeah, if they get their hands on him now, they'll kill him."

"Then, we're going to make sure they don't do that," Ichigo said, pulling free and flash stepping out of the bushes, "Come on!"

"Ichigo, I wasn't done with you!" Kisuke shouted, "Damn it, Ichigo!"

He sighed and shook his head, then broke into flash steps, changing his own appearance as he ran.

"I hope I don't end up looking like a circus clown here," he muttered, "Impulsive brat..."

Ichigo turned a corner and spotted the hotel, then slowed and approached more carefully, looking around for anyone who might seem suspicious. Kisuke arrived a moment later and joined him in scanning the area.

"It looks clear," the shopkeeper confirmed, "Let's go."

They entered the hotel and walked to the front desk, where they greeted the desk clerk with warm smiles.

"Good morning," Kisuke said amiably, "I have a reservation for my associate and myself. It's under the name Togawa."

"Ah," the clerk said, looking down at his computer screen, "I have it right here, Togawa-san."

The clerk quickly entered their information and handed Kisuke two room keys.

"Your room is on the sixth floor," he told them, "The elevators are..."

"I see'em," Ichigo said, grabbing one of the keys, "Thanks!"

He ran to the elevator and dashed in as it opened, leaving Kisuke smiling and shaking his head.

"He's an excitable one," the clerk said, smiling.

"You have no idea," Kisuke agreed, watching his impulsive friend disappear behind the closing elevator doors.

Ichigo dashed out of the elevator as it opened, running down the hallway, then stopping at the door to Tama's room and tapping softly, but urgently. He heard approaching footsteps, then the door opened and Tama smiled out at him.

"Ichigo, you look different," he commented, "Here, you want Byakuya to see you as you really are."

He produced a paintbrush and touched it lightly to Ichigo's face, swiftly restoring his normal looks.

"Thanks," Ichigo panted, "Where's Byakuya? Is he okay? I got here as fast as I could."

"I can see that," Tama chuckled, "Byakuya is fine. He fell asleep a little while ago. He was very tired from his ordeal and he is still a bit confused, but I think seeing you will be good for him."

"You told him about us?" Ichigo asked.

Tama nodded.

"He knows now. He is comfortable, but I think he needs you to provide some more grounding. Give me your key. I will stay next door with Urahara-san while you two reconnect."

"I think he's gonna have a few questions about those powers you didn't tell anyone about," Ichigo laughed, "Thank you. Thank you so much for..."

"I didn't do anything," Tama explained, "I went looking for him, but he ran into me. It was a fortunate accident we came across each other when we did."

"Well, whatever it was, thank you for taking care of him. I'll be sure to keep him from getting into trouble again."

"Oh, I don't know if that's possible, Ichigo-san." Tama said, looking amused, "The two of you seem to attract trouble, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, smiling sheepishly, "I guess we do."

"Go on, then. I will be nearby."

Ichigo waited as Tama exited the room, then moved farther inside, coming around the corner and entering the sleeping area. He paused as he spotted Byakuya curled around several large pillows, his hair tumbled onto the white linens and a serene look on his comely face. A helpless smile rose on his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed and Byakuya breathed in more deeply and opened his eyes. Those lovely, confused grey eyes looked up at him blankly for a moment, then reflected comprehension. He sat up slowly, looking into Ichigo's expectant eyes.

"You are...Ichigo?" he managed a little breathlessly.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, holding himself carefully back from moving, "I'm Ichigo."

"I'm glad you're here, Ichigo," Byakuya said, reaching out and touching his face lightly, "My father said that you were looking for me...that you were very worried when I was taken."

"Y-yeah, I am...I was," Ichigo agreed, blinking.

"I'm all right," Byakuya assured him, "I was a little cold and damp when Tama-san found me, but..."

"Tama-san?" Ichigo repeated sadly, "What did those bastards do to you?"

"My father said that they placed me in a permanent gigai and made me forget everything. That there were people watching me. I know he was telling me the truth, because the nurse that was helping to take care of me was trying to get me moved to an asylum. That's why I ran. I was lucky to encounter Tama, and he brought me here. He explained enough so that I know who I am supposed to be, but there are a lot of gaps."

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, "Byakuya, you don't have to fit yourself into the past you've forgotten. All that really matters is that I have you back and I'm going to take care of you. I know you don't remember me and I don't expect..."

He froze and went silent as Byakuya leaned forward and surprised his lips with a warm, chaste kiss of greeting, then slipped trembling arms around him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, giving him a helpless look, "Byakuya, I know you don't remember me. You..."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, touching his lips to stop him, "I may not remember the events of our past, but I know who you are, and I feel very much what's between us when you look at me. That is all that I need to know...this place, these arms...are my home!"


	32. What I Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo reconnects with Byakuya while Tama and Kisuke find themselves drawn to each other.

"Are you really okay with me sleeping next to you tonight?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, I'm basically a stranger to you now. I don't know how you could trust Tama or anyone else. You're flying blind. You don't really remember anything, do you?"

"Not anything that specific," Byakuya confessed, moving over and making room for Ichigo as his husband removed all but his yukata and slipped into the bed, "But even though the people and events have disappeared, there are...feelings and emotions, connections that, I suppose, couldn't be erased with everything else. I sometimes have feelings of things being familiar. Tama was familiar. Being with you conjures a lot of strong feelings, Ichigo."

"I guess it would," Ichigo said sheepishly, "I gave you a pretty hard time when we were arranged to marry."

"I know that. My father explained it to me. But when I was talking about strong feelings, it wasn't just that I meant," Byakuya said, capturing Ichigo's hand and guiding it to his nether region, "You see? When you came back to me, my body responded without thought. My body knows yours, has waited for yours. My body longs for yours, Ichigo."

Ichigo swallowed hard, a blush roaring across his face. His eyes regretful, he slowly withdrew his hand.

"Look," he said sadly, "This is really difficult. I love you so much, Byakuya, but...I don't want to do anything that's gonna hurt you. I don't know if it's right for us to have a physical relationship when you don't remember being in love with me."

"But that's what I'm trying to explain to you," Byakuya said patiently, "While the things that made me fall in love with you have disappeared from my mind, you are still very much in my heart. I still..."

"Don't," Ichigo said, closing his eyes to fend off the words, "Byakuya, don't tell me you're in love with me."

"Ichigo..."

"I'm...not rejecting you," he assured his anxious husband, opening his eyes again and taking Byakuya's hands in his, "It's just that if you tell me that you love me right now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from making love to you, and I could really hurt you. When you disappeared, it drove me crazy, and all I could think of was that I'd never be able to hold you in my arms again."

"Don't say that!" Byakuya whispered, brushing a tear away from Ichigo's eye.

"I almost lost my mind wondering if I would ever see you again, worrying that they'd hurt or killed you," Ichigo went on, touching Byakuya's tormented face gently, "I tortured myself, thinking that I brought it on by not loving you enough, by taking so long to come to my senses and see what a gift you are, Byakuya!"

"I haven't left you," Byakuya whispered into his ear, holding him tightly, "I may be damaged, but I am still right here. I won't say I love if you can't bear to hear it, but I will show you in every way I can that our love is still alive in me!"

He continued to hold tightly to Ichigo as more tears leaked onto his husband's grief-stricken features, his fingers sliding through the short strands of his hair and tracing the lines of his face.

"You see, I don't need to look at you. My fingers know every hair on your head, every curve of your face. My lips remember the warmth of yours. And when you arrived and said those first few words, my heart remembered your voice, speaking into my ear. I don't know what words you said, but I know what they meant, Ichigo!"

"But how is that possible?" Ichigo asked, looking confused, "If you don't remember falling in love with me, then how do you know what you're feeling is true?"

"I see it reflected in you," Byakuya answered with certainty, "I see it in your eyes, I feel it in your touch and I hear it in your words. What we suffered to reach this point was not in vain. It is still there. The memories of what happened before will come back or they won't, but we decide our destiny from here, and I want us to travel the path into the future together. We can rebuild what was lost, Ichigo, as long as we both want to. I do, and I know you do also."

"Yeah," Ichigo whispered, a little sob escaping him as he took Byakuya's comely face in his hands and kissed him hungrily, "I want that too!"

"Good," Byakuya said, relaxing against the pillows and dragging Ichigo into another bout of fierce kisses that left the two more than a little breathless and entangled in each others' arms, "You don't have to make love to me. Just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo promised, "We'll get through this, I promise we will. I love you so much and I'm never letting anyone take you away from me and our kids again! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before. I won't fail you again, not ever!"

"You never failed me before," Byakuya assured him.

"But I was with you when they took you!" Ichigo objected, "I didn't stop them."

"Then, if you didn't stop them, no one could have," Byakuya said firmly, lifting Ichigo's hand and kissing his fingertips, "I am always safe in these hands, or there is no safety to be had. If you couldn't protect me, I could not be protected."

"I wasn't even the one who found you," Ichigo said sadly.

"You are with me now," Byakuya said with certainty, "You shouldn't waste time worrying about what happened before. We have to think about what is going to happen now."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen now," Ichigo said, pinning Byakuya on his back and kissing him until his lips and cheeks were brightly flushed, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, that's what's going to happen."

Byakuya smiled at him in a very un-Byakuya-like fashion.

"Then, I suppose I have no choice but to remain under your watchful eye," he said seductively, wriggling his hips and causing a pleasant brush of teasing friction.

"Hey, stop that," Ichigo complained, "Do you think it's easy to resist you? Cause it isn't."

"Well, you're being rather silly, resisting anyway," Byakuya replied, smirking, "You're not going to leave me and I will eventually remember everything. Why are you holding back?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, okay?" Ichigo said in a flustered tone, "I'm not going to take advantage of you, no matter how irresistible you are! So, knock it off and stop teasing me, okay? It isn't fair!"

"Hmm," Byakuya huffed softly, "that doesn't sound like the troublemaker my father told me stormed into Soul Society and challenged me over my sister's fate."

"That was a while back," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I've grown up since then."

"Not so much, judging by the way you almost took that door off the hinges to get to me. I'm flattered."

"Okay, now you're definitely showing signs of being yourself again," Ichigo said shortly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Byakuya asked in an unruffled tone.

"Nothing," Ichigo sighed, "Just that you get under my skin. Byakuya..."

His words disappeared into an explosion of soft kisses, sweet sakura and the lovely warm press of Byakuya's barely dressed body against his. He couldn't stop a smile as Byakuya snuggled close to him, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder and tucking his comely face under the Shiba heir's chin.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly against the return of hot, invasive tears.

"I was lost without you," Byakuya responded, nipping at his throat, "I'm glad we found our way back to each other."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed sleepily, "me too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here's some tea for you, Tama-san," Kisuke said, offering the other man a steaming cup.

Tama smilingly accepted and sipped at the tea as he stood on the balcony outside their room, looking up at the crescent moon.

"Arigatou."

"No problem. We've got a little time to relax, I guess."

"A brief, but much needed, respite," Tama agreed, blowing on the hot liquid, then taking another sip.

"You must be tired after all of the excitement," Kisuke observed.

"A bit," Tama confessed, "I'm not used to using my ability, at least, not in such a serious way. I do use it some in my paintings, but usually I don't need to rely on it to protect anyone."

Kisuke smiled.

"So, how did it feel?" he asked.

"Frightening," Tama admitted, "but I needed to protect my son. I was never there for Byakuya when he was growing up. I do wonder if I shouldn't have just revealed myself and my powers sooner, but Soujun seemed convinced that keeping everything secret was the only thing we could do. I don't know anymore if that was right. I just know that I should have done more for Byakuya."

"Eh, he turned out all right," Kisuke said, pouring a measure of sake into his tea, then offering the flask to Tama, who hesitated, then nodded briefly in acceptance, "Byakuya's always been a feisty one. Things weren't always easy for him, but he came through. And you were here for him this time, when he most needed you. You're the reason we caught up with him before the bad guys did. That's got to feel pretty good."

"I think you did more to protect him from the bad guys than I did. I didn't tie anyone up. I only know one or two kido spells and none useful for tying up a criminal."

"Is that right?" Kisuke chuckled, moving closer to him, "You know, I could teach you some kido. I mean, if you're going to be in Byakuya's life from now on, you should be prepared for anything."

"I think you're probably right," Tama agreed, finishing the last of his tea and setting down the cup, "So, how do you conjure a rope?"

"That's easy," Kisuke said, taking hold of one of Tama's wrists, "Bakudo number four, Hainawa."

Tama watched raptly as a golden rope seemed to appear from nowhere and wrapped around his wrist, then snaked around his waist. Kisuke moved closer, gently trapping him against the concrete wall of the balcony.

"See? You're not going anywhere."

"Fascinating!" Tama whispered, looking up into Kisuke's grey eyes as the blonde man looked back at him and very slowly touched his lips to Tama's.

He drew back, his breath quickening and a flush on his face.

"Sorry, that was pretty..."

He found himself lost for words as Tama leaned forward and captured his lips again, teasing them shamelessly with several long kisses.

"You don't need to apologize," Tama assured him as Kisuke made the golden rope disappear, "I think it's been a long time for both of us since we had someone, ne?"

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously, "it has."

"So...do you want to teach me that spell you used?" Tama asked.

"That and a few other things," the shopkeeper chuckled, sinking into Tama's soft mouth for another long, deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt the touch of loving eyes and opened his to find Ichigo awake and watching him. He smiled and met his husband for a long kiss of greeting.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ichigo sighed, "You looked like you were sleeping well."

"And you look like you barely slept at all," Byakuya chided him, "The room was shielded. Why didn't you sleep?"

"I told you I'm not taking any chances," Ichigo reminded him, "You aren't getting away from me."

"I doubt I was going to go far in my sleep," Byakuya said in an amused tone.

"I wasn't sure if you might sleepwalk," Ichigo chuckled, "Had to play it safe."

"Well, thank you, but I will not be wandering off," Byakuya said, nipping at his lips, "I have too much right here."

"Well good, because you wouldn't get far before I found you and brought you back," Ichigo said, tackling him gently and subjecting his warm, smiling mouth to a penetrating exploration that went on for several minutes before he let his blushing husband up for a breath of air. He slid a hand down Byakuya's partially uncovered chest and kissed him again.

"Man, I really want to make love to you," Ichigo sighed weakly, "I think this is punishment for me not giving in to you sooner!"

"Nonsense," Byakuya chided him, "Ichigo, I am your husband. I told you I am willing if you desire me."

"And I said I'm not taking advantage of you," Ichigo said stubbornly, climbing out of the bed, "Now, we should get going. The others will have moved the babies to the safe house where we're gonna be staying, so we should get to them."

"I think you're right," Byakuya agreed, following him and returning to the bathroom to retrieve his clothing.

Ichigo studied him with piqued eyes, raking over his body that looked so tantalizingly different clad in a casual t-shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Man, you look amazing!" he sighed, sliding a hand down over Byakuya's round bottom, only to have it swatted away.

"Our children are waiting for us," Byakuya reminded him curtly.

"Not like you remember them," Ichigo teased.

"Maybe not, but I am committed to giving them what they need."

"They do need us," Ichigo agreed, taking on a more serious look, "C'mon, Kisuke and Tama should be up and ready by now."

The two left their room and walked down the hallway to where the other room was. Ichigo knocked on the door and he and Byakuya exchanged curious glances at the sound of quick hushed voices inside. The door opened and Kisuke smiled out at them sleepily.

"S-sorry," he yawned, "Looks like Tama-san and I overslept a little. just give us a sec and we'll get ready."

Byakuya and Ichigo entered the room and paused, blinking as they spotted Tama exiting the one unmade bed in the room. Kisuke ducked into the bathroom, leaving the three alone. Tama slipped out of the bed and reclaimed his clothing.

"Good morning, son," he greeted Byakuya, "Ichigo. I hope you were able to get some sleep."

"I slept well enough," Byakuya answered, biting gently at his lip, "I hope you slept well."

"Eventually," Tama said, blushing, "Kisuke and I were up talking half the night and we drank a bit too much and fell asleep together."

"I didn't know you were fond of sake," Byakuya commented, "Not that I would remember if I did know..."

"I don't drink very often," Tama confessed, "but I was anxious after all of the excitement yesterday and Kisuke offered it to help me relax."

"You look very relaxed," Ichigo giggled, then he grunted in pain as Byakuya poked him with a sharp elbow, "Ow!"

Kisuke emerged from the bathroom, looking more awake and poised, and Tama slipped inside and closed the door. Ichigo gave the shopkeeper a sly grin.

"Okay, so spill," he laughed, "You were making out with Byakuya's father, weren't you?"

"What? Making out? We weren't making out!" the shopkeeper objected as Byakuya crossed his arms and gave him a look of disapproval, "Okay, I might have kissed him some...and there may have been some mutual touching, but it was all real innocent. We were just...getting to know each other a little better."

"I hope you weren't disrespecting my father," Byakuya said sternly, "Memory or no, that is unforgivable!"

"I wasn't disrespecting anyone!" Kisuke exclaimed, "He explained his powers to me and I taught him a little kido, then we had some tea with a little sake kicker to get relaxed after a hard day."

"I will find a way to hurt you if..." Byakuya began.

He broke off as Tama emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm ready," he said, smiling, "We should go. I'll bet you two are anxious to get back to your babies."

"Tessai's message said the two are very sweet, but they were pissed when they had to bottle feed instead of breastfeed, since Byakuya disappeared."

"B-breastfeed?" Byakuya mused, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, with the other gigai you were wearing before the abduction, you were able to breastfeed," Kisuke confirmed, "We'll have to get you out of that one you're in, but when we do, you'll be able to do that again if you like."

Byakuya flushed brightly.

"I..."

"I think we should go," Ichigo said, taking his hand and heading towards the door.

"After you guys," Kisuke chuckled, watching the two exit the room, then bumping his shoulder lightly against Tama's as he walked by Byakuya's smiling father.


	33. Stranger in my Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya and Renji are rescued and Yoruichi begins a spirited interrogation!

"You know, you could have at least let Byakuya and me have a little time with our kids before dragging him off for this," Ichigo complained, looking around the safe house laboratory and shaking his head at the odds and ends of lighted and beeping machinery and the jumble of books that nearly buried Kisuke's computer and monitor, "Are you in a big hurry for some reason?"

Byakuya gave his husband a disapproving look.

"I think Kisuke is concerned about what damage the permanent gigai might have done to me. We had to wait the night before coming back here so that he could finalize preparations here, but I think it's clear he is convinced of a need to move quickly. And both you and my father have spoken well of his intellect. I think we should trust him, don't you?"

Ichigo gave him a sheepish look.

"Yeah, I guess. I just...I know you love our babies. I think seeing them could help you."

"You'll see your babies very soon," Kisuke promised, "I just have a few more things to do."

He walked over to the computer, leaving Byakuya sitting on the examination table, undressed to the waist and looking at him curiously and Ichigo biting at his lips impatiently.

"Perhaps you should go and see Suki and Torao," Byakuya suggested, "Just because I have to be here doesn't mean you have to stay. I will tell you about whatever Kisuke finds."

"No way," Ichigo said firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

"He's not doing anything dangerous or invasive," Byakuya reminded him.

"Still not going," Ichigo said stubbornly, arching an eyebrow.

The two looked up as Tessai entered the room.

"Boss, Hinata-san and Satoshi-san have arrived with Tetsuya-san and Renji-san!" he announced, smiling.

"They got Tetsuya and Renji free?" Ichigo said, brightening.

Byakuya gave him a confused look.

"Tetsuya is your cousin," Ichigo informed him, "He and your friend, Renji, were looking for information to nail down who might have been involved in kidnapping you. I should go and talk to them right away. I still want to know who was involved. We need to make sure they don't try to get their hands on you again."

"You can take Byakuya with you," Kisuke suggested, "I've got enough to work with now. I'll come and let you know when I have something useful."

"Come on!" Ichigo said excitedly, taking Byakuya's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Ichigo, wait! I'm not dressed," Byakuya complained, grabbing his shirt and wrangling it onto his body as his excited husband pulled him along.

The two emerged into the house entry and spotted four men waiting for them. Tetsuya and Renji stood slightly in front of Satoshi, who was carrying Hinata in his arms with the slighter man's arms around his neck. Tetsuya's eyes widened happily at seeing Byakuya and he drew his surprised cousin into a tight embrace.

"I know you don't know me, but I was so worried about you!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"It's good to see you're all right, Taichou," Renji said, touching his arm.

"I understand I have the two of you to thank," Byakuya said to Hinata and Satoshi, "You have my deepest gratitude."

He paused, noting that Satoshi held Hinata carefully in his arms.

"Were you hurt? Do you need healing?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll be okay," Hinata assured him, "I just ran into a troublesome brute who wasn't as susceptible to my shikai as the others. But Satoshi knocked him silly and we escaped all right. It's just a few bumps and bruises, really."

"But, how did you get them out of the house jail?" Ichigo asked.

Tetsuya blinked and flushed brightly and Renji scowled and turned almost as red as his hair.

"Oh, don't tell me you were up to your old tricks again, Hinata!" Ichigo said, frowning and rolling his eyes, "Do I wanna know what you did?"

"Probably not," Satoshi said, smirking, "It was brilliant. They never saw it coming...so to speak."

"Are you all right, Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked, touching Tetsuya's reddened face, "What did that man do to you?"

"I saved their lives," Hinata announced proudly.

"Well, they weren't exactly in danger of dying or anything," Ichigo muttered, "The council was just holding them, not torturing them or anything."

"I...or actually, the two lovebirds there, gave the guards a primer on the proper methods used for loving bondage, then we left them practicing what they had learned from the capable example set for them!" Hinata explained.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo mused, "You made them have sex in front of the guards?"

"I made them have very naughty bondage sex in front of the guards," Hinata snickered, "and while they were under the spell, they were easy to subdue and place in some chains of their own. I left them in a powerful love spell, playing out their lurid fantasies upon each other."

"Oh man, you'd better be happy that Byakuya doesn't remember anything or you'd be dead about now," Ichigo huffed disapprovingly.

He gave Tetsuya and Renji an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, but at least you're free. I guess you weren't able to find anything in the archive then?"

"Oh, I found some helpful information in the archive," Tetsuya corrected him, "I used my waterform ability to hide the files inside my body. Even with my powers sealed, I could still hold them in my body until we were freed. I gave the files to Yoruichi-san for safekeeping, once we were free."

"I am just glad you are safe," Byakuya said, giving Hinata a meaningful glare, "I am sorry Hinata seems to have flustered and embarrassed you."

"Oh, I assure you," Hinata purred, "neither of those lovely boys have anything to be embarrassed about. They were exceptional diversions!"

Satoshi backed up a step at the intimidating looks Byakuya and Ichigo gave them.

"Ah, well, Satoshi and I are...rather tired from all of the fun. We'll just...be off, then."

"I am sorry," Tessai said firmly, "but you leaving could endanger us. I am afraid we must ask you to stay here."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Renji complained, shaking his head, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Just get him out of here," Ichigo sighed.

"Your room is this way, sirs," Tessai directed them.

Byakuya looked more closely at Tetsuya's still blushing face and Tetsuya looked back at him with sad eyes.

"You don't remember me at all, do you, watashi no itoko?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"I still feel that there is a strong bond between us," Byakuya said, touching his cheek gently, "Don't worry, my mind may have forgotten, but you are in my heart, Tetsuya, and my heart remembers that."

"I'm glad," Tetsuya said, hugging him tightly again, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya gave Renji an approving look.

"Thank you for taking care of my cousin. My father told me Tetsuya is with child."

Renji blushed.

"Yeah. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to him...to either one of you."

Byakuya nodded.

"I am glad you are here."

"You two should go and settle in," Ichigo suggested, "I hope your guest room is the one farthest from that pervert, Hinata."

"Well," Renji sighed, "pervert or not, he did get us out of there. But I also hope he's on the other end of this place."

Tetsuya released Byakuya and Renji slipped an arm around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.

"C'mon, you probably need an infusion after all of the excitement."

Renji reconsidered his words and blushed.

"S-sorry, I uh..."

"Just go on, you two. Scram," Ichigo chuckled, "Byakuya and I need to go and see the kids."

"Do you think we should?" Byakuya asked, "Kisuke seems quite concerned about the gigai those people put on me."

"I'm sure he'll figure it out," Ichigo assured him, "Come with me. You've been away from us for too long. The kids have missed you almost as much as I have."

Byakuya accepted Ichigo's hand and walked with him down the hallway, slowing as Torio and Toshi emerged from one of the rooms ahead of them.

"Byakuya-sama!" Torio said in a relieved tone, "It's so good you are back!"

"I understand you have been caring for our twins," Byakuya said gratefully, "Thank you both."

The attendants smiled.

"We were just about to feed them," Toshi said, handing each a warmed bottle of formula, "Would you like to do it instead?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, "I would like that."

"Their room is at the end of the hall," Torio directed them.

Byakuya and Ichigo followed the hallway to the end and emerged into a plain, but well appointed baby's room, where two cribs held the twin babies. Hearing their footsteps, the babies squawked, then began to cry and reach out their small arms. Byakuya looked down into one of the cribs, making eye contact with the baby boy.

"Torao," he whispered, his heart flickering in his chest at the sight of the boy's wide grey eyes and pretty mingled black and ginger hair.

Byakuya picked up the baby and brought him close, smiling as Torao's tiny hand patted his face and the baby gurgled happily. He offered the baby his bottle and watched as the infant latched on, sucking contentedly and making sweet cooing noises. He sat down on a sofa and Ichigo sat down beside him, holding and feeding Suki.

"They are...amazing, aren't they?" Byakuya said very softly, his eyes dampening.

"There's sure no denying who their parents are," Ichigo chuckled, nuzzling Byakuya's cheek.

"Tama said that the people who took me also are a threat to our children," Byakuya said worriedly.

"Yeah, but don't you worry about that. All of us here are going to protect you with everything we have, Byakuya."

"I know," Byakuya replied, his eyes remaining fixed on his son's face, "But...I really feel it's for me to protect our children too. I feel...angry at being too weak to do anything."

"Hey," Ichigo chided him, "you aren't too weak to do anything. Even if you don't have powers, there are some things you can do to help out. You were working on getting your body stronger. We'll keep doing that. We all have to use what we have and do our part. And believe me, I understand what it feels like to be without powers and not able to fight for the people I love. I've been there...and when I was, you watched out for me. You were there for me, even though I couldn't see or sense you."

"I wish I remembered," Byakuya sighed.

"You will, don't worry. Kisuke's working on that."

"I am making progress," Kisuke affirmed, stepping into the nursery, "but it's really difficult. I need more information. It's a struggle, flying blind like I am. I need the specs for the gigai they used."

"So, what're we going to do about that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's being taken care of," Kisuke assured them, "You two just keep bonding with the little ones and concentrating on getting Byakuya stronger. Yoruichi just went back to Soul Society, armed with the information Tetsuya got his hands on."

"You mean, she's going to strong-arm the Kuchiki elders?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, she's going to wring the information out of the two that we know were involved," Kisuke said, his eyes glittering dangerously, "If they wanna play hardball, kidnapping and assaulting people to get what they want, then so be it. Isas and Orochi are about to see why you don't fuck with Byakuya...ever!"

"Well, I am not really the one doing anything to them," Byakuya sighed, "I would have to agree with their likely assessment of me being pretty much helpless."

"Maybe," Kisuke said, arching an eyebrow, "but you don't need to dirty your hands dealing with them yourself. You've got people to do that for you."

Byakuya gave him a surprisingly warm look in response.

"I have friends," he corrected the shopkeeper, "good friends."

"We both do," Ichigo agreed, "and that's why we're going to beat these guys and go home soon."

"Eh, first things first," Kisuke said, shaking his head, "Here's what I've figured out. The gigai placed on Byakuya is actually a pretty nasty device. It works by attaching to the spirit centers and blocking them from receiving any more reiatsu than is needed to keep him alive and functioning as a human. And the longer he's in that thing, the more it bonds to his spirit centers. Working from the outside like we are, it's going to be hard to separate the gigai from Byakuya's soul. I'm thinking that if I get the exact specs on the thing and we beef up Byakuya's life force, which is on the inside of the gigai, he might be able to destroy it from the inside. I'm actually surprised they used something like this on a guy with such a strong life force, but Byakuya's body was compromised and they might have been concerned, and rightfully so, that the usual permanent gigai Central 46 would order would just snuff him out. Remember, they wanted to punish him worse than killing him. So, they beat him up and put him in this before dumping him in that park, far away from us."

"I like these guys less every minute," Ichigo growled.

"But you know that my core life force isn't strong enough to force its way out," Byakuya said, frowning, "This is likely why they chose this method."

"Yeah, but they made a little mistake, see," Kisuke said, smirking, "Cause, during the war, while the little snakes like Orochi and Isas were all coiled up underground and we were all out fighting for our lives, they missed the fact that we all ended up spending some time in the royal realm. And while I was there, I helped heal the royal guards. Tenjirou-san and Hikifune-san were very grateful, so they agreed to place a little gift for me in a secret pocket dimension."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, "What kind of gift?"

"All we have to do is to enter that pocket dimension and we will have access to a hell pond made by Tenjirou-san, himself, as well as a huge variety of healing foods made by Hikifune-san!"

"You're kidding me!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Kisuke, that's great!

"Now, hold your horses. It's not an instant cure. But what it will do is to beef up Byakuya's body underneath the gigai, allowing him to use his full strength to try to break out of it. I've also generated a prototype for a sort of flexible protector for Byakuya's core spirit center, so that it doesn't get damaged from being pumped full of fresh reiatsu. As soon as I get the information from Yoruichi, I can finish the prototype, and once the prototype is implanted in Byakuya, we're good to enter the pocket dimension and power him up. The only catch is...when we fire him up, they're going to sense his reiatsu in the precipice world. They're going to be waiting for us when we emerge, and you can bet they'll know they have to hit us with everything they have. These bastards will be merciless, because they'll know we know who they are and we'll be sure all of Soul Society knows if they let us live. It's going to be an ugly battle, and we'll have to protect Byakuya until he is able to break out of the gigai."

"Well, can't we just wait in the pocket dimension while he does that?" Ichigo asked.

"He'll blow the little pocket dimension apart and everyone in it," the shopkeeper warned them, "We'll have him come out into the precipice world and we'll leave the kids with Torio and Toshi in the pocket dimension. That way, we can fight without endangering them."

"Sounds like a plan," Ichigo said, looking encouraged, "I just hope Yoruichi is able to get the information we need. I can't believe she went back there and is doing this alone."

"Oh, she's not alone," Kisuke said, grinning.

"Oh?"

"I think she said she'd be stopping off before to pick up a couple of helpers."

Ichigo looked back at him quizzically.

"Who?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you two ready?" Yoruichi asked, looking back at the two cloaked and hooded figures who ran behind her.

The two followers nodded and yelled an affirmation.

"Good. These guys are going to tell us what we want to know or we're going to destroy them!"

"Right!" the other two agreed loudly.

"All right, we're going in, hard and fast. Stay close!"

Yoruichi led them up into a tree and over a tall, dark stone wall, where they flash stepped down into a small courtyard. Surprised voices sounded as Yoruichi crashed through the glass doors and skidded to a stop in front of Kuchikis Isas and Orochi.

"What in kami's name are you doing in here! Guards!" shouted Isas as Orochi drew his sword.

"We're here for information," Yoruichi said, crossing her arms, "And don't be thinking your guards will help you. We knocked a bunch of them out on the way in. Now, you're going to hand over the information about the gigai you stuck on my Byakuya-bo or me and my friends are going to take you apart!"

"What? You're crazy!" Isas roared, "We had nothing to do with..."

"Oh, yes you did and you know I'm right. I've got proof that, not only were you in on the attack on Byakuya, you were also card-carrying members of the Pureblood Protectors that imprisoned hundreds of innocent mixed bloods, including Tetsuya and his family!"

"You've got no such thing!" Orochi sneered, "and even if by some miracle you do, you are not walking out of here alive. I won't let you!"

"Ah, not wanting to talk," Yoruichi said, glancing at her allies, "Soi Fon, Yuushirou? I think these two need a very thorough ass-busting!"

The three raised their reiatsu and their eyes hummed with power.

"SHUNKO!" the three yelled together, sending a blast of reiatsu out around them that leveled the room.


	34. The Me in your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya encounters a sudden bit of memory.

Byakuya slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the hot, steamy shower, closing his eyes as the water ran in blazing streams down his pale flesh. He drew in a long, slow breath, picturing in his mind the faces of the ones he knew were his loved ones.

Ichigo...Suki...Torao...Tama...Rukia...Tetsuya...Renji...

With each name that resonated in his mind, he tried to picture something, anything of the past that connected them.

_I know they are there...the events that we lived through together, the emotions we experienced as we made each of the decisions that laid our path as it was. These things may have been taken from me, but I don't feel like they are gone. I wonder if I reach deeply enough and focus with all of my strength if I can..._

His thoughts derailed as strong, warm arms curled around him to embrace him tightly from behind, and soft lips brushed against the side of his neck.

"You were startled when I touched you," Ichigo whispered into his ear, "What were you thinking that had you so distracted?"

Byakuya's eyes remained closed, but his head turned and he touched his lips to his husband's, smiling as they kissed.

"I was thinking that there has to be a way to trigger the return of my memory," he answered calmly, "If you think about it, that makes sense. After all, why would my enemies have been so determined to keep you from finding me unless there was some danger if I should be found? And although my powers are formidable, what would be more damning is me remembering their faces, their words, and exactly what happened when they captured me and took everything from me. That suggests that my memories were sealed or blocked rather than destroyed."

"Kisuke thinks so too," Ichigo agreed, "But he also thinks that to unlock your memories, we have to first separate you from that gigai you're in. You're aware that while in it, you can't enter your own inner world. Once the gigai is gone and you are strong enough, you will be able to go into your inner world and connect with who you are."

Byakuya smiled.

"A lot of people might have called it connecting with who I was. But not you."

"I know who you are," Ichigo agreed, "I know every inch of you. You haven't become someone else just because your memories were stolen. You're still the same person, guided by what happened before, even though you don't remember it. That's different from really losing your past."

"I think so too," Byakuya said, letting his head turn away to offer more of the tender flesh of his throat for his husband to explore.

His breathing deepened as Ichigo's mouth ravished the area, making it blush brightly, and his hand slid down over Byakuya's water-slicked belly and between his thighs to treasure his awakening arousal.

"I know I've felt this before," Byakuya went on, closing his eyes and thrusting gently into Ichigo's stroking hand, "this peace inside that I feel when receiving your affection. My body and my heart crave it desperately. But even though I feel happy accepting it, there is something of a shadow that resonates too."

"That makes sense," Ichigo said, nuzzling his cheek and continuing to caress his hungry privates, "You fell in love with me before I realized I loved you. I put you through some terrible pain before I understood we were meant to be together. I guess even losing your memory hasn't taken away the fact that I hurt you."

"I am sure I hurt you too," Byakuya speculated.

"Maybe physically," Ichigo chuckled, "We were enemies when we first met. You were sent to kill me, and you almost did. But once I opened your eyes and freed you to listen to your heart, there was something really powerful between us. I think we both resisted, because it didn't make any sense to us then. You were the greatest leader of the proudest noble clan and I was just an upstart human who thought he could take on all of Soul Society."

"Well, I've been told you were able to do that," Byakuya concluded, "And I know it must be true because, if not, then you wouldn't be here holding me now."

"I guess you're right about that."

Byakuya turned slowly to face Ichigo, seeking his mouth and inciting a long exchange of deep, penetrating kisses. Ichigo's fingers slid down farther, exploring the tight ring around his husband's entrance and beginning a slow and thorough preparation. He slid a wet finger inside Byakuya's tight entrance as he nibbled and sucked at his husband's soft throat and rubbed his inflamed member against his husband's.

"You sure this is okay with you?" Ichigo asked between harder, more amorous kisses, working a second finger inside Byakuya, then thrusting and stretching the sensitive tissue.

"I am sure," Byakuya affirmed, his body, rubbing provocatively against Ichigo's, "I feel most like myself, most at home when I am close to you."

Ichigo's smile warmed and one hand moved down to curl under Byakuya's slender thigh, lifting it as he pressed forward, bringing the engorged head of his thick erection to Byakuya's prepared entrance. He pushed the wet head inside, then continued in gentle, measured movements until he was fully entrenched. Byakuya's back arched in response and his dark eyes went smoky and senseless with growing lust.

Ichigo found himself almost able to forget his lover's loss of memory as Byakuya's seeking hands caressed his wet torso with complete confidence.

_It has to be like he said, Ichigo reasoned, Byakuya's hands wouldn't know just how to touch me if some part of him didn't remember. It's all there inside him somewhere. We just have to find the way to release it._

_Until then...it is enough we know it isn't lost completely._

_We have this hope..._

He opened his eyes and fell headfirst into the peaceful grey ones that looked up at him. Byakuya's hands crept down his back and over his bottom, taking hold and silently encouraging him as his thrusts grew faster and more insistent and he drove himself deeper and deeper into his husband's undulating body. He moaned loudly at the tightness wrapped around his hungry cock, sliding in and out as Byakuya's moans rose and blended erotically with his. Pleasure rose up in a melting wave that wrapped around the two and sent them tumbling into release. In that moment, any distance between them closed.

Byakuya's eyes rounded and his legs gave way completely, leaving him collapsed against Ichigo and barely able to comprehend the flash of events that roared in front of him, then disappeared again, almost as swiftly. Ichigo dropped to his knees, holding Byakuya tightly against him.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, "Do you need me to...?"

"I'm all right," his husband whispered into his ear, "It was just that...for a moment, it was all there. For just a moment, I remembered...everything!"

Ichigo smiled widely, fighting tears as he held Byakuya crushingly close.

"See?" he managed shakily, "It's there! I knew it was there. And if it's there, it can come back all of the way. I know it can!"

He sank into Byakuya's mouth deeply, then pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the shower and threw fresh yukatas carelessly around their still-drenched bodies.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya objected as his ginger-haired lover charged out of the bathroom, pulling him along, "Ichigo, what are you...?"

"We've gotta go and talk to Kisuke, right away!" Ichigo shouted excitedly.

"But...!"

Byakuya blushed as Tessai entered the hallway, alongside Renji and Tetsuya. The three looked on with surprised expressions as Ichigo grinned and dragged Byakuya towards Kisuke's laboratory, leaving splashes of water on the floor and walls behind them.

"Come on!"

"Couldn't we at least have dressed first?" Byakuya complained, "You do things in the most headlong fashion, Ichigo!"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, pausing long enough to kiss him, "that's me."

"Fool!" Byakuya huffed, not quite able to hold a frown on his rebelling lips.

Kisuke looked up and cocked his head, giving the two a curious look, then chuckling and shaking his head.

"What's this?" he asked, smirking, "You two have some news for me? It must be something good or I think Byakuya, at least, would have dressed before coming in here."

"Sorry," Ichigo laughed, "I was just excited because Byakuya remembered everything for a moment."

Kisuke's intelligent grey eyes reflected surprise and deeper curiosity.

"Tell me everything," he instructed the two, motioning for Byakuya to climb onto an examination table, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"We were in the shower!" Ichigo exclaimed, "We were..."

He stopped and blinked, suddenly noticing the deep flush on Byakuya's face and throat, as well as the scorching look of disapproval.

"Oh...ah..." he stammered, "Byakuya, m-maybe you'd better tell him."

"I can't wait to hear this," Kisuke snickered, earning a withering glare from Byakuya, "What happened?"

"We were...engaged in an act of intimacy," Byakuya said stiffly, his eyes silently daring either of the other two men to make a comment.

"Okay, and what happened then?" Kisuke asked, biting at his lips to stop a smile.

"What usually happens during acts of intercourse?" Byakuya asked dryly, "We climaxed...together."

"Mmhmm," Kisuke managed, clenching his jaw slightly, "And?"

"And, what Ichigo told you," Byakuya said shortly, "For just a moment, I remembered everything...who I am, where I came from, the people I know and how I know them, places I've been and what happened that makes them memorable. For a moment, I felt like myself again. Then, it faded."

"It faded?" Kisuke asked in a more serious tone, "It didn't blink out or just disappear?"

"No," Byakuya confirmed, "It resonated in my mind, then slowly disappeared."

"Okay," Kisuke said, furrowing his brow, "And tell me something else, these memories that came back to you...what's the first one you remembered? Do you recall anything about it or did it go away completely again?"

"No, I remember the first one, for some reason. I was in the Rukongai, at my father's home. Ichigo and I were married and it was our wedding night."

"And the rest of the memories came after that? But they disappeared completely?"

"Yes."

"All right, I think I have an inkling of what happened," Kisuke posited, as Ichigo slipped a hand into Byakuya's and the two looked back at the shopkeeper expectantly.

"There's no question that your two souls resonate powerfully," Kisuke explained, "And it seems that once you joined sexually, not that time that you were drugged, but when you truly chose each other and made love, your souls touched and left an imprint on each other. When you were together earlier, you reached climax, and went into a state of euphoria. You opened yourselves entirely to one another. And even though Byakuya had his memories somehow sealed away, there was still that imprint on Ichigo's soul that reached back to him."

"So...it wasn't really my memory?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"Oh, it was," Kisuke assured him, "It's just that, rather than being the memory that was sealed away, it was the reflection left on Ichigo's soul when you two bonded. While you were both fully opened to each other during climax, Ichigo was able to let you see that part of yourself that's safe inside him. And you were able to see it and feel it, to connect with it. As your bodies calmed after, that doorway closed again...and the connection to that reflection was slowly cut off."

"So, you're saying that Byakuya's memory still isn't coming back?" Ichigo asked, looking disappointed.

Kisuke gave him a look of reproach.

"I'm saying that you just uncovered something that might be extremely helpful. Now, let me chew on this for a while. Go on back and get some clothes on before Byakuya's blush becomes permanent. Eat. Relax."

"Should we do it again to see if we can make it happen like before?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, that's not necessary, since I know the effect of the soul bond now, and all I have to do to get you to open up is to have you in physical contact and induce the euphoria," Kisuke chuckled good-naturedly, "Good news for Byakuya, at least, is that euphoria can be reached without you two having to have sex in front of me."

"I am eternally grateful," Byakuya sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hinata'd be in here, cheering us on," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "This is better."

"I agree. Now, go on and let me think, okay?"

Byakuya and Ichigo exited the lab and started back down the hallway to their bedroom. They dressed hastily and headed out to the kitchen, where Renji and Tetsuya sat at one end of the large table, with Tama, while Hinata and Satoshi snuggled at the other end, sharing bites of food from a single plate.

"They look cozy," Ichigo said under his breath, "But if they're focused on each other, maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Good morning, Segare," Tama greeted Byakuya, "Ichigo."

"Good morning, Father," Byakuya answered, tilting his head slightly to examine the sketch Tama was working on.

He found himself smiling at the image of his father and Kisuke, sitting with their cheeks pressed gently against each others' as they examined a book in front of them.

"That is lovely."

"I got the inspiration this morning," Tama said, continuing to add shading to the shopkeeper's eyes and hair, "We were talking about a poetic reference one of us made and we started looking through a poetry book together."

"Kisuke, reading poetry?" Ichigo mused, "No way..."

"You'd be surprised," Tama said, smiling, "He isn't just knowledgeable about scientific things. He appreciates art as well. He says it's a good way to refocus when he gets too caught up in something or needs to work through his thoughts to figure something out. We have more in common than I thought."

"That is good," Byakuya said approvingly, "I'm glad that he makes you happy."

"I know you and Kisuke have some dark spots in your history..."

"Not that I can remember them," Byakuya said wryly, "although I do feel a sort of clash of feelings about him."

"He is a scoundrel sometimes," Tama admitted, "but he is very kind to me. And I've noticed that there are things he says...things he does...expressions he wears in my presence that he doesn't anywhere else."

"Sounds like love to me," Ichigo said, grinning.

He glanced up at Tetsuya and Renji.

"There's a lot of that going around," he added.

"It helps to keep my spirits up, even though I still feel somewhat lost," Byakuya confessed.

"Well," Tama said, his smile warming, "then come with me and let me lift your spirits even more, Segare."

Byakuya and Ichigo left the kitchen and followed Tama to a bright sunroom, where a covered canvas stood on a stand.

"I finished yesterday. I was waiting for the right time to show you."

He pulled away the cover, revealing the stunning portrait of Byakuya and Ichigo, sitting close together, each holding one of their babies on a shoulder, and gazing thoughtfully at the babies.

Byakuya went silent and breathless for a moment, admiring the beautiful family and tranquil surroundings.

"Wow!" Ichigo whispered, "That is amazing! I just don't believe it."

Byakuya moved closer, tears leaking onto his face as he read the happiness in his and Ichigo's expressions in the portrait. Tama inhaled sharply and gave him a worried look.

"What is it, son," he asked, touching Byakuya's face and brushing away a falling tear.

"I knew myself in that picture, and I was so happy! I know from what you told me that I was powerless...but I see how happy I was anyway. I don't remember what that feels like. I want to."

"You will," Ichigo promised, sliding an arm around him, "I promise you will, Byakuya."

"I know," Byakuya assured him, blinking to clear his eyes, "I won't stop trying until I do remember."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuchiki Isas looked up from the papers he was reading and met his son's black eyes questioningly.

"Well, is there some news on where they are?" he asked.

"We have found a trail," Orochi confirmed, "We will have their location soon."

"Good. I want him dead. Then, we can move on and reclaim our clan's honor. Kuchiki Byakuya has brought nothing but disrespect and dishonor to our name since he was named heir! He is powerless and he doesn't even remember who he is. Given that, he will be vulnerable."

"Even so, he is well protected," Orochi reminded his father.

"We have more than enough firepower to overwhelm that band of misfits!" Isas spat, "This will be the end of it. Byakuya is going to die and we will build a proper future for our clan. It will be how it should have been all along. Kuchiki Soujun was an insult to our name, and his son carries on the grand tradition. But it will end with us. It will end as soon as we know where it is they are hiding."

"What if Byakuya regains his memories?" Orochi asked, "His connection to Ichigo is strong."

"It doesn't matter, given that his powers are never coming back. His body was too damaged, and we will destroy it when we find them. Then, there will be no question about his fitness for duty at all. No matter the path he takes from here, Kuchiki Byakuya's life is about to end!"


	35. Rebuilding From the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble finds Byakuya and his protectors...

"I think I have this now. I really think we're ready to do this," Kisuke said, leaning over Byakuya's naked and slightly flushed body, brushing his fingers over each spirit center, then focusing his attention on the noble's damaged spirit core, "The protective ring that I placed around Byakuya's core spirit center is functioning as I'd hoped. The expansion and relaxation are sufficient so far."

"English please?" Ichigo pleaded.

"When I run reiatsu through Byakuya's spirit core with that protective ring around it, the spirit center is reacting, expanding to allow more reiatsu flow and retracting to reduce it. It wasn't doing anything at all before. So, even though I can't undo the damage completely, with this invention, he should soon be able to use his powers at maximum level. Well, once we get that nasty gigai off of him and he builds up. I'm going to warn you, Byakuya-san, once the gigai is off and you are able to use your powers, you have to adjust to them gradually. You push too hard too soon, you could burn them out completely, so no bankai when we confront your enemies coming back out of the pocket dimension."

"I will need to show enough power to convince them that my abilities have returned. That is the only thing that will make them back down...if they don't instead decide it's all or nothing and stake everything on killing me then and there, that is," Byakuya said solemnly.

"So, do what you have to, so that you intimidate them and let the rest of us protect you. You have to do this the right way or we're just going to end up with you permanently disabled. We don't want that."

"You can say that again," Ichigo sighed, "We didn't do all of this to fail now."

"We did not," Byakuya agreed.

The three looked up as a flash step sounded and Tetsuya appeared in front of them, wearing a worried expression.

"What is it?" Byakuya said, hastily closing his yukata as he sat up.

"Arashi has picked up a group of powerful shinigamis approaching. He recognized Isas and Orochi's reiatsu. They are with others and are trying to surround us without us knowing."

"Do you think they know we're aware of them being there?" Kisuke asked quickly.

"I don't think so," Tetsuya answered, looking back over his shoulder as Renji entered the laboratory.

"I heard there's trouble coming," the redhead said, placing his hand on his sword, "You want me and Tetsuya to keep'em off while the rest of you get out?"

"If they're trying to surround us, then we'll need more help than that," Kisuke concluded, "Get Yoruichi, Hinata and Satoshi."

"Aw, man!" Renji complained, "Do we have to have him with us? He'll probably have us have sex in front of them to make them drop dead from shock or something. That guy's too damned perverted!"

"Well, we're out of options," Kisuke sighed, "Byakuya, Ichigo, Tama and the kids and I have to go into the pocket dimension, and we'll need Tessai and the three attendants to protect the children. You five are gonna have to keep them off our backs while we escape into the pocket dimension."

"We will hold position near the pocket dimension and wait until we sense Byakuya-sama's reiatsu."

"Assuming this works and I have reiatsu enough to be sensed," Byakuya said softly.

"Don't you worry about that," Ichigo said, sliding an arm around him as Tetsuya and Renji flash stepped away, "This is going to work. You're going to get your powers and your memory back!"

"Go out into the back yard and we'll open the Shihoin family senkaimon from there. I'll be along to join you with Tessai and the others. We'll need to go now. It sounds like the pursuit is closing in."

"Just as long as they don't catch up with us before we get into the precipice world," Ichigo said anxiously.

He took Byakuya's hand and the two headed out of the laboratory. They turned towards the back yard as Kisuke met Tessai, Tama and the three attendants charging up the hallway with Torio and Toshi holding the two babies. The group headed out into the yard and Kisuke began to open the senkaimon. As the way opened in front of them, they felt powerful reiatsus clashing in the distance, and heard the unmistakable sound of kido fire.

"It sounds like they're holding the bastards off all right," Kisuke surmised, leading them into the quiet passageway.

The others followed as the door closed behind them and the sounds of battle diminished. Ichigo glanced warily over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I hope they get out of there okay."

"They will," Kisuke said reassuringly, "They're all good fighters. They know what they're doing."

The group continued forward, turning left or right as Kisuke directed them and pausing now and again while the shopkeeper sensed the direction. Kisuke slowed and extended a hand, touching a door that lit under his fingertips.

"Here we are, kids," he announced softly.

"The group heard running footsteps and Yoruichi appeared, carrying an unconscious Renji, while Hinata helped Satoshi limp along. Ichigo looked around behind them, a stabbing feeling in his midsection.

"Where's Tetsuya?" he asked worriedly.

"He and Arashi were holding them back so that we could evacuate Renji and my cousin," Yoruichi answered, "There were too many enemies."

"But Tetsuya is still back there!" Ichigo exclaimed, putting a hand on his sword, "We have to go and help him!"

"Don't worry," Yoruichi said confidently, "Tetsuya isn't alone. Both his Arashi and Byakuya's Ikazuchi were with him. They'll be fine, and they'll know to go to ground until they feel Byakuya's power in the precipice world."

"Yoruichi's right," Kisuke agreed, "We need to get into the pocket dimension now, while the getting's good."

"Okay," Ichigo said, looking back down the corridor uneasily, "but Renji's not going to take this very well. Tetsuya's having his kid. He really shouldn't be fighting at all."

"Well, we're all doing what we have to," Tama said softly, "I believe in Tetsuya's strength and he isn't alone. We must do what we can to restore Byakuya's powers so that he can stop that bunch from doing anymore damage."

"Yeah," Ichigo said more calmly, "I don't disagree. I just..."

"You care about Tetsuya," Byakuya said, touching Ichigo's face, "because he is your friend and because you know what he means to me, even if I have forgotten. Thank you, Ichigo."

"W-well, I take care of my friends."

"Yes, and you do so even if it means risking your own life."

"So do you," Ichigo said, giving the noble a peck on the lips as Kisuke led them into the pocket dimension.

The doorway led out of the precipice world and down to a large cabin that had been built near the shore of a huge lake.

"I have a fully prepped lab inside," Kisuke told them, "as well as the healing spa and kitchen that were built by Tenjirou and Hikifune for me."

He glanced at Byakuya and Ichigo.

"I want the two of you to undress and soak in the healing pool for a while. We'll get you charged up and ready, then you can go to the kitchen and Tessai will serve up some of the food Hikifune left for us. Meet me in the lab when you're done."

"Yoruichi-san, Hinata-san," Tessai said to Byakuya's father, "if you will follow me, I will heal Renji-san and Satoshi-san's injuries."

He nodded to Tama and the attendants.

"The bedrooms are up that stairway," Tessai directed them.

Byakuya and Ichigo followed the directions they had been given to a lavish room that had been decorated with fine stone to make the two large pools that dominated the environs.

"Wow," Ichigo said, sounding impressed, "this is great. For sure, you're going to have enough power to escape that gigai now. Come on. I don't know about you, but I could use a good, hot soak."

Byakuya joined him at the pool's edge and the two undressed, then slid down into the fiercely hot, bubbling water.

"Oh god, this feels great!" Ichigo sighed, sinking in up to his neck.

He grabbed a folded towel and placed it on top of his head as the spring demon had ordered him to in the royal realm, watching as Byakuya did the same.

"I hope Tetsuya is all right," Byakuya said softly, "It's worrisome that he didn't come back."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "but your cousin is really strong. He's not going to let those guys get to him."

"And he does have the help of the two spirit steeds as well," Byakuya added.

"I'm sure he'll make his way here."

"Hmm," Byakuya said in a non-committal tone.

"Do you feel any different?" Ichigo asked to change the subject.

"I have only been in the spring for a few minutes," Byakuya chided him, "however, I do feel like strength is seeping into my body."

"Good. You're going to have to use everything you have to break out of that thing. Then, you'll give those assholes the surprise of their lives."

"I wonder if just showing base power will be enough," Byakuya said, frowning, "If they confront us in the precipice world, they may take my use of shikai as a sign of weakness and refuse to back down. If I never emerge alive from the precipice world, then there is no argument about whether Central 46 will acknowledge the return of my powers."

"Yeah, they're going to be going all out," Ichigo agreed, "but I will be too."

"But this isn't just a few enemies," Byakuya reminded him, "Urahara Kisuke told me that the information provided by Tetsuya about the former group called the Pureblood Protectors had a very large roster. Many of those people are still alive, and we don't know how many of them are still supporting that group's ideology and may come to confront us."

"Well, once they see you light up, they're going to know they're screwed. We're going to beat them, Byakuya. We are going to win, so that we can go home and enjoy watching our babies grow up."

Ichigo gave him a sly smile.

"And since Kisuke said that he's learned how to make the impregnation safer, having more kids won't endanger you like it did before."

A little blush rose on Byakuya's face and throat that could not be blamed on the hot water.

"You want to have more children with me, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo answered, kissing his cheek and making the blush darken, "I'd have a million kids with you."

"I think a million is a few too many," Byakuya said, smirking, "but I would be willing to have more."

"Damn, I love you!" Ichigo sighed, turning and indulging in a longer, more passionate kiss, "Y-you don't mind if we...?"

"I don't mind," Byakuya assured him, "but you should raise a privacy shield, as there are quite a few people staying here with us."

"Okay," Ichigo sighed in a dreamy voice as Byakuya climbed onto his lap, spreading his pale thighs and rubbing sensuously against his husband, "b-but are you sure it's okay to do that when we're trying to build up your reiatsu?"

"It will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "Remember, we also have Hikifune's food to bring my reiatsu to it's pinnacle."

"I've got a pinnacle for you, right here," Ichigo said seductively.

"So, I noticed," Byakuya replied, shifting and taking Ichigo's length slowly into his body.

"You're so beautiful!" Ichigo panted, holding on to Byakuya's soft bottom as he pushed his hips upward, thrusting in deeply, "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"You'll never have to know," Byakuya promised, biting hungrily at his lips, "because I am never leaving you again!"

"You'd better not! Cause there isn't anywhere you can go where I won't find you!"

"I think you've proven that."

Their words gave way to a long display of hard, fast thrusts that riled the water and the steamy air all around the two. Ichigo's fingers slid up and down Byakuya's slick, white back as the noble's hands gripped Ichigo's shoulders tightly and the two exchanged a barrage of savage kisses. Finally, Byakuya made a deep sound of surrender and his lovely, slender body stiffened and shuddered forcefully astride Ichigo's. Ichigo gasped and loosed hot pulses of seed into his husband, making Byakuya gasp and writhe beautifully. Byakuya collapsed onto his shoulder, treating Ichigo to a long exchange of softer open-mouthed kisses that left the two barely cognizant.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Ichigo whispered sleepily into his ear, "There's no one like you, Byakuya. There never has been and there never will be again. And out of all of the souls in our worlds, you came to mine. That makes me the luckiest guy ever. I'm not going to forget that."

"I feel like I'm the fortunate one," Byakuya whispered back, "The savior of our worlds and the most beautiful soul I know, loves me."

"I'm going to live every day to put a smile just like this one on your face," Ichigo said, tracing Byakuya's lips with a soft fingertip.

"That sounds exquisite," Byakuya mused, "but unfortunately, we do have a very difficult fight ahead of us. It will take all of our strength to get through that so that we can return home."

"I wanna marry you again!" Ichigo sighed, blinking, "In front of our families, with our elders all there and no one able to deny that we are meant for each other."

"You don't have to do that, Ichigo," Byakuya assured him, "Though I don't remember it well, I believe that our small, private wedding was all that I need."

"Maybe," Ichigo chuckled, "but you just made me feel so good, I kind of feel like showing off how good this is...so that all of the people who thought they were getting the best of us by making us get married see that we're happy in spite of all of their tricks."

"I agree, it's wonderful that we've found our happiness together and I do appreciate your enthusiasm, but don't feel like you have to do this to restore my lost honor. I am partially responsible for what happened to me."

"You aren't responsible for those assholes stealing you away and beating you up like they did, keeping you from your husband and babies, leaving me with no clue where you were, and not even giving us the chance to say goodbye."

"They wanted to be sure that I wouldn't come back," Byakuya concluded.

"Well, they failed that completely, cause here you are, all cuddled up with me, full of reiatsu and just about to bust out of that stupid gigai. I want to see the looks on their faces when you light up and start kicking ass."

"I will be relieved when this is done, but I am, I admit, anxious. We don't really know what will happen. So much depends on what Kisuke learned about the gigai and also my ability to force my way out."

"It's okay if you're scared," Ichigo chuckled, holding him more tightly, "I get scared all of the time. Being scared doesn't mean you're not brave. It just means you know what you're up against."

"I agree," breathed Byakuya, nuzzling under his chin and setting off another fierce bout of steamy kisses, "But when you're close to me, Ichigo, I don't feel weak or afraid. I just feel how much love there is between us, and that is what tells me to give everything to this fight. I won't lose this, now that I've found my way back to you."

"Neither will I," Ichigo resolved, pulling Byakuya back onto his lap.

They made love more slowly, breathing deeply in the steamy air and letting their bodies float aimlessly as they moved together. Both wore happy and deeply sated expressions as they exited the healing pool and dressed before moving on to the kitchen, where Tessai waited with a mountain of prepared food.

"I remember when we were in the royal realm and I thought there was no way Renji and I were gonna eat all of that food Hikfune made for us. But it's so good you feel like you'll never get enough of it."

"I look forward to rediscovering what that was like," Byakuya answered, joining him at the table.

He tried to eat properly, but found in moments that both he and Ichigo were shoveling the delicious food in as fast as Tessai could provide it. They collapsed against each other after finishing off whole cakes and a mountain of ice cream.

"I don't think I can move," Ichigo groaned, "but I feel awesome!"

"I do wish there was time for a long nap before leaving here," Byakuya mused, "but I also feel wonderful."

"We'll take a weeklong nap when we get home, okay?" Ichigo promised.

"I think we should take time for a month-long honeymoon," Byakuya suggested, "Things have been so chaotic that we really haven't been able to enjoy being married.

"All right. Big wedding for me and a long honeymoon for you," Ichigo decided, "but let's go and get this thing rolling. I want to get out there and let those bastards know they messed with the wrong family!"


	36. Opening Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya faces his enemies in a vicious battle.

Byakuya stood quietly in front of a full length mirror, watching silently as his attendant dressed him. Flickers of relief touched his insides at feeling a sense of familiarity with the situation. Torio smiled at Byakuya as he worked, his practiced hands setting each piece in place, tying and adjusting, then smoothing the soft folds of fine fabric. But beneath the smile, Byakuya noted an edge of sadness.

_He misses the person I was._

_I understand._

_I do also._

_But that person is about to return._

"Thank you, Torio," he said as the attendant finished his work and stood back for a final look.

"You look wonderful, Byakuya-sama," Torio said warmly, that hint of sadness invading his voice.

Byakuya gave him a curious look.

"What is it, Torio?" he asked, "What is wrong? Are you afraid of what could happen?"

Torio took a slow, heavy breath.

"Byakuya-sama, I know you are strong," he answered softly, "I know you will defeat them. But…I wish that…"

He paused, swallowing hard and blinking back hot tears. Byakuya's expression softened, and he rested a hand on his attendant's shoulder as Torio gathered himself and continued.

"I wish that I could go with you!" he confessed, "I don't mean to complain! I know that protecting your babies is an important thing. I will do that. I will protect them. But even though I am here and you will be out there…Koji, Toshi and I will be with you. I hope you know that."

Byakuya gave him a rare, fleeting smile and touched Torio's cheek with gentle fingertips.

"I do," he said quietly, "Torio, I may not remember everything, but I do feel our connection. When I am with you, it feels like being home. It reminds me that home is not just a place, it is all of the people who give it that warmth and life that stays with you. I promise you, I will give everything to this fight, and I will come back to you. You have my word."

Torio's jaw tightened and he gave no answer, but he managed a short nod and stepped back, examining Byakuya one last time. Byakuya offered him a look of genuine gratitude, then turned and left the room. Torio stood frozen, gazing in the direction he had gone and a large tear escaping each green eye.

"Kami walk with you, Byakuya-sama," he whispered hopefully, "We all want you to come home!"

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to find Toshi smiling kindly at him and offering warm arms that wrapped around him. Torio hugged him tightly, sobbing silently into his shoulder as Toshi rubbed his back and kissed the tears away.

"I have s-served Byakuya-sama for many, many years," Torio whispered, when he could speak again, "and I never once cried because I thought he wouldn't come back."

"Don't worry," Toshi said soothingly, "Byakuya-sama is strong again. He will break free and he will come back to you…to all of us. We just have to believe in him."

"I do," Torio sniffed, rubbing his eyes, "I just wish I could be there. I want to help him."

"You help Byakuya-sama every day," Toshi answered, running his fingers through the black strands of Torio's hair, "and believe me, when he fights today, you will be with him…in his heart, helping him every step of the way."

"I want to believe that," Torio sighed, "It's just going to be hard while I'm locked in here and he's out there fighting."

"It always is hard for us, the ones who serve the great lords, like Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama. But this is who we are, Torio-san. We protect what matters most to them, so that they can fight for all of us!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looked up as Byakuya exited the cabin alongside Kisuke, and proceeded to where the Shiba heir stood with Tama, Renji, Hinata, Satoshi and Yoruichi. A smile lit his face at seeing the Kuchiki leader dressed in his Gotei uniform and looking as regal and intimidating as he had the first time Ichigo had seen him. He flash stepped to Byakuya and embraced him, kissing him eagerly.

"You look…amazing!" he said happily, "You're going to bust out of that thing, no problem, once we're in the precipice world."

"I will," Byakuya promised.

"It's going to be a nasty fight," Kisuke warned the group, "We need to give Byakuya time to shatter the gigai and loose his power. Then, it's going to be a slugging match."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, his golden brown eyes glinting with mayhem, "It's going to be a royal ass-kicking, and anyone who tries to hurt Byakuya is going to pay for it!"

"That's the spirit," Kisuke said approvingly, "Just remember that although the main enemies here are Isas and Orochi, they will have others fighting for them, well trained noble warriors who can give us a lot of trouble. Yoruichi, Renji and Satoshi, you'll be the shock troops. You'll make the first attacks while Ichigo, Tama and I protect Byakuya. As soon as he breaks the gigai, we let'em have it with everything! No holds barred. You all ready?"

The others loosed shouts of agreement, watching and tensing in readiness as Kisuke drew his sword and opened a senkaimon in front of them. They stepped out into the precipice world together, setting up a protective ring around Byakuya as he set a safe distance between himself and the doorway into the pocket dimension they had just left. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing him passionately and looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're going to do this," he said with perfect faith, "You're going to come back to us now. Give it everything, Byakuya. You have all of us with you. There's no way we're gonna lose!"

Byakuya nodded and stepped back, gathering his power and letting it flow through his recovering spirit centers. The reiatsu around the group began to rise and a heavy breeze roared through the corridor they stood in. White light filled Byakuya inside and made his body glow brightly. He thought briefly of each of his family and friend as he prepared to unleash the power he had built up.

_Ichigo…Tama…Suki…Torao…Tetsuya…_

He was torn out of his reverie as a sound of dismay went through his gathered friends and family. Looking out ahead of them, he saw three figures approaching together. Kuchiki Isas and Kuchiki Orochi stood on either side of an unbound, but pale Tetsuya, but with eyes that looked frighteningly empty and icy. Byakuya stepped forward, glaring at the three as more enemies gathered behind them. Ichigo moved to Byakuya's side, his eyes flashing with fury.

"What did you do to Tetsuya you freaks!" he yelled, "Let him go!"

"We have every intention of letting him go," Isas said in a chillingly calm voice.

"What did you do to our cousin?" Byakuya demanded, "He is very obviously not himself."

"Well then," Isas sneered, "he ought to make a good opponent for you."

"I am not going to fight Tetsuya," Byakuya said in a low, angry voice, "He is not my enemy!"

"He is now," Isas said coldly, stepping back and raising a heavy shield to protect all of the gathered fighters, "Orochi has used the poison of his snakes to control the half-blood's mind and body. And before you engage any of us…you will have to kill him! So…show us your power Byakuya. Show us why you deserve to lead our family!"

Tetsuya disappeared suddenly in a blazing flash step, drawing his sword and slashing at Byakuya. His blade crashed down on Ichigo's as the Shiba heir blocked the incoming strike.

"Stop, Ichigo!" Byakuya called out, making his husband freeze with his blade locked tightly against Tetsuya's.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo said worriedly.

Byakuya's dark eyes met Ichigo's warmly.

"I know you want to help me," Byakuya said calmly, "but the truth is, I do need to prove myself…not to them, but to me. You have to stand down and let me fight this battle on my own."

"But…you don't have any powers yet!" Ichigo objected, "I'm sure Tetsuya has all of his. How are going to fight him without any powers?"

Byakuya gazed into Tetsuya's empty blue eyes.

"I will fight him in the only way that you fight with someone you love. I will fight him with my heart. Trust me, Ichigo. Stay back and let me deal with Tetsuya on my own!"

A shudder went through Ichigo's tensed body, but then he nodded and stepped back, leaving Tetsuya standing in front of Byakuya, gazing at his cousin senselessly. Byakuya drew his sword and took a steadying breath.

"Tetsuya," he said solemnly, "Watashi no itoko, you are asleep and you need to wake up now."

Tetsuya gave no answer, but shot forward, slashing at Byakuya again. Byakuya's sword crossed his cousin's, making a shower of glowing sparks as their reiatsu collided. The two exchanged a barrage of swift strikes and slashes, moving about the corridor as the others watched with wary, determined eyes.

"Tetsuya," Orochi said in a deep, commanding voice, "you are going too easy on him. Use your powers. Kill him!"

Reiatsu glowed around Tetsuya's body in response, lighting his and Byakuya's faces as the two crossed swords again. Byakuya made a sound of distress as the area was suddenly flooded with copies of Tetsuya, all moving in to attack him.

"Kill him!" Orochi shouted angrily, "It won't take but your shikai to do it! Kill him now!"

Byakuya evaded several attacks, his dark eyes watching the waterforms carefully.

_There is still only one enemy, he reminded himself, I can see if I look very carefully. There is only one of him, but he is moving from waterform to waterform to deliver attacks at an incredible speed._

Byakuya's breath caught as the tip of Tetsuya's sword passed through his defenses, opening up a wound on his sword arm.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo cried.

_I'm not going to be able to avoid him, Byakuya mused, evading several more attacks before a second wound opened up, this on his side, He is too fast. And his reiatsu is increasing. He is not just fast, his reiatsu is pressing down on me, slowing me down!_

Byakuya gasped as Tetsuya's sword crashed into his, bearing down as his cousin pressed forward aggressively.

_He doesn't know me at all. It's like he's not even there. But he must be. Orochi used the poison of his snakes to suppress Tetsuya's mind. I have to find a way to wake him…but…_

"Byakuya!" Ichigo howled, "Byakuya, look out!"

Byakuya's slender hand captured Tetsuya's sword as it stabbed at him, sinking into his shoulder and forcing him back against the wall of the corridor.

"Stay back, Ichigo!" Byakuya panted, holding on tightly to Tetsuya's sword and staring into his cousin's eyes.

_I have to connect with him._

Byakuya's eyes widened in sudden realization.

_Urahara Kisuke said that what I remembered before was not stored in my body, but in Ichigo's. Tetsuya and I have known each other for most of our lives. There have to be memories inside him too, even if they are suppressed. And with his sword penetrating my body, I should be able to connect with his memories!_

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in deep concentration and he sent his reiatsu flowing through the steel that had impaled his shoulder.

"What are you doing, you fool?" Orochi called out from behind the barrier, "Use your powers! Kill him!"

Tetsuya moved suddenly, trying to twist the sword free. A scream of agony escaped Byakuya, but he held on tightly to the blade and sent more of his reiatsu flowing through it. He felt the malevolent flow of Orochi's power, and beneath it, the familiar reiatsu of his imprisoned cousin. He sent his reiatsu in the direction of Tetsuya's, screaming again as Tetsuya's hand tried again to free his weapon from Byakuya's body. Byakuya felt a touch of deep familiarity, a blossoming of memory that gripped and held both Tetsuya and him frozen as it overtook them.

_Byakuya ran through the cell block, ignoring the heavy fighting going on all around him as he hurried towards the place he was sure his imprisoned cousin would be. His heart pounded madly in his chest and he threw everything into making the space around him go by in a blur. All that mattered was reaching Tetsuya before…_

_He heard screams of terror and a terrifying rumble went through the area. Byakuya rounded a corner and sent a killing blast of kido through a guard that stood in front of Tetsuya's cell. He blew the door off its hinges and flash stepped into the cell, his heart aching with worry as he found a young, dark haired teen lying protectively on top of an older teen's collapsed form._

_"Tetsuya!" he gasped, staring as the dark haired boy's eyes lifted and met his for the first time._

_"B-byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya managed, reaching a shaking hand in his direction._

The memory seemed to have a power of its own, one that sank down deep inside Byakuya and warmed his awakening spirit core. He felt a sensation like falling and found himself suddenly in his own inner world, with a circle of friends and family standing all around him. They moved in close, all laying their hands on him, all calling his name loudly and sending a feeling like fire through his slender body.

_Come back to us!_

_Come back to us, Byakuya!_

He saw a masked figure approaching, a brilliant samurai who looked deeply into his eyes and extended a gloved hand to touch his face.

"Master," the samurai said solemnly, "I have missed you. Please…use me!"

The glow around Byakuya flashed a bright pink and lovely petals began to swell around him. Byakuya focused deeply and let the feeling swell inside him, throwing the power against the gigai that had entrapped him. A furious howl escaped him, ringing through the corridor, where he still stood, his bloodied hand still gripping Tetsuya's sword tip. He returned to his body as glowing power exploded through him, breaking the restrictive gigai apart and setting him suddenly free.

The force of the released energy forced Tetsuya back, throwing his slighter body through the air and sending him crashing against the other wall of the corridor. Tetsuya loosed a sound of pain and collapsed onto the ground, gasping and panting harshly as cognizance returned to his eyes.

"B-byakuya-sama!" he gasped, staring up at his leader as Byakuya moved forward, Senbonzakura in his hand and glowing pink.

"You are free now," Byakuya said, smiling down at his cousin, "and so am I."

"You bastard!" Orochi howled, "How did you free him! How did you escape that gigai!"

Byakuya helped Tetsuya to his feet and the two approached the gathered enemies with the rest of the group taking up protective positions around them.

"It is simple, really," Byakuya explained, glaring at Isas and Orochi, "You made a mistake in sending Tetsuya to do your dirty work for you. You should have attacked me yourselves and you would have stood a chance of defeating me. As it is, you are the ones who have handed my powers back to me. I give one chance to back down. Leave now, and all you will lose is your place in the clan. Stay and fight me, and you will lose everything…the very fate that you had planned for me!"

Isas stepped forward aggressively, bringing his sword to the ready.

"You may have escaped the gigai," he said coldly, "and you may have regained your shikai, but I know full well the damage you took before. There is no way that you and that pathetic little group can defeat all of us! You are just posturing, trying to intimidate us. But we will show you now the difference between your poorer blood and our pure blood!"

Isas's hand rose, and he send a shock through the barrier, making it drop and opening the way for their gathered enemies to attack.

"Kill them!" he ordered the others, flash stepping forward with Orochi at his side.

They seemed to Byakuya to move in slow motion as he gathered his power inside him and felt Senbonzakura tense in preparedness.

_It isn't going to be enough until I prove myself beyond their doubts. I have to give everything…risk it all. Whatever happens, I have this moment…with Ichigo and all of these people, these family and friends who have fought to bring me back. I can give no less than they are giving._

_Are you with me, Senbonzakura?_

_You know what we have to do?_

He felt the samurai was smiling beneath his mask.

_I understand, master. I am with you. Release me!_

Byakuya gazed into the maddened eyes of his attackers, his power going white around him as he breathed Senbonzakura's release command.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…Ougi…Ikka Senjinka!"

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" Ichigo screamed, flash stepping forward, "Byakuya!"

The pink blades of Byakuya's senkei glowed bright white and turned towards Isas and Orochi, firing at them and sending blinding light outward as the thousand released blades closed in one them. The eyes of the two targeted men rounded in surprise, then filled with terror as the white swords impaled them.

Byakuya dropped onto his knees, panting heavily as he quickly sealed his sword. He watched intently as blood exploded from Isas and Orochi's impaled forms, and the two slowly faded into nothing.

"You see now," Byakuya warned the remaining enemies, "the fate of anyone who tries to cross me!"

He surged to his feet, holding his sword ready.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, and I will not let you defeat me!"

The gathered enemies stared in confusion at the place where Isas and Orochi had been, then at the Kuchiki leader, who stared them down with killing intent. A haze of flash steps sounded, and within moments, Byakuya and his allies stood alone in the abandoned corridor.


	37. The White Emperor's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Byakuya return to Soul Society.

Kisuke leaned over Byakuya, pulling back the folds of his clothing and baring his slim, white abdomen, his fingertips touching the area just below his naval as Ichigo and Tetsuya watched with concerned eyes.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "I thought you said that he couldn't bring a bankai yet."

"He shouldn't have been able to, but that's ol' Byakuya for you," Kisuke chuckled, "No one tells you what to do, ne?"

Byakuya captured Ichigo's hand in his.

"I wasn't being reckless," he assured them, "Senbonzakura believed I had the strength, and when I entered my inner world, I felt the presence of everyone who had helped me when I was weakened. There is a kind of supportive power in those connections. Somehow, I think I drew on that, and that is what allowed me to use my bankai."

"Well," Kisuke said, shaking his head, "I did have to replace the protective ring I had put on your spirit core. You're kind of fried inside, but there isn't anything that won't heal, if you will just take it easy for a little while. You think you can do that?"

"That should not pose a problem, now that the bulk of my enemies have backed down."

Ichigo gave him a still worried look.

"So, what happens now?" he asked, "I mean, you did kill Isas and Orochi, and in front of a lot of your enemies. Don't you think they'll try to use that against you?"

"They can't," Tetsuya said with certainty, "because an admission of attacking him would give the Noble's General Council evidence that, not only did they try to kill a clan leader, but they were also a part of the hate group, The Pureblood Protectors. We have proof that many of them were involved in that group before, and this would add credibility to that, which we didn't have before, in there being eyewitnesses to their presence at today's battle."

"Tetsuya is right," Byakuya agreed, "They cannot accuse me without incriminating themselves. Isas and Orochi's deaths will be accepted as acts of self defense, considering all of the evidence that we can present, connecting them to my abduction and the assault that left me powerless and locked in that gigai."

"Well, that's good," Ichigo said tentatively, "But…does that mean it's over? We can go home now?"

"I do have to appear, first before the Kuchiki and Shiba elders, to explain my actions, and secondly, before the Noble's General Council to finally answer for the lie about my parentage."

"You think they're still going to try to give you hell about that?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "I don't know. It just seems like old news, after everything else that's happened. Why would they still be going on about that?"

"Byakuya-sama has proven his powers have fully returned," Tetsuya answered.

"Well, more like they've sort of returned," Kisuke said, smirking, "but, they don't need to know he needs more time to finish healing."

"In any case," Byakuya went on, "since they cannot raise a challenger who can match the power they sensed me using in the battle today, I very much doubt that there will be any serious challenge to my leadership."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "The ones on the Noble's General Council are more like vultures. They wait for a big, easy opening and take an opportunity, rather than trying to make opportunities for themselves. They're pretty lazy, really. They won't issue a challenge unless they have a big advantage."

"Assholes…" Ichigo muttered, squeezing Byakuya's hand, "But I'm glad. I want to go back home."

"I do also," Byakuya agreed.

Ichigo's smile widened and warmed sweetly.

"I'm so glad you remember us now," he said bringing a gentle palm to Byakuya's lightly flushed face, "I felt for the longest time like I couldn't breathe because I didn't know if you would ever look at me with these eyes that love me so much."

"Ichigo…" Byakuya whispered, blushing more brightly.

"I didn't appreciate before just how lucky I am that you love me like you do," the Shiba heir went on, "It took almost losing you to realize what an idiot I was being."

"Ichigo, you don't have to apologize," Byakuya assured him, "You were just being honest with me."

"Yeah, and pretty cruel too."

"You've already said this…"

"And I'm gonna say it again, now that you will remember. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you. I'll tell you every day for the rest of our lives…every morning when I wake up next to you, and every night when I lay down beside you. I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm never going to let you forget that!"

He glanced up at Kisuke.

"Are you all done with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, for now," Kisuke answered, exchanging knowing glances with Tetsuya, "You two can run along. I'll find you when I need to."

"Great."

Ichigo pulled Byakuya gently to his feet and met him for a long, passionate kiss.

"Let's go get our kids and take them to Kuchiki Manor. I want them to see the gardens, and we can walk them up to the lake together. We can sit under that sakura tree that's your favorite and you can start telling them about our families."

Byakuya closed his eyes and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, breathing in deeply.

"That sounds heavenly."

"Then, let's go," Ichigo said, grinning and nudging Byakuya towards the laboratory door.

The two left together and walked down the hallway, to their room, pausing as Tama stepped out of another room, ahead of them. Byakuya's dark eyes flashed instantly with warmth and recognition.

"Father," he greeted Tama, making the elder man smile and touch his face in greeting, "will you be coming to Kuchiki Manor with us? I would…very much like it if you would come to live with us. Now that the truth is out, there is no reason for us not to be together."

Tama nodded in acceptance.

"If you want me to be there, then I want to be there also," he answered, letting his hand fall back to his side, "There are some lovely landscapes there that I have always wanted to paint. And…I am sure that there will be certain milestones in your life and my grandchildren's lives that we will want to commemorate."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "and there is no one I would rather entrust with such a thing as that. I am grateful."

"I am just glad to be a part of your life," Tama confessed, his eyes dampening, "I thought about you every day since the day I knew that you existed. Even though I wasn't there for so many years, and so many times when you needed me."

"I always knew where to find you," Byakuya said bracingly, "I never doubted that if you could have been with me, you would have. I knew."

"But, it's good to finally be able to say it to you," Tama said, embracing him.

His arms fell away and he glanced in the direction of the babies' room.

"You should go and be with your children now. I will come to the manor as soon as I have my things in order."

"I will see you there," Byakuya promised.

He slipped a hand into Ichigo's, his heart quickening as they headed for the nursery. They entered to find Torio and Toshi, holding the babies and two more attendants carrying all of their packed belongings. Ichigo smiled widely.

"You guys are ready to go home, huh?" he chuckled, "Thanks for preparing them. We'll take it from here."

Toshi handed Torao to Ichigo, while Torio kissed Suki's forehead and laid the baby girl in Byakuya's waiting arms.

"Thank you for taking care of them," Byakuya said, making Torio's lips smile, "and…thank you for protecting them so that I could focus on the necessary battle. I very much value your presence in our lives, Torio."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama," Torio said, bowing, "I am proud to be of assistance to you."

The attendants followed them out of the room, and down to the senkaimon in the underground training room, where they found a large group of friends and family waiting for them.

"We'll see you guys soon," Kisuke said as they passed.

"Thanks for everything, Kisuke," Ichigo answered.

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"We are indebted to you," he added, "You are always welcome in our home."

"What about me?" Yoruichi asked, smirking and patting Byakuya's cheek affectionately.

Byakuya gave her a look of calm amusement.

"I think it does not matter whether or not I extend an invitation. You will come anyway," he commented dryly, "But you are also welcome, Senpai."

Ichigo and Byakuya moved forward, pausing as they encountered Renji and Tetsuya.

"You mind if we walk back with you, Taichou?" Renji asked.

Byakuya gave Tetsuya an appraising look.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't remain here, watashi no itoko?" he asked his cousin, "Your body was under stress from both pregnancy and being infected with Orochi's poison. Should you not rest a bit longer before coming home?"

"Urahara-san has assured me that I am well enough to go back now," Tetsuya assured him, "Renji and I want to go home and work on our wedding plans."

"Very well," Byakuya said, nodding, "Come then."

Ichigo spotted Hinata standing beside Satoshi, his arm curled around his smiling boyfriend.

"Uh-oh," Ichigo chuckled, "You uh…do know that Byakuya and I are okay now? We don't really need any more counseling."

"Oh, I know that," Hinata laughed, "We just came to say goodbye. We have our own wedding plans to see to."

"You are going to be married?" Byakuya asked, looking amused.

"You two, really?" Ichigo added, shaking his head.

"Well," said Hinata, "it's the only honorable thing to do, since I did sort of impregnate this lovely little kitten. I'm not the kind to run away from responsibilities."

"I think it's wonderful you're going to be parents," Tetsuya congratulated the two.

Ichigo smirked and whispered into Byakuya's ear.

"Poor kids…"

"Thank you, Tetsuya." Hinata said, shooting Ichigo a derisive look, "Well boys, it's been a pleasure. And if you ever find yourselves needing a little refresher…"

"I think we'll be fine," Ichigo said, nudging Byakuya towards the senkaimon.

"Suit yourselves," Hinata said saucily.

Byakuya and Ichigo entered the senkaimon, carrying their babies and followed by Tetsuya, Renji and the two attendants. They passed quickly through the dark, quiet corridor and emerged just outside the gates of Kuchiki Manor.

Byakuya studied the gates with contented eyes, almost smiling as the interior guards recognized them and opened the way. The courtyard opened up in front of them, lined with flowerbeds, and in front of them on the stone paths, the house staff was lined up and ready to greet them.

"Welcome home, Byakuya-sama," the old housekeeper said, bowing.

"Arigatou, Matsuko," Byakuya answered warmly.

"The babies' room is ready," Matsuko informed him, "and once they are settled, Torio-san and Toshi-san can bathe you and dress you for dinner."

Nursery attendants moved forward to collect the babies, then Torio and Toshi led the four men to the lavish bathing chamber. They paused at the edge, breathing in the warm, steamy air as their attendants undressed them, then wading out through the waist deep water and standing beneath large stone waterfalls that rained heated water down onto them, relaxing body and mind, and leaving the four in a calm, contented state.

"I think this is the part of Kuchiki Manor I missed most," Ichigo sighed, his golden brown eyes blinking lazily, "Well, except for you."

Byakuya abandoned his own waterfall shower and joined Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders and feeding him hot, wet kisses, while Ichigo caressed his shoulders and back with slick, foamy, sweet smelling soap. They bathed each other slowly, enjoying the slide of their hands along their husbands' every curve and plane, then letting the hot water wash everything away. Ichigo felt a hungry nip on his earlobe and read the look of carnal desire in Byakuya's dark eyes. Smirking, he took his husband's hand and led him out of the shower and to the edge of the bathing pool. They waited as Torio and Toshi's practiced hands swiftly dried them and dressed them in soft, silk yukatas, then they slipped out of the bathing chamber, leaving Renji and Tetsuya beneath one of the waterfalls, exchanging increasingly intense kisses. They made their way down the wooden walkway, to the master suite, kissing all of the way, then collapsed onto the bed, kissing more furiously. Byakuya took the upped position, spreading his thighs and rubbing wantonly against Ichigo's flushed nether region. He moved to allow the younger man to enter him, then blinked in surprise as Ichigo rolled him onto his back, stealing the upper position.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, reaching up to touch his face with curious fingers, "Don't you want to make love to me? It's the first time in a long time you could with me actually remembering everything."

"Well," Ichigo said, parting his thighs and teasing Byakuya's blushing member with his own, "maybe I want to turn things around. I mean, you had Suki and Torao…"

Byakuya frowned curiously.

"You would really have a child, Ichigo?" he mused.

"Well, you did."

"Yes, but…it was required of me, because your clan has a higher status," Byakuya reminded him.

"And I say I don't care about that at all," Ichigo insisted, "I watched you carrying our kids, and you looked…beautiful…happy…serene."

"Well, I also felt nauseous and faint. I had…difficult side effects and lost my powers."

"But Kisuke knows a way around that."

"Wouldn't you rather wait until I am well enough to have more children, Ichigo?" Byakuya inquired.

"I can have one now, and you can have one then," Ichigo suggested, grinning widely and slowly taking Byakuya's length inside him.

He gazed lovingly down into Byakuya's eyes, moving his hips and coaxing his husband into moving with him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, "I want to show you how much. I want you to know how I felt when you made me a father. I want to give that same gift to you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me!" Byakuya objected, his eyes going hazy as Ichigo dove beneath his chin, attacking the soft white flesh of his throat as he panted harder and their hips moved in sharper, more wanting thrusts.

They climaxed together, feeding hungrily on each others' mouths as pleasure flooded their sweaty, shaking forms. They let their bodies calm slowly, taking slower breaths and exchanging more tender kisses.

"Are you hungry?" Byakuya asked after a time, running his fingers through the spiky strands of his husband's bright ginger hair.

"Do we have to get up and eat?" Ichigo complained, "I just wanna stay right here with you, maybe forever. How's that?"

"We are the masters of the house," Byakuya said, giving him an amused look, "but we have duties that will require us to occasionally leave the bedroom."

"What about the rest of the time?" Ichigo joked.

"The rest of the time, we can do as you will," Byakuya answered blithely.

"Whatever I want, huh?" Ichigo chuckled, "How about more of this?"

He engaged Byakuya's smiling mouth in an affectionate battle, nipping at his lips and tongue as his hands explored his husband's sweat dampened flesh. Affections gave way to a more powerful lust, and the two joined for another steamy barrage of hard, fast undulations. They finished together and tumbled into a deep, restful sleep with their bodies curled warmly around each other. Torio approached the door sometime later, pausing outside and smiling at the riled reiatsu he sensed within the room.

"I don't think they want anything for dinner," chuckled Toshi, catching Torio around the waist and coaxing him back into the bedroom they shared, "I think they'll sleep until morning."

"Oh, I don't know…"

Toshi grinned.

"Trust me. If they move again, I will wake you up. Now, come back to bed. We have our own celebrating to do."

Outside in the darkened gardens, Renji hugged Tetsuya against him and gazed down into his boyfriend's moon touched eyes.

"You sure you recognize me now?" he asked teasingly, "Wouldn't want to get an icicle through the heart or anything while we're making love."

"I am fine!" Tetsuya laughed, kissing and nipping at the redhead's tanned throat, "The poison was eradicated and Orochi is gone."

He paused, swallowing hard. Renji gave him an understanding smile.

"You're relieved, aren't you?"

"Well," Tetsuya said, frowning, "I wouldn't have wanted Byakuya-sama to taint himself with revenge. I am glad that if he had to take anyone's life, even Orochi's, that it was to protect lives."

"Well, I'm just glad the bastard's gone. He hurt you and Taichou. You don't need to feel anything but happy that he's gone."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh, leaning against Renji and nuzzling under his chin.

"I am happy with the peace that comes with his and Isas's passing," he confessed, opening his eyes and looking in the direction of Byakuya and Ichigo's room, "We can all embrace our lives with new hope, and bring our children into a safer world."

"I'm glad I'm sharing that world with you," Renji sighed, his mouth devouring Tetsuya's as he nudged his lovely boyfriend towards their bedroom, "I love you."

"I love you too, always," Tetsuya promised, "Forever, Renji."


	38. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo begin a new chapter in their lives together.

(seven months later)

Byakuya felt Ichigo's naked body move in his embrace, and he opened a calm, dark eye, sliding a hand down to rub his husband's very round belly. Ichigo made a soft, sleepy sound of approval as Byakuya's reiatsu began to radiate, sinking under his bared flesh and curling around the spirit chamber inside him, slowly stabilizing the reiatsu of the baby inside him.

"Mmmmmmm, feels good."

As the forces within Ichigo stabilized, Byakuya smiled and slid his hand down lower, caressing Ichigo's hot, flushed privates and making him moan and shift hungrily and bringing erotic fire into the younger man's feral, golden brown eyes. He bit down gently on the paler flesh of Ichigo's exposed neck, nibbling along the length until his husband's patience slipped, and Ichigo turned suddenly, bringing Byakuya down onto his back and spilling the long strands of his raven colored hair all around. He spread Byakuya's warm, willing thighs wide and launched an attack of his own, first enjoying the softer, more sensitive skin of his nether region, then commencing a slower and quite thorough preparation that left Byakuya writhing and nearly breathless. The two shifted impatiently for a moment to find the proper angle for Ichigo's entry, then joined hastily and surrendered to a rush of heated undulations that swiftly stole their breath and sent them tumbling into release. Ichigo remained on his knees for a while after, still connected with Byakuya's body and gazing down at his husband's contented expression through hazy, sated eyes. While he was enjoying the lovely sight of Byakuya's fully exposed white torso, a rumble went through his insides, making the two smile.

"Ah, you are hungry for food now?" Byakuya asked, starting to pull free.

Ichigo dragged him back down and into a fresh flurry of warm, wet kisses that left both men flushed and beginning to become aroused again.

"Stop it," Byakuya said finally, pushing him away gently, "You must eat or your reiatsu will drop too low and you will lose consciousness."

"I don't care," Ichigo insisted, tackling him again and climbing on top of him, spreading his own white thighs wide to straddle Byakuya's slender body.

Byakuya's hand slid along the outsides of his thighs and wrapped around his soft bottom, encouraging Ichigo as he rubbed sensuously against his piqued husband's hungry nether region.

"Ichigo, I was not joking. You will pass out."

"I told you, I don't care," his ginger haired mate laughed, rubbing harder against Byakuya until his dark eyes were widened and clouded with lust.

Byakuya could only stare in wonder as Ichigo joined their bodies and rode him, keeping their eyes locked and their movements slow and deep. His hands spread out on Byakuya's muscular chest, the slim fingers teasing his husband's pink nipples until Byakuya was moaning and writhing heatedly underneath him. Byakuya's hands tightened on his smiling mate's bottom, bucking upwards, hard and fast, finding the sensitive nerves inside him and bringing him swiftly to the verge of bliss. Ichigo pitched forward, panting hard and moaning loudly as Byakuya's heat filled him and he violently expelled his own release. He collapsed beside Byakuya, his ears ringing loudly, and glad that he could barely hear as Byakuya scolded him for his recklessness.

"Fool! I told you that you would pass out."

"I'm n-not out," Ichigo laughed dizzily, "Just a l-little loopy."

Byakuya disentangled himself and climbed out of the bed, wrapping a yukata around himself as he called for their attendants. Torio appeared immediately, looking neatly dressed, but decidedly weary.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked, "Were you not able to sleep?"

"I am fine, just a bit tired," Torio assured him as Toshi exited the attendant's bedroom, one hand on his abdomen as he ran to the bathroom, "Toshi's morning sickness was bad during the night. But it's fine. I'm all right, really. Would you like me to bring tea?"

Byakuya gave him a gentle look of reproach.

"I would like you to have Koji make tea and bring a large meal for Ichigo. You take care of your husband."

"I will," Toshi chuckled, turning away to go and find his brother.

Byakuya returned to the bedroom and found Ichigo curled up in a pile of soft pillows and sleeping contentedly. He turned in his sleep as Byakuya slid back into the bed, and snuggled up to his lovely husband and burying his face in a swirl of sakura scented, silken black hair.

"You smell good enough to eat," Ichigo mumbled, biting the back of Byakuya's white neck.

"Koji is bringing your breakfast," Byakuya informed him, squirming as Ichigo slid a hand down his slender torso to caress his privates teasingly, "Stop that! We are not making love again until you have eaten."

"I'll eat," Ichigo laughed, rolling Byakuya onto his back and attacking his husband's frowning mouth, "I'll eat you alive!"

"Baka, stop it! Ichigo, stop!" Byakuya snapped, struggling beneath him as his mouth was eagerly devoured, "You have to eat and get dressed. It's almost time for the wedding!"

"All right," Ichigo giggled, letting go of his flustered husband as Koji entered the room, carrying a heavily laden food tray, "Oh my god, thank you, Koji."

"Koji, how is Tetsuya this morning?" Byakuya inquired.

"He is tired from being up half the night with the baby, but he's all right."

"I don't suppose Renji was much help," Byakuya sighed.

"He does tend to sleep soundly during the night."

"Yeah, and he snores so loud we can hear it in here with the doors closed," Ichigo joked around a mouthful of his breakfast, "Byakuya, are you going to eat some of this?"

Byakuya moved closer, accepting a bite as Koji continued.

"But he is playing with the baby in the gardens now, giving Tetsuya-san some time to rest before the wedding. He really is very attentive…erm…once he wakes up," Koji said, smirking in amusement, "He and little Tora are soul mates, I think."

"Someone talking about me?" Renji asked, appearing in the doorway, carrying a cooing red haired, blue eyed squirming bundle, "My ears were burning."

"We were just talking about your loud snoring," Ichigo snickered.

"You oughta talk," Renji snapped back playfully, "Are you listening to this guy, Tora?"

"He is right about your snoring," Byakuya said sedately, accepting another bite of Ichigo's food.

"Man," Renji complained to the cooing baby in his arms, "tough crowd, huh?"

"C'mon, bring her over here," Ichigo invited him.

"No way," Renji chuckled, cuddling Tora to his shoulder, "You'd mistake her for your breakfast. We've gotta get back to Tetsuya."

"I'm here," Tetsuya yawned, appearing in the doorway, dressed in an enchanting formal blue and green kimono.

"You were supposed to sleep longer," Renji chided him, "I know she kept you up all night."

"There isn't time," Tetsuya insisted, "Give her to me and go let Koji dress you."

Renji handed Tetsuya the baby, who turned her head towards his chest, snuffling and squawking.

"There now," Tetsuya sighed, smiling down at Tora, "Are you hungry again?"

He sat down in a chair near the bed and moved his clothing to allow the baby to latch on and feed. Ichigo watched curiously, then glanced at Byakuya.

"Do you think I'll be able to breastfeed like you two do?" he asked, looking down at his chest.

"Do your breasts feel tender and throb sometimes, now that you are close to delivering?" Byakuya asked.

"Sometimes," Ichigo admitted.

"Then, you will probably be able to. You don't have to, of course."

"But it's better for the baby, right?" Ichigo inquired.

"It is the most natural food and it provides not only nutrients, but also immunities of some kinds as well."

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked Tetsuya.

"No, not really," Tetsuya assured him, "I was a bit sore the first few days while we were getting used to each other, but Tora-chan and I are quite comfortable with it all now."

"That's good," Ichigo said, his voice betraying an edge of uncertainty.

Byakuya curled an arm around him and kissed him affectionately.

"Do not worry. You will do fine when the baby comes."

"Yeah, that's what you keep saying. I mean, I feel comfortable with Suki and Torao, but you were doing the more motherly stuff with them, so…"

"You will adjust," Byakuya assured him, "For right now, just focus on having a healthy baby. We will take care of the rest later."

"Okay," Ichigo said, setting his food tray on the nightstand.

"Come now," Byakuya said, exiting the bed and moving to Ichigo's side, "we should dress."

"But Koji's busy with Renji and Torio's taking care of Toshi."

"Do not worry about that," Byakuya said, smiling, "I will dress you."

"I don't know if I'll even fit into that kimono you had made for me," Ichigo complained, "I've gotten even bigger since they took the measurements."

"It will fit just fine. Trust me," Byakuya said reassuringly, taking his hand and leading him into the dressing area.

Ichigo watched as Byakuya dressed him, blushing slightly as his husband wrapped the fine cloth around his enlarged abdomen.

"You see, it fits perfectly," Byakuya said approvingly.

"Yeah, it does," Ichigo agreed, "Thanks, Byakuya. You want me to dress you now?"

"I can do it!" Torio said breathlessly as he rushed into the dressing area.

"I told you we are fine," Byakuya chided him, "You should be caring for Toshi."

"Toshi's okay now," Torio chuckled, starting to set Byakuya's formal kimono in place, "He's eating a mountain of food right now, so he'll be busy for a while."

"It's funny he can do that just after spending half the night throwing up," Ichigo mused, "but I was like that too."

"I remember," Byakuya said dryly.

"But we're very excited to be having our first child."

"You wanna know who's excited, it's that crazy Hinata," Ichigo laughed, "I heard that Satoshi's having at least triplets!"

"It is probably the cat form," Byakuya surmised, "It tends to result in multiple births."

"I'm swelled up enough, having just one," Ichigo said, rubbing his belly as he watched Torio finish dressing Byakuya, "I don't know how Byakuya had room enough for the two he had."

"Nature always finds a way," Torio chuckled, finishing his work, then taking leave of them.

Byakuya and Ichigo met Tetsuya in the bedroom and joined Renji to walk to the courtyard of the manor, where they spent the next half hour greeting the wedding guests. When the last of the guests had arrived, Byakuya escorted Ichigo to his seat, then walked back through the gardens to his father's room.

Tama stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the tie on his kimono. Byakuya joined him in front of the mirror, looking at their reflection as they spoke to each other.

"You look wonderful, and very contented," Byakuya commented, "I am glad for you."

Tama's eyes took on a softer, wistful look.

"I still think of Soujun every day," he confessed.

"But you know that he would have wanted you to be happy," Byakuya said, picking up a brush and smoothing the back of his father's soft, black hair, "I want you to be happy. Though, I do not pretend to understand how that rogue scientist makes you happy."

Tama smiled.

"We are both artists of a kind. I paint and he crafts the answers to life or death puzzles. He is…an amazing person."

"I must confess that we would not have fared so well against Aizen Sousuke or the quincies without his intercession. So, I am willing to forgive his idiosyncracies…as long as he makes my father happy."

"He does," Tama assured him, taking Byakuya's arm.

The two walked out of the bedroom and through the gardens, arriving at the back of the area that had been prepared for the wedding. Guests lined either side of the aisle and Kisuke stood alongside the aged Kuchiki Nori, smiling widely as the preparatory music began and Byakuya guided his father forward. He led Tama to the place where the two men waited, then set Tama's hand in Kisuke's and kissed his father on the cheek, before taking his seat.

"I never thought Kisuke would do it," Ichigo whispered, watching and grinning as the two took their vows, "He's always been so busy fixing things that went wrong, I didn't think he'd have time for falling in love."

"Love doesn't arrive on a schedule," Byakuya whispered back, "It comes when you least expect it and sometimes in a way you would never imagine."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, his eyes misting as Kisuke curled his arms around Tama and kissed him, "You can say that again."

At the end of the ceremony, Byakuya and Ichigo led the guests to another section of the gardens, where tables had been set up and piled with food, and a dance area had been sectioned off. After indulging in the wedding meal and cake, the two entered the dance area, joining as a love ballad played. Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Byakuya's, then kissed him, feeling an odd impulse to shed tears.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked softly, "We can go to our room if you are tired. Everyone would understand."

"I'm okay," Ichigo said, brushing away the offending moisture, "It's just…the wedding and the decorations, the music and everything. It's kind of overwhelming."

"Come then," Byakuya said, slipping his hands into Ichigo's, "We'll take a walk in the moonlight."

"That sounds good," Ichigo said, turning with him.

He paused suddenly, making a soft sound of pain and paled as he rubbed his rounded belly. Kisuke and Tama stopped dancing and moved quickly to join them as Ichigo made another sound of pain and started to pant softly.

"Looks like someone's trying to steal the attention away from us, ne?" Kisuke laughed as Byakuya lifted Ichigo into his arms and carried him quickly to the bedroom.

He swiftly removed Ichigo's kimono and laid him in bed as Kisuke arrived alongside Tama to assist in the delivery.

"This is really it, huh?" Ichigo mused as Byakuya washed his face with a cool, wet cloth.

"Yeah," Kisuke affirmed, "Couldn't wait another hour, could you?"

"Babies don't wait for anyone," Tama said, smiling at Byakuya, "They come when they decide it's time."

"You are doing well," Byakuya said reassuringly, holding Ichigo's hand and looking down into his widened eyes.

"I-I'm not so sure," Ichigo joked wryly, "Maybe you should do this. You have more experience."

"Relax," Byakuya said calmly, "Breathe slowly."

"Easier said than done," Ichigo panted anxiously, "It feels like there's an elephant on my stomach."

"That's just pressure from the reiatsu that wants to get out. It has to push against the loosened spirit particles above it to start emerging."

"So, this is like, happening now?" Ichigo mused, watching raptly as his bared belly began to glow.

"It's happening now," Kisuke confirmed, curving his hands around the cluster of bright reiatsu as it began to emerge.

Ichigo's hand shook in Byakuya's, and Byakuya kissed his husband soothingly on the cheek.

"You are doing well."

"I feel like laughing, crying, throwing up, peeing and fainting all at once," Ichigo panted as Byakuya wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Byakuya said, kissing him again as the cluster completed its arrival and Kisuke set it in Ichigo's arms.

The four men watched closely as the baby's tiny body solidified, revealing a small, delicate looking boy with black hair and large, blue-violet eyes. Tama's breath caught in surprise and Byakuya found himself taken aback and suddenly blinking back tears.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "What's wrong, Byakuya?"

"There is nothing wrong," Byakuya whispered, touching the baby's comely face, "It is just that…I have a picture of my father as a baby…and…he looked like this…exactly like this."

Ichigo smiled and handed the baby to Byakuya.

"Then, maybe we should name him after your father," he suggested.

"Soujun," Byakuya whispered, looking adoringly down at his new son, "Welcome to the Kuchiki and Shiba families."

"Well," said Kisuke, "it seems like things are under control here, "What say we go out and dance some more?"

"Gladly," Tama answered, taking his hand and following him out of the bedroom.

Byakuya sat down on the bed and laid the baby in his lap.

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked Ichigo.

"Great," Ichigo answered, giving him a relieved smile, "but I still think you're better at this than me."

"So, I will have our next child," Byakuya offered.

"I'm not saying I won't do it again, just…not for a while."

"I will be happy to impregnate you any time you wish," Byakuya said, smirking and seeking his lips for a lingering kiss, "and for the rest of our lives, I will tell you every day…how much I love you."

"Good," said Ichigo, "because that's how often I'm going to say it to you."

The End


End file.
